


最亮的天龙座

by huaer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Rebirth, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 164,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaer/pseuds/huaer
Summary: 哈德，德重生，德视角。重要的家人一个接一个的离开，失去了一切的德拉科为了拯救自己最后的家人启用禁术逆转时间回到过去。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, 哈德
Comments: 19
Kudos: 69





	1. 战后

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：
> 
> *重生前哈德都分别结婚有子了。
> 
> *我流德拉科感情迟钝开窍慢无形撩，自我厌恶倾向，有战后应激障碍，成熟稳重不混蛋，美人受气势全开！
> 
> *我流哈利微披蛇皮，不蛇院，不重生，结局恢复记忆，追妻路漫漫，宠宠宠
> 
> *强强（指战力，前期德护哈多一些，后期并肩）
> 
> *感情向+事业向（没错事业向就是灭老伏）
> 
> *全员存活，该救的都会救！
> 
> *电影和原著混合，ooc警告，bug警告，私设满满

1998年，伏地魔死了，救世主哈利波特赢了，第二次巫师战争结束了。

因为决战时纳西莎对哈利波特的帮助，以及最后德拉科扔给波特的魔杖都对战争突破了关键的作用，在战争时马尔福一家逃离战场也没有真的参与，战后在卢修斯对食死徒同僚疯狂指控，又有哈利波特做担保，马尔福一家最终得以恢复威森加摩的审判，没有进入阿兹卡班。

虽然因为伏地魔的事情马尔福家族不再像以前一样站在巫师界的顶端，处境变得尴尬且岌岌可危，就连马尔福庄园都因为被伏地魔认为了基地而却阴森而破败，在战后更是被一次次的审查，收缴那些没来得及被其余食死徒们拿走的黑魔法物品，又忘记给了魔法部一大笔金加隆（虽然那对于马尔福家来说根本不算什么）后，才堪堪算是躲过了一大劫。

这对于马尔福家族来说已经是很好的结果了。

伏地魔死后食死徒们就是一盘散沙，其余食死徒们能逃的逃，进阿兹卡班的进阿兹卡班，战后还保存保存的也只剩一些没有参与战争的中立家族了。

战争结束后，德拉科也没有再回到霍格沃茨读完7年，他同家人一起对着被伏地魔和食死徒们糟蹋的破烂不堪的马尔福庄园进行修建，而后静下心来专心的接受卢修斯迟来的继承人培训。

为了马尔福家族能够在未来再一次重返荣耀，卢修斯对德拉科的培训不可谓不严厉，而经历过那一切的德拉科也不再像小时候一样想尽办法逃脱训练，全心全意的开始努力着，现在的他已经认识到他背负的责任是什么了，他不能让马尔福家族败在他的手里。

战后的一切都在慢慢的步入正轨，修复，重建，权力势力的重新洗牌，而逃跑的食死徒余党还在一处有机会制造制造恐怖袭击，直到现在还没被抓住的都是有点实力和手段的。

这些食死徒还在杀人，制造混乱，甚至妄想再一次复活伏地魔，而背叛了伏地魔的马尔福们更是他们的眼中钉，恨不得除之而后快，为了他们死的不能再死了的伟大的主人献上一份力。

也因为这一点，德拉科和他的父母在战后就都很少出马尔福庄园了。

战后德拉科的每一天就是永无止境的训练，着手处理艰难巨人的家族事务，到马尔福家的藏书室读一本本传承下来的古老魔法书籍，日复一日。

直到在《预言家日报》上看到救世主要结婚的消息时，他才惊觉已经过去了好几年了，连救世主都已经要结婚了。

对于哈利波特和金妮·韦斯莱结婚的消息他一点都不感到意外，除了心里有些说不出解释不清的怅然和憋闷外，就再没其他更多的想法了，很快他就将报纸放在了一边，继续新一天忙碌繁重的日程。

战后他和哈利波特的关系可以用形同陌路来说，他们唯一有过的一次个性，也是他们两个人第一次心平气和的交谈，是在威森加摩对马尔福的审判前。

他还记得当时哈利波特专门来到马尔福庄园找到他，跟他解释了老魔杖主人的事情，同他说了斯内普教授的事情，还说了天文塔上邓布利多的事情。

波特说了很多，在学校的很多事情，对神锋无影咒的道歉，被抓到马尔福庄园时他的不指认，很多很多，他都不知道波特对着他也能有那么多话可以说。

哈利波特看起来非常感谢他的妈妈，也对他当时扔给他魔杖的做法看起来触动很大，最后甚至还小心翼翼的询问他，以前在学校的事情就算都过去了，也许他们以后可以成为朋友？

那个时候德拉科没有说话，只是定定的看着波特那双碧绿绿的像是绿宝石般的眼睛，心里却是充满了困惑。

朋友？他和波特？

这头格兰芬多巨怪到底知不知道自己在说什么？

他可是前食死徒。

他们早就没有成为朋友的可能了。

在他上方上被打上了那个丑陋的，恶心的标记后，就再也没有这个可能了。

就算，如今伏地魔已经死了。

波特看起来一直在忐忑的等他的回答，对方的眼睛里有他不能理解的期待和暗示，他读不懂。

最后在气氛变得尴尬前，他才移开视线错开那双过于纯粹的绿眼睛，不轻不重的淡淡的说了句，“圣人波特。”。

对于以后是否可以成为朋友，也没说好还是不好。

波特意识到对他这个回复不太满意，甚至整个人实际上相当低落，看起来只是好像非常期待想和他做朋友一样，他造成倍感疑惑。

但好在当时的气氛让波特没办法继续执着的追问下去，他也不需要直面回答这个心里早就认定是不可能的答案，最后在诡异的气氛中，波特将他的那根山楂木魔杖还给了他，认为了此次个性的结束。

那天波特离开后，德拉科握着那根经过百般波折后失而复得的山楂木魔杖想了很多。

他对于哈利波特的观感是极其复杂的。

那是他童年的偶像，是巫师界的救世主，也是第一个拒绝了他友谊的人，是他从没赢过的人，是他在学校7年的死对头，是他的救命恩人。

现在他是伟大的战争英雄，是两次打败伏地魔的，让所有巫师们所仰仰敬佩崇敬的存在。

他不知道都已经到这种时候了，波特为什么突然想要来和他做朋友，他以前做过的事情可还真不值得能够得到救世主的友情。

他不能否认他曾经奢望过，不甘过，想成为站在波特身边的人，想坐在波特身边的一席之地，哪怕后来作为对头也一样，但现在的他已经没有这个资格了。

想想他都做了些些什么？

凶悍的世主及他的朋友，家人，带着尖锐的偏见，仗势欺人，最大的目标是造成波特被退学，卑鄙恶毒的做过不清清讨厌的事情，效忠伏地魔，放食死徒进入学校，杀人未遂。

太多太多了，他做过太多不值得被原谅的事情，波特还想跟他做朋友简直就是个笑话，他们一家最后没有都进阿兹卡班真是要感谢波特的圣人心态和他的大恩大德。

他自己都必须承认，他以前是真的愚蠢。

一开始是被拒绝了友谊后的不甘心和愤怒。

那可是从小他最崇拜的童年偶像救世主哈利波特，他当时多么自信自己可以成为哈利波特的朋友啊，而且没有人可以拒绝一个马尔福，但波特这样做了，他还是他口中的另类。

记得从那以后他就怎么看哈利波特怎么不顺眼，偶像形象的破灭和被驳了面子高傲的自尊心的替代，让他在当时做尽了没脑子的蠢事。

可不就是蠢事吗，跟整个巫师界捧着的救世主公然作对，以前的他也真是蠢到无药可救了。

而且他还从不吸取教训，屡战屡败，屡败屡战，甚至孜孜不倦，像是形成了习惯和身体记忆。

但每一次的挑衅找茬，最后得到教训吃亏的都是他，仿佛只要德拉科马尔福跟哈利波特沾到边，那么倒霉的一定是他德拉科马尔福，哈利波特就像是他的危机咒一样。

他不得不说当时的他实际上是非常惧怕嫉妒哈利波特的，令人嫉妒他的名望和声誉，嫉妒他名扬天下的风头和飞行天赋，欺瞒他身边的朋友，担心嫉妒他拥有的友情，惧怕嫉妒他所拥有的很多。

但这种心理在伏地魔复活以后发生的所有事情中消失不见了。

他也是在最后一次才知道跟他同龄的哈利波特，众人口中的救世主究竟担起的是怎样的责任，那是他完全想都不敢想的。

哈利波特那些所谓的光环背后，是怎样的惨烈与沉痛，承载了多少亡者的身影，又是如何做到在最后心甘情愿毅然决然的去赴死。

格兰芬多黄金男孩大无畏的奉献精神。

再看他，父亲的入狱就能让他萎靡不振，伏地魔和食死徒简简单单就能让他恐惧，崩溃，绝望。

他自问，像波特那样拼上性命的反抗他做不到，牺牲更做不到，他只会逃避而已，软弱又懦弱。

等他能够想清这一切的时候，已经为时已晚了。

一切都已经结束了，他就算想通了又能如何呢，只会让他更加的唾弃自己的无知无能罢了。

所以哈利波特，那不是他可以触碰到的存在，也不该是，朋友更是不可能，他没有资格，他以后也不会再次愚蠢的往波特的面前凑，去自取其辱了。

从此他们彼此做个陌生人，对谁都好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剖析了一下，毕竟小D是个反派角色来着。
> 
> 小D把自己想的太坏了，但犯错不可怕，认识到错误并改错就是有救的！小D疯狂成长中。
> 
> 虽然小D成长后小H的追妻路肯定要更艰难了


	2. 失去

卢修斯自从从阿兹卡班出来后，身体的状况就不太好，又在那样的情况下承受来自伏地魔的一次次折磨，精神和身体的损害在和平的战后也没有能够恢复过来，甚至一天天的还在恶化。

在德拉科终于得到卢修斯以及画像里各个祖先的承认后，他正式接手了马尔福家族，成为了新一任的家主。

而在他成为家主后，卢修斯像是终于放下了心中一直压着的担子一样，不久后就离世了。

卢修斯的葬礼后，母亲的情绪显而易见的低落，他没办法安慰，能做的只是陪着母亲而已。

父亲的离开让他非常的悲伤，但现在他承担着整个马尔福家族，他不可以脆弱，不可以软弱，他不可以还像以前一样，一点成长都没有。

在正式接手家族后，他想办法艰难的再次让马尔福能够进入到魔法部工作，马尔福家现在虽然暂时的没了权，但耐不住他们太有钱，没有人会跟钱过不去的，尤其是在战后。

他努力的再次一点点的，小心谨慎的，重新掌握住权力和话语权。

虽然都说他以前被宠坏了，但不能否认他是极其优秀的，当他的目光和努力放在对的地方的时候，他并不比任何人差。

他是马尔福家优秀的继承人，是得到历代家主承认的合格的新一任家主。

马尔福在巫师界的处境也在慢慢的改善着，他相信未来会变得越来越好的。

在这期间，他也同阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯结婚了。

这个女孩是小他两届的斯莱特林同学，在战后马尔福家族甚是尴尬的情况下，这个女孩却还对他不离不弃，他们很自然的在一起了。

直到他进入魔法部一切都稳定下来向着更好的方向走后，繁重的压力暂时得到缓解，他们终于可以举办婚礼了。

一切本该是向着好的方向前进的，然而对于如今的德拉科来说，喜事总是随着坏事发生。

在婚礼后，纳西莎遇袭了，食死徒余党干的。

双亲的离开对德拉科的打击非常的大，纳西莎的离去让他感到既愤怒又无力。

若说父亲是因为身体原因，他没办法抱怨什么，就算去找罪魁祸首，伏地魔也早就死了。

但纳西莎的遇袭真的让他心里恨意翻涌，但可悲的是，现在的他什么都做不了，也什么都不能做。

作为前食死徒，现在又重新进了魔法部，盯着他的人只多不少，他的一举一动都有人在监视着。

不论是魔杖的使用还是交际，他都需要加倍小心。

这种时候就算他冲出去找食死徒报仇，都有很大可能被有心人歪曲成和食死徒余党有所勾结。

所以他不能表现出一丝一毫的软弱，现在的他，不可以有弱点，为了马尔福家族的未来。

他要压下一切负面情绪，大脑封闭术的运用越来越熟练，他甚至有自信在伏地魔或邓布利多面前都不会露出丝毫破绽。

他现在能做的，只有万分的谨慎小心，保护好他的妻子，他现在唯一的家人。

阿斯托利亚是个很好的姑娘，也是个很好的妻子。

她温柔，体贴，他们都经历过从认同纯血理念到怀疑并最终放弃的挣扎过程，一同度过了战后最艰难的时刻。

他们相互理解，尊重，陪伴，他对她的感情可能不是爱情，但她是他认可的妻子，是马尔福家的女主人。 

但不知道是不是马尔福家的报应来了，或者说是他德拉科的报应到了，于他而言重要的人一个接一个的失去离开。

阿斯托利亚的身体也并不好，前几年还看不出什么端倪，过了好几年后，她的身体状况也开始每况愈下。

她可能是对自己身体的状态有所察觉，当德拉科知道她怀孕的时候，担忧要多过惊喜和开心。

她明明知道怀上孩子生下来后她的生命就会结束，但与其等着她自己身体不可逆的衰弱，不如把小蝎子留下来，来陪伴德拉科。

她想，若最后连她都走了，那就真的只剩下德拉科一个人了，那样也太孤单了。

他们给宝宝取名斯科皮马尔福，阿斯托利亚把斯科皮生下来后就去了，生育消耗掉了她最后的生命力。

妻子的离开让德拉科变得更加沉默，他越来越像卢修斯马尔福了，看到他的人都会默默感叹一声简直就是大马尔福的翻版。

而包裹在高傲的无懈可击的外表下面的，是浓郁到化不开的沉重。

德拉科想，要是连斯科皮都离开了，那他可真的是无法承受了。

还好，他还有斯科皮。

无论如何，斯科皮都绝对不能有事。

德拉科对斯科皮的爱非常沉重，这是他真正的仅剩的唯一的家人了。

他几乎倾尽了自己的全部心意，他宠爱斯科皮，重视斯科皮，那是他的延续，马尔福的延续，是支撑他孤独前进活着的唯一动力，是他生命中唯一的重心。

他比当初卢修斯宠他那样还要更加宠爱溺爱斯科皮，但也对斯科皮异常的严厉。

他用严厉严苛的教育方式，将他的儿子培养成完美的马尔福继承人接班人，也严防斯科皮会长到像他小时候那样，废物，自大，没用。

斯科皮没有辜负他的期望，斯科皮比起他小时候要懂事的多的多，也要更优秀的多，斯科皮从来不会让他失望。

不像他，总是会让父亲失望。

他相信斯科皮会成长成一个优秀强大的，足以支撑马尔福家的存在，他们会一起让马尔福重登顶峰的。

德拉科比起以前更加的努力，为了马尔福家族，为了斯科皮的未来，没有其他事情让他分心，他几乎一头扎进了工作中，变成了真真正正的工作狂。

在魔法部工作不可避免会遇到以前的同学，当然，格兰芬多黄金三人组肯定会碰到。

但他已经不会再像学生时代一样了。

不会一看到波特就迫不及待的上前找茬挑衅，不会再叫格兰杰泥巴种，甚至连韦斯莱他现在都能将其当作空气无视。

以前是他蠢看不清形势，跟全巫师界捧着的救世主过不去，但现在他可不会再一意孤行的去跟风头无两的战争英雄过不去了。

就像他之前想过的那样，他们现在能做最普通的陌生人就已经是最好的结果了。

波特成了傲罗办公室主任，韦斯莱也当了傲罗，不过后来就没怎么见过他了，听说去开那家笑话店了。

比起波特和韦斯莱，他后来却与成为了法律执行司司长的格兰杰接触的更多。

抛开偏见和那些偏激的想法后，不能否认，这个麻瓜出身的女巫是真的非常优秀。

谁又能想象他竟然有一天能跟格兰杰“和平共处”呢。

在斯科皮11岁的时候，对他的惩罚又来了，那彻底的压垮碾碎了撑着的他的最后一根稻草。

就在斯科皮入学前，去对角巷买完入学用品回程的时候，他们遇到了袭击。

这次来堵他们的食死徒意外的多，就好像那些还在外逃亡的食死徒余党们全都集中起来了一样。

食死徒们疯狂的攻击让他难以招架，更别说比起自己来他更害怕斯科皮有个三长两短。

可最终他还是没能保护好他的儿子，他没能护住他。

他不知道当时的他是怎么抱着斯科皮逃到圣芒戈去的。

他只知道他的儿子躺在圣芒戈的病床上不省人事呼吸微弱，他好像听到了医师沉痛的告诉他没治了又好像什么都没有听到。

他的大脑一片空白，他没办法去思考，却又好像在那一刻想了很多很多。

在医师宣判对此无能为力后，他只记得自己抱着斯科皮离开了圣芒戈，幻影显形回到了马尔福庄园。

哈利波特赶到圣芒戈的时候，只来的及看到一个全身是血，灰败绝望又沉痛的背影伴随着啪的一道响声消失在原地。

在了解情况以后，他没有任何犹豫立刻直奔马尔福庄园。

然而当他到的时候，马尔福庄园关闭了。

原本应是马尔福庄园所在的地方，只剩下一片空地，空无一物。

这让他心里愈加的不安。

……

“Draco……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没错重生前小D是太惨了点，重生后都给甜回来！！！
> 
> 写着写着发现重生前的内容好像有点多，我快些写，尽可能早点更到重生后。


	3. 又见波特

德拉科抱着斯科皮回到马尔福庄园后，微微转动手指上的家主戒指，注入魔力，马尔福庄园进入了封闭状态。

他抱着斯科皮行走在光线昏暗的马尔福家中，也许是因为伏地魔入驻过，不管后来他们再怎么重新修建，马尔福庄园始终笼罩着一层散不去的阴霾。

现在的马尔福庄园已经同他小时候那个华丽奢华而温馨的家一点都不一样了。

现在的只会让人感到荒凉，破败。

就像不复从前辉煌的马尔福这个姓氏一样，也和他的内心一样。

伏地魔当初的到来给马尔福家带来了沉重的打击。

他们庄园中珍贵的藏品，藏书，魔法器具，甚至财富，都在当时被嚣张的食死徒和伏地魔洗劫挥霍，最后看上去就像是只留下了一个空壳。

当然，这是在他成为家主前感受到的。

然而实际上作为最古老的纯血家族，他们真正拥有的，守护着的财富宝物，并不都是那些在表面可以被人所看到找到的。

在他成为家主之后，他才最最直观的感受到了家族的传承，责任，荣耀到底指的是什么，也才隐约明白了为何父亲他们一直坚守着的所谓的纯血统论。

德拉科向着书房走去，那双灰蓝色的眸子里此刻充满了绝望和死寂，细看下能在挣扎间隐约窥见一丝极难察觉的决绝。

滴滴答答的血液随着他的走动滴落在地毯上，他受的伤也不轻，但他此时却神奇的完全感受不到身体应有的疼痛。

可能是心里太痛了吧。

路上遇到的画像们都露出了哀伤又担忧的表情，他都没有理会。

他甚至没有勇气去看一眼父母和妻子的画像，他不知道自己该如何面对他们。

进到书房后，他默默走到书架前，抬手用魔杖轻点了几本书，又低声念了一段简短的咒语后，空中出现一个极其复杂的魔法阵。

魔法阵只出现了一瞬，就消失不见了，取而代之的是一扇古朴的黑色大门凭空出现。

德拉科抬起满是鲜血的手，在黑色大门的门框上绘制着的繁复的暗纹上轻轻一抹，血迹渗入，那扇大门无声的打开。

这是只有流着马尔福的血的人才能够开启的，虽然一般只限于家主会来。

这里才是属于马尔福家世代传承下来的藏室。

真正的，属于马尔福家族的传承。

外界寻不到的，已经绝迹的各种珍品和藏书，在这里也许都能找的到。

他进去后，小心翼翼的将斯科皮放到变形出来的舒适的床上，又对着斯科皮施了好几道咒语，接着快步在藏室中搜寻起来。

珍贵的器物，炼金品，魔药，只要有用的能用上的，德拉科全都堆到了斯科皮的身上。

如此多而珍贵的东西，却也仅仅是让斯科皮濒死的状态暂时的稳定了下来。

被不知道几种邪恶阴毒的不知名的黑魔法击中，连圣芒戈的医师都没有救治的办法，他此时也只能将其稳定住，延缓死亡的时间而已。

这治标不治本的拖延方法，祈祷能撑到他找到能救活斯科皮的方法为止。

这天后德拉科就泡在了藏室里，连魔法部都不去了。

一本一本古老神秘的大部头书被翻完，一个又一个古老的手札被小心的展开摊平，藏室中随处可见散落在地被翻开的书本，随意放在地上的价值连城的魔法物品。

直到时间来到了霍格沃茨新一学年开学前的那一天。

德拉科终于从书堆中抬起头来，露出了这段时间来的第一个微笑，就连一直紧绷着的神经都放松了下来，看上去像是已然找到了包治百病的方法一样。

他不慌不忙的起身，稍微活动了下僵硬酸痛的身体，轻轻挥动魔杖将杂乱的藏室重新整理干净。

接着又将邋遢的自己收拾了一番，身上的血迹早已干涸，受的伤没有得到治疗，在原本白皙细嫩的皮肤上留下了深深浅浅难看的疤痕。

但整理好着装的他外表依然是那个光鲜优雅的马尔福，几个清理一新，几个强效的容光焕发，没有人能看出任何不对劲来。

做好这一切后，他慢慢走到还昏迷沉睡着的斯科皮面前。

要是再找不到办法，那些魔药和炼金品也没办法再帮忙拖下去了。

还好，还好他抓到了一丝希望。

他伸出手轻抚着斯科皮冰凉的小脸，眼里露出一抹化不开的温柔。

“爸爸会救你的。”他轻声呢喃着说道，话语散落在空气中，不为任何事物所捕捉。

他轻启家主戒指，凭空出现在了原本该是马尔福庄园的门口处。

他没有看到蹲守在外的记者，没有看到应该来调查为什么马尔福庄园会关闭消失的傲罗。

四周空空如也，就好像马尔福庄园的关闭和消失并没有引起任何人的注意一样。

只除了……

那正站在离他不远处，看到他突然出现后，整个人短暂怔住的，翡翠绿的眼睛里露出让人难以忽视的惊喜的……

波特？

他没想到会在这个时候见到波特。

他一个人在这里做什么？

难道那些食死徒都已经被抓住了吗？

又或许是魔法部认为只派傲罗主任一个人来看看马尔福家的情况就好了吧。

短暂的惊讶疑惑后，他就不再多想这些有的没的了。

这些都已经跟他没有关系了，他目前还有更重要的事情要做。

他微阖眼帘，长而密的睫毛将他的眼睛微盖，掩去灰蓝眸中的情绪，同时错开那双溢满了担忧焦急的绿色眼睛。

他像每一次在魔法部偶遇到波特时一样，微微颔首点头示意，当作打过招呼后，就迅速离开了原地。

只不过这次不同的是他快速的用了幻影移形，没有丝毫犹豫。

这也让看到他出现后快步向着他走去，刚想要开口说话的哈利猝不及防的停下了脚步，甚至来不及追上他。

马尔福疏离冷淡的态度和做法让哈利内心憋闷不已。

他停在原地，眼中充满了迷茫。

他甚至不知道马尔福到底去了哪里。

这样的情况已经不是第一次发生了。

在战后他和马尔福的相处大多都是这样的。

不管是在魔法部碰面的时候，还是在私下巧遇的地方。

永远都是这样，他们的视线不会再有交汇，马尔福总是会很快的错开同他对视的目光。

那双灰蓝色的眼中再也没有出现像在学校时，每次看到他后都会亮起来的耀眼的火光。

打招呼的时候也只是平静而有礼的叫着他波特先生，连那让人火大的爆破音都听不到了。

马尔福的态度疏离的让人难以接近，他甚至时常会开始怀念以前的那个嚣张又傲慢的不可一世的马尔福。

但明明正常来看，现在这样的马尔福才更好不是吗？

不会再来找他的事，不用再防着他背后又想做什么坏事。

他们不会再吵架，打架，互相向对方发动恶咒。

然而这一切都让他倍感不适和不习惯。

但他自问自己又不是有受虐倾向，可每次见到现在的马尔福后，他的心口都压抑着像是压了块巨石一般。

他不止一次在想，马尔福不该是这个样子的。

他该是傲慢的，高傲的，混蛋的，扯高气昂的，充满活力的。

他们见面后，他不该是那么平静的，像是面对一个陌生人一样。

明明他们在学校针锋相对了那么多年不是吗？

他们互为对方的死对头不是吗？

后来他们又互相救了双方那么多次，他们的关系不该是现在这样的，起码他不想仅仅只是这样……

他说不上他这是什么心态，他也没和任何人说过他的这种想法。

他想，也许只是觉得，经历了那么多事后，他们之间能不再是死对头的关系了，起码现在的他们是能够成为朋友的吧。

然而马尔福的态度表现的非常明显，和他着保持距离。

哦不，其实准确来看他和所有人都保持了距离。

他也从不以朋友自居，见面后就像不认识他一样，连他的婚礼也没有出席。

当然，马尔福结婚的时候甚至都没有邀请他！

他说不出为什么在自己婚礼的时候，要一直在宾客里面寻找那抹亮眼的铂金色，但他知道当天没见到人后他非常的失望。

马尔福重新进入了巫师圈的权力网中。

不是他托大，但跟他交好绝对有利无弊，可马尔福那边却完全没有这个意思。

自从战争结束后，捧着他的，攀着他的人数不胜数，他在魔法部，甚至在整个巫师界的话语权越来越大，可为什么马尔福就从来不找他呢？

他明明一直都听着马尔福是精明狡诈的，为了目的不择手段的。

难不成还在因为一年级时候的事情拉不下脸不成？

马尔福的态度让他一直再没机会主动去表示，他后来也只能在所有人的面前，学着马尔福的样子，显得冷淡疏离。

但只有他自己知道，每次见到马尔福后，他有多希望那人的视线能像以前一样一直落在他的身上。

他们彼此盯着对方的一举一动，一个想着乱七八糟的鬼点子，一个防着对方做坏事。

他期盼着马尔福会抬起头来看向他，同他的视线对上，然后向他露出那熟悉的，带着挑衅的坏笑。

就像还在霍格沃茨时，隔着拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇的桌子，准确精准的捕捉到对方的视线和眼睛，眼神交汇就能碰撞出带着火气的火花。

他一直以为战争结束，伏地魔死了就都会好了，他也不会再有机会见到在盥洗室里显得那么脆弱的马尔福。

然而现在确实见不到那个脆弱的马尔福了，可他心里却更难受了。

战后马尔福的态度他能看得出来，他知道自己已经不该继续过度关注他了，他们都有各自的生活，对方也不想和他有更多的交往，再关注下去是非常不正常的。

但这哪里是他想控制就能控制得住的。

总是下意识的去关注。

在他毫无意识的情况下，有关于马尔福的第一手消息就已经被他拿到了。

包括这次他们遇袭的消息。

但他还是到的太晚了。

赶到圣芒戈后看到那样的马尔福，让他内心异常的不安。

马尔福的背影直直的扎根在他心里，让他甚至没办法忽略掉心脏传来的一阵阵钝痛。

自从那天后他每天都守在马尔福庄园的门口，不管是魔法部还是闻讯而来的记者全都被他打发掉处理好了。

出了这种事，在事情解决前，他不会让无关的人撞在马尔福的面前。

他不知道自己为什么要这么做，他只是想做，他也只想亲眼见到马尔福，看看他的状态，问问斯科皮的情况，也许有他能够帮得上忙的地方。

但他却没等到这个机会，那个该死的家伙又像每一次一样，看到他就只会点个头就离开！

上次袭击他的那群食死徒余党都还没抓到，这么危险的时候他一个人又跑到了哪里去了？

这次袭击马尔福的那群食死徒都不是好对付的货色，他们显然对这次袭击谋划了很久，有备而来成功后快速撤退，赶到的傲罗们连个影子都没逮到。

在这种时候马尔福又一个人单独行动，他内心实在难掩焦急。

要是他一直都待在庄园里，他只会担心他的心理状态，起码不会担心他的安全问题。

现在好了，等了这么久，结果把人给等跑了。

见到马尔福的短短一面也没能让他有松了口气的感觉。

仅看外表，马尔福好像已经从沉痛的打击中恢复过来了一样，情绪看起来也很平静，与每次在魔法部碰面时候没什么不同。

但他就是觉得说不出来的不对劲。

他的这种表现比起他流露出痛苦来更让人感到不安，有什么不可控的事情要发生的预感让他忐忑不定。

然而现在，他连对方幻影显形到了哪里都不知道，最后只能挫败的回到了傲罗主任办公室。

也许他能尽快查出来什么，在事情失控前找到马尔福的去处。

另一边。

德拉科幻影显形在了一片森林里。

到了之后他就静静的站在原地，表面看上去气定神闲，像是在等待着什么人一样。

只除了那紧攥着魔杖的指节，已用力到发白。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写的时候查了半天幻影移形和幻影显形，说是幻影移形表示瞬间转移从这个地方离开，幻影显形表示瞬间转移在这个地方出现，我也不知道最后用对了没，我一直以为只有幻影移形这一个咒语来着，不过其实好像是同一个咒语的两种不同表现形式？
> 
> 晕，这门课可能要得个T了。
> 
> 还有容光焕发这个咒语，看过好多同人文里都有用，但我找了一下没找到有这个咒语的出现？是自创的吗？还在在哪里有？但不管了反正我也这么用了嘿嘿。
> 
> 重生前的内容是不是多了点啰嗦了些，不过快了就快了！毕竟这些小哈视角的感受重生以后短期内就没机会能说了。
> 
> 第一次写同人会有很多不足啊，大家多多担待（抱拳）


	4. 禁咒

山楂木魔杖被他紧紧的攥着，手心已经冒出了冷汗。

这根魔杖他已经好久没有用了，后来他用的一直是从藏室里翻出来的一根看上去老旧，但用起来倒也还算顺手的魔杖。

这根山楂木，虽然波特还给他了，但他后来还是把它收了起来。

他很在意这根魔杖就那么轻易的易了主这件事情，瞧瞧当时波特用起来是多么的顺手啊。

说好的用独角兽的毛做杖芯制成的魔杖非常忠诚呢？

说好的与第一任主人最为密切呢？

这让他后来一直没办法好好去使用那根魔杖，越是深想，就越是觉得哪里怪怪的，无论怎么去试图解释都感觉有什么地方不太对劲，让他不想去深度琢磨其意。

但像今天这种场合，他还是选择用这根。

这根魔杖是他最熟悉的，最让他安心的，也是最为顺手的半身，他不想任何因素导致出现什么意外。

德拉科没等多久，风声和树叶摩挲的不和谐的声音响起，时而还伴随着幻影显形的爆裂声。

只见森林中一个又一个披着破烂黑袍的食死徒出现。

他们上来也不多话，一个个不可饶恕咒和各式各样的黑魔法伴随着谩骂和恶意集中向着德拉科飞来。

德拉科等的就是他们。

这群食死徒的余党，就像狗一样，一直死盯着马尔福家不放，只要马尔福家的人出现，他们就能闻着味找到他们想要杀掉他们。

在救斯科皮之前，他最后需要做的就是把这些害了他母亲，害了斯科皮的食死徒消灭掉。

没错，这就是一场复仇。

已经到最后了，最好不要再留下遗憾和威胁才好不是吗。

他不在了以后，斯科皮要是再被这些疯子找上门可如何让人放心。

多亏了战后跟着父亲努力的去学习训练，为了变强一直努力着，在这种对战中，不至于让他显得好像是专门找上来去送死的。

空中一道道激烈的绿光金光黑芒闪过。

不可饶恕咒和不知名的黑魔法在空中交汇碰撞，有的没入到人的体内，或引起一声声惨叫，或就此让人再无声息。

不知道过了多久，躺在地上没了呼吸的人越来越多，德拉科身上的伤口也越来越多，没好全的旧伤裂开，新伤又附在上面，甚至好几道钻心剜骨让他连站着都费劲。

但他不能倒下，不能因为疼痛就任由自己躺在地上大叫，他还不能死在这里。

死在这里的，不能是他。

躲过了不知道多少道索命咒，终于，这一片还站着的就只剩他了。

德拉科扶着树艰难的站着大口的喘息着，身体控制不住的剧烈的颤抖着。

他的心中此刻充斥着快意和惧意。

他微微仰头闭上眼睛，平复着翻涌的心绪和身体上的疼痛。

他杀了他们，这些害死他妈妈，害了斯科皮，没完没了盯着马尔福不放的食死徒，一个不剩。

复仇，结束了。

杀人并没有他想象中那么困难，也没有当年在霍格沃茨对上邓布利多时那么艰难。

阿瓦达索命意外轻松的使了出来，也许是因为心中的仇恨和恨意足以支撑这个咒语，也许是知道自己已经走到了尽头，所以对这些心里都觉得无所谓了。

但杀人的感觉并不好受，空荡荡的胃里翻滚着酸意，让人一阵阵的想要作呕，格外难受。

战争开始到结束改变了他太多了，不管是心境还是思想。

记得之前跟波特的那次对话，还听波特说邓布利多说过他的灵魂还没堕落到那个地步，校长并不想让他杀人，他的灵魂还是纯净的，不该被毁掉。

他也还记得当时在天文塔上时，那个老人说相信他不是个会杀人的人。

对此他嗤之以鼻。

只是没被逼到那个地步而已，他之前也不是没有着手准备过，只不过是最后没有成功罢了。

但为了战后的处境他当然不会多说什么多解释什么，让救世主这样认为对他来说是有利的不是吗？

但他自己是不会去认同的这种说法的。

他不再是小孩了，也不会再为自己寻找借口。

他不是好人，从一开始就不是，他跟善良沾不上一纳特的边。

当年没有杀人酿成大错，仅仅是因为当初的毒酒和蛋白石项链没有成功。

邓布利多会那么说，他想那位校长当时可能在拖延时间，又或者那意思仅仅是在说他懦弱胆小到不敢当面动手杀人才对。

尤其在听完波特解释完斯内普教授的事情之后，更让他坚定了这种想法。

他才没有救世主想的那样真的有那么高尚善良的值得给予重新改过的机会。

他不是一个灵魂可以被拯救的人，他不是一个配得到救赎的人，他早就该遭到报应了。

现在不就证实了吗，报应一个接着一个来了，他已经在付出代价了，为他做的所有错事。

只是他不想因为他的错误，导致他的家人，他的斯科皮都……

他的罪该结束了，今天以后，一切都会结束了。

呼吸渐渐回缓恢复，他平复好心情，最后看了一眼躺了一地的尸体，用魔杖放了一把火后离开了这里。

他直接用戒指回到了马尔福庄园内，谁知道波特还在不在门外，他现在可不想见到任何人。

回到马尔福庄园后，德拉科在客厅踌躇了好一阵，最终还是没有去见父母和阿斯托利亚的画像，没有去见他们最后一面。

他不知道该怎么同他们说，不知道应该怎么面对他们，也不想再看到父母悲伤失望的表情了。

回到书房后，他坐在了书桌后，看着摊在桌面上的羊皮纸发起了呆。

过了好一会儿后，才提笔写了起来。

等落下最后一笔，他将羊皮纸折好收进信封，拿着这封信再次进到了藏室中。

来到斯科皮的身边，他将信封放在他的衣兜里，接着将手上的家主戒指退了下来，郑重的将它戴在了斯科皮的手上。

看着戒指自行变换大小到合适的尺寸后，他深吸口气，准备了起来。

外面的天色已经完全暗了下来，但在藏室中的德拉科浑然不觉。

藏室中心被他腾出了一大片空间，此时一个繁复到让人眼花缭乱的大型魔法阵正绘制在地上，数不清的或大或小的时钟沙漏的图案让整个魔法阵看上去极为诡异不详，极度安静的空间分外让人不安。

德拉科沉默且专注的对照着飘在他旁边的古旧手札一笔一划的将整个魔法阵慢慢完成。

从回来以后他就一直在画这个魔法阵，这是一件相当耗费心力的事情。

精神力的高度集中让他极其疲惫，更何况他才刚从一场生死战斗中回来。

当终于落好最后一笔后，他重重的松了口气。

额头和身上早已满是汗水，明明整个人看上去无比的疲惫，他的脸上却有着轻松的笑意。

最后将他能找到的品相上加的炼金器摆放在魔法阵上正确的位置后，他将斯科皮抱起放在了整个魔法阵的正中央。

一切都准备就绪后，他站到斯科皮的旁边。

他先在右手手腕上划开了一道长而深的口子，鲜血瞬间疯狂的涌出，他在鲜血落到地上前，赶忙抬起左手放在右手手腕的正下方，正好能将涌出的鲜血接住。

只见他左手手心上正握着一枚金色的计时器。

如果是哈利和赫敏在这里，他们一定能认出那是一个时间转换器。

然而德拉科手上的这枚时间转换器，中间的沙漏里面是空的，他也没有去转动计时器。

只是诡异的是，从他手腕上流下来的血液落在那枚时间转换器上后，那些血液竟然全部都被吸收掉了。

德拉科保持着这个姿势不动，用着放着血的右手抓着魔杖，将仗尖指向斯科皮的方向，眼睛看着飘在他眼前的手札，对着上面的魔咒，张口开始缓缓吟唱咏诵起复杂晦涩的咒文来。

随着咒语的不断咏唱，魔杖尖端飘出一条白雾般的线条，将德拉科和斯科皮连接在一起，地上的魔法阵也在一点一点的被激活。

念着咒语的德拉科声音越来越微弱，生命力的流逝让他嘴唇变得惨白，但他坚持着不让咒语中断。

这是他几乎将整个藏室内相关的书籍都翻了一遍后才找到的一种记载在古老手札上的魔法。

同手札放在一起的，就是他手上的这枚时间转换器。

因为中心的沙漏是空的，大多数人都以为这是一个已经失去了效力的物品。

但能放在马尔福家世代传承下来的藏室中的东西，怎么可能会有简单的。

另一边，手札上记载的内容又要结合非常多的魔纹古语和炼金术一起才能解读。

他能将其联系在一起也实在是走投无路乱试的，谁能想到竟真的被他给解开了。

但只要能将解读的方式研究出来，之后的对他来说其实就不困难了。

感谢父亲战后严厉的教育和训练，感谢他在接任家主前涉猎学习钻研了各个领域。

虽然他的学习跟真正的学者专家相比有着极大的差距，但让他对照着手札施展出来这个禁咒也已经是足够的了。

这个禁咒的效果也极好理解，利用特定的时间转换器和施术者的生命力，强行逆转被施咒者的身体时间和恢复健康。

这个咒对死者是无效的，一般更多用于转移诅咒。

如果被施咒者的情况不严重，施咒者的代价是身体变得虚弱和折损寿命。

但一般需要使用到这个魔咒的人，想要转移的都不会是什么简单的诅咒。

然而，若是被施咒者受到的诅咒非常恶劣，所付出的生命力一般就都是一命换一命了，若是更严重的，可能还会献出灵魂。

像德拉科想要用这个方式试图救一个濒死之人，后果也是差不多的。

更别说一般跟时间挂钩的魔法，你永远不会知道会不会出现意外的状况。

而德拉科想做的，是将斯科皮的身体时间逆转到遇袭之前，让他的身体回到没有受伤的状态，再用自己的生命力，去将斯科皮流失掉的生命填补上。

按照斯科皮受伤的严重程度看，没有意外，代价就是一命换一命了。

但是为了能救斯科皮，无论付出什么代价，他都要斯科皮能够平安无事，而在他彻底绝望前，能找到这种方法他就已经感谢梅林了。

一定，一定要成功。

当咒语全部咏诵完，德拉科已经不太能看清眼前的一切了，视线模糊不清，身体一点力气都没有，腿软的整个身子都朝着地上栽去。

在他的生命力全部流逝以后，整个魔法阵金光大亮，将阵中的两人完全笼罩其中。

于此同时，刚从死了一片食死徒的森林里出来赶到马尔福庄园门口的哈利心口突的一空，未知的恐惧不安感让他想要不管不顾的冲进马尔福庄园，把那个消失封闭着的庄园给连根拔出来。

他焦急的在马尔福庄园门口来回走动，却想不出什么能够强行进入的方法。

出事了，一定出了什么事。

那些死掉的食死徒是不是今天反常的马尔福干的？

他直觉这事跟马尔福一定脱不了关系。

快想办法，快想想办法，他要见到马尔福，现在、立刻！

马尔福庄园，藏室。

在一切都平息后的藏室中，魔法阵已经完全失去了效力，上面只剩下碎成粉末的各种炼金器。

然而原本德拉科所在的地方却没有了人影，地上只剩下一根魔杖和一枚精致崭新的时间转换器。

魔法阵的最中央躺着的斯科皮，他微弱的呼吸声渐渐大了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德杀食死徒这里可能很ooc啊，但都要重生了不报个仇爽一下岂不是太憋屈了，那可是杀母杀儿的仇人。小龙太惨了，所以就不要再留遗憾了，ooc归我了！也为小D以后勇猛（不是）虐杀（嗯？）老伏埋下伏笔（并没有）。
> 
> 以及邓布利多是想拯救学生的灵魂的，只是德认为像他这样的人不会有人想拯救他的。厌我倾向出来了。
> 
> 禁咒是我瞎掰的（当然）


	5. 德拉科的死亡和重生

不知道是不是哈利内心的祈祷被梅林听到了，就在他脑子里过了无数个闯进去的办法又被否决掉的时候，马尔福庄园突然出现在了他面前。

庄园的封闭非常突然的解除了。

他毫不犹豫的想要破开庄园的大门进去，结果一眼就先看到了哭着跑出来的斯科皮。

斯科皮的样子让哈利的内心直觉不好。

而同样看到他的斯科皮像是看到了希望一样，奔着他冲了过去，一把抓住他的裤子，哭的上气不接下气。

“父亲……爸爸……爸爸他……”他哽咽着说不出完整的话来，另一只手紧紧的抓着一张羊皮纸。

哈利只能暂压下心里的焦躁不安，试图安抚斯科皮的情绪。

斯科皮一句话也说不出来，他感到了深切的无助和害怕，看完信后他意识到父亲不在了，永远的不在了，但他一点都不想去相信。

父亲为了他……

想着，他哭的更伤心了。

哈利手足无措，心里又着急，看到斯科皮手上紧紧抓着的羊皮纸，心口一跳。

“这个，能给我看看吗？”

斯科皮噎了一下，边哭着边看看手里的羊皮纸，又看看眼前这位巫师界无人不知的救世主。

他以前只在各大报纸上见到过他的样子，甚至他还听说爸爸跟救世主的关系并不好，他也从没见过父亲与这位大名鼎鼎的战争英雄有所来往。

他不知道为什么救世主此时会出现在马尔福庄园门口，而信上的内容有一些涉及到了马尔福家的重要信息，在悲伤中仅存的理智让他知道不应该把信给外人看。

但不知道是不是因为救世主此时真切的焦急模样让他产生了动摇，又或者是他自己现在实在过于无助且无法接受现实，救世主那长期带给人们的正面印象让他在这个时候下意识的想要信任眼前的人。

他是救世主。

他可是救世主。

他一定会有办法的。

父亲一定没事的……

他把羊皮纸递到哈利的面前，哈利拿过后快速看了起来。

越看，心脏揪的越紧。

羊皮纸上工整漂亮的花体字，却像是安排后事一样将所有事情罗列清楚。

他要是再看不出来这羊皮纸上内容的实质，他的大脑就真的是被巨怪踩过了。

他暴躁的抓了一把头发，原本因为公众形象勉强被打理整齐的头发又变得乱糟糟起来。

眉头紧紧皱起，翻来覆去把那张羊皮纸上的字看了一遍又一遍，最后他一把抓住斯科皮的胳膊，带着人就快步往庄园里面走。

“带我进去，去德拉科最后待的地方。”

斯科皮被救世主带着直接跑了起来，他跟不上对方的速度，但此时他也顾不上抱怨。

两人飞快的穿过客厅，由斯科皮领路，向着书房奔去。

这不是哈利第一次来马尔福庄园，而说实话，每一次来，都没发生什么好事。

当马尔福家世代传承的藏室被斯科皮按着德拉科留下来的羊皮纸上写的方法打开后，哈利根本顾不上去惊叹马尔福家还存在这种地方就冲了进去。

救世主那火急火燎的样子让斯科皮来不及想这地方是不能让外人进来的。

哈利进到藏室后，最显眼的就是那画在地上的巨大魔法阵。

他快步走上前，弯下身捡起地上那唯二还完整的东西。

手感熟悉的山楂木魔杖，以及一个时间转换器。

他先拿着魔杖一连放了好几个闪回咒，看到那些出现的咒语哈利的脸都黑了。

毫无意外，今天死在那片森林里的食死徒，全都是马尔福干的。

他抓着那根山楂木的手有点抖，最先出现的魔咒是他从没见过的，但那是马尔福最后放的咒语，他直觉这很重要。

他又看向另一件物品，时间转换器。

他对这件东西并不陌生，但他没想到这东西马尔福家竟然也会有。

而这枚时间转换器，跟他以前和赫敏用过那个有点不一样。

这枚时间转换器外表看上去非常新，中间的沙漏里面却是血红色的，像是浸着血液一般，让它平添了几分诡异。

除了这点，他一时半会也看不出这枚时间转换器还有什么问题。

他将其握在手中，又看了看周围，在已经失去了效力的魔法阵上来回走动了起来。

这样一走，还真让他发现了点东西。

在魔法阵外不远处，巨大的书架投下的阴影中，有一张古旧的纸孤零零的躺在地上。

他上前将它捡起。

甫一看到，上面写着的内容让他的大脑嗡的一声。

他猛地回头看向站在离他不远处面上忐忑不安焦急无助的斯科皮，手里拿着的那枚时间转换器瞬间烫手了起来。

马尔福死了。

他救了斯科皮。

用自己的命，

甚至连尸体都没有留下……

哈利不知道自己是怎么离开马尔福庄园的。

他只知道他把斯科皮带回了自己家。

明天是霍格沃茨的开学日，他会负责送斯科皮上学的。

马尔福的事情他没有跟任何人说，甚至他告诉斯科皮德拉科没有事。

他不知道斯科皮信了没有。

但他把马尔福的死讯瞒了下来。

这天晚上他把自己关在了书房里。

因为明天要送阿不思入学而从队里赶回来的金妮像是看出了他的不对劲，一直担忧的看着他。

他没有多说什么，其实上他也什么都说不出来。

他一个人坐在书房，脑子只能想到一件事。

马尔福死了……

马尔福死了。

该死的。

该死的……

该死的！

马尔福的死太突然，让他措手不及。

死亡永远都是这样，毫无防备的降临。

明明战争已经结束了。

明明伏地魔已经死了。

为什么失去还没有停止呢？

要是他能再努力一些，要是他还能更强一些，是不是就能早一些抓到那些食死徒的余党？马尔福是不是就……不用死？

在战争中他见到了很多的死亡，当上傲罗之后也只多不少。

他失去过很多很多非常重要的人。

但让他自己都没想到，马尔福的死竟然带给他这么大的触动和打击。

连他自己都不知道，他竟然这么在意这个人。

他的手缓缓的摩挲着在马尔福庄园拿到的那枚时间转换器，不知道为什么，拿着它，让他有一种德拉科就在这里的错觉。

在书房坐了一晚上，他的心思千回百转。

也是在这一晚上，他才真正看清了自己的心，才知道自己对马尔福究竟存了什么心思。

为什么发现的这么晚呢？

人都不在了，他才恍然明白。

明明已经有了非常多明显的表现了，却因为现实的种种，从来没有深入去想过。

之后他们有了各自的家庭，本就没能被察觉到的苗头无声的被掐灭。

直到迎来这一个毫无转圜余地的契机，硬生生的将那心思剖开了展现在他的眼前，让他不得不去面对。

他在意着马尔福的一切，忍不住关心马尔福的安全，不想同马尔福至此之后形同陌路，想要跟马尔福成为朋友，不知多少次无意识的回忆着在霍格沃茨的时候跟马尔福对峙的每一幕。

他的收藏盒里至今都还留着一枚“波特臭大粪”，他以为自己只是想纪念塞德里克，却没发现自己每次拿出来，看另一面看的要更多。

在深夜，一晚又一晚的梦到盥洗室里马尔福浑身是血的倒在地上的样子，伴随着大片大片鲜红的血花让他从梦境中惊醒。

现在看着手中的这枚时间转换器，中间沙漏里面的血红色异常的扎眼，就好像盥洗室的那一幕又重新上演在了眼前了一样。

他不想接受马尔福死了的事实，甚至他想要想办法把马尔福救回来。

所以他才下意识的在第一时间就决定将马尔福的死讯瞒了下来。

也许马尔福并没有死呢？

也许那个魔法没有将马尔福的生命力全部吸走呢？

你看，他并没有看到他的尸体不是吗？

虽然这些想法是自欺欺人，但他非常想把他救回来，他想自私一次。

虽然他们之间的阻碍非常多，他有自己的家庭，马尔福可能根本对他没那个意思，他们没有可能在一起。

但是他想他活着，马尔福应该拥有未来的，他还那么年轻。

要是一切都能重来该有多好，他会保护好他在意的人，小天狼星、莱姆斯、弗雷德、邓布利多教授，斯内普教授，等等等等，太多了……

他还不想再错过那个表里不一色厉内茬的小混蛋，想让他永远保留着那份张扬，想有机会能跟他在一起，想他们的关系能够更进一步，想他活生生的在眼前，而不是连个尸体都没有留下。

还想……把他抱在怀里。

这些想法一涌上来就压不下去。

他其实早就有所感觉了，他和金妮之间不太像爱情。

而金妮结婚以后，成了魁地奇球星的金妮每天都很忙，而他的傲罗工作也是要整日四处奔走，两个人能在一起的时间并不多。

他们之间更像是家人，他羡慕着韦斯莱的家庭氛围，这是他从小渴望的亲情，所以他总是无意识的靠近。

而金妮对他更多的是对“救世主”“英雄”的崇拜，她喜欢着的，爱着的，可能仅仅是拥有着这个头衔的自己。

但他对马尔福的感觉是不一样的，马尔福……

Draco……是不一样的。

他在今天彻底认清了这个事实。

他的眼睛落在手中那枚诡异的时间转换器上，看到沙漏里面的血红，一个疯狂的念头渐渐涌了上来。

第二天送斯科皮上车前，他将人偷偷拉到一边，要了一小瓶血液，把德拉科留下来的咒语记好，得到能够进入马尔福庄园的许可后，才让斯科皮上了车。

在上车前，斯科皮看着哈利，眉头皱的很紧，抿着唇好半天才开口说道：“父亲……真的还能回来吗？”

哈利艰难的扯起一抹浅笑，眼神幽深，“我保证。”

自从这天后，哈利几乎泡在了马尔福庄园的藏室里，他甚至还见了卢修斯和纳西莎的画像。

夫妻俩刚见到他的时候脸都青了，心里把斯科皮骂了一遍又一遍。

一个波特！堂而皇之的进到了马尔福庄园！还来去自如，甚至进的地方还是他们家最秘密的地方，不知道的还以为庄园的主人改姓波特了！伟大的救世主可真是厉害！

但想是这样想，他们也就是最开始的时候象征性的嘲讽了两句，就没再多说什么了。

德拉科的事情显然他们也知道了，而救世主的样子看上去想要找办法救他们的儿子。

最后他们默认了波特的存在，甚至为他提供了一些方向。

哈利重点研究那枚捡到的手札，逐字逐句的看，配合着时间转换器，查阅了无数书籍，好在不是毫无所获。

他发现了时间转换器的异样。

手札上和各种书籍中对于时间转换器的描述和他手中拿着的完全不符，那血色的沙漏更是不同。

时间悄然流逝。

直到他的某一个设想逐步成型。

最后他偷偷去见了赫敏。

傲罗办公室，放了无数咒语保证绝对隐私的空间。

赫敏惊恐的看着哈利。

“噢，哈利，你知道你在说什么吗！”

“不，你不能……”

“我是说，哈利，这太疯狂了。”

“你没有把握不是吗，这只是一个猜想！一个想法！根本不可能成功！这很危险，这是在玩弄时间！玩弄时间的后果邓布利多教授警告过我们的！”

“天哪，你真是疯了哈利。”

“你真的决定了？”

“金妮呢？金妮怎么办？”

“是的，我知道，你当她是家人，那不是爱情，可我没想到那个人会是……马尔福。”

“……”

“是的，好吧，我知道了，要是真的成功了能救回来的不只是马尔福，你已经决定好了不是吗？”

“但我要说，我们谁都不能保证会发生什么，可能什么都不会发生，也许只是历史又重新来了一次，该发生的照样会发生，而你甚至不记得自己做过什么！甚至你可能被从时间洪流中抹去存在！”

“我还是要说，哈利，放弃这个想法吧，这太……”

“哦天啊，你把三圣器都找出来了！”

赫敏不知道该说什么了，这惊吓来的又突然又有力。

而且她还能说什么？哈利全都准备好了不是吗，他认定的事情，她再如何反对也没有用了。

也不知道他从邓布利多教授的手中又把老魔杖取出来的时候慌不慌，又在禁林中找了多久才把复活石重新找到。

最后她只能任劳任怨的尽可能去找关于时间，时空，灵魂等这方面的书籍，来试图去增加成功的那么零点零零几的概率，幸好进入魔法部让她能更轻松的得到这些资源，甚至连她都成了马尔福庄园的常客。

近乎坚持了一辈子纯血论的卢修斯和纳西莎脸更黑了。

赫敏其实对于哈利如此大胆的想法是没抱多大希望，毕竟涉及时间空间和灵魂的领域，又想要逆转时间，那完全是违背法则的，怎么可能简简单单就做到。

但是不尝试哈利是不会放弃的，为了能让哈利断了这个念头，她也就陪着胡闹了，她能帮忙的，就是让咒语失败后的后果最小化。

她要保证哈利的平安无事。

这事她没敢跟罗恩说，毕竟还涉及到金妮，罗恩是绝对不能知道的。

等到尝试过失败后，哈利也许就能放弃回到正常的生活中来了。

马尔福的事情给他的打击可能太大太突然了，才让他一时无法接受产生如此荒谬疯狂的念头。

而她知道，哈利一直以来并不快乐，他并没有从战争中走出来，甚至把自己局限在了伏地魔死前。

战争使得太多人离开了，他心里的空洞没有人成功去填补，只是一直没有表现出来。

这次他会有这么疯狂的想法，她其实并不意外。

甚至就连马尔福的事情，她听到后也是恍然大悟。

她了解哈利，更别说后来在魔法部，只要马尔福出现，哈利的目光就好像黏在了对方身上一样，想通后再看那些事情就实在是太明显了。

而战后马尔福的改变也让赫敏不再那么讨厌他，她并不排斥马尔福，不过要是罗恩知道了可能会疯吧。

终于一切准备就绪。

死亡圣器加上不同寻常的时间转换器。

月圆之夜，哈利独自一人拿着三圣器和时间转换器，来到了马尔福庄园，轻车熟路的进到藏室中。

因为德拉科死后没有留下尸体也没有画像，他只能选择他生前最后待着的地方。

这段时间他总是待在这里，脑海中回忆着他和德拉科每一次见面，每一次对峙，说过的每一句话，每一处细节。

想起自己刚入魔法界时，在摩金夫人长袍店遇到的第一个小巫师，想起自己拒绝了的那只友谊之手，一幕一幕，有很多不美好，很多遗憾，但却珍贵又使人怀念。

成败就在今天了，他答应了赫敏只试一次，失败了就掐断不切实际的念头。

但若是真的成功，这次，我绝对不会再错过你了，Draco。

当冗长的咒语从口中溢出，死亡圣器和时间转换器慢慢飘在空中开始旋转。

谁也没想过真的能成功，就连哈利都是卯着一股劲抱着必败的心一往无前的尝试的。

然而，当时间转换器中间的沙漏突然破碎，里面的血液流出飘在空中，同三圣器纠缠在了一起。

时间的齿轮就此停住， 2018年的世界在这一刻突兀的静止下来。

接着，时间开始飞速倒退。

哈利最后只看到周身的事物在飞速的倒退，破碎，重组。

他感觉自己在飞，飞得很快，在向后飞，眼前掠过各种模糊的云彩和形状，耳朵里有东西在猛敲，这种感觉就像他三年级时和赫敏一起使用时间转换器的感受一模一样！

他的眼中浮现出惊喜和兴奋，内心充斥着一个念头，他成功了！

然而下一秒，他就彻底失去了意识。

时间在世人毫无所觉中完成了一次大倒退。

1986年，马尔福庄园。

卢修斯马尔福和纳西莎马尔福心急的围绕在小小的德拉科马尔福的不远处，他们眼中是显而易见的担忧。

不多时，穿着一袭黑色长袍的男人眉头紧皱气势汹汹的快步走来。

马尔福家的独子，德拉科马尔福，正在经历着一场非常严重的魔力暴动。

小巫师出现魔力暴动是很正常的，但是这种规模的魔力暴动出现在6岁的小孩的身上，一着不慎就有可能终身成为哑炮。

马尔福夫妇又是担心又是焦急，却又不敢轻举妄动。

圣芒戈的医师和魔药大师斯内普都被他们找了过来，稳定魔咒和魔药不要钱的往昏迷中的德拉科身上招呼。

德拉科此时意识混沌，只觉的全身仿佛撕裂般的疼痛，肉身连着灵魂，疼的他想要大喊，这可比钻心剜骨还让人难以忍受。

然而喉咙像是被堵住了，他发不出一点声音来，只能去承受这足以把人逼疯的疼痛。

他不禁想到，原来死亡是这么疼的吗？

还以为短暂的痛苦之后就是永远的结束，他在最后失去意识的时候甚至是没有感觉的，然而现在看来并不是这样的啊。

还是说，他死后终于被审判了，这其实才是真正惩罚的开始？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 死亡圣器加时间转换器逆转时间达成重生成就是我瞎掰的（当然）
> 
> 要是我真的有三圣器和时间转换器我会真的去试下效果是什么的（失智发言）
> 
> 重生了！终于重生了，重生前的内容有点长，想交代的事情太多了，不知道会不会显得啰嗦又无聊嘤。
> 
> 小龙大概会以为自己重生是禁咒效果出了问题，没想到是小h干的，老攻就是这么靠谱！
> 
> 哈利：“我，给马尔福擦屁/股专业户（不变/色）
> 
> 本期课题：细数那些我为马尔福收拾过的烂摊子。”


	6. 回到过去

在剧烈的疼痛中，德拉科慢慢的感觉自己好像能听到一些声音。

充满焦急的，隐含担忧的……

这些声音是他熟悉的。

是父亲和母亲的声音，甚至他好像还隐隐听到了斯内普教授的声音？

他是在死后终于同他们团聚了吗？

混沌的思绪让他想了一些有的没的，但是渐渐的，他感觉到了些不对劲。

口中好像一直被人喂着喝着什么，意识到这点后，他的味觉好像渐渐的回来了。

哦这个味道……

太熟悉了，是斯内普教授特制的魔药，药效一级棒，味道是真的难喝。

想不到这么多年过去了，他竟然在死后又有了机会喝到了斯内普教授的魔药，也不知道该不该高兴。

从味觉恢复之后，他身上的各个感官慢慢也恢复过来，剧烈难忍的疼痛感也减轻了不少。

一直仿佛被堵住的喉咙也放松了下来，让他能够成功的呻吟出声。

他感觉自己终于可以再次掌控自己的身体，他尝试着睁开眼睛，隐约间，他看到了绷着一张脸紧皱着眉头的斯内普教授。

教授看上去还是以前的样子，甚至看起来更年轻了，看来死后的世界应当是不错的。

他又费力的把头偏转，当看到他心里一直心心念念的父亲和母亲就在他旁边后，他的眼泪终于忍不住流了下来。

不管他长到多大，在父母面前，他都脆弱的不堪一击，也只有在爱着他的父母面前，他才可以放任自己将所有的委屈宣泄出来。

但是自从父亲走后，他就再没有这样过了。

作为马尔福的家主，他不能也不允许放任自己的脆弱。

甚至在斯科皮出事之后，他都不敢去看一眼他们的画像。

他知道自己的情绪肯定会失控的，但那解决不了任何问题。

现在还能再次见到他们，真好……

他从不后悔为斯科皮献出了生命，马尔福最重视家人，他相信如果出事的是自己，他的父母也会选择这样极端的方式。

为了家人，他们总是可以牺牲一切。

在一旁看着的卢修斯和纳西莎看到德拉科啜泣着哭泣着的模样，别提多心疼了。

纳西莎此时也顾不上空气中暴乱狂躁的魔力，不由分说的上前将哭着的德拉科抱在了怀里，肆虐的魔力将她整齐的头发弄乱，衣服刮破，在被伤到身上前，卢修斯及时给她加了一个盔甲护身。

斯内普不赞同的看着他们。

贸然进入到魔力暴动的范围不光非常危险，在暴动范围内使用任何魔咒都有可能打破小巫师的魔力平衡，从而引起不可预料的后果。

但是纳西莎直觉她的小龙此时非常需要她。

哭的那样伤心的模样，让她没办法只能干看着什么都不做。

她轻轻将德拉科抱在怀里，轻拍着他的背，温柔的抚摸着他柔软的金发，试图去安抚他的情绪，“德拉科，我的小龙，很难受吗？会没事的，妈妈在这里。”

“妈妈……”

听到纳西莎温柔的声音，德拉科哭的更厉害了，有多久了，有多久没再见过母亲的样子，没再听过母亲的声音，没再感受过这么温暖的怀抱了？

而同时，自责内疚裹挟着他，他没能保护好母亲，母亲会不会怪他？

他哽咽着，完全控制不住的痛哭着，像是要把心中的所有遗憾绝望都发泄出来。

父亲母亲一个接一个的离开，斯科皮出事后他觉得天都塌了，他不止一次想自己活着真的是太失败了，他保护不了任何人，跟他扯上关系的人最终都没有好下场。

而他的情绪崩溃也让一直在一旁担忧着的卢修斯站不下去了，他的儿子哭成这样谁能不心疼？

他上前将母子俩抱在怀里。

斯内普看着抱在一起的三人，嘴角抽搐了一下，任劳任怨的稳住那些暴走着的魔力，防止那个小巨怪一着不慎成为哑炮，或者更严重，被他亲爱的父母鲁莽的行为导致再也醒不过来。

卢修斯过来后，德拉科眨巴着水汪汪的眼睛可怜巴巴的叫了声，“爸爸。”

卢修斯的心都要化了，他的小龙怎么能这么让人心疼！

看着近在眼前的爸爸妈妈，德拉科在哭了好一会儿后终于艰难的稳住了自己的情绪，然后看着卢修斯和纳西莎道，“所以妈妈，爸爸，我是已经死了吗？” 

纳西莎震惊的看着他，“当然没有！小龙，没事的，是吓坏了吗？别担心，妈妈爸爸不会让你有事的。”

然而德拉科只是迷茫的看着她。

怎么母亲说的每个词他都知道，但是却听不懂是什么意思呢？

他没死？

他怎么可能没死？

他没死的话斯科皮又怎么样了，那个禁咒的一命换一命可不是写着玩玩的。

而且他没死的话又怎么会再见到父亲和母亲呢？

还有斯内普教授？

但是突然的，他意识到了很多不对劲的地方，他微微张大了嘴巴，整个身体都僵硬了起来。

母亲和父亲的怀抱过于温暖，是那么的亲切，那么的熟悉而怀念。

但是，人死后还会有温度吗？

一切的一切会是如此真实的吗？

如果死后的世界真的是这样的，那也太过美好了，就像是一场美梦一样……

他突然意识到现在的情况非常不对劲，一切都太不对劲了。

不管是自己所处的环境，还是他的身体状况。

已经成年，对魔力的掌控相当娴熟的他，抛开再次见到家人的惊喜和兴奋，从失控的情绪中重新夺回理智，他立刻就意识到了自己的魔力此时正处在严重的暴动的情况下。

他不知道为什么死了之后还会出现魔力暴动的现象，但他本能的控制起了魔力的流动走向。

没一会儿，暴动的魔力就被成功的安抚了下来。

做完这一切后，他的身体也终于能够完全放松，刚恢复意识时感受到的剧痛此时已经完全消失，取而代之的是铺天盖地袭来的疲倦。

他只来得及挣扎着贪婪的最后再次看了眼父亲和母亲后，就再也忍受不住疲惫失去意识昏睡了过去。

在场的三人惊诧的看着这一幕，他们完全没想到魔力暴动最后竟然是被德拉科自己主动安抚好了的！

没有几个小巫师能做到这点，这真是带给了他们惊喜。

但是不管是纳西莎还是卢修斯，都半点没能放下心来。

德拉科的情绪不对劲，看上去是被吓坏了，竟然还以为自己已经死了，这真是太让人担心了。

在德拉科昏睡过去后，斯内普又给他检查了好几遍身体，喂了一堆魔药，最后确认了好几遍真的已经彻底没事了后，才被马尔福一家放了回去。 

德拉科这一睡，又昏睡了好几天。

等他醒来后，只觉得浑身僵硬酸痛。

他在清醒的第一时间去抓魔杖，然后抓了个空。

他猛的惊醒，迷迷糊糊的大脑开始运转起来，他坐在床上，呆滞的看着他所在的整个房间，一时之间什么都没办法思考，大脑一片混乱，完全搞不清楚这到底是什么情况。

他记得，他为了救斯科皮，一命换一命，死了。

他还记得他死后，见到了父亲和母亲，还有斯内普教授。

他还记得他在死后还经历了一场魔力暴动。

而现在，他清醒着，在马尔福庄园，他成为家主前住的房间里。

他，有意识，有思想，有实体……

只是……

身体的尺寸不太对。

不是不太对……是太不对了！

他就像喝了缩身药剂一样，回到了五六岁时的样子！

梅林啊，这到底是什么情况？

他茫然的在床上坐了好一会儿，才后知后觉的起身走到镜子前。

镜子里映照出来的自己的样子，确实是他的小时候。

只不过镜中的他，面容憔悴苍白，浅金色的头发没有用发胶固定随意的散落着，双眼的红肿还没有消下去，状态看起来真不是很好。

他又感受了一下身体里的魔力，连魔力的量都像是跟着身体一起缩减到了这个年龄该有的量，这不禁让他觉得非常的没有安全感。

现在的他，身材缩水，魔力缩水，没有魔杖，搞不清状况。

一切看起来都糟透了。

而更糟的，是他心里隐隐的一个，他不敢去相信的猜想。

他刚清醒的时候，见到的斯内普教授，以及他的父母，模样都太年轻了。

如果说那是因为死后他们选择恢复到更年轻时候的模样。

那么这又该如何解释呢？

只见他轻轻抬手一挥，调动了体内不多的魔力，勉强施了一个无杖的显时魔法。

1986年，5月5日。

德拉科死死的盯着那个1986，像是要在上面盯出个洞来。

他感到荒谬。

这是什么？

他没有死成？或者他死了，但是回到了过去？

为什么？

是因为禁咒出了问题吗？

倒也不是说不通，毕竟用到了时间转换器这种东西……

但是他不太敢去让自己相信他就这么简单的真的回到了过去。

这意味着，他知道未来，他可以改变很多，马尔福家的命运，他们的立场选择，甚至是历史的走向。

但是他害怕，这么好的事情怎么会落在他的头上？

万一这只是一场一碰就碎的美梦呢？

万一这一切都不是真实的，在希望的背后其实还是绝望呢？

又或者这是真的，但历史的进程是固定的，他知道未来的走向，但什么都无法改变呢？

不管是哪种设想，都太令人害怕和绝望了。

德拉科的身体忍不住的微微颤抖起来，他可能回到了过去的冲击实在是太大了，让他一时无法消化。

如果是真的，那么他现在就是5岁，距离他六岁的生日还有整整一个月。

6岁，他还有很多时间，他能提前做很多准备。

他不会任由悲惨的未来重新上演一遍，他会去尝试，哪怕再艰难，再困难，结果有可能更绝望，他也不可能什么都不做。

这一次，他不会让父亲再承受牢狱之灾，不会让马尔福庄园落到伏地魔的手上，不会任由伏地魔踩在马尔福家的头上。

马尔福家的荣耀不会中断，他要保护好母亲，保护好父亲，保护好他最重要的家人。

如果未来一切顺利，他和阿斯托利亚还有缘分的话，也许还能再次见到他可爱的小蝎子。

就在他为未来做着决心的时候，房门被敲响打开。

纳西莎和卢修斯一起走了进来。

“小龙你终于醒了，感觉怎么样？身体还有哪里难受不舒服吗？”

纳西莎满脸心疼的说道，自从上次魔力暴动后，德拉科已经昏睡了快一周了，刚刚感觉到检测魔咒提醒德拉科终于醒了，他们赶紧赶了过来。

德拉科怔愣的看着出现在他面前，活生生的父亲和母亲，眼眶肉眼可见的快速红了起来。

他急不可耐的希望去证明这一切都是真实的，这不是他的一个梦。

他顾不上马尔福家应有的礼仪仪态，小炮弹一样的撞进了母亲的怀里，紧紧的抱住她。

在感受到母亲真的存在，没有像梦境一般飘渺的一碰就碎后，又转而奔进了卢修斯的怀里。

他和父亲其实不常做这样亲密的动作，但他现在就是想要紧紧的抱着他，父亲是第一个离开他的，他太想他了。

也是在这个时候，他才能真切的意识到，他真的处在1986年。

这个时候，父亲和母亲都还好好的，一切惨剧都还没有发生。

德拉科的举动让卢修斯显得手无足措，他僵硬的身子求助的看向西茜，却看到妻子在一旁温柔的呵呵笑着。

德拉科这个样子让他既心软又心疼，而感觉到衣服上传来的湿意后，他赶忙抬起手来，不太熟练的把小小的德拉科抱在了怀里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重生后有记忆的只有德拉科，哈利要在最后，7年主线结束，打败伏地魔之后才会恢复以前的记忆！所以其实不能当做双重生看，但是这个哈利虽然没记忆但肯定不会跟前世完全一样毫无变化的，不然怎么追妻嘿嘿～本世的哈利一定要宠着追着黏着小龙！！！


	7. 计划

都成年了的自己还这样跟父母撒娇让终于平复了心情的德拉科忍不住羞的脸颊通红，殊不知他这模样落在纳西莎和卢修斯眼中有多可爱。

他也知道了这次魔力暴动发生的原因。

他是在跟着卢修斯进行家族培训的时候，注意力不集中出了些意外。

他小的时候确实非常不喜欢那些枯燥又累人的训练，每天都只想着好玩的，不知道找过多少借口和理由，撒娇耍赖的去逃脱那些练习。

但是在他的记忆中，他可从来没有因为培训而魔力暴动过。

父亲总是把他照看的很好，根本不会让他受伤，他猜想这次的魔力暴动和他从未来回到了过去有关。

想到自己以前总是逃掉训练，父亲当时一定对他非常失望吧。

重来一回，他可不能再让父亲对他失望了。

也许是因为他这次出的意外吓到了纳西莎和卢修斯，他们这些天来总是很紧张他，就连严厉的父亲都不再提起培训的事情，简直对他百依百顺。

这让德拉科心里感到非常的温暖。

这就是他的家人，他最重要的，爱着的家人。

德拉科倒是也暂时不急着去做那些训练，因为上辈子在战后狠狠的把那些内容都恶补了回来，现在他需要的也只是逐步的提升身体的素质和魔力的精准度和总量罢了。

在那之前，他要先理清楚自己的现状，以及为了对他来说已知的未来，制定好详细的计划。

他必须要确保马尔福家族的未来不会落到跟上一世一样的处境，他要保护好他的家人。

而要做到这一切，首先必须的，就是要从伏地魔的阵营里脱离出来。

这并不是一件简单的事情。

不是只要在嘴上说说他们要转换阵营，表表态，说不会为伏地魔效力就足够的。

不说光明方邓布利多凤凰社那边会不会信，就说之后会复活的伏地魔，也绝对不会简单的放过他们，前面还有卡卡洛夫血淋淋的例子在呢。

更不要说马尔福家是纯血里面的领头家族，他们家的态度非常重要，很多附属家族都是看着他们的风向行动的，在他们还有用之前，伏地魔是绝对不会给他们背叛的机会的。

他甚至都能想到那个时候，伏地魔绝对会想办法威胁，惩罚，控制他们。

而父亲的态度和想法也是需要想些办法去转变的。

虽说父亲对黑魔王有着恐惧，甚至还有一些崇拜，但马尔福们从来是现实的，他们擅长审时度势，去选择对自己最有利的。

他只要能让父亲认识到黑魔王是不可能胜利的，拿出足够的证明，证明黑魔王不会成功，他会输给哈利波特，就够了。

他相信父亲一定不会再选错路。

就算真的出现了什么意外，也还有他在，他会将事情给掰回正轨。

他重生的意义也许就在这里，他不会白白重来了一次，马尔福家不会再错一次了。

坐在书桌前的德拉科右手抬起放在左手的手臂上，习惯性无意识的摸着那处光滑白皙的皮肤。

那里已经没有了令人作呕的丑陋标记。

在他重生后，黑魔标记消失了。

从他醒来后，他就总是用手去磨擦左臂上的皮肤，直到把那里都搓红了，才会后知后觉的停下来。

那里的空白让他有种不真实的不安感，总是想要去反复确认那印记是不是真的不在了。

不过这也让他意识到，父亲手臂上面的黑魔标记也是个问题。

他一定要在伏地魔复活前想办法把它弄掉，这样他们以后选择的余地才能更多更宽松。

不管是选择中立还是转换阵营到光明方，都更加有说服力更保险。

前世的时候他就一直想要把这个丑陋的标记去掉，但一直也没能找到什么有用的办法。

然而在最后为了救斯科皮的时候，他翻找了一大堆的书籍，有关灵魂、时间、炼金术、魔法阵，这些领域带给了他一个隐约的方向。

只是当时比起斯科皮，黑魔标记的存在已经无足轻重了。

现在他才6岁，虽然书房的藏室他暂时进不去，但重新开始家族培训后也能让他接触到一些有深度的书籍。

他还有时间，也许去深入的研究一下，真的能有什么突破也说不定。

除了黑魔标记，他还需要查找能够彻底封闭庄园的魔法。

要那种就算伏地魔和食死徒全都用尽全力也没办法攻进来的那种。

伏地魔复活后，肯定还会觊觎马尔福庄园。

马尔福家的藏书藏品，那些黑魔法物品，黑魔王肯定不会放过。

甚至像上一世那样，直接将马尔福庄园当作基地。

为了不让伏地魔有机会威胁到他家人的安全，能够彻底封闭的马尔福庄园对他们来说也是一个非常好的庇护所。

完成这两样是他目前定下的最优先的任务。

重生的这几天里，他试图向父亲和母亲透露过一些未来的情况。

然而他尝试了好几次，每一次都被无形的力量束缚，根本没有办法说出更多有效的信息。

对此他并不感到意外，不如说要是不存在这样的限制他反而才会担心。

不能透露也就表示未来的走向只有他知道。

连说都不可以的话，那么摄魂取念这类的咒语肯定也没办法窥探到。

这个限制最大程度的避免了未来被过多人知晓，从而引起巨大的蝴蝶效应。

对他来说这是一种限制，也是一种保护。

只有确保未来是他所熟悉的走向，他才能在基础上做计划和改变。

他也会不断的试探这个限制的界限在哪里，哪些可以说，什么时候可以说，这都需要时间的验证。

而若是他想要改变未来，他也需要实际的尝试才能确认他能够做到哪一步。

总之，这都是急不来的。

对于改变未来，他是思考过的。

他把时间想成一条溪流，他作为知晓未来回到了过去的人，就像是被丢到了水中的树枝。

水流会推动，绕过他，他偶尔激起的浪花不会改变整条溪水的流向，溪水最终会流向同样的地方。

他只要注意不要让树枝变得太多，多到足以改变溪流的整体，一切就是安全的。

他能够小心的去修改时间线中的某些事件，保证走向不出现大的变化。

只溅起涟漪，不激起大浪。

要是整条溪水的走向都变了，很有可能未来波特会败给黑魔王，那可不是他想看到的结果。

在前世他就已经看清了，黑魔王统治的世界是没有任何希望的。

所以这一世为了不出现任何意外，他会帮助波特打败伏地魔。

哦，当然是背后帮，只是目的和利益相同罢了，他才不会再往波特的眼前凑。

惹不起他还躲不起吗？

而且让那个才17岁的格兰芬多救世主去打败伏地魔，说实话他心里是真的挺没底的。

也不知道为什么所有人都那么相信一个刚成年甚至还没从学校毕业的男孩能赢的了伏地魔。

虽然他确实做到了。

德拉科不相信自己的运气，也不敢去堵救世主的好运气一直在，他一定要确保事情万无一失才行。

好在他对伏地魔做的事情并不是一无所知。

这要多亏了战后各大报社对救世主的采访，以及各种讲述救世主丰功伟绩和伟大冒险的书籍，真是想不知道都难。

虽然很多内容或被修改或被隐藏起来，不完全属实，但作为跟波特同一届，还总是跟救世主作对的他来说，当时发生的事情他或多或少都有参与一些进去。

虽然不知道全貌，但凭借着波特每年在学校闹出的大事，他那个时候又特别关心救世主的一举一动，稍微结合再分析深想一下，其实不难分析出当时的真实情况。

更何况战后他还和父亲一起深入的讨论过。

讨论得到的很多结论都让他们心中大骇，不由怒骂伏地魔是个彻头彻尾的疯子。

伏地魔不是个值得追随的对象，他对手下暴虐，残忍，动辄钻心剜骨的折磨，甚至一不小心命就没了。

太多食死徒对他心存恐惧，除了脑残狂热的疯子外，又有多少食死徒是真心希望在他手下效力的？

纯血的他们明明是高傲的，却终日生活在黑魔王的恐惧中，如果不是为了纯血荣耀，没人会想要活在这样的统治下。

而更甚至，他后来得知，伏地魔竟然是个混血的时候，他简直感觉这一切都太滑稽太可笑了。

他们自诩纯血荣耀，结果跟随的领头人却是个混血，就算他有冈特家斯莱特林一半的尊贵血脉，也是切切实实的狠狠打了纯血们的脸。

父亲他们为了纯血荣耀在伏地魔手下的隐忍在这个事实的衬托下，简直就是个笑话。

这样的纯血复兴，简直是耻辱。

父亲也说对于黑魔王是混血这件事，其实很多人心里都有了猜测，疯掉的伏地魔在后期甚至都不再做掩饰了。

但是在那个时候，对于黑魔王的恐惧已经根深蒂固了，他们没有其余的选择。

父亲还说其实黑魔王以前是很优秀很有领导力和号召力的，尤其在阿布拉克萨斯祖父那个年代，不然也不会有那么多人选择跟随他。

可是不知道从什么时候开始，他就变得越来越暴虐和疯狂了。

然后没多久，他们就分析出了魂器的存在。

在他们这种收集黑魔法的家族里，想要找到有关的记载并不算特别难。

但是一般，没有人会去碰这类的黑魔法书籍，更没人会去疯狂到去分割灵魂。

对于巫师来说，任何有关灵魂的魔法都是大忌，就连沉迷黑魔法的人都会尽可能的去避开。

而伏地魔，制作了魂器。

还不止一个。

就他们所知的，在他们家中的日记本，贝拉姨妈金库里保管的金杯，有求必应屋里波特找的冠冕，和那条大蛇纳吉尼。

这是他们知道的，可能还有他们不知道的存在。

伏地魔不光分裂了灵魂，还分裂了不止一次。

知道这些的时候，他和父亲甚至都不奇怪为什么伏地魔后期越来越疯狂越来越没有理智了。

把灵魂都分割了好几片的人，你能指望他正常到哪里去？

而要想彻底消灭伏地魔，这些魂器是关键。

波特在最后一年没有回学校，后来还被抓到了马尔福庄园，他猜测黄金三人组可能就是在忙这件事。

显而易见，他们最后成功了。

那么事情就简单好办多了。

他只需要帮助波特安全顺利的找到并销魂掉那些魂器就好了。

而他们家的那本伏地魔的日记本，他也得想办法搞到手才行。

虽然短期内他的魔力不足以支撑他施放魔鬼厉火这种程度的黑魔法，他又不能直接找父亲让父亲毁了伏地魔交给他保管的东西。

那过于突兀又会引起怀疑，况且父亲是不会在他找到脱离伏地魔阵营的强有力的证明之前同意毁掉伏地魔给的日记本的。

他先想办法拿在手里总会更安心一些，等时间一到，他就可以先将其毁掉，也省的夜长梦多。

他还记得父亲告诉过他，在他二年级时，父亲把日记本塞在了金妮韦斯莱的坩埚里，被带到了霍格沃茨。

结果那本日记是伏地魔的魂器之一，开启了斯莱特林的密室，放出了蛇怪，最后他父亲还被开除出了霍格沃茨的董事会，甚至在伏地魔复活后成为了惩罚父亲的理由。

这件事情，也是他需要避免的。

除了要留意伏地魔的魂器外，他还需要查清楚他重生的真正原因。

一天不查清楚，他就不能完全的放心。

他会害怕，害怕这一切只是他的一场梦，终有一天，梦会醒。

所以他需要有力的证据，确认重生是可能发生的，他现在所处的一切都是真实的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章参考了神盾局特工第七季里面提到的单线时间流理论。
> 
> 单线就是改变过去就会改变未来，不存在多元宇宙之说。
> 
> 时间流理论是说，穿越后的事情会不会对历史造成影响，并不是蝴蝶效应那样的必然事件。把时间想成一条溪流，回到过去的人就像是被丢进去的树枝，水流会推动他们，绕过他们，但最终还是流向同样的地方。但如果丢进太多树枝，就会形成大坝，那会永远改变水流的方向。只要避免这个，是能稍稍溅起点水花而不会有事的。
> 
> 只溅起涟漪，不激起大浪。（ripples,not waves）
> 
> 已经铺垫的差不多了，之后可以安安心心开始走感情线了嘿嘿嘿


	8. 6岁的生活

再次开始培训的时候，德拉科一改小时候糊弄的作态，开始认认真真跟着卢修斯特训。

这着实让卢修斯惊奇了一把，甚至一度以为他的身体又出了什么问题。

直到德拉科再三保证他的身体已经没事了，他才迟疑的不再多问。

卢修斯本以为德拉科也许是突然心血来潮，一开始并没将这种变化放在心上。

可随着培训的进展，他开始觉得不对劲了。

训练的每一个内容，德拉科都能非常完美的完成，这比起他小时候来还要更优秀的多。

而德拉科的懂事和成长几乎是方方面面的。

不再跟他和西茜肆意的撒娇提一些“无理”的要求，不会再把头发用发胶固定好，小大人的试图学着他的样子，甚至就连在训练中不小心受了伤，都不再娇气的哭着喊疼，更别提他现在几乎都不去碰飞天扫帚了！

这可是大事！

他们家小龙有多喜欢魁地奇多喜欢飞天扫帚他们还能不知道吗？哈利波特都只能位居第二！

而说起哈利波特来，就更加的不对劲了。

他可是知道德拉科有多沉迷于救世主的故事，以前总是天天缠着要他讲哈利波特的故事，这都已经多长时间没从德拉科的口中再听到哈利波特这几个字了？

德拉科的突然懂事，开始还让卢修斯感到满意和骄傲。

可随着看到德拉科努力的程度，卢修斯是越来越忧心。

他认为德拉科并不需要这么拼命的努力，就算他什么都不会，马尔福家也可以给他所有想要的，小龙只需要在他们的庇护下无忧无虑开开心心的长大就够了。 

之前德拉科不好好训练他也从不会说什么，他也喜欢宠着自己可爱的儿子。

可是现在他的小龙肉眼可见的懂事了起来，能力已经比同龄的人高出了一大截，他相信他的小龙是一定会成长为一个优秀的马尔福的。

这其实是非常令卢修斯感到骄傲的，可是比起以前那个贪玩张扬又娇气的孩子，现在的小龙简直懂事的叫人心疼。

他不止一次和西茜讨论过，小龙是不是在他们不知道的地方出了事发生了什么。

但除了上次那一场魔力暴动外，他们还真没能发现其他的问题。

夫妻俩忧心忡忡，想搞清楚德拉科突然变化的原因。

当这天，卢修斯看似不经意的在德拉科面前提到哈利波特的时候，德拉科怔了好一阵才反应过来。

反应过来后他也不知道该说什么，只能羞恼的说自己已经长大了，对哈利波特已经没有兴趣了！

现在再回想他小时候崇拜哈利波特的事情，就觉得相当的羞耻。

他还记得小的时候父亲还给他讲过哈利波特很有可能就是下一个黑魔王的版本，让他有机会一定要跟“救世主”打好关系。

而父亲会这么讲的理由是，一个婴儿能打败神秘人肯定有什么过人之处，那一定是个更强大的黑巫师，将来会带领他们重登纯血巅峰。

然而真实认识哈利波特的德拉科已经不会被这些故事蒙蔽了。

那人可是光明的象征，伟大的救世主，战争英雄，勇敢的正统格兰芬多！

虽然鲁莽没脑子烂好心了一些，但那也从不是像他这样待在黑暗里的存在。

在战后他和卢修斯一起分析出了波特在婴儿时期能赢过伏地魔完全是因为他母亲死前给他设了非常强大的血缘保护魔法。

要是那个圣人波特真能是下一个黑魔王，还能带领他们重登纯血巅峰，那这个世界可就好玩了。

糊弄过去父亲后，德拉科叹了口气。

回到6岁后，最有难度的事情竟然不是别的，而是要让他一个成年人装成6岁小孩该有的样子，更别提他小时候要多混蛋有多混蛋，要多调皮有多调皮。

如何才能不动声色的慢慢改变，让父亲和母亲自然的接受他的转变这一课题让他绞尽了脑汁。

毕竟不说他比起小时候来性格就变了不少，连很多观念在战后也都已经改变了。

更何况他6岁的时候到底都做了些什么发生了什么他全都已经不记得了。

他是真没想到重生后最累的事情会是这些，而不是他为了未来做的所有计划。

回来后的一个月过的非常快，他重新适应小时候的生活，每天跟着父亲训练，做做计划，自己再看看书查查资料，时间就到了6月5日。

他的，6岁生日。

他每年的生日，都会在马尔福庄园举办生日宴，邀请一些纯血家族的孩子来交流感情。

他也要再次见到他未来的斯莱特林同学了。

对于他未来的同学，德拉科是没什么期待的。

在战后，这些纯血家族的人死的死，进阿兹卡班的进阿兹卡班，举家搬迁出国的出国，剩下的就都是些中立家族没被战争波及到的。

还有很多在外逃亡的，就是那些总是盯着马尔福家搞袭击的食死徒余党。

很多人都看不得明明同是食死徒的马尔福家，却又能在战后脱了罪毫发无伤。

而马尔福家的处境比起他们来，还真能说是已经算不错的了。

到了最后，在他的家人一个个都离开不在了之后，他才恍然发觉，自己的身边已经一个朋友都没有了。

不过他想，其实没有了也挺好，不跟他做朋友他们想必也会更加安全吧。

在宴会上他见到了潘西，达芙妮，高尔，克拉布，诺特，布雷斯，全都是些熟面孔。

但他不知道自己该怎么面对高尔和克拉布。

他不知道他应该用什么态度去对待他们，尤其上一世战时，有求必应屋里面的事情还历历在目。

他不怪克拉布和高尔不再听他的话，他以前确实没有用心的好好对待他们，他的态度决定了结局，这不能怪任何人。

但是，克拉布死在了那里。

德拉科深呼吸一口气，保证自己脸上没有任何破绽后，迎了上去。

和他们保持正常的社交距离就好，他这样想。

但是，这竟然有些难度……

……

梅林啊，潘西这丫头才6岁的时候就已经这么喜欢粘着他了吗！？ 

高尔！克拉布！你们真的不用想吃什么都要来跟他说一声。

哦，诺特，我并不想跟你讨论哈利波特……

达芙妮……我现在要是告诉你，你妹妹以后会是我的妻子不知道是你先疯还是潘西先疯。

布雷斯……未来的室友你好，你还是这么黑。

宴会热火朝天，德拉科摆着僵硬的微笑，看着面前令人头痛的场面。

他想太多了真的，这哪里是社交，这是在带孩子啊！

是他没能考虑周全，他忘了，这些还不是他的斯莱特林同学们，这些是真真正正的，实打实的六岁小巫师！

当过爸爸的德拉科表示他头有点疼。

但是，不就是带孩子吗？他可以的。

场面一度十分温馨，家长们不约而同露出了善意的微笑。

……

让人心累的生日宴会结束后，德拉科的生活终于又重新平静了下来。

重生后的生活正式步入正轨，跟着父亲训练的进度也到了新的阶段。

父亲开始让他试着接触学习一些简单的处理家族产业的方法。

其实对于这些他早就非常熟练了，要知道，战后的情况可比现在要难得多，那个时候他都可以凭着自己再次打入魔法部，现在处理起这些对他来说就太过于简单了。

但现在还有父亲这个准家主在，他也没必要去抢父亲的工作。

他转而跟父亲提了提想跟着斯内普学习魔药的事。

他现在急需一个可以自己制作魔药购买材料的借口，他迫切的需要熬制一些生死水。

要知道，自重生以来他还没能睡过一个好觉。

每一天都会在半夜的时候从噩梦中惊醒，身疲力竭，第二天还不能被父亲母亲发现不对。

生死水，他依赖这个很久了。

这个毛病其实从战后起就一直都在，父亲和母亲的离开更是加剧了这个情况，直到现在再次恶化。

上一世发生的一切都会在他睡着后重新上演在眼前。

伏地魔的威胁、钻心剜骨、父亲进阿兹卡班、被惩罚、阴森的马尔福庄园、邓布利多从天文塔上摔下去的模样、神锋无影带来的疼痛和绝望、一大片的火海、父亲和母亲的死亡、阿斯托利亚的离开、甚至还会一遍遍的梦到自己没能救活斯科皮的场景。

要是再没有生死水，还没等他改变未来，他的精神就先要撑不住了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天把大纲全部撸完了，开心，我的大脑已经开完好几趟车了。
> 
> 下章正式进入剧情了，哈利终于有机会可以露脸了～
> 
> 本文计划是长篇来着，就想写个又甜又没有遗憾的轻松重生向哈德文，嘿嘿。


	9. 又是哈利波特

时间就在德拉科为未来面对的一切做着准备中快速流逝。

一晃眼就到了他九岁的时候。

在这一年，发生了一件让他猝不及防的事情。

在他刚跟着父亲完成这天的训练回到房间准备稍微休息一会儿的时候，他的周身毫无征兆的传来了一阵强烈的拉力。

他甚至没能有机会做出什么反应，下一秒，他整个人的眼前就旋转了起来。

这感觉就好像是用了门钥匙或者正在幻影移形一样。

他突然的，毫无征兆的被从马尔福庄园转移到了另一个地方。

而且他还是从空中直接落下的！

他狠狠的摔在了一棵树粗状的树枝上，要不是反应及时的抱住了树枝，那冲力和惯性会让他直接从高空摔到地上去。

而在这棵树下，正有一只狗发疯似的冲着他狂吠。

德拉科心下惊诧，他不知道能把他从马尔福庄园直接带出来是怎么做到的，他甚至没有印象自己碰到过任何类似门钥匙的东西。

这不得不让他心惊和警惕。

马尔福庄园到底设有多少层保护魔法他心里还是有数的，若是真能突破庄园的保护魔法，那无疑是非常可怕的事情。

他这还没找到能抵御伏地魔强攻的封闭魔法呢，就先被这一手给惊到了。

但他很快冷静了下来，也许是有人有心从内部使了手段也说不定，他开始回想最近在他们家举办过的宴会，排除锁定一个个可能的人。

他不知道现在这个时候有谁敢对马尔福家下手，但是这不并不代表着就没有危险存在的可能。

就在他快速思考的时候，树下的狗还在乱叫着，吵得他火气蹭蹭的长。

梅林啊，他重生以后就没有这样狼狈过了。

别让他知道是谁干的，他绝不会让他好过的！

他小心的保持平衡从树枝上爬起换成蹲着的姿势，心下警惕着可能会袭来的突然攻击。

然而攻击没等到，他稳定好身子后一转头，就看到了一个离他不超过一米的人！

这一下吓得他差点直接后仰从树上摔下去。

这已经是这一天不知道第多少次惊吓了。

离他不远的人存在感实在太弱了，又没有杀气没有动静，他一时之间竟没能在第一时间发现他！

对方看到他的突然出现好像也吓傻了，张大着嘴一句话也说不出，直愣愣的看着他。

和他一起在树上的也是一个小孩，看那瘦弱的模样好像比他现在身体的年龄还要小一些，带着一副破破烂烂的眼睛，一头乱糟糟的黑发，看上去有点眼熟。

德拉科搞不清现在到底是什么情况，突然莫名其妙被转移到了奇怪的地方让他的心情没办法好起来。

他看着眼前穿着破旧的，肥大又不合身衣服的小孩，那明显的，极其糟糕的麻瓜扮相让他的眉头皱的更紧。

他是被带到了麻瓜界？

周围没有再看到其他人，他只能忍下自己心里的不快开口对这个看起来吓傻了的孩子询问情况。

“请问……”他微微拖长语调，希望对方能反应过来他在说话。

“你是谁？这是哪儿？” 

他现在也没有魔杖，浑身上下唯一能保命的就是父亲和母亲为了以防万一给他带的饰品型保护魔法物品。

还好因为上一世总是会遭遇食死徒余党的突然袭击，他养成了随身携带回庄园的门钥匙的习惯，不然现在可真是要遭遇危机了。

那麻瓜小孩听到他说话后像是又被吓了一跳，结结巴巴的好一会才喏喏的说出一句完整的话来。

“哈利……我叫哈利波特……这是我姨妈家的花园……你才是谁？你怎么会，嗯……突然从天上掉下来？”

在哈利的眼里，眼前这个男孩就是在他被玛姬姑妈的狗-利皮给追的情急之下不知道怎么回事飞到了树上后，突然之间凭空出现在了空中然后掉了下来的。

……

德拉科此时严重怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题。

要不然就是他的脑子出了问题！

他猛地向后退了一大步，一屁股坐下，整个身子靠在了背后粗壮的树杆上。

他抬起一只手指着眼前的男孩，指尖控制不住的颤抖着。

德拉科找了半天才找回了自己的声音，看着眼前的男孩就好像看到了什么怪物一般，声音发着抖的喊：“你说你叫什么！？”

“哈利！”

“破特！？”

哈利不知道为什么这个奇怪的男孩对于他的名字反应这么大，只是看着对方点了点头。

也许是对方看上去比他还要震惊还要害怕，他反而平静了下来，眨巴了两下眼睛后道：“是波特。”

“哦，好吧，波特。”德拉科干巴巴的回道。

冷静！德拉科！冷静！

不就是叫哈利波特的吗！

这个世界上并不是只有一个叫哈.利.波.特.的！

他编不下去了……

破破烂烂的眼镜也挡不住镜片下那双纯粹的像宝石翡翠一样的绿眼睛，更别提他额头上被碎发半遮半露出的闪电形伤疤了。

哈利波特，又是哈利波特。

好吧，起码他暂时可以不用担心会遇到什么袭击和危险了。

只要和哈利波特扯上关系的事情，那么就都不能再用常理来推断了。

德拉科心累的想。

他没想到竟然会在上学前以这样的方式见到哈利波特，他跟哈利波特之间难道是有什么孽缘吗？

他都已经做好了这一世躲着救世主走，做个陌生人在幕后帮帮忙的准备了，结果实在出乎意料且让人猝不及防，他感觉梅林是在玩他。

他无力的看了两眼9岁的波特，哦，他看起来就像只有7岁。

“所以……”他清了清嗓子，强迫自己不要慌，慢吞吞的问道，“你在树上做什么？那只狗是怎么回事？”

“它是利皮，是玛姬姑妈的狗，他刚刚一直在追我。”

哈利边回答边观察着这个明明很慌张却强装镇定的男孩，他的出现让他非常的好奇，这不免让他对这个男孩产生了浓厚的兴趣。

他看起来好像认识他，对他的名字反应很大，还总是偷瞟着看他，是在看他的眼睛？还是他的伤疤？

真是个有趣又奇怪的人。哈利想。

但他看上去跟自己一点都不一样，他的衣服和穿着也跟所有他见过的人的都不同，但还是能看出来那肯定很贵，他一定是有钱人家的小孩。

而他最醒目的就是那头浅金色的头发了，在阳光的照射下好像在反光，异常的耀眼。

嗯，很像从天而降的天使。

这是他从达力的书里看来的词，有着金色头发的，漂亮又闪耀的生物。

和他一比，自己就显得相当相形见绌了，他们就像是两个世界的人，他不禁黯然的想。

哈利忽略掉心里说不上来的一丝不舒服，“你呢？你是谁？”

德拉科深深的看了波特一眼，移开视线，看向树下，“叫我马尔福就好。所以你是被这只狗追的不敢下去？”

“嗯。”哈利没否认自己害怕那只狗，只是看向男孩眼神暗了暗。

马尔福是他的姓吧。

他没有告诉自己他的名字，不想告诉他吗？是觉得他没资格知道吗？也是……

刚刚对男孩升起的好奇和兴趣瞬间熄灭，他安静的坐在树上，等着那只狗被玛姬姑妈叫走，看情况估计要等到晚上才能有机会下去了，他心不在焉的想。

德拉科心情复杂，真没想到勇敢的格兰芬多救世主会怕一只狗。

还有他那是什么情况，一副营养不良没吃饱饭的样子，还穿的这么破，在麻瓜界里“王子”的生活就是这样的吗？

哈利没了动静，德拉科看着树下那一点也不嫌累还在一直叫的狗心里一团乱麻。

确认没有危险后，他应该立即启动门钥匙回去的。

可是……

他没办法放着这么一个孩子在树上不管就自己离开！

虽然那孩子是波特。

该死的破特！

做了一番心里斗争后，德拉科悠悠的转头，看着跟学校里见过的不太一样的波特，斟酌着说，“你为什么不把它吓走？这对于你来说应该是很轻易就能做到的吧？”

哈利诧异的看向德拉科，“你怎么会这么想？我拿什么吓走它？”

“简单的魔法啊。”德拉科理所当然的道。

“虽然还不能用魔杖，但小巫师的魔力本就不稳定，有意识的操控游走的魔力是可以控制些简单的物体的，随便控制块小石头把他吓跑不就好了吗？难道没人教过你怎么控制吗？”

哈利听到他的话后直愣愣的看着他，摇了摇头，完全不知道对方在说什么。

德拉科无奈了，格兰芬多真是一如既往的不靠谱。

他重新站起来，一只手扶着树杆，面对着树下，“看好了，像这样。”

他没有用无杖魔法，用每个小巫师在不能拥有魔杖之前的方式操控起一块石头，对着那只狗扔去。

石块没有打到狗的身上，但落到了它的脚下，狗受惊一般狂吼了好几声，德拉科照本宣科又来了几颗，成功把那只狗吓跑了。

完成后德拉科习惯性的挑挑眉，下巴微抬，看起来一副得意的样子。

还没等他再说话，原本坐在一旁的哈利突然整个人猛地蹿起，一把抓住了德拉科的手腕。

他的脸上带着明显的茫然和激动，“你！这是什么？你有奇怪的能力！你是天使吗？还是王子？”

“恶不恶心，波特！”德拉科被哈利的两个词闹个了大红脸，耳尖飞快的蹿红。

结果哈利紧接着说：“那你是怪物吗？”

“嘿！”德拉科瞬间怒了，“怎么说话的，叫谁怪物呢，巨怪破特！”说着还不忘把人给扶好，防止对方连带着他一起不小心摔下去，突然撞过来可把他也吓了一跳。

“不不不，我不是那个意思，我是说，你能，你会……嗯……就是那个……”

德拉科接住了他的话，“你说魔法？当然，我们是巫师，当然会。”

“你的脑子出什么问题了吗波特，怎么会有这么愚蠢的问题。”

“我不知道……巫师？那是什么？你说我是巫师？”说着他自己先摇摇头否认了。

“不，我怎么可能是巫师，我要是巫师，为什么从来没有赢过达力，也没有办法反抗姨夫和姨妈。”

哈利的一句句不明所以的话闹得德拉科也反应过来不对劲了，他重新打量了好几眼波特，迟疑的开口，“你不知道自己是巫师？”

哈利乖巧的点头，“你肯定搞错了，我不可能是的。”

德拉科冷哼一声，“否认什么，觉得搞错了你刚刚那么激动干什么？”

“我……那些和我没关系，那只是些怪事，而我总是在场。”他像是在说服自己一般喃喃着。

德拉科又瞄了瞄波特，“你真不知道？没人告诉过你这些？”

“霍格沃茨？魁地奇？对角巷？飞天扫帚？”

看着波特越来越茫然的表情，德拉科心中有种不妙的感觉。

他不可置信的问：“你该不会连伏地魔都不知道吧！？”

“那又是谁？”

德拉科眼前一黑。

他.就.知.道！波特是永远不可能靠谱的！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 求德拉科的心理阴影面积。


	10. 名字

波特看上去啥也不知道，这可不是个好消息。

他控制住自己不要气昏过去，“下一个问题，谁叫你怪物了？”

“呃……姨父和姨妈？我的身边总会出现很多怪事，他们不喜欢我，可我真的不知道那是怎么一回事。”

“哼，愚蠢的麻瓜。”德拉科眼露嫌弃。

“很简单，那些事是不是都是在你情绪起伏过大的时候发生的？”

哈利似懂非懂的看着德拉科，心里却已经慢慢想通了一些。

“麻瓜？”

“就是没有魔法的人。”

“霍格沃茨是什么？”

“一所魔法学校，专收英国和爱尔兰的小巫师们，你11岁的时候就能去上学了。”

“我真的能去吗？”

“嗯。”

“你也会去吗？”

“嗯。”

“魁地奇是什么？”

“你的问题有点多，波特。”德拉科无奈的说，他莫名其妙到了麻瓜界，还见到了什么都不知道的哈利波特，还要给他当起解说员来，这都是什么事啊。

哈利立即停下，不敢再多问，微微低下头，肩膀也耷拉了下来，看上去非常的失落。

这副可怜的模样德拉科最看不得了，他没辙，只好道：“不管你还想知道什么，我们是不是都应该先从这里下去？”

哈利抬起头看向德拉科，绿眸直勾勾的盯着他，也不说话，不知道是在想些什么。

好一会儿后，他才迟疑的开口：“要怎么下去？爬下去？我倒是可以，你确定你行吗？”

说着，看了看德拉科身上价值昂贵的衣服，又看了看对方细皮嫩肉的小手。

他一定是个小少爷，他看起来感觉比达力还要娇贵，一看就没干过重活，他会爬树吗？哈利忍不住质疑。

德拉科嘴角抽搐，他有什么不行的！？

而且，谁说要爬下去了？

看着波特那满脸困惑的样子，德拉科叹了口气，好吧，欠他的。

“过来。”德拉科没好气的道。

哈利迷茫的看他。

“还愣着干什么？”他也不再等波特有动作，一把抓过波特的手环在自己腰上。

“什……？”

“抓紧了，掉下去摔了我可不管你。”德拉科一手搂着波特的肩膀，一手护着他的后背，呈抱着的姿势直接往树下一跳，同时给两人施了个漂浮咒，安全落地。

哈利只觉得失重感袭来，他心脏瞬间跳到了嗓子眼，手臂不自觉的用力抱紧对方的腰，可紧接着，他就感觉自己的身体变轻了，就像是突然飞了起来一样。

他的鼻息传来甜甜的，像是青苹果糖一样的味道，非常的好闻，他不由自主的多吸了两口，手上又偷偷的用力，抱得更紧了。

他从没跟人这样拥抱过，觉得抱着的感觉很舒服很温暖的同时，一个不合时宜的想法突兀的从脑海里钻了出来。

他的腰可真细，他的家人难道也会像他姨父那样克扣他的饭吗？

安全落地后，哈利竟然有点舍不得放手。

他已经彻底改变了对这个男孩的看法。

若是他真的有嫌弃自己，是不可能跟他说这么多话，告诉他那么多，还允许他离的这么近的吧？

德拉科可不知道哈利在想什么，他拍拍波特的肩，“好了，下来了，你可以回家去了，我也要走了。” 

说着，等着波特松手的时候顺便环视了遍周围，看到了这里的路牌-女贞路4号。

却没想到他说完后，波特非但没放手，反而还抱得更紧了！

他被勒得差点没喘过气来。

他这才发现他们两个的姿势有点过于亲近了，他向后仰了仰，避开波特那头飞扬的黑色乱发。

“你干嘛？快放手。”

他推了推波特，倒是没有往什么暧昧的地方多想，毕竟一个9岁的小男孩，你还能想到哪里去呢？

哈利却紧了紧手臂没想着松开，闷闷的道：“你不是答应说要告诉我魁地奇是什么的吗？”

德拉科偷偷翻白眼，他有说答应他了吗？波特小时候怎么这么难糊弄。

“好吧好吧，那你先放开我。”

哈利迟疑了一下，还是松了手，虽然没能得到保证有点不太情愿。

他总觉得自己一放手，对方下一秒就能消失不见，让他再也找不到，他知道对方做得到。

德拉科倒是真的没有直接走，跟着哈利一起坐到了树下。

他先从自己的衣兜里面翻了翻，掏出来一个小挂件，边摆弄着边说，“等我先跟我父母报个平安。”

要是父亲和母亲发现他在家里失踪了的话会疯了的。

这是个可以传递信息的物件，他附上自己出门了很安全，不会很晚回去，不用担心的信息后，将其收了起来。

虽然德拉科这一世不想再跟波特有过多交集，但这并不妨碍他帮助一个无知的小巫师。

他尽可能让自己耐心的去解答波特的每一个问题。

他是真的没想到，波特对魔法界的认知是完全空白的！

他不知道自己的名气，不知道一切有关魔法的事情，像个真正的麻瓜一样生活着。

这真是太可怕了。

说到伏地魔的时候，德拉科没有说太多，他只是把巫师界口熟能详版大难不死的男孩的英雄故事给波特讲了一遍。

有关真实的他妈妈为了保护他而设的血缘保护魔法，特里劳妮的预言什么的，他一概没说，那不该是现在的他所知道的，规则也不会允许他说出来。

哈利听完后怔怔的，脸色煞白，“我不知道……这太没有实感了，我完全不记得了，我根本什么都不知道……”

“我只是会梦到许多绿光，还有会飞的摩托车什么的，但我什么都看不清楚，救世主……我不是的，你们一定是搞错了，我不是……佩妮姨妈说我爸妈是出车祸死的……我不知道……我……”

哈利低头摸着自己额头上的伤疤，脸上全是迷茫和悲伤。

德拉科侧头看着波特的样子，最终叹了口气。

他抬手轻轻撩开哈利额前的碎发，指尖顺着闪电的痕迹滑过，“好了，没事的，你现在也不用想太多，等上了霍格沃茨后顺其自然就好，事情的真相到底是什么总会知道的，一切都会好的，不会有事的……”

他也不知道是在说给波特听还是在说给自己听，眼睛渐渐失神的不知道想了些什么，手指无意识的一遍一遍的摸着那道疤痕，不知什么时候，他的手和波特放在伤疤上的手覆在了一起。

哈利只觉得额头被马尔福的手碰到后感觉烫烫的，那热度一路烧到了他的脸上和心里。

这种感觉很奇怪，但也很舒服，他喜欢这样。

他反手将对方又白又嫩的手握在了掌心，男孩的手细腻光滑，没有茧子，软软的，跟他经常干活的手完全不一样。

他将两人的手一起从自己额头上拿了下来，试探的握着没放，发现对方并没有立刻将手抽回去后，赶紧换了下一个问题问。

德拉科回过神来，继续回答波特的问题，可是心神却跑远了，也没注意到自己的手还被波特握在手里。

德拉科不禁去想，波特现在才是一个孩子，就算到了入学的年纪，他也才11岁而已。

他是不是不应该把一切希望从现在起就全压在他的身上？

一个孩子的身上，听听，他这样做和所有盲目崇拜“救世主“这个名头的人还有什么不同？

就算，他知道结局。

就算他知道，波特在未来真的赢了伏地魔。

更别说他现在发现了波特对魔法界可以说是完全不了解，而伏地魔可是在第一学年的时候就已经附在了奇洛的后脑勺上打算复活了。

他可能需要把原本计划好的推翻一部分重新制定了。

他深吸口气，对未来更加忧心忡忡，但还是强迫自己从忧虑中出来，专心给波特讲巫师界的常识。

关于霍格沃茨，德拉科没有说太多，他只是说了有四个学院，但也没深入介绍，他怕他的介绍会影响到波特对各学院的印象，这还是让他以后自己去接触去了解吧。

聊天途中德拉科还问出了在他来到这里之前波特都干了什么。

结果他对于自己的突然出现得出了一个并不美好的猜测。

波特当时肯定处在害怕的情绪中，他可能是无意识的想要求助，结果不知怎么就把他给拽过来了。

他掉落下来的范围就是在波特的魔力圈范围内，他想否认跟波特没关系都做不到。

这种效果他也是头一次听说，非常奇怪。

波特为什么能做到这种事情？

为什么招来的会是他？

波特被狗追这件事上一世肯定也发生过，为什么那个时候没有把他拽过来？

这跟他的重生有关吗？

他和波特之间又存在着什么联系吗？ 

又一个疑点让他不得不多心记下，等回去后必须要好好查一查这到底是怎么回事才行。

而当听到波特说起他的表哥达力后，越听德拉科的脸越黑。

他沉默着一把掀起波特身上过于肥大的衣服，下面的小身板上青青紫紫，让他的脸黑的更厉害。

“邓布利多不来管你吗？你不是应该过着像王子一样的生活吗？这算什么？”

哈利震惊的看着他:“你在说什么？这怎么可能！谁这么跟你说的？他一定是在开玩笑，达力过着王子的生活还差不多。”

“嗯……你也是。”

“哼。”德拉科瞪了波特一眼。

哈利拽回衣服，不想让对方看到自己这么不堪的样子，但是那双灰蓝色的眸子瞪向他，莫名的让他觉得心痒。

这个男孩长得很漂亮，是他见过最好看的，像个精致的天使娃娃，他的气质虽然看上去冷漠又傲慢，并不好接近和相处的样子，但生起气来的模样却是意外的可爱。

而德拉科看着波特瘦弱的身体，忍了忍，没忍住，低头将自己胸前别着的胸针摘了下来。

那是一条银色的小蛇，不大，瓶盖大小，样式简单，但很华贵，价值不菲，马尔福身上的永远都是最好的。

胸针蛇的眼睛上面镶着一颗翠绿色的宝石，魔法物品使得那只小蛇会时不时的吐下蛇信子。

德拉科别扭的把胸针恶狠狠的塞进波特的手里，“拿着，有防御效果，可以抵御一定的伤害，对物理和魔法攻击都有效。”

哈利握着被塞到手中的胸针，愣了好一会儿后，忽的把头低下。

他的眼眶热热的，但他还是摇摇头赶紧就要把东西还回去，“不，我不能要，这太贵重了。”

德拉科不耐烦，“闭嘴，让你拿着就拿着，马尔福送出去的东西没有收回来的道理。”

哈利抿着唇，好半天才低声道：“谢谢。”

他努力把眼泪憋回去，这还是他第一次收到别人送给他的礼物。

太丢人了，他感觉自己的眼泪就要掉下来了，心里滚烫滚烫的，但是他不想在这个男孩面前哭出来，那样实在太丢脸了。

德拉科本想让他赶紧戴上，结果看到他穿的衣服后就忍不住的嫌弃。

他看了好半天波特身上的衣服，最后像是终于艰难的克服了心理障碍，从波特手中重新拿过胸针，找了个相对顺眼的位置直接给他戴了上去。

戴好之后德拉科才发现，那颗绿色的宝石意外的和波特的眼睛很配。

“还不错。”他慢吞吞的说道，“希望你以后能有一件好衣服搭它。”

德拉科拍拍手起身，“好了，时间差不多了，我该回去了，我父母会担心的。”

哈利赶紧跟着站了起来急切的道：“你以后还会再来找我吗？我们还会再见面吗？”

“不会了，霍格沃茨见吧。“德拉科随意的道，把门钥匙拿了出来。

“那你能把你的名字告诉我吗？我想…我们是朋友了？你看……我们聊了这么久，你还帮了我，还送我东西……我……”

德拉科瞬间抬起头盯着哈利看，他的眼睛微微眯起，灰蓝色的眸子里一瞬间布满了冷漠。

他打断了哈利的话，“听好了波特，你不用知道我的名字，我们也不会成为朋友的。”

“好了，再见了。”说着，德拉科就要启动门钥匙。

哈利一听立马急了，他一把拉住德拉科的手，眼睛固执的看着他，“为什么？你觉得我不配成为你的朋友吗？为什么不告诉我你的名字？为什么说我们不会成为朋友？你不是说我是你们世界的救世主吗？那些都是假的？你骗我的？”

德拉科避开波特过于灼人的视线，把自己的手一寸一寸的从波特的手中抽出来，声音里像是淬了冰一样说道：“你不会想和我做朋友的，你以后会有属于你的朋友，我们不是一路人，这次的认识也只是意外而已，以后也没必要有更多的交集，你也没有必要知道我的名字。”

哈利的手心空空的，就好像心里也突然空了一块，他周身的气流随着德拉科的话渐渐乱了起来，暴走的魔力在空气中噼里啪啦的响起撞出火星，离得近的树上肉眼可见的被划了一道划痕。

这一天除开玛姬姑妈的到来和被利皮追，其他的一切对他来说都太过美好了。

马尔福让他知道了一个神奇的世界，一个跟他在梦里想像的一样的世界，而那竟然是真实的，这无疑带给了他强烈的冲击和对未来的希望与憧憬。

他甚至还是那个世界的“救世主”，虽然那并不让他高兴，但他却知道了自己父母的真正死因，那个神秘人–伏地魔，而一切被姨妈姨父隐瞒了的真相都被揭开了，这比什么都重要。

而这些，全部都是这个突然出现的男孩带给他的。

他帮他赶跑了玛姬姑妈的狗，他抱着他从树上安全的下来，他细心又耐心的给他讲解那个神奇的世界，那些他不了解的东西。

他那么温柔的抚摸着他的疤痕，他还送了自己贵重的礼物！那东西甚至还会保护他。

他从来没有被人这样对待过，这让他想要贪图更多。

他不想马尔福就这样离开，要想和他再次见面最少还需要两年，而他甚至不能确定自己到底有没有机会去那所魔法学校。

他清楚姨父和姨妈是绝对不会同意的，他们讨厌一切不正常的东西，更别提魔法了，他们不会给他钱付学费的，他自己也没有钱，他很可能再也见不到他了。

他不想这样，他甚至想若是实在没办法，他就自己偷偷攒钱，到时候跑出姨妈家去找那所魔法学校，他一定要再次见到他！

可是他现在在说什么？他为什么说自己不会想和他成为朋友？他怎么就知道他不想？他凭什么替他这么认为！他们不能从此以后再无交集，他不允许这样的事情发生，他现在不需要其他朋友，他只想要他！

哈利的眼睛直勾勾的盯着德拉科，绿眸里面和他周身的魔力一样酝酿着风暴，满满的全是偏执，他缓缓的开口，“我想跟你做朋友的。”

他向前一步，走近德拉科。

“我想跟你做朋友，我-想-知-道-你-的-名-字！”话音一落，他的魔力彻底暴走。

恐怖的威压让这一片地方的风狂躁的刮起来，地上的草，树上垂下的枝条被刮得大幅摆动。

德拉科眼睁睁看着波特在自己面前魔力暴动，他咒骂一声，快速给自己加了个护身咒后，顶着那股惊人的威压一把把人给按在了树上，冲着波特怒吼了起来。

“嘿！冷静！破特！你魔力暴动了！控制好你的情绪！”

“告-诉-我-你-的-名-字。”哈利死死的盯着他看。

德拉科气的苍白的面颊上都泛出了淡淡的红晕，“你到底有什么毛病！”

“ Malfoy！Draco Malfoy！我的名字！满意了吗？快给我冷静下来！” 

说是迟那是快，得到答案后狂暴的魔力瞬间开始慢慢的平息下来，等到完全恢复正常后，哈利抿唇站在原地没有说话，德拉科按着波特的肩膀阴沉着一张脸。

德拉科努力压下自己的怒火，最后还是没忍住狠狠推了一把波特，把哈利给推的一个踉跄。

他沉着脸不再多话，快速的启动了门钥匙，他一秒都不想多待了。

“等……Dra……”

哈利眼睁睁看着对方的身体突然的消失，他慌忙的伸出手却什么也没能抓到。

他保持着伸出手的姿势站在原地一动不动，眼睛里面满是惊慌和害怕，漂亮的如绿宝石一般的眼睛里快速的蒙上了一层雾气，茫然的看着空无一人的地面。

“Draco……？”

……

没有再得到回应，他的梦醒了。

心脏突然开始狠狠地抽痛起来，他慢慢蹲下身去，大口大口的喘气。

好难受，像是有什么非常重要的东西又从他的生命中消失不见了，他对此无能为力。

愤怒，恐慌，但却只能眼睁睁的看着他消失，离开。

他的心脏感觉像是被硬生生剜去了一大块，额头上都冒出了大片冷汗。

他的一只手紧紧的攥住胸口的衣服，就在他已经眼前模糊的时候，无意中碰到了别在衣服上的胸针，银色的小蛇正好在这时伸出了蛇信子舔到了他的手指，将他的注意力全部拉了过去。

他怔怔的看着别在衣服上的小蛇，嘴唇颤抖着，他小心翼翼的将它握在手心里，感受到它的实体后，终于心口疼痛的感觉开始慢慢褪去。

他狠狠的松了口气，整个人坐到了地上，身上已经全被冷汗浸湿了。

不是假的……这一切都不是假的……

他只是回家了，他刚刚肯定把他惹生气了，他把他气走了……

但是他一定会再见到他的，他会找到他的，下次见面时一定要好好跟他道歉才行。

霍格沃茨吗？

两年，只要两年，很快的……

还有……

“Draco……”

他的嘴角缓缓勾起了一抹上翘的弧度，这个名字在他的舌尖打了好几个转后才被缓缓吐出，像是已经将这个名字烙印在了心里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完了，这只哈利好像被我写黑了。


	11. 哈利波特收

自从那天从波特那里回到家后，德拉科一直处在一种濒临暴走的状态。

他只要一想到那个笨蛋因为想要知道他的名字就当场魔力暴动的事，心里就憋着一股火气没地方撒。

果然是麻烦体质破特！

麻烦死了！！！

但是生气的同时，他也老是控制不住去想那个在他看来简直过的相当凄惨的波特。

波特的童年生活刷新了他的认知，就算是在战后，他也一直以为波特小时候真的像邓布利多说的那样，在麻瓜界过着像王子一样的生活。

真的没能想到现实情况竟然是这样的。

而知道了这件事他再翻回头回想前世遇到波特后的种种，他就越觉得自己可真不是个东西。

真是要命了！德拉科啪的一下把书狠狠的合上。

他根本看不进去任何东西，他的脑子里总是会出现波特那瘦瘦小小的身子，还有衣服底下那些伤痕，以及他启动门钥匙离开的时候，对方脸上惊慌的表情。

这让他烦躁不已，心里不由得对邓布利多都迁怒了起来。

说好的王子，倒是让他过的像个王子一样啊！

那不是你们的“大难不死的-金贵的格兰芬多黄金男孩-救世主-哈利波特”吗！？

这么下去不是个办法，不解决波特的事，他根本没办法专心去干别的事情。

他得想想办法，就当是为了以后打败伏地魔多一份胜算的投资好了，他可一点都没有担心那个破特！德拉科愤愤的想。

他一边给自己想着理由，一边开始忙碌了起来。

半个月后，一切准备妥当。

他把准备好的东西全部装到一个金红色的被施了空间扩展魔法的小袋子里，拿在手里陷入了沉思。

虽然这东西是给波特准备的，但他自己并不想去见人，一是他还没消气，相当不待见波特。

二却是考虑到波特周围肯定有邓布利多安排的监视的人在，上次他是意外过去的，又在波特的魔力圈范围内，没有被人察觉，要是专门去可就不一样了。

想想看，一个食死徒家族的人专门找到了哈利波特在麻瓜界居住的地方。

听听，多可怕，可能第二天他爸爸就要被找去接受调查了。

他还是谨慎点不要给父亲添没必要的麻烦了。

他又想了想最常用的猫头鹰。

但猫头鹰送的话会惊动波特的那些麻瓜亲戚的吧？

听波特的描述，这很大可能会给他带去麻烦，要怎么办好呢？

德拉科摸着下巴思索了片刻，突然脑海里划过了什么。

“多比？”他迟疑的喊了一声。

啪的一声，一个穿着破破烂烂的枕头套的家养小精灵出现在了德拉科的面前。

那是一个有着一双蝙蝠一样的耳朵，细长的鼻子，网球般大的突出的绿眼睛的生物。

说实话，要不是他想派个家养小精灵去送东西，他几乎已经把多比的存在忘掉了。

多比，其实若是说的严重点，他是背叛了他的主人，背叛了马尔福家的，德拉科其实并不怎么喜欢他。

多比在他二年级的时候因为哈利波特而让父亲大意的给了他自由，父亲在跟他说日记本的时候有提到过他。

因为马尔福家的家养小精灵数量真不少，德拉科一开始并没有特别注意到多比。

但战后的报道里面是有提到这只家养小精灵的，听说是为了救哈利波特牺牲了。

看着多比出现，德拉科坐在椅子上，单手支着下巴沉思，另一只手将那个小袋子抛上抛下。

“小主人，有什么吩咐吗？”多比胆怯又恭敬的问道。

然而德拉科是能察觉出多比身上带着的抗拒的，他微微皱了皱眉。

看来他是真的并不喜欢为马尔福家服务。

不过鉴于他们一家对于家养小精灵的态度，他也没什么可说的，他现在最多只能做到友好一些的去对待，比起前世来已经好了太多了，但真要他像战后格兰杰一直主张的那样，对于他来说还真是有些难度。

有些观念并不是那么容易改变的，尤其是对于一直以来都被当作是巫师的奴隶的存在。

大部分家养小精灵也把这当作是天经地义的，甚至以此为荣，但多比显然是个特殊的异类，这让德拉科不免多想了一些。

对于不忠于主人的存在，让他在马尔福家里待着其实是个很大的威胁，很有可能会坏了他们的事情。

多比的心不是向恶的，他生性善良，会自己明辨是非。

而这一点放在马尔福家里，又很致命。

他们家可不是什么良善家族。

该怎么办好呢？

他停下抛袋子的动作，漫不经心的抬眼看着眼前的小精灵，单刀直入的问：“你想要自由？”

他话音一落，多比几乎是瞬间露出了惊恐的表情，嘴里大喊着“坏多比，小主人要驱逐多比了！多比要变成自由的小精灵了！哦！不能有这个想法！坏多比！坏多比！”后在他的房间里面横冲直撞起来，把头撞在墙上地上柜子上，开始惩罚自己。

德拉科有点头疼，多比的反应其实有点在他的意料之中。

那句要自由了连他都能听出其中包含的期待来，但可能是碍于主仆契约的规则，他又不能这么表现出来，可谓是非常精分。

“好了，停下！”他喊了一声，多比瞬间立在原地不动了，主人的命令是不能反抗的。

德拉科顿了顿，把手中的东西抛给了他，又随便拿了张纸写上“哈利波特收”别在小袋子的上面。

他想好了，多比还是先留着吧，也许之后还会有什么只能用的到他的地方。

而尽可能在这种小事上顺应历史不去改变，也能避免很多未知的蝴蝶效应。

等到二年级的时候，再去处理多比的事情吧，波特不是很喜欢他吗，到时候交给波特就好了。

只不过这次要友好的，保全父亲董事会地位的解决好这件事情。

“去把这个送到女贞路4号，找到哈利波特交给他，不要让任何人发现你，最好连哈利波特也不要看到你，扔下东西就直接回来，不要多逗留，这件事不要告诉任何人，我父亲也不行，明白了吗？”

他眯着眼睛看着多比，发现多比在听到哈利波特这个名字后都愣住了。

“哈利–波特！是那个哈利–波特吗！？小主人要多比去给哈利–波特送东西！多比是在做梦吗！？多比要见到那个！哈利–波特了！”

眼看着多比要彻底兴奋起来了，他赶紧挥挥手，“快去！”

多比停下说话，得了这个命令后激动的深深地弯腰鞠了一躬后啪的消失在了原地。

女贞路4号。

哈利正在门外除草，距离见到德拉科已经有半个多月了，他每每回想起来都觉得那天的一切都像是一场梦。

还好有那枚胸针一直在提醒他，一切都是真的。

从那天后，他几乎一有时间就会跑到那颗树上待着，他盼望着德拉科会像之前一样，像个天使似的突然从天而降的出现在他面前。

他总是会去摸着那枚蛇形胸针，小蛇吐着信子生动的样子，会让他觉得德拉科并没有离开，他一直在陪着他。

他现在已经有在开始偷偷的存一些钱了，他一定会再见到德拉科的，一定。

但是这才几个星期没见，他就想他想的快要疯了，而这样的日子还有两年。

漫长，磨人，哈利从来没觉得时间会过的这么慢过。

他每天都一遍遍回想那天发生的所有细节，他甚至都能背出德拉科说过的每一句话。

当然，包括最后那些让他感到分外不舒服的话。

他有反复的去琢磨，但是他不清楚德拉科心里想的是什么。

德拉科对他明明非常好，还帮助了他，但却拒绝了跟自己做朋友，这真是太奇怪了。

想这么多，都只能汇总成一句:好想见到他啊……

就在哈利心不在焉的拔着草的时候，突然听到一声突兀的爆裂声响。

奇怪的声音！

他迅速抬头向后看去，眼睛里面瞬间溢满了期待。

会是你来了吗？Draco？

然而他起身回头却什么都没看到，只是下一秒他的头就被什么东西给砸中了。

当的一下，砸的他眼前犯晕。

他的心瞬间凉了下去，一定是达力又来捉弄他了。

他沉默的低头，不去理会，继续蹲下身除草。

却一低头，看到了地上躺着一个金红色的袋子。

刚才砸到他的竟然是这个东西吗？

这个袋子看上去很漂亮，金红色给人感觉温暖而热情，真要说的话，是他渴望的颜色。

可达力是不可能用这么好的东西扔他的，他迟疑的抬起头来环顾四周，果然没看到达力的身影。

他的心突然扑通扑通的剧烈跳动了起来，某种预感让他的手开始颤抖，他将手在自己的衣服上狠狠的蹭了几下，才弯下身将袋子小心翼翼的捡起来。

果然，捡起来后就看到袋子上卡着一张纸条，上面是非常漂亮的花体字，写着-哈利波特收。

没有署名，但看到那字的瞬间他就想到了德拉科。

那字就像德拉科一样，漂亮又贵气。

这是……德拉科给他的东西？

想到这点后，哈利的心都要飞起来了。

德拉科是不是已经不生他气了？

他又联系自己了！

他脸上的笑容瞬间再也控制不住的大大的扬起，翡翠绿的眼睛璀璨夺目，这是他自见到德拉科后最开心的一天了。

他其实一直在担心着那天他最后做出的事情会不会惹的德拉科再也不打算理他了。

连道歉都已经在脑海里模拟了一遍又一遍，却没想到竟然先一步收到了这样的惊喜。

他的心里膨胀着暖暖的，洋溢着说不出的美好感觉。

哈利咧着嘴将袋子打开，看了看里面的东西。

入眼的先是一张卡片，跟纸条上的字体一模一样，漂亮的花体字写着他看不太懂的东西。

像是一些东西的介绍和使用方法。

他配合着卡片上写的内容拿出袋子里面的东西。

当他将手伸进去后，他吓了一跳。

这个袋子的里面就像是有无限的空间一样，他能将整条手臂都伸进去！

明明外表看起来那么小，里面却装了非常多的东西。

他先是拿出来了很多糖果和小甜点，卡片上说袋子是施了空间扩展咒的，放在里面的食物可以保存，不会坏掉。

咒语让他肯定了这是德拉科给他的东西！

紧接着哈利就找到了已经做好的能够速食的食物。

他看到这些后已经被感动的不知该作何反应了。

可是这还没完，他还翻出了很多他从没见过的药品，还有一大堆精美的饰品，比胸针小蛇还漂亮的比比皆是，有戒指，项链，挂坠，纽扣，领带夹，应有尽有。

卡片上说这些都有防护和保护的效果，碎了裂了就说明效果消失了，可以扔掉换下一个了。

可是这么贵重的东西，就算是坏了哈利也绝对不会扔掉的！

而数量最多的，是一些透明的瓶瓶罐罐。

那些瓶罐里面装着颜色怪异的液体。

他看向卡片，上面说那是魔药，可以改善和调养他的身体，还写着服用时间和剂量。

很简单的一行服用说明。

每天睡前每一种颜色各一瓶。

哈利看了看卡片又数了数魔药的颜色，他觉得光是去喝这些魔药，他可能就不用吃饭都能饱了。

而除了这些，他竟然还看到了一沓钞票！

英镑！天啊！德拉科在里面装了好多钱！

他保证就算是德思礼一家都没见过这么多钱！

可是这让他感到不安起来。

其他东西都可以说是德拉科的心意和礼物，可是钱就真的过于贵重了，他就算拼命工作一辈子都还不起这些钱的！

哈利被吓到了，他赶紧把钱装了回去，感觉手心发烫。

这个袋子一定不能被德思礼一家发现，他们一定不会放过里面那些昂贵的东西的。

德拉科在卡片上落下了一点没告诉哈利，那袋子只能指定的人才能打开，而不想被发现也只需要一个忽略咒。

但这对德拉科来说算是常识，可是哈利压根就不知道，更别提德拉科那个时候完全忘了哈利没有魔杖也还没学过魔法这件事。 

所以每天哈利都小心翼翼心惊胆战的护着小袋子，生怕弄丢被别人给拿走。

然而自从收到了这个小袋子后，哈利的心情好到周身都像是有小泡泡在漂浮着，他开心坏了。

他把小袋子珍惜的收好，这种被人关心着的感觉实在是太美好了。

哈利确信，德拉科就是他的小天使。

他会每天晚上按着德拉科的要求把每种颜色的魔药一瓶一瓶的一饮而尽，尽管那魔药难喝到了让人难以下咽只一口就想要呕吐的程度，他也强迫自己一天不落一瓶都不浪费的全部喝光。

虽然从此之后他对魔药这种东西是一点好感都没有了，那破灭了他对魔药的所有幻想。

但因为这是德拉科给他的，他一丁点都不想要浪费掉，痛并快乐着。

有时他会配着糖果一起吃，糖果他会专门把青苹果味道的挑出来，先吃别的口味的，只有在重要的节日，或者难眠的夜晚，他才会剥开一颗青苹果糖含在嘴里，慢慢的细心品味。

那是最像德拉科的味道，甜甜的，让他瞬间就能回到第一次见到德拉科时候的场景中，也能让他幻想德拉科就在他的身边陪着他。

德拉科送给他的饰品也全都非常的管用，达力和他的跟班们已经不能再伤害到他了。

他每次都会佩戴袋子里面的饰品，知道用过会坏掉之后，他就小心的把蛇形胸针收了起来。

那是德拉科当面送给他的第一个礼物，意义是不一样的，他小心的将其保管好，只要想德拉科了，就会拿出来抚摸几下，让自己安下心来。

他还会每天倒计时自己的11岁生日，不为了能去霍格沃茨上学，只为了能再次见到那个男孩。

自从遇到德拉科之后，他的生活立刻轻松了非常多，虽然没能再见面，但他知道德拉科关心着他，这让他的心情一直很好。

德拉科给他放的钱他一分都没动，只留着再见面的时候还给他。

而那些钱的存在其实也让他松了口气。

若是德思礼一家真的不让他去魔法学校，而他又没能存够钱，他会为了能再见到德拉科而先用这些去付学费的，以后他一定会赚很多很多的钱加倍的还给他。

德拉科完全不知道自己给的东西被波特这么珍惜的对待。

那个袋子的空间有限，他只会算算时间，觉得给波特的魔药差不多该喝完了的时候，就会让多比去偷偷把袋子拿回来补充一些新的进去，搞得哈利一直以为那个袋子是无限的，永远拿不完，用完了就会刷新出来新的。

而德拉科每天只要一想到波特喝掉魔药后的表情，他那心里一直憋着的火气就全都消失了，心情美好的继续着自己的计划和生活。

没错，他专门没有改善魔药的味道。

美名其曰向斯内普教授学习，原汁原味才能发挥魔药的全部效果！

他绝对不是在趁机偷偷的报复波特！绝对没有！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章对角巷之旅走起~以及，虽然这只哈利有点黑，但他是狮子！


	12. 长袍店的再遇

只要一忙起来时间是过的很快的。

德拉科重新制定了些计划，想到瘦瘦小小的波特，不得不担忧起最后打赢伏地魔的胜算。

况且他还要让父亲看到哈利波特的未来性才更有可能能说服父亲。

他只希望波特这两年能靠着魔药补回来一点身子，起码看上去别再那么的“弱不禁风”，那副样子不管是谁看到都不会相信他能打败黑魔王的。

也不知道波特从小过着这样完全跟不上营养的日子，是怎么在后期长得那么高身材还那么结实抗造的。

果然是要多亏了他每年的冒险活动吗？嗯，也要好好感谢感谢魁地奇队的训练。

终于在11岁的时候，德拉科收到了霍格沃兹的入学通知信。

跟以前一样，他的父亲又在考虑想把他送到德姆斯特朗去，但是被母亲以离家远为由干脆利落的否决了。

德拉科其实一开始也有想过这一世是不是可以不去霍格沃茨上学，从源头上改变，远离一切。

但很快他就放弃了这个想法，就算短时间内远离了，在伏地魔复活后也是避无可避的。

只要伏地魔一天没死，他们马尔福家就不可能完全抽离出来独善其身。

再说，要是不在旁边看着点波特的进展，他是真的没办法放心，就怕一个不注意就生出来什么意外又没办法及时补救。

在6岁到11岁的这段时间里面，他的努力并没有白费。

因着他优秀的表现和展现出来的能力，让父亲得以提前把他带进了家族的藏室里面。

对于黑魔标记的去除和封闭庄园的魔法，都集中在了灵魂，保护咒，魔法阵和炼金术上的领域上。

上一世为了斯科皮他没少看这类的书，现在时间又算充裕，他也能更加深入的去研究了解，而最后还真的让他给琢磨出来了一些方向。

能有这种进展已经让他非常惊喜了，他原本都已经做好了最坏的打算。

有了方向就有了尝试的可能，这也让他一直紧绷的神经放松了不少。

只是对于自己的重生和上次被波特莫名其妙拉到陌生的地方这两件事还没能有什么进展。

既然查不出来，他想就先顺其自然好了，也许需要什么契机才能知道，更何况之后也没有再发生过被拉到波特身边这种事了。

再加上收到了霍格沃茨的信，他的注意力也暂时的转移了。

对于马上就要上霍格沃茨这件事，卢修斯看上去比德拉科还要紧张的多，这一度让德拉科感到非常的疑惑。

好像上一世也没见父亲这么紧张啊？不能是舍不得他离开家吧？

这确实是有可能的，但父亲的性格他是了解的，父亲就算担心也绝不会表现的这么明显，那应该是妈妈的反应才对。

到底是什么情况呢？

卢修斯忧心的事情确实是德拉科没想到的。

这边，卢修斯忧心忡忡的样子就连纳西莎都看不下去了。

她倒是知道卢修斯在担心什么，只是无奈的再一次的安慰道:“不就是拉文克劳吗？小龙喜欢，适合就好，虽然是比不上斯莱特林，但也没什么不好的。”

卢修斯瞬间提高了声音，“可马尔福世世代代都是斯莱特林！但小龙……哎，他太像是要去拉文克劳的样子了，他几乎从小就一直泡在书堆里。”

等到分院之后，人们听说马尔福家的继承人是个拉文克劳！一想到这儿卢修斯就完全不能平常心对待。

要是德拉科知道父亲是在担心这个的话，他一定会笑出来的。

他只是多查了点资料多看了些书而已，没想到竟然让父亲有了这层担忧。

他们后来挑了一天父亲和母亲都有时间的日子，一起来到了对角巷。

跟上一世一样，他和家人分工合作，他先去最费时间的摩金夫人长袍店量身长买校服，父亲去书店，母亲去找魔杖，最后他们再到奥利凡德魔杖店汇合，毕竟魔杖还是需要德拉科去亲自试一下的。

站在长袍店的脚凳上后，德拉科心不在焉的任由摩金夫人的那把不安分的尺子在身上游走，听到新进来了一位客人他也没去理会，连个眼神都没施舍，对周边的一切提不起一丝兴趣来。

“是要买霍格沃茨学校的制服吗，亲爱的?”他听到摩金夫人的声音。

没有人回答，摩金夫人接着说话，可就在这时，德拉科隐约听到有人在叫他的名字？

极低极轻的一声“Draco”，像是他幻听了一样，他不太确定的回头看去。

结果一转头就与一双绿宝石般的眸子撞在了一起。

德拉科原本面无表情的脸瞬间变为了震惊。

破特！？他怎么会在这里！？

不对，他也要买入学用品，但为什么他们会在同一天来到对角巷还碰上了！？这到底是怎样的孽缘啊，为什么就总是避不开波特呢！

德拉科看到在他转头之后波特那立刻变亮的眼睛，想要时间倒退重来。

他一定会重新选一天来对角巷的。

他是真的没想到会在这里碰到波特，前世的他早就忘了在摩金夫人的店里还见过波特一面的事。

在他的记忆中，他与波特的第一次见面是在霍格沃茨特快上。

眼前的波特还是穿着那身破烂的衣服，哦，这么说他好像记起来点了，前世的这个时候他好像确实遇见过一个看起来惨不兮兮的小孩来着。

大意了，完全不记得这件事，导致竟然在这里又猝不及防的碰上了波特。

波特现在在他眼里简直就是一个会行走的大麻烦，碰上准没什么好事。

不过他扫了眼波特的模样，精神头看起来倒是挺不错的，比上次见的时候看上去也健康了不少，个子也高了，是不是比上一世的这个时候个子更高了一点？

不过也就那么一点，是魔药药效不够吗？德拉科皱眉思索。

而哈利在经历了一阵鸡飞狗跳之后，终于是有惊无险的跟着海格顺利的来到了对角巷。

差一点他就真的绝望了，姨父姨妈对于魔法学校的排斥反应比他预计的还要大的多。

幸好，幸好最后海格来了，不然他可能真的再也见不到德拉科了，那样他真的会崩溃的。

哈利怀着激动的心情，第一次踏入了魔法世界。

他见识到了德拉科给他形容过的事物，那些用语言描述不出来的神奇。

而也是这天，他才知道了自己那所谓“救世主”的名声到底有多大。

路人的视线让他非常不自在，他把自己额前的碎发向下压了压，盖住那道疤，又躲在海格庞大的身子后面，才堪堪躲开那些让人不适的视线。

德拉科就从来不会这样去看他。

不过想到这点后他反而更不开心了，他倒是希望德拉科能多看看他，哪怕是出于他是“大难不死的男孩”这个原因。

不过九月一日的时候，就可以去霍格沃茨了，那个时候他就能再见到德拉科了！

虽然心心念念的想要见到德拉科，但哈利真的没有想到能提前这么多，这对他来说简直就是个从天而降的巨大惊喜！

这一天里幸运简直接撞而来，等到了海格来接他，正式进入了魔法界，还见到了德拉科！

十一岁的生日里惊喜数不胜数，他从没想过如此多的好运会集中出现在他的身上。

在海格说要去喝一杯提神饮料的时候，他还有点忐忑要自己进到这家店里来，但现在，他无比的感谢海格。

那亮眼的浅金色头发是他绝对不会认错的，更何况仅仅只是看到侧脸，就已经能看到那男孩苍白的脸色和精致的轮廓，那是他心心念念的Draco。

德拉科并没有注意到他，他小心翼翼的试探着喊了一声他的名字。

当男孩回过头来的瞬间，哈利简直想要哭出来。

周边的一切都在那一刻被涂上了艳丽的色彩，他的世界完全变成了彩色的。

而那个像小王子小天使一样漂亮的男孩这一刻在他的脑海里重新变得生动、清晰起来。

他忍不住脸上挂上了大大的笑容，这次大声的，激动的喊道：“Draco！”

德拉科原本想在反应过来后的第一时间扭头避开波特的视线，不搭理他装做没看到不认识的。

但是奈何波特的目光过于专注火热，就像是只能看到他一个人一样，没看摩金夫人没被搭理后在一旁震惊的表情吗！？

他被波特看的浑身发毛，刚受不了这种尴尬打算开口，对方就先一步激动的叫了起来。

！！！

德拉科在那一瞬间感觉头发都要炸起来了，教名被从波特的口中喊出，让他全身都变得不得劲起来。

他僵着身子，将下巴高高的抬起，高傲又冷漠的拖长了语速道：“波特，我们有那么熟吗？谁允许你喊我的名字的！”

可话是这么说，但如果有人仔细看，就会发现被浅金色头发盖住的耳朵此时已经变得红通通的了，看起来异常的可爱。

哈利没管德拉科的话，心里给自己打好气之后，猛地跑着冲了上去！

德拉科全身瞬间拉响了警报。

看到波特跑过来他就直觉不对了，可还没等他躲开，波特就已经像个游走球一样的向着他撞了过来！

那冲劲差点让他从脚凳上摔下去。

而哈利完全没管那些，冲上去后紧紧的抱住了德拉科，双手用力的勒住他的腰，脑袋还在他的颈侧狠狠的蹭了几下。

近在咫尺的环绕着的青苹果糖的甜味让他整个人都满足的想要飘起来，“Draco，已经两年了，终于又见到你了！我真高兴！”

以及，我好想你。这句他在心里默默的念到，自己笑弯了眼睛，愉快的感受着这期待已久的重逢的喜悦。

德拉科在波特冲上来后的第一时间想办法稳住了自己，同时也没忘了护住波特，防止他们两个人一起摔了，结果等反应过来后，他们两人就已经抱在了一起。

德拉科的脸色变了又变。

认真的？

波特冲过来抱他？

他是不是其实并没有重生，而是到了一个奇怪的世界？

梅林啊！这个波特不正常！！！

摩金夫人也没想到会看到这一幕，不禁呵呵的笑了起来。

真是两个可爱的小男孩。

而且她是没有想到马尔福家的孩子竟然也会露出这么可爱的表情来，今天可真是美好的一天。

摩金夫人的笑声让德拉科完全回过神来，他赶紧去推波特，苍白的脸颊上也浮上了一层淡淡的红晕。

“你又在搞什么破特！放开！离我远点！”

哈利先是紧了紧手臂，后不安的慢慢退开，无措的站立在原地。

德拉科见波特松了手后狠狠的松了口气，然而看着波特现在的样子他更来气了。

刚刚冲过来的时候不是挺猛的吗！现在又在怕什么！愚蠢的格兰芬多！！！

德拉科好半天才压下火气让自己冷静下来，脸上的红晕终于慢慢消了下去。

他赶紧转移话题，让摩金夫人快去给波特量尺寸。

哈利乖乖的站在德拉科旁边的脚凳上，会自己动的尺子吸引了他的注意力。

但是当发现那尺子竟然会自己游走在身上而且还会乱钻后，他第一时间猛地转头看向了旁边站着的德拉科。

不出意料，德拉科身上的那把尺子也极其的不安分，他看的时候那把尺子正在德拉科细瘦的腰上来回乱蹭，甚至还想要钻进到他的衣服里面去！

哈利直接伸手一把扯住了那把尺子，强行把它给拽了出来，心里莫名的非常不爽。

而那把尺子的力气竟然还挺大，他和尺子拉锯着，甚至最后他都急了，抬头跟德拉科急切的说，“其实我也会量，不然让我给你量尺寸吧？”

“……”德拉科没吭声。

他从波特抓住尺子之后就开始满脸莫名，而当听到波特的话后，更是直接拿像是在看傻子一样的眼神看着波特。

他再也忍不住了，抬起手一巴掌拍在了哈利的脑门上，啪的一声。

“波特，你的脑子终于彻底坏掉了吗？芨芨草已经驻满了你那本就没什么位置的大脑了？给你做魔药的时候我怎么就没想到还该给你补补你的脑子呢！？”

听着德拉科的话，哈利讪讪的松了手，但还是用眼睛狠狠的瞪了那把尺子一眼。

看到波特的小动作，德拉科只觉得心累。

他算是发现了，波特的脑回路永远是他不能理解的。

要是以后要他一直跟这个完全不按常理出牌的波特相处，想想他就觉得恐怖。

果然麻烦体质还是应该远离，开学以后他一定要见到波特就绕道走！

但现在……

德拉科看看波特身上的衣服，继续没好气道：“看来你还是没找到能搭我给你的胸针的衣服，你这身上穿的都是什么？我家的家养小精灵穿的都比你的好，明明都给你放钱了，就不知道去买几件好衣服穿吗？虽然你的审美不敢恭维，但起码合身的总会买吧？难不成“大名鼎鼎的哈利波特”是个笨蛋吗！”

越说越气，越看波特身上穿的衣服越不顺眼。

哈利被德拉科一连串的话说的羞红了脸，他无措的看着他，却突然想起了什么，赶紧从兜里掏出了个东西来。

只见德拉科送给波特的小袋子正拿在哈利的手上，他把里面的钱一股脑拿出来就要塞进德拉科的手里，“这些，我得还给你……我不能用这些钱，这太多了，把我卖掉都还不上的，你赶紧拿回去，我一便士都没动……”

德拉科赶紧后仰侧身躲开，黑着一张脸，“收回去！给你的就是你的了，别让我看见麻瓜币，碍眼！”

说完挥手跟一旁的摩金夫人说，“再要几件常服，规格要之前我选的一样的，校服内搭也多来几件，要格兰芬多款，他的尺寸，记我账上。”

德拉科说着指了指波特。

跟摩金夫人说完后，德拉科无视掉波特不赞同却又感动不已的目光，开始装冷淡，不再搭理他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写的时候全程姨母笑嘿嘿嘿，便宜哈利了，我也想抱抱小龙！
> 
> 我不管，我就要写他们甜甜甜！甜到结局！哈德szd！


	13. 别走好吗

德拉科不搭理哈利之后，哈利就全程眼巴巴的看着德拉科。

德拉科被看的浑身难受，只希望摩金夫人能快点，他想赶紧逃离可怕的波特。

正在这时，德拉科注意到窗户的光线被挡住，他抬眼一看，就看到了现在还是霍格沃茨的猎场看守–海格。

那个半巨人正站在窗口，手上拿着两个大冰淇淋，朝着哈利挤眉弄眼的想要吸引他的注意力。

德拉科暗暗松了口气，海格应该是来找哈利的，他终于可以摆脱小巨怪波特了！他从来没有哪一次这么开心看到了这个半巨人的出现！

正好这时摩金夫人说已经试好了，他跳下脚凳，捏着波特的下巴，把他一直对着自己的脸转向窗户，“接你的人来了，赶紧走吧，再见了。”

“那是海格，你认识他？你怎么知道他是来接我的？”

德拉科心想你以为谁都像你似的没脑子吗，继续不搭理他，跟摩金夫人交代了几句后就率先抬脚离开。

哈利眼看着德拉科要走，赶紧去付钱想要追上去，结果被摩金夫人笑呵呵的说德拉科已经把他的付过了。

哈利甚至来不及有什么感想，看到德拉科已经走到门口了，急急忙忙的就追了上去。

“Draco！等等我！”

德拉科默默加快了脚步。

然而他刚出门，波特就已经跑着追了上来，他在内心翻了个白眼，就知道没有这么容易。

哈利追上来后一把拉住德拉科的右手，生怕对方又一声不吭的先走。

“等等……Draco，你……你还有什么东西没买吗？我们一起吧，好么？”

哈利绿宝石般的眸子里面溢满了希冀和渴求，但德拉科无情的拒绝了他。

“不，我爸爸还在等我，没空和你瞎逛，那个大块头还在等你，快过去。”

哈利可怜巴巴的眨巴着绿眼睛，一动不动的看着德拉科。

德拉科烦躁的抓了把头发，“别看我！不去就是不去！”

哈利肉眼可见的失落起来，德拉科翻白眼。

真的够了！放过他吧！他想赶紧试完魔杖赶紧回家！难以攻克的课题都要比面对现在的小巨怪波特要来的可爱的多！

“真的不行吗？”哈利小心翼翼的试探着问道。

他不想才刚见到德拉科就要分开，这才多长时间啊，他们甚至都没能说上几句话。

他眼里满含祈求的看着德拉科，让德拉科原本想要再次拒绝的话卡在了喉咙里。

德拉科张了张嘴，余光看到海格向着这边走了过来。

他思索一下，干脆直接拽着波特走到了海格面前。

有些事情，波特不亲眼见证是不会明白的。

他们来到海格的面前。

“啊哈！哈利！衣服试好了吗？这是给你买的冰淇淋，快吃了它！”海格把手上的大冰淇淋递给哈利，接着看向站在哈利旁边的德拉科。

“金色的头发！你是马尔福家的小子！哈利……你怎么……”

德拉科嘴角微微扬起勾起了一抹嘲讽的笑，挑了挑眉漫不经心的拖长了语调道，“当然，别激动，我当然是马尔福。”

“马尔福家的小子！你在哈利旁边做什么！哼，你心里最好别在想着打什么歪主意，离哈利远一……”

“海格！”哈利越听越不对劲，敏锐的察觉到不对的一瞬间惊慌的喊出口打断海格接下去要说的话，他的手甚至都不受控制的抖了起来，心里又惊又怕。

他插到两人的中间，将德拉科和海格隔开，小小的身子把德拉科护在身后，抬起头一瞬不瞬的盯着海格，“海格，这是德拉科，是我的朋-友。”

他在朋友两个字上着重咬了重音，希望能提醒到海格不要乱说话。

可显然被朋友两个字又惊到的海格完全没有接受到信号，反而更诧异的大声道：“朋友！哈利，你怎么会跟他成为朋友！你不知道，他是……”

“海格！”哈利再次大声的打断了他，这次他是真的生气了，同时心里也更加的慌乱，他没想到事情竟然会发展成这样，极其不安的回头看向德拉科。

海格显然也反应过来了，他看着哈利，无措的说，“哦，不是，我的意思是说，他是马尔福……”

海格的声音越来越小。

德拉科嗤笑了一声，连个眼神也没赏给海格，只是戏谑的看了眼此时正不知所措的波特。

完全不让人失望不是吗？

自己没办法拒绝波特同行的请求，不代表就没有办法了。

他上前两步，走到波特的身边，发现波特的身高竟然已经和他差不多了，甚至比他还要高了那么一小点，但那一小点暂时可以忽略不计就是了。

他微微侧头凑到了波特的耳边，柔软的唇瓣贴着哈利的耳朵缓缓的开口说道，“看到了吗波特，我说过的，我们不是一路人，我们也不会成为朋友。”

他的吐息喷洒在哈利的耳朵上，明明该是温暖的，语调和内容却是那么的冰冷，一路凉进了哈利的心里。

哈利最害怕的情况出现了，他僵硬的站在原地动弹不得。

德拉科却在说完后若无其事的重新站好，和波特拉开距离，脸上挂好马尔福式的标准假笑，“看来这里并不欢迎我，那么就不打扰了，再见了，波特-先生。”

说完，转身就走。

哈利只觉得当时身体反应快过了脑子，他那时根本没有思考，本能的伸出还空着的手牢牢的拽住了要走的德拉科的手腕，使了好大的劲，让德拉科离开的步子不得不停了下来。

哈利脑海里此时只有一个念头。

他不能让德拉科就这么离开，他要是真的什么都不做任由德拉科离开的话，他直觉自己会永远失去他的，他不允许这样的事情发生。

好不容易……明明好不容易才又见到面的……

“Draco……”他小心的叫道，声音里面甚至含着哭音。

德拉科先是拽了两下胳膊，结果没拽回来，突然就有些后悔给波特补了那么多魔药，他的力气竟然变得这么大！

被波特强硬的拽着他也走不了，没办法只能回头，“还有什么事吗？波……”

他的声音突然停住，德拉科没想到自己一回头会看到波特这样的表情。

固执的，惊慌的，难掩害怕和无助的……

他的眼睛直直的望进了波特那如湖水一般的绿眸里面，那双眼睛此时荡漾着水波，释放出卑微的祈求意思。

他的心在那一瞬狠狠的颤了一下，突然就说不出话来了。

哈利看到德拉科回过头来后，他极小极小的向前走了一步，小声的小心翼翼的祈求着，“别走，Draco，别走好吗？”

“求你了……”

德拉科抿紧唇，就那么看着他。

哈利更加不安，干巴巴的祈求让他自己也觉着这好像没有什么力度，但他绞尽了脑汁也不知道还能说些什么才能留的住德拉科，着急的眼眶通红。

眼看着他的眼眶周围越来越红，德拉科突然抬起手，盖住了他的眼睛。

冰凉的手盖上发着热的眼睛，让哈利感觉非常的舒服。

视线被黑暗笼罩，他茫然的眨巴了两下眼睛，纤长卷翘的睫毛滑过德拉科的手心。

哈利只感觉德拉科保持着这个动作好一会儿后，似乎叹了声气，又低声呢喃了句什么，眼睛上的手就又被拿了下来，亮光重新袭来。

接着就见德拉科抬起下巴，眼睛也不看他，只是淡淡的冷漠的说道：“走吧。”

哈利的眼中瞬间重新光华璀璨。

德拉科装作没看到波特的反应，只是心里再一次的对自己说，只这一次。

一直在旁边看着的海格也看出了些不对来，他面露纠结，但最终也只是心里踌躇着，倒是没再多说什么，带着两个男孩向着书店走去。

德拉科一声不吭的走在一边，跟波特还拉开了一段距离。

哈利边跟着海格走边不停的抬头去看德拉科，没拿冰淇淋空着的手松了又紧，紧了又松，最后终于内心勇敢的属性成功冲了出来，他三步并两步的走近德拉科，伸手抓住德拉科软嫩的手握在了手里，紧紧的牵住。

手被抓住的时候德拉科怔了怔，低头看了半天被哈利牵住的手。

最后他像是经过了激烈的心里挣扎后，整个肩膀放弃的塌了下来，也没再像之前的每一次一样抵抗，任由哈利牵住他的手。

哈利心里狠狠的松了口气，默默的将德拉科的手握的更紧，将人牢牢的牵在手里。

不知道为什么，自从出现了刚刚的插曲后，他就生怕德拉科会在他不注意的时候消失在眼前，就像他们第一次见面那次一样。

这次他一定要从一开始就抓紧他，就算德拉科又要跑到别的地方，也不能把他丢下了。

他就一手牵着德拉科的手，另一只手上还拿着一直没吃的冰淇淋跟着海格在对角巷的街道上走着。

直到现在把人给抓在了手里，他才想起来去吃手中的冰淇淋。

但是他看了看冰淇淋又看了看旁边的德拉科，觉得只有自己吃好像不太好，干脆把冰淇淋往德拉科的面前一递，“吃吗？Draco？”

德拉科嫌弃的躲了躲，哈利干脆把冰淇淋怼在了他的嘴边，结果奶油就那么蹭到了德拉科的嘴上。

德拉科被凉了一下，下意识的微微抿唇，凉凉的甜意瞬间充盈了口中，味道确实还不错。

哈利一瞬不瞬的盯着德拉科的嘴唇看，看到那些奶油被德拉科吃掉后，干脆把手中的冰淇淋又往前递了一下。

德拉科和哈利僵了好半天，最后自暴自弃的微微低下头，就着哈利的手又吃了一口。

哈利瞬间笑弯了眼睛，紧张的心情也舒缓了不少，看到德拉科小口小口吃着冰淇淋的样子，突然意识到用甜品去哄小少爷可能会是个好办法。

毕竟，他就像甜品一样甜不是吗？

哈利干脆投喂起了德拉科。

德拉科对这样的吃法感到异常的不适，他想要把冰淇淋抢过来自己拿着吃，毕竟他都已经碰口了，结果哈利却躲开了！

哈利坚持要喂他，德拉科不想从，最后哈利干脆把冰淇淋收了回来，然后自己在德拉科吃过的基础上咬了一大口。

德拉科瞬间就炸了，“嘿！那是我吃过的！”

“我又不嫌弃你。”哈利弯着眼睛笑。

德拉科噎住，心想，可我嫌弃你？

他面容复杂的不知道该说什么，只能眼睁睁看着波特美滋滋的把剩下的冰淇淋全部吃光。

哈利从没吃过这么甜这么好吃的冰淇淋，这味道一定够他回味很久了。

而注意到一旁一直看着他在吃的德拉科，哈利晃了晃两个人拉在一起的手，“你要是还想吃，我们一会儿再去买好不好？我买给你吃。”

德拉科扭头，再也忍不住脸上快要崩溃的表情，“谁稀罕。”

他们在去到书店之前，还停下来买了羊皮纸，羽毛笔和墨水，之后才到了丽痕书店。

德拉科一直默默的陪着哈利购置入学用品，这些东西父亲和母亲肯定都已经买好了。

哈利一路上都在找着话题想和德拉科多聊聊，但更多的回答他的是海格，德拉科就心不在焉的走在一旁也不知道听没听他们说话。

当他们说到四个学院的时候，海格这次说的要比德拉科早前告诉他的详细多了。

听到赫奇帕奇后，哈利低落的道：“看来我一定会进赫奇帕奇了。”

而海格则是脸色阴沉的说，“宁愿进赫奇帕奇，也不要进斯莱特林，没有一个后来变坏的男女巫师不是从斯莱特林出来的，神秘人就是其中的一个。”说着，他还看了看德拉科。

哈利极其敏锐的发现了海格的那一眼，转头凑到德拉科的耳边，小声的又带着不安的问道，“你觉得你会去哪儿？”

德拉科这次搭理他了，只见他的唇边缓缓的勾起了一抹不怀好意的笑，眼睛微眯，灰蓝色的眸子流转着恶意的光，“当然是斯莱特林了，波特，不然你以为呢？”

哈利面露纠结，“可是……那伏地魔真的是从斯莱特林出来的吗？”

“对，没错，而且我是一定会进斯莱特林的，怎样？怕了吗，破特？”

哈利看着德拉科此时的样子，脑海中有什么景象转瞬即逝，但他没能捕捉到，只是下意识的回了句，“You wish”。

德拉科突然安静了，他定定的看了哈利半天，好一会儿后突然极其愉悦的笑了，最初起就一直蔓延围绕着他们的沉重气氛瞬间一扫而光。

哈利不明所以，而这个时候他们来到了药店，里面的坩埚和魔药瞬间让哈利的脸扭曲了起来，尤其是在看到那些魔药材料之后，他的脸色变得更加难看了。

德拉科注意到了哈利的表情，心情是更加的愉快，他呵呵的笑着控制不住的将头抵在了哈利的肩膀上，笑得上气不接下气。

果然看到波特吃瘪的样子能让他的心情瞬间变好，这么看来只是陪他走一遍对角巷而已，好像也并不是那么让人难以接受的事情？

哈利无奈的看着笑趴在他肩膀上的小少爷，轻轻捏了捏牵在手里的手，嘴角也跟着不自觉的扬起。

他好像从没见过德拉科这样笑过，这样笑起来的他更灵动更漂亮了，让人忍不住想要把他捧在手心里宠着护着，让他能一直保留着这样的笑容。

他不禁想，要是德拉科能多像这样笑笑就好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家不要讨厌海格哟，海格是个大可爱来着，他只是一时激动过于紧张而已，下章就会好了。
> 
> 大家的观念是会慢慢改变的，最初不可避免都会凭着刻板印象和喜好去判断一个人是好是坏，这是需要时间去了解慢慢转变想法的，而且这一世有哈利在，小龙又是成熟可爱的集合体，很快就没问题啦！


	14. 同游对角巷

从魔药店出来后，海格说要送给哈利一件生日礼物。

德拉科挑眉，才知道今天竟然是波特的生日。

他们来到了咿啦猫头鹰商店，德拉科陪着波特在店里转，一边看着各种颜色和品种的猫头鹰，一边继续聊着天。

哈利突然想起来了什么，奇怪的问道，“之前在长袍店，你为什么跟摩金夫人说要给我格兰芬多款的？我们还不知道要去哪个学院不是吗？”

德拉科嫌弃的看了眼波特，“你又蠢又莽不是格兰芬多还能是斯莱特林吗？“

“你的意思是斯莱特林的人都很聪明？”

“我可没那么说，不过显然，比起冲动没脑子的你，当然。”德拉科肯定的点点头。

要知道黄金三人组的脑子全部集中在格兰杰一个人身上这件事他还是略有体会的。

甚至要他说，整个格兰芬多的脑子都由格兰杰承担都不夸张。

“那为什么不是赫奇帕奇？我觉得我会去赫奇帕奇，海格说那里有很多饭桶。”哈利怏怏不乐的道。

德拉科乐了，“哦——看来你对你自己还是有一定认知的嘛。”

“Draco！”哈利气鼓鼓。

“好了，去哪个学院都无所谓，但你要是进了斯莱特林我会当场给你一个阿瓦达的，那真是太可怕了。”

“为什么我就不能进斯莱特林？就因为伏地魔出自那里吗？你说你一定会去斯莱特林的，我想跟你在一个学院。”

“打住！破特！这就是原因，你要是跟我一个学院，那我就毫不犹豫的给自己一个阿瓦达！”

“嘿！为什么你就是不想和我一起！还有，阿瓦达到底是什么？”哈利不甘的问道。

德拉科在他还要继续说话前拿起一个装着一只漂亮雪枭的大笼子一把塞进波特的怀里。

“没有为什么，就她了，走吧。”

哈利抱着猫头鹰笼子迷迷糊糊的跟着走了出去，“等等？Draco？不是海格给我的生日礼物吗？为什么不是我选？”

“怎么？你不喜欢她？”

“她？”

“她可是位美丽的姑娘。”

哈利反应了半天才反应过来德拉科是在说这只猫头鹰，瞬间无语了片刻。

“哦，不，好姑娘，我很喜欢你，嗯……该叫你什么好呢？”

“不管你想叫她什么，你不能再叫我的名字了，波特。”德拉科趁机认真的说道。

哈利不满，“为什么？你也可以叫我哈利，我不想听你叫我的姓，那样也太生疏了。”

“我们本来也不熟，你到底误会了什么？能请伟大的哈利波特先生尽快改正回来吗？我认为你对我的认知有了很严重的偏差。”

“我并不觉的我对你的认知有任何偏差，我分的清好坏，也看得到谁对我好！”哈利有些激动的说道。

“是啊，你当然能，哼。”德拉科却又不爽了起来，显然他回想起了前世被波特拒绝的那一次不美妙的经历。

哈利不知道德拉科又因为什么生气了，但他不想好不容易缓解的气氛又变得僵硬，赶紧去想其他的话题。

突然他灵光一闪。

“我和海格之前去了古灵阁，我爸爸妈妈留给了我不少钱，一个金库！我从没见过那么多金子。”

“嗯哼。”德拉科漫不经心的应到。

“我现在也算是有钱了，所以你给我的钱这回总能还给你了吧？还有那些吃的，饰品，魔药，那一定都很贵，你算一算吧，我会加倍还给你的。”

德拉科好笑的看着波特，“很贵？你是在看不起马尔福吗？”

“不过不说这个了……你还有什么想要的礼物吗？”德拉科假装不经意的问道。

哈利看着他，温柔的笑了起来，“当然有。”

“是什么？”德拉科意外的挑眉，他还以为波特的这种性格会推辞的，没想到他竟然回答了，不由得感兴趣的问道。

“你。”哈利继续笑。

德拉科表情不善起来，显然把他的话当成了玩笑。

哈利一看德拉科的表情就知道他没信，心里默默的叹口气，但表情还是再次认真了起来。

“是真的，Draco。”

“今天能在这里见到你，对我来说就是最大的惊喜了，你给我的已经够多了，我不需要其他的，我只想让你陪我一天，当作你给我的生日礼物，好吗？” 

德拉科越听哈利的话表情越怔愣，当哈利说完后，他几乎是逃似的躲开了哈利直视着他的眼睛，甚至再也不敢再看哈利一眼。

红晕再次悄悄的爬上了耳尖，德拉科感觉自己的脸在发烫，他不敢接茬，心里毛扎扎的，内心都快要炸了。

这个波特到底是怎么回事！

不正常，太不正常了，他从没想到有一天这种话会是波特对着他说出来的。

对着他！

别说陪波特一天了，在波特说完这些话后，德拉科现在甚至想直接一个幻影移形。

哈利艰难的换成单手拎着大大的猫头鹰笼子，另一只手重新牵住德拉科的手。

“我就当你答应了，我们走吧，这还是我第一次见到这些神奇的东西，我们可要好好的逛一逛。”

“你在说什么鬼话破特，我什么时候答应你了！别自说自话了，你就不能稍微正常一点吗？”

哈利压根不理会德拉科的话，强硬的拉着德拉科的手，直接向着下个店铺走去。

“喂，等等，放开我！谁要和你一起逛！我要赶紧去找我爸爸了，我觉得我们可以就在这里分开。”

哈利用余光看着身边的男孩虽然嘴上不饶人，说着不陪他逛，步子却还是顺着他的走，那副口不对心的样子让哈利无奈失笑，他感觉自己好像渐渐的要摸透德拉科的性格了。

总是在说反话，心里越在乎什么反而越不表现出来，甚至还会表现的极度排斥，若是不去了解他，可能真的会被他表现出来的假象给欺骗到。

明明真实的他是那样温柔细心的一个人，为什么总是要像个刺猬一样把自己的好自己的柔软藏起来呢？

哈利不知道这到底是因为德拉科的自尊心太强不想在外人面前丢了面子的原因还是其他什么的，但不能否认，只要稍微了解他一点以后，再去看，那别扭的要死的性格会让人觉得非常的可爱。

那甚至让他有点欲罢不能。

不自觉的就被吸引着，想要更靠近他更了解他，想要扒开他把自己保护起来的壳子，闯进他隐藏在深处的温柔和柔软中。

甚至想要他隐藏起来的那一面最好只对自己展现。

哈利不知道自己这种想法是不是正常的，德拉科是他的第一个朋友，第一个对他好，关心他，让他认识了魔法世界的人，他几乎整整两年时间无时无刻不在想着他，哪怕他们只见了一面。

哈利想，他是想要把握住这个他第一个认识的小巫师的，他不想失去德拉科这个朋友。

不管别人说什么，起码他自己是知道的，知道德拉科的细心，知道他的善良，知道他的温柔。

哈利转头看向还扭着头就是不看向他的别扭男孩，抿嘴一笑，牵着的手紧了紧，拉着德拉科在对角巷逛了一圈，甚至还不忘给德拉科单独买了一支冰淇淋。

吃着冰淇淋的德拉科一瞬间竟然分不清今天到底是波特的生日还是他的生日。

终于，在两人逛遍了整个对角巷后，他们来到了今天的最后一站。

奥利凡德魔杖店。

德拉科甚至觉得松了口气，他没管震惊于店面如此破旧的波特，率先推开门走了进去，他爸爸和妈妈已经都等在这里了。

卢修斯看到他进来，绷着脸道：“德拉科，你太慢了，我想你应该还记得什么是时间观念？”

“对不起，父亲，路上遇到了点麻烦耽搁了。”

卢修斯和纳西莎都看向了德拉科，显然是在担心他遇到了什么麻烦。

德拉科从小（6岁）就懂事，从没让他们操心过，要是从他口中说出遇到麻烦，那必然就真的是遇到了什么大事，不免让马尔福夫妇担心了起来。

德拉科完全没觉得自己的话有问题，在他心里，哈利波特就是个大麻烦，事实也证明确实是这样的！

他没跟父母详细解释，反正他们马上就要见到了，径直走向母亲为她挑好的魔杖前，一根根的拿起试了起来。

哈利进来的时候，德拉科已经试了好几根了。

不出意料，母亲选的几根内芯为龙的神经的都不合适，虽然这是马尔福家的人最多人使用的，但显然并不适合他。

他让奥利凡德把山楂木独角兽毛杖芯的魔杖找出来，然后让他先去看看波特。

奥利凡德果然一下子来了好大的精神。

“哦，是的。”

“是的，是的，我知道我很快就会见到你，哈利波特。”

当这个名字被奥利凡德说出来时，卢修斯和纳西莎都控制不住的看了过去。

德拉科耸了下肩，拿着手中非常顺手契合的十英寸，山楂木，独角兽毛杖芯的魔杖对准波特点了点，却是对着父亲和母亲说的话，“喏，麻烦。”

马尔福夫妇的脸色顿时复杂了起来。

没有想到小龙口中的麻烦竟然会是遇上了哈利波特，而且看样子他们还是一起逛了一遍对角巷最后一同来到这里的。

那边奥利凡德还在继续，“这不成问题，你的眼睛跟你母亲的一样，当年她……。”

他说了很长一段话后，用苍白的长手指摸上了哈利额上的那道闪电形伤疤，“哦，这就是…”

哈利不适的后退了一步，伤疤被别的人摸到的感觉不太美好，一点都不像之前德拉科带给他的温暖舒服的感受。

他再一次肯定了德拉科是不同的。

“奥利凡德先生？”

“哦，很对不起，这是我卖出的一根魔杖干的。” 

“十三英寸半长，紫杉木，力量很强，强极了，却落到了坏人手里…要是早知道这根魔杖做成后，会做出这样的事……”

他摇摇头，接着给哈利量尺寸，开始一根根的试魔杖。

眼看着哈利没完没了，德拉科就想先走了。

然而这次不光是察觉到他想走的波特眼巴巴的看着他，好像他要走就是不守信用始乱终弃一样，另一边他的父亲和母亲也没有要走的意思，看那样子是想看看波特最后会挑中什么样的一根魔杖。

看在波特生日的份上！看在父亲和母亲的份上！德拉科最终只得卑微妥协。

结果并没有让所有人失望。

冬青木，凤凰羽毛，十一英寸长，跟伏地魔的是孪生杖芯的兄弟魔杖。

光是这一个信息，就足够卢修斯考量很多了。

德拉科突然觉得留下来是个正确的决定，可能以后说服父亲会比他想象中要轻松的多。

不过他还是偷偷看了眼父亲，当初父亲的魔杖献给伏地魔了，这一世他会保证这些事情都不会再发生的。

而当奥利凡德说完最后的话后，哈利觉得一阵毛骨悚然，不自觉的就走到了德拉科身边。

德拉科不走心的夸了句，“不错的魔杖。”

紧接着道：“东西都买完了吧？”

哈利点点头，他也意识到今天的行程就要结束了，瞬间颇为不舍的看着德拉科。

德拉科扭头当作没看到，只是一转头就看到了母亲正看着他和波特若有所思的样子，德拉科莫名的觉得不太妙。

而这时他也想起来应该给波特介绍一下。

“这是我的父亲和母亲。”

哈利早就看到他们了，拘谨的和马尔福夫妇打了声招呼。

卢修斯简直把哈利波特全身上下扫视了一个遍，像是在估量他的价值和能力，最后才摆出一贯对外人的官方作态，对着哈利道：“久闻大名，波特先生。”

这个时候，哈利才惊觉德拉科跟他父亲的相像，那声波特先生和之前在摩金夫人长袍店门口的重合在一起，让他不自觉的心揪了起来。

他几乎是下意识的重新拉住德拉科的手，根本不知道自己回了卢修斯什么话。

德拉科只觉得太阳穴突突的跳，他赶紧扯着波特往门外走。

“既然都买完了就赶紧回家吧。”

众人一起走出了门外。

德拉科要跟着父母回家，可哈利心里却非常的不舍，在德拉科要走之前最后一次把他叫住了。

然后他也不管海格和德拉科的父母都还在一旁，上前狠狠的抱了一下德拉科。

抱住之后，还小声的在他耳边说道：“今天谢谢你，Draco，这是我收到的最好的生日礼物。”

德拉科知道波特指的是什么，脸颊飘上红晕。

他感觉自己的脸和耳朵烧的发烫，一是因为波特的话，二是因为，他爸妈还在旁边呢！

他轻轻推了一下波特，没推动，波特也没有要放手的意思。

在父母面前和波特抱着让他的脸红的更厉害。

他想让波特赶紧放手，但还没等他说话，就听波特再次开口了，只是这次声音里带上了些明显的不安。

“我们一定会再见到的，对吧？”

德拉科沉默了一瞬，紧接着胡乱的点了下头，抬手极快的回抱了一下波特后，就逃也似的用力的一把把波特推开，好像刚刚做那些的人不是他一样，转身拉着父亲和母亲让他们赶紧幻影移形，逃离了这令他感到无比惊吓和尴尬的地方。

哈利没想到德拉科会回抱他，震惊在原地好半天没有动作，他和一旁同样惊呆了的海格对视了一眼，然后缓缓的扯开嘴角，大大的笑了起来。

再回想起来，刚刚那一刻的德拉科实在是太可爱了，他甚至想在那红彤彤的脸上狠狠的揉一揉，咬一口。

怎么会有这么可爱的人啊，怎么这样的人就被他遇到了呢？ 

马尔福庄园。

卢修斯看着德拉科还红着的脸，高高的挑起眉梢，纳西莎惊讶的捂唇，眼里含着毫不掩饰的揶揄笑意。

德拉科羞得差点当场暴走。

死破特！果然遇到他就倒霉！他竟然也变得不正常起来了！他刚刚都做了什么！？

而马尔福夫妇两人欣赏起德拉科难得一见的羞恼表情，同时想到，真是好久没见到这样情绪外露到要炸毛的可爱小龙了！

果然，虽然他们的小龙嘴上不再提起哈利波特，实际上还是向往着那个大难不死的男孩的吧？

也不知道是从什么时候起出现的毛病，每天都在装大人，他们都很久没有看到德拉科这么孩子的一面了。

另一边，海格把哈利从对角巷送回去的路上，终于忍不住说道：“抱歉哈利，我没想到你会跟马尔福关系很好。”

“我不应该干涉你的，你想要交朋友，当然，我只是觉得你对此知道的太少了，还什么都不了解，要知道他们都是很聪明很狡猾的，我很怕你受到伤害。”

“这事儿怪我，也许我应该提前给你讲一些著名的人和事才对，特别是对于那些纯血，那些斯莱特林们。”

“哦，哈利，别担心，我不会再过多干涉你的想法了，我相信你有你自己的判断，今天这事是我的不对，我没想那么多，你想要和谁交朋友是你的自由，你只要跟着你的心走就好了，刚刚的事我真的很抱歉，希望这没有影响到你和，嗯……马尔福的关系？”

“说实话，那个小马尔福倒是和我想象中的不太一样，也许你是对的，哈利。”

“但我不得不说，我不喜欢他的父亲，要知道他的父亲是……哦，车来了，赶快上车吧，今天真的很抱歉了，哈利，拿好去霍格沃茨的车票，九月一日，国王十字车站，下次见！”

“没关系的，海格，谢谢你送我的礼物，我很感动，那么下次见！”哈利没问被打断的德拉科的父亲是什么，挥手跟海格道了别。

坐在回程的车上，哈利垂下眼睛安静了下来。

今天能和德拉科一起他非常的开心，甚至觉得这一天过于美好了。

他和德拉科一起逛遍了对角巷，他们分享甜食，他牵着德拉科的手，还没有被排斥和拒绝，甚至最后还得到了下次见面的保证，这都让他感到异常的满足，就连还要回到德思礼家都没能让他的心情变差。

但中间发生的那件事也确实让他意识到了，在他和德拉科的关系中间横亘着障碍和阻隔，那些并不是德拉科为了想要摆脱他乱说的。

他知道，今天就算不是海格，以后也一定会有其他人提出质疑来。

他的眼睛暗了下去，拿出银色的小蛇胸针，习惯的握在手里抚摸摩挲着。

他现在还不知道其中的缘由是什么，只得到了几个线索，斯莱特林，马尔福，伏地魔，这些之间一定存在着什么关系，德拉科又在其中扮演着什么角色呢？

但是没关系的，不管是什么，他不会让这些妨碍到他和德拉科之间的关系。

不管拦在他和德拉科之间的是什么，他都会想办法打破一切障碍和阻隔，光明正大的站在德拉科的身边，让他再也不能说出他们不是一路人，不能成为朋友这样的话来。

只是唯一让他感到挫败的是，他发现他对德拉科的事情几乎一无所知。

甚至对于“马尔福”，他都没有其他任何一个人知道的多，这让他感到烦躁。

九月一日，还有一个月。

离能够再次见到德拉科，倒计时一个月。

最后一个月，他要靠着与德拉科唯有的两次相处的记忆来撑过剩下难熬的时间了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈利一主动起来，德拉科就只剩被撩的份了，还一被撩就想跑，想rua


	15. 霍格沃茨特快

自从在魔杖店见到了哈利波特之后，卢修斯的心里是千回百转，尤其是那根孪生魔杖，更让他对哈利波特的可能性做了一次深入的评估。

如果哈利波特真的是神秘人的宿命对手，能在婴儿时期就打败黑魔王一次，那么也许就算神秘人有可能再次卷土重来，哈利波特也未必会输。

想到这种可能性，卢修斯就不得不去考虑了。

现在的形势还不明朗，但向“救世主”的适当示好和试探性的站队也是可以做些准备和安排的。

不能太明显，要留有后路，马尔福从不把鸡蛋放在一个篮子里。

有了考量，卢修斯就想该怎么和救世主拉进些关系，起码在黑魔王以后有一天真的失败后，能留有余地保全他们的家族。

他思考的时候，不由得就想就到了在对角巷那天，德拉科和哈利波特在一起的场景。

他确实没能想到哈利波特看上去会跟他家小龙的关系不错。

但是他其实是不怎么看好德拉科和那个哈利波特走的太近的。

小孩子可能现在还不懂那么多弯弯绕绕，但到了学校之后，很多问题就会被摊开摆在明面上。

比如，

一个是大名鼎鼎的救世主，打败了黑魔王的人。

一个却是黑魔王的手下，食死徒的儿子。

更别说救世主那边一定会有邓布利多重点关照着。

要是他们再一个是格兰芬多，一个是斯莱特林的话，那么这种对立会变得更加的明显。

他可不想他家的小龙会因此受到伤害，如果可以，他是不想让德拉科参与到这些事情里面来的，这是大人该考虑的事情。

但如果德拉科真的要坚持和哈利波特成为朋友的话……

和救世主打好关系固然好，就是不知道到时候人家救世主会不会买他们的账了。

只希望他家小龙不要陷得太深，能早早醒悟过来吧。

卢修斯心思百转，心里既担心，又不知道应该怎么提点才不会伤到德拉科的心，老父亲愁的头发都掉了。

时间终于来到了九月一日。

一大早，收拾妥当的德拉科跟着父母到了国王十字车站。

跟上一世一样，母亲给他的箱子里面装了特别多的东西，就怕他到学校过的不习惯或缺了什么东西。

跟父母拥抱道别时，免不了被一阵叮嘱。

从写信回家的时间到让他有问题就去找西弗勒斯。

从让他专心学习到要记住自己是个马尔福。

这些德拉科全都点头答应，直到卢修斯一句，

“不管你去哪个学院都是爸爸的骄傲，跟哈利波特好好相处，一个马尔福总能得到他想要的，你是有这个资本的，明白？”

“呃……嗯……？”

德拉科原本习惯性点头应声的动作僵住，他睁大眼睛看向父亲。

他是不是听错了？他可还记得上一世父亲可是跟他说，去不了斯莱特林就退学来着？

他看了看等他回答的父亲，又转头迷茫的看向母亲，结果就看到妈妈正用扇子捂着嘴，露出来的眼睛笑眯眯的，德拉科突然感觉后背发毛。

不是，这到底什么情况，在他不知道的时候突然又发生了什么？

他不去斯莱特林还能去哪？为什么还提到了波特？

他面色复杂的再次看向父亲，硬着头皮回道，“我知道了父亲。”

卢修斯满意的点头，看上去像是放下了什么心事一般，抬抬下巴，示意德拉科可以上车了。

德拉科的眼皮不受控制的跳动着，他直觉父亲刚刚的那句话没那么简单。

完了，这次他完全没听懂父亲的话后面隐藏的深意。

不过说到哈利波特……

好好相处？

当然，井水不犯河水就是最好的相处方式了。

他一定会想尽办法躲着他，不起冲突不找茬，跟哈利波特好好相处！

这辈子就别再指望他还会跟哈利波特交朋友了，被拒绝这种事，有过一次就够了。

德拉科上了火车后，走到斯莱特林的车厢，找到专门为马尔福家提供的隔间后熟门熟路的打开了门。

不出意料，里面已经有人在了。

克拉布和高尔正往嘴里塞着他们父母给他们带的零食。

潘西正拿着小镜子照着，看到他打开门之后，迅速把手里的镜子一丢，扑过来挂在了他的胳膊上。

德拉科面无表情的接住她，另一只手用魔杖指挥着自己的行李放到行李架上面。

布雷斯被潘西丢掉的镜子砸了下脑袋，无奈的转头看向德拉科。

德拉科习以为常的耸耸肩，这可是他们的小公主，他们能怎么办呢，宠着呗。

诺特一个人坐在窗边，手里拿着一本《千种神奇药草与蕈类》，看到他进来后，点点头算是打过了招呼。

自从他重生回来后，每次跟这些人见面的时候就不自觉的开启了带孩子模式，几次之后，潘西他们几个就肆无忌惮的缠上他了，后来也就慢慢的又重新熟了起来，甚至关系比上一世来的还要好。

最明显的就是布雷斯这次竟然从小就跟他们玩在了一起。

起码他还没忘了布雷斯并不喜欢食死徒，上一世的时候可能也不是很喜欢自己。

不过早就无所谓了，他现在自己都不喜欢自己了。

行李放好后，把潘西重新按回座椅上坐好，他则坐到了诺特旁边，也拿出了一本书看了起来，打发火车上的时间。

布雷斯无聊的托着腮瞅着德拉科看，又看了眼他手中拿着的书的书名，翻了个白眼道，“你要是去了拉文克劳我一点都不会感到意外的，德拉科。”

德拉科嘴角微微扬起，眼睛没有从书页上离开，“怎么？担心我会跟你分开吗？哦，别担心，布雷斯，也许以后每天早上睁开眼看见的就会是彼此呢？”

布雷斯哼笑了一声，大大咧咧的靠在椅背上，“虽然你足够漂亮，但我倒是更希望每天睁眼能看到一位美丽的女士。”

这时就连潘西都接话道，“德拉科，你每天看这么多书，万一真被分到了拉文克劳怎么办？那我们就不能一起在斯莱特林了。”

德拉科的眼睛从书页中抬起，看着他的小伙伴们担心他去不了斯莱特林的样子，突然就想到了上车前父亲说的那句话。

父亲该不会也觉得他有可能进不了斯莱特林吧……

他好像知道父亲说那句话的原因了……

这可真是，让人哭笑不得。

他反问布雷斯等人，“是我斯莱特林的不够明显吗？你们怎么会有这种担心？拉文克劳可不是多读了几本书就能进的。”

想想看，万事通都没去拉文克劳而去了格兰芬多，他一点都不担心自己。

布雷斯像是纠结了起来，要说德拉科不像斯莱特林是绝对不可能的，他甚至是个非常典型的具有斯莱特林品质和特性的人。

但是和德拉科认识了这么久，他们是知道一些他的想法和观念的，那跟大部分的斯莱特林，大部分纯血统的人都不一样。

他不歧视麻瓜种，没有纯血至上的理念。

有时候布雷斯几人是能感受到德拉科是有过这样的观念的，但那些偶尔透露出来的理念就好像早就被什么不知名的东西全部磨平了一样，萎靡着撅撅不振，根本不足以支撑起来。

甚至德拉科明明生在食死徒家庭，却对黑魔王都不怎么避讳，表明出来的态度绝对是在黑魔王阵营的对立面的。

那跟他们这样的中立还不太一样。

他们这些纯血出身的，哪个不会察言观色。

德拉科就算从来没有明说过，但只要想了解，只要去用心，就连高尔都能看得出来一二。

他甚至非常好奇，卢修斯叔叔和纳西莎阿姨都是非常正统的血统论支持者，怎么到了德拉科这里就能被教育的观念如此不同？

德拉科的身上就仿佛缠了一大堆的谜团，等着有个人能将其解开，探知全部真相。

不能否认，这样的德拉科真的非常迷人，就连专职涉猎的布雷斯都免不了被吸引，更何况德拉科完全符合他审美中的最高标准。

就是对于他来说，可惜德拉科不是个姑娘了。

几人在隔间里有一搭没一搭的聊着，因为都是从小就认识的，彼此之间也不生疏，就好像只是从家里换了个地方结伴出去玩一样。

但因为这次要去的是霍格沃茨，除了德拉科之外，其他几人或多或少的还是难掩兴奋的。

打破这一切的，是隔间外的一阵喧哗，隐隐能听到“疤”、“大难不死”、“故事书、“救世主”、“哈利波特”这样的词汇。

隔间里的几人瞬间都被吸引走了视线，就连诺特都不再看书了。

德拉科摇摇头，没去管其他人的反应，心想波特还是这么招摇。

“外面怎么了？我怎么好像听到他们在喊哈利波特？那个救世主？”布雷斯疑惑的道。

诺特显然对哈利波特很感兴趣，“去打听一下吧，哈利波特跟我们是同年，也许他真的来霍格沃茨上学了呢？”

“克拉布，你去看看。”潘西把克拉布推了出去，连带着还有零食吃了一半的高尔。

“我说，德拉科，你就没兴趣吗？那个救世主。”布雷斯瞅了瞅外面骚动的人群，忍不住问道。

“显然。”德拉科表示了肯定，况且他这次也不打算再穿越整个火车专程跑到波特的车厢去自讨没趣了。

“那你说他打败了黑魔王是真的吗？”

“但他到底是如何在婴儿的时期打败黑魔王的？”诺特紧接着说道。

一直以来都显得孤僻的他每次只要碰到有关哈利波特的事情的时候，总会显得很感兴趣。

潘西几个人左一句右一句的就此问题讨论了起来，德拉科则将思绪完全沉进了书中，不参与到这个话题里。

最近他又忙起来了。

一年级要开始了，这一学年里就会发生很多的事情。

在最后一个月的时间里，他将他还能记起来的重要事件又重新顺了一遍。

禁林中被吸走血液的独角兽，附在奇洛身上的伏地魔，海格的龙蛋，魔法石。

为了应付所有可能发生的意外，他必须做好充足的准备。 

而一想到这一学年又要正面面对伏地魔，德拉科就不免焦虑了起来。

伏地魔带给他的恐惧虽然随着黑魔王的死亡已经消散了，但是重来一次，一想到现在的伏地魔还没有完全死亡，正蛰伏着想办法复活回来，他心底深处的恐惧感就正在慢慢的复苏。

而随着要去霍格沃茨的时间越接近，这种恐惧感就越是难以压下，他必须做点什么去转移注意力，好让自己能产生些安全感。

没一会儿高尔和克拉布就带着肯定的消息回来了。

听到哈利波特真的在这趟车上，连诺特都肉眼可见的兴奋了起来。

“你打听到他在哪个车厢了吗？我们要不要过去看看？德拉科，你说呢？”德拉科的胳膊被身旁的诺特顶了顶。

此时全员兴奋起来的隔间里，没有施隔音咒的德拉科被吵得再也看不进去书。

他把书合上，脸色不好的道，“有什么好看的，以后可还要看七年呢，也许你以后看他看到想吐也说不定。”

被德拉科这么一否定，潘西等人都稍稍冷静了下来，他们这个小团体还是以德拉科为中心的。

只是诺特还是有些不甘心就这么错过，手上拿着书却怎么也看不进去，坐立不安的样子让德拉科偷偷翻了个白眼。

诺特，跟他前世小时候差不多，对哈利波特甚是感兴趣，唯一和他不同的是，诺特做事显然比他聪明的多了。

起码没像自己一样，把自己推到了风口浪尖上，被公然拒绝友谊，还明目张胆的和救世主对着干。

德拉科看他们的样子，无奈的道:“你们要是想去就去看看吧，我就不去了，等你们回来给我讲讲就好了。”

他话是这样说了，但是其他几个人都没动。

潘西坚持跟着德拉科行动，布雷斯表示比起去看不知道斤两的救世主，他对德拉科的兴趣要更大。

救世主再好看能有小少爷好看吗？

诺特则重新拿起书来，显然这次并不打算单独行动。

本来这一茬就该这么过去了。

但是好死不死的，没一会儿他们隔间的门突然被人用力的敲响了。

想不到谁会来找他们，德拉科扫了一圈，也就没看到达芙妮。

但是达芙妮要过来是不会这样敲门的。

这种敲门不免让人觉得被冒犯到，尤其纯血圈里面没人不清楚这个隔间是马尔福的地盘。

他给高尔和克拉布使了个眼色，两人把门打开，高壮的身体很好的把不怀好意的人挡在了外面。

德拉科从缝隙之间看到了来人是谁。

赖里-沙菲克。

这个人在上一世跟他的交集并不多，他也是古老的纯血家族之一的后代，他的家里人都是非常忠诚的食死徒。

若说他的父亲在战后脱罪用了被夺魂咒控制的谎言，跟伏地魔解释说是为了黑魔王的再次归来做的准备，那只是一番为了保命的说辞的话。

那么沙菲克家族在战后以类似的借口脱罪后，跟伏地魔的解释那完全就是真的。

他们是真的一直在为了黑魔王的回归私下里做着准备，只不过他们的头脑可能不太好，一直也没做出什么特大贡献，也没能找到黑魔王消失后的藏身之地。

他还听说因为没人成功找到黑魔王，伏地魔复活后发了好大的火，愤怒的惩罚了食死徒们好久，连他父亲都没能幸免，沙菲克当然也没有。

而沙菲克虽然是彻彻底底的食死徒，忠心的跟随伏地魔，却因为办事能力不足，一直得不到伏地魔的重用。

甚至在最后大战的主战场时，德拉科对他们都完全没能留下什么深刻的印象，只记得最后都被关进了阿兹卡班。

德拉科在脑海里面过了一遍沙菲克的资料时，整个隔间里面已经完全安静了下来，布雷斯几人不善的看着门外。

克拉布将身体稍微侧了侧，让出地方，让里面的人能更清楚的看到外面。

只见站在门外的是个有着一头棕色短发的男孩，他高高瘦瘦的，身高看起来要比德拉科高了那么一些，他的旁边还跟着一个同样昂着头的寸头男孩，德拉科并不知道旁边那人是谁。

德拉科将身子靠在椅背上，不紧不慢的开口，“有什么事吗，沙菲克，我想你应该还懂得一点礼仪？”

沙菲克一见德拉科开了口，迈步就想闯进来，被高尔的身子给挡了回去。

“马尔福！猜猜我见到了谁？哈利波特！就是那个哈利波特！”

德拉科眉头不悦的皱起，他想不太明白沙菲克见到哈利波特为什么要跑来他的车厢，他们很熟吗？

很快的，德拉科就搞清楚了对方的来意。

这次德拉科没有出头去找大名鼎鼎的救世主，显然就会有其他人坐不住。

在波特那里碰了壁，他真是一点都不觉得意外。

毕竟波特可是连他都敢不放在眼里的人，沙菲克又算什么？

然而让沙菲克找上门来的原因，竟然是因为看到波特的身上带着属于马尔福的饰品。

难道他认为是他在给波特撑腰，就找到了他的头上？

德拉科用手轻点着手中的书皮，看着门口显得气急败坏的沙菲克，眼睛里渐渐覆上了寒霜。

得了，这是个比他以前还要蠢的人。

他抬抬下巴，拖着调子讥讽的开口，“那么，你是来我这里讨说法的？我要做什么，什么时候轮得到别人来说三道四，指手画脚了？”

他直接给了克拉布和高尔一个眼神，让他们把门关上，彻底将这个蠢货拦在外面。

他算是知道他们一直得不到伏地魔重用的原因了。

脑子呢？

显然，脑子沙菲克还是有一点的。

他赶忙喊道，“不是！马尔福我不是那个意思！”

“我是说，救世主明知道我是你这边的人，他还用那个态度对我！我就是看不过去才过来跟你说一声的。也顺便提醒你一下，救世主人家可没把咱们放在眼里，不管你如何示好，你懂我的意思的，对吧？”

德拉科敲在书上的手顿住，他的表情彻底冷了下来，“认清楚你自己的身份，沙菲克，我的事不劳你费心，管好你自己，别怪我没提醒过你，不要做多余的事情。”

最后沙菲克脸色难看的离开，德拉科的脸色同样也不好。

他没想到小小年纪的沙菲克竟然已经有心思来敲打他了。

上一世是因为他公然跟救世主作对，他才没有过来找他的吗？

因为看到了他不是站在哈利波特那边，没有看出他有“背叛”他主人的可能，所以才一直没有找上门来？

食死徒脑子里面清除叛徒的执着想法他是深有体会的，战后一直被袭击追杀让他对此异常的敏感。

沙菲克家可真是好教育，连刚十一岁的小沙菲克都已经要被洗脑成忠实的食死徒了。

看来之后他要在学校做什么事情都需要加倍小心了，虽然沙菲克看起来没什么威胁，但怕就怕有人在背后搞些小动作。

想到了这一层后，德拉科一想到刚刚沙菲克去找了波特，他就有点坐不住了。

那个笨蛋没问题吧？

不过看上去吃瘪的应该是沙菲克。

啧，麻烦。

想着，干脆把书往桌子上一扔，纠结要不要过去看看波特。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 带入的是电影版的潘西小姐姐，可太好看了！
> 
> 赖里-沙菲克，完全原创的人物，沙菲克是我找到的没有官设的28大纯血家族的姓氏之一，没有官设我就能自由发挥了，反派就是你了！
> 
> 写反派好难啊！令人头秃，我尽力了！要是有bug求轻拍～


	16. 去找哈利波特

潘西几人看着德拉科难看的脸色，看出他是真的生气了。

布雷斯斟酌着词语，小心中又不免带着些好奇的问道，“德拉科，你认识那个哈利波特？沙菲克说救世主的身上有你们马尔福的东西是怎么回事？”

德拉科抬手按了按太阳穴，随手将眼前因为没有打发胶而挡住视线的碎发撩到了一旁，“没什么，只是之前在对角巷碰巧遇到了而已。”

“怪不得你刚刚对救世主一点兴趣都没有的样子，原来是早就见过了。”

“不过……你见过了哈利波特这件事竟然都不跟我们说！”布雷斯拍桌。

德拉科偷偷撇嘴，又不是他想遇到的。

他扫过身边的这些人，看到他们均是一脸控诉，德拉科投降，站起身。

“好吧，好吧，那走吧。”说着就向着隔间外面走去。

布雷斯几人没动作，德拉科走出去后发现没人跟上他，回头看去，就看到了几个人满脸迷茫的样子。

布雷斯疑惑状，“去哪？”

诺特偷偷捏紧了书角。

德拉科理所当然脸，“你在废什么话，不是你们想去看哈利波特的吗？还愣着干什么？走啊。”

几人同时愣了愣，潘西先反应过来后瞬间欢呼了一声，率先跟上了德拉科。

布雷斯和诺特互相对视了一眼，后都无奈的笑了起来，也赶紧起身跟了上去。

结果德拉科走到半道就发觉这次和他一起去找波特的阵仗比起上一世来还要浩大。

而他们几个人特有的气质气场，加上高尔和克拉布，让他们看上去分外像是要去耀武扬威的找人茬的。

德拉科维持着表面的镇定目不斜视的走在前面，只是在心里默默的祈祷希望待会儿的场面不要太失控。

可能的话，他就看一眼波特，确定他没事后就走！立刻就走！

这边德拉科带着人浩浩荡荡的往波特的车厢去，那边哈利的内心却纠结不已。

等了一个月，哈利终于把九月一日这一天盼到了。

可是当他到了国王十字车站后，他却找不到九又四分之三站台。

幸好在最后时刻，韦斯莱一家帮了他，得以成功的登上了霍格沃茨特快。

他原本是想要去找德拉科的，但是车上人实在是太多了，他挤过人群，在靠近车尾的地方才好不容易找到一个空隔间，等他在韦斯莱兄弟的帮助下放好了行李后，没一会儿火车就开车了，最后想去找德拉科的事情就被暂时搁置了。

在隔间里他还认识了罗恩，是热情好心的韦斯莱家的一员，他也是今年的新生。

而在火车开车后，总是时不时会有一些人专门来到他待着的隔间，只为了想要看看他到底是不是那个“哈利波特”，那些好奇的目光集中在他额头用头发盖住的那道伤疤上。

后来他见到了一个找宠物的圆脸男孩，还有一个陪着那男孩的看起来很目中无人的女孩。

哈利一路上一边跟罗恩分享着零食聊着天，可心却早就飘到了外面。

这么多人都能找到他在的隔间，那他是不是也可以出去找找德拉科在哪？

又或者，德拉科会不会来找他呢？

刚这么一想，哈利自己就先否定掉了这个可能。

每次德拉科都是一副不想跟他扯上关系的样子，要想让那个口不对心的男孩主动来找他完全就是不现实的。

想到这里后，他坚定了心里想要自己去找德拉科的想法。

然而还没等他跟罗恩说他想出去找个人，他所在的隔间门突然又被人给大力的推开了。

走进来的是两个人，棕色短发的男孩高傲的扬着脸，看着他露出极感兴趣的表情。

“你就是那个哈利波特？你看上去可真不像是能赢了……”

他压低了声音，“神秘人”、“的样子。”

“认识一下吧，我是赖里-沙菲克，我真想赶快见识看看你到底是有什么本事。”

哈利没有回话，面前这个人说话的语气和看他的眼神都让他感觉非常不舒服。

而那个男孩也没有等他的回答，而是转头看到了罗恩。

“瞧瞧这是谁？红头发，满脸雀斑，是韦斯莱，那个血统的背叛者！哈利波特，你难道跟韦斯莱做了朋友吗？”

“不过也不是不能理解，想必你还不知道这意味着什么吧？听说你之前一直生活在麻瓜界？”

“那么不妨我先让你了解一下好了，你若是跟韦斯莱这个血统叛徒做朋友的话，可是能说明很多、很多的问题的，选择朋友一定要谨慎，知道吗？好心提醒你，趁现在还有选择的机会，可不要选错了。”

罗恩腾地站了起来，气的脸涨的通红，“闭嘴！我知道你，你们全家都是食死徒！”

沙菲克对于罗恩的话丝毫不在意，也不反对，甚至嘴角的讥笑更大了。

哈利的表情也随着沙菲克的话一下子冷了下来，他现在最讨厌的就是有人插手他和谁交朋友，他声音冷冷的开了口，“我想我选择的朋友没有错，起码不会是你。”

沙菲克原本高傲得意的脸僵住了，他阴恻恻的看着哈利，慢慢逼近他，声音如同毒蛇一样开口说道，“就像我刚才说的，谨慎，懂吗？哈利波特，你最好考虑好了再说话，如果你选择“我们”，也许你还能……”

他再次压低声音，用只有哈利能听到的音量道，“多活几年。”

哈利那一瞬间浑身寒毛直竖，他猛地后退一步，可这时沙菲克却在看到了什么后脸上的表情猛地一变。

他的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他衣领，“瞧瞧，这是什么？你带着马尔福家的饰品？”

说着，他伸手就要去碰它。

罗恩听到哈利带着马尔福的饰品，眼睛睁大惊愕的看向哈利。

哈利条件反射的把沙菲克伸过来的手一把挥开，啪的一声。

这下子沙菲克明显真的感觉自己被冒犯了，他脸上布满了恶意，看着哈利说道，“你难道不知道吗哈利波特，不选择我选择了马尔福也是一样的，我和马尔福可是一类，若是马尔福知道你和一个血统叛徒做了朋友，我想他一定会非常后悔给你这枚胸针的。”

哈利这回气的手都在抖，他沉着脸道，“给我从这里出去，这里不欢迎你！”

沙菲克嗤笑一声，“这就是你的态度吗？你放心，我一定会把你的立场准确的传达给马尔福的，收了马尔福的示好却打了他的脸，你放心，也许一会儿马尔福就会来找你对质了，希望那个时候你还能保持你的选择。”

“我最后再说一遍，从这里出去！”哈利的眼神阴鸷下来。

沙菲克嗤笑一声，“既然你的态度这么坚决，那我想马尔福的饰品你也不会再戴了才对，赶紧摘下来吧，我会顺便去还给马尔福的，也一定会一五一十的告诉他你的选择。”

沙菲克边说边直接动手就想将哈利的胸针扯下来，他甚至揪住了哈利的衣领。

哈利开始反抗，罗恩也上来想要帮忙。

就在几个人推搡间，哈利戴着的胸针被触动了，防御魔法启动，直接将沙菲克给弹了出去，一下子摔在了隔间外面，坐到了地上。

哈利喘息着松了口气，他紧紧握住那枚保护了他的胸针，看着狼狈又气愤的从地上爬起来的沙菲克梗着脖子道，“我和德拉科就不用你操心了，现在，离开这里！”

说完，他狠狠的将隔间的门用力的关上，将沙菲克关在了外面。

外面有很多听到动静的人在对着这边指指点点窃窃私语，哈利听到沙菲克咒骂着离开了的声音。

他沉着脸坐回到座位上，平息了好一会儿后，他才抬起头，就看到罗恩正欲言又止的看着他。

哈利沉默了一下后才开口，“你没事吧？”

罗恩点点头，也坐下了，他试探的问道，“你真的认识马尔福？那真的是马尔福的东西吗？”

哈利点点头，他看了看罗恩，发现罗恩的表情就像是吃东西噎到了一样难看。

他干脆问道，“你知道马尔福？”

罗恩点点头，看了看哈利的脸色后说道，“我听说过他家的事。”

“神秘人失踪以后，他们是第一批回到我们这边的人，说他们走火入魔了。”

“我爸爸不相信，他说马尔福不用找任何借口就会轻易倒到黑势力那边去。”

“刚刚的那个沙菲克，跟马尔福家的情况是一样的，而且他们一定都会去斯莱特林，那可是神秘人待过的地方，去斯莱特林的不会有什么好家伙的。”

“哈利，马尔福给你的那个……你确定它没有什么问题吗？也许他送你这个是有什么目的的，你要小心一点。”

哈利深深地深呼吸了一口气，他打断了罗恩的话，“我相信德拉科，它刚刚还保护了我，你忘了吗？”

“哦，是的，好吧……德拉科？那是马尔福的名字吗？”

哈利点点头，两人岔过了这个话题，罗恩继续吃起了桌子上的零食，而哈利则在心里一直想着刚刚沙菲克说的话。

他能听得出来沙菲克话里有话，好像是在试探他的态度，看他有没有可能站到黑势力那边去的样子。

他还说，马尔福和他是一样的，他们才是一类……

那些话让哈利感到心烦意乱，他感觉自己被分裂成了两半。

一半希望德拉科能因此过来找他，他不用挨个车厢去找德拉科就能提前见到自己期待的人。

另一半却又不想德拉科过来，他开始担心德拉科来找他真的是为了要要回送给他的胸针，他可能真的会后悔对他的好了，想要收回所有给他的善意和关心。

他还怕德拉科真的会因此来跟他对质，之后彻底跟他站到两面，再也没有成为朋友的可能……

而且最让他烦躁的，是沙菲克和罗恩透露出来的意思。

马尔福是伏地魔那边的人。

但是伏地魔是杀了他父母的凶手啊，哈利不想相信德拉科会跟伏地魔是一伙儿的。

直到这个时候他才真正理解了德拉科一直在说的，和他不是一路人是什么意思，也知道了为什么海格会那么震惊他和德拉科成为了朋友。

他和德拉科之间存在的阻碍，可能比他想象的还要严峻。

可是那个男孩明明一点都不坏，明明对他很好，甚至美好的让人想要把他藏起来。

他不该被影响到的，他该有自己的判断才对。

哈利一直都知道的，他认识的德拉科很好，非常好，是他遇到的光，是他的天使，是他渴望的，是他想要一直在一起，想要成为朋友的人。

德拉科才不会和伏地魔，和那个什么沙菲克一样。

就在他慢慢坚定了自己的想法时，隔间的门突然又被推开了。

他抬头看去，外面乌拉拉站了一片的人，而在最前面领头的，是他无论如何都不会认错的……

Draco。

他一眼就捕捉到了那亮眼的浅金色和男孩漂亮的面容。

Draco他真的过来了……

可是他发现自己开始控制不住的慌了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢观看！


	17. 奇怪的波特

哈利波特在哪个车厢哪个隔间，全火车上的人估计都已经知道了。

德拉科几人一出来，就无时无刻的能听到人们在谈论救世主的声音。

德拉科慢慢走在前面，思绪纷飞。

明明都已经过去了那么多年，但他发现自己对于这段路的记忆竟然还是这么深刻。

不需要去听周围人的议论，他就能准确的找到波特此时所在的车厢。

他甚至还能记清当年他第一次去找波特的时候，他们彼此说过的每一句话，记得波特那时的每一个表情。

他想，可能是因为那是自己第一次被人拒绝，所以印象深刻吧。

也是从那次之后，他跟波特开启了长达七年的对立。

当站到波特所在的隔间门口时，德拉科站定了身子，一时之间没有下一步的动作。

他的耳边此时仿佛还回荡着波特那句，“我想我自己能分辨出谁是另类。”的声音。

落在隔间门把上的手顿住，他垂下眼，发现自己不太敢再一次去推开面前的门了。

过了一会儿后，他把手收了回来，对着面前的门发起了呆。

他这半天没有动作，引来了布雷斯疑惑的询问，“德拉科？”

布雷斯他们几个可不知道德拉科在想什么，潘西见德拉科不打算开门的样子，小脸一扬，代替了他的位置，刷的一下就把门给推开了。

德拉科紧张的抿紧唇，不敢去看在隔间里面的波特。

他发现他还没做好再一次在相同的场景见到波特的准备。

严格来说，在他的记忆中，这才该是他和波特第一次见面的地方。

他突然懊恼起来。

他到底在干什么？

他为什么要过来？

不是早就告诉过自己这一世要远离波特的吗？

为什么要因为担心沙菲克对波特做了什么就又来找他？

德拉科的不对劲暂时没人察觉到，隔间门打开后，潘西几人的目光就开始扫视里面唯有的两个人了。

韦斯莱家的孩子实在是太好认了，他们看到罗恩后不约而同的皱起了眉。

纯血家族的孩子们都不喜欢韦斯莱这样的血统背叛者，但他们什么都没说，而是将视线移到了另外的一个男孩的身上，显然这更令他们感兴趣。

当找到哈利额头上被遮盖住的那道著名的闪电形伤疤后，纷纷露出了惊奇的表情。

布雷斯率先将哈利打量了一个遍，他倚在门框上对着其他几人道，“这就是哈利波特？好像也没什么？”

然而刚说完他就被诺特给瞪了一眼。

布雷斯不正经的笑笑，眼睛再一扫，准确的看到了哈利衣领上面的胸针。

他用胳膊捅了捅德拉科，“看那个，德拉科，还真的是你们马尔福家的胸针，你送给他的？”

“嗯……”德拉科心不在焉的回道，但也被布雷斯这一下给弄得回过神来了。

都已经到这一步了，再逃避也没有用了，他终于抬眼看向波特，结果发现波特正肉眼可见的失落起来，用一种特别难过的表情看着自己。

？？？

什么情况？

他又怎么了？

他这次好像都还没开口说话吧？？？

而哈利对于德拉科的到来，心里既慌张又不免带着一丝期待，两种情绪交织，他都分不清自己到底更偏向哪个。

而这一切，都在德拉科开口后被正式剥开了放在了明面上。

德拉科明明什么都没说，但只是简单的一个应答，却让哈利在那一瞬间感觉自己整个人犹入冰窟。

为什么德拉科的语气听起来就像是不想承认那是送给他的？是因为沙菲克的那些话吗？他真的是来将东西收回去的吗？

真的是……来找他对质的吗？

越想，哈利就越难受，他甚至没办法开口说出一句话来。

德拉科瞬间就发现了波特此时不太对劲，他皱起眉，和波特含着痛苦的视线对在一起。

但他完全搞不懂波特这又是怎么了，不由得想到是不是沙菲克对他做了什么。

这个时候他也顾不上刚刚出现的那丝怯懦的心情了，转头扫了眼周围，看到了很多正对着他们的方向探头探脑想要看热闹的人。

他直接让克拉布和高尔守在隔间门口，自己则干脆迈步走进了隔间里，布雷斯等人跟在他的身后。

进入隔间后，门被关上，彻底隔绝了外界的窥探，德拉科还用魔杖对着门施了好几个咒语。

这下空间够私密了。

原本只有罗恩和哈利的隔间又进来了四个人，空间瞬间变得狭小拥挤了起来。

罗恩紧张的咽了口唾沫，手里拿着的馅饼都吃不下去了。

他虽然一开始不知道这几个人是谁，还以为是又有人找过来专程看救世主的。

结果打头那人明晃晃的一头亮眼的浅金色头发让他瞬间就猜到了，为首的这人就是那个马尔福！

而对方一来阵仗就如此之大，这可不是刚刚那个沙菲克比得上的。

马尔福带来的人不光数量比他们多，还有几个身材高壮看上去就气势汹汹的，真要打起来他们可一点胜算都没有。

再加上刚刚唯一说话的那人语气傲慢又挑衅，来者不善几个大字就那么打在了对方的脑门上。

罗恩看着进入到隔间的几个人，脸上的五官都控制不住的皱了起来，手里的馅饼此时也一点都不香了。

用他的话来说，此时进来的这几个人，那可都是妥妥的未来准斯莱特林！

他瞥了眼一旁的哈利，结果发现哈利正直勾勾的，眼睛一眨也不眨的盯着马尔福看。

他无语了片刻，随即想到刚刚哈利维护马尔福的话，干脆暂时缩小了自己的存在感。

要是他们真的打算欺负哈利，那个时候他再动手帮忙！

德拉科放好咒语后也没废话，直接走到波特面前。

波特现在的样子实在是太奇怪了，让他不得不怀疑是不是沙菲克做了什么。

结果他刚往前走了两步，就看到波特站起身紧张的后退了几步，离他远了远。

像是在……

躲着他？

梅林啊，如果不是气氛不对，他简直要感动哭了。

是正常的波特又回来了吗？

终于不再是那个动不动就冲上来抱他的小巨怪破特了吗？

如果这是沙菲克的功劳，他简直都想去表示感谢了。

但事实是，他现在不能因为这个感到欣慰。

实在是波特脸上的表情就像是他做了什么对不起他的事把他给抛弃了一样。

天知道他为什么会有波特会这样去想的奇怪想法。

他又往前走了一步，波特又要往后退，他再次试探，波特再退。

几步之后德拉科就不再给波特得逞的机会，干脆直接抓住他的胳膊就将人给扯了过来。

“Draco……”哈利轻声叫了一声，被拉过去的瞬间下意识的抬手抓紧了领口的胸针，紧紧的抓在手里，像是怕被抢走的样子。

“嗯？”德拉科随口应到，把人拉过来后也不管对方什么反应，自顾自的将人从头到脚检查了一下，结果也没看到波特身上像是有什么伤的样子。

他狐疑的抬眼看人，盯着对方那双难掩紧张的绿色眼睛看了半晌，心里肯定，波特一定有事情瞒着他！

果然是沙菲克做了什么吗？

他干脆把波特从上到下扫了好几遍，结果什么都没看出来，只是发现他一直在用手紧抓着领口不放，说实话，这个动作可太奇怪了。

他直觉波特的不对劲一定跟这个地方有关。

抓着这里是什么意思？

不舒服？还是有什么东西不想被他看到？

“放手。”他抬抬下巴示意他抓在领口的手，干脆利落的说道。

结果没想到他刚一说完，波特的表情瞬间变得比起刚刚来还要难过，他睁大着那双绿宝石般的眼睛，满脸倔强的瞪着他，手上力度半点不松，而眼眶却肉眼可见的快速红了起来。

这模样跟那天在对角巷他打算离开的时候简直一模一样，这让德拉科更怀疑了，但也让他更肯定了他的领口处有问题这个猜测。

虽然波特一脸可怜样，但今天可不是对角巷那天的特殊情况，他才不会放任波特呢，有什么不能给他看的？

眼看波特不从，他干脆自己上手。

“不要，Draco，求你，不要……”哈利瞬间激烈的反抗了起来，声音中布满了绝望。

波特的反应比德拉科预想的还要大，德拉科诧异不已，至于吗？

后面的布雷斯等人看情况好像不太对，想上去帮忙。

罗恩这个时候直接跳了起来，拿着馅饼就拦在布雷斯前面，冲着德拉科吼了起来，“住手马尔福！放开哈利！亏了哈利刚刚还在说你的好话维护你！你怎么能这样！”

罗恩的声音成功的让德拉科止住了动作。

他狐疑的看了看罗恩，又看向波特，迟疑的问道，“你没事说我好话干什么？跟谁维护我？你到底什么毛病？”

说完扯了两下波特紧抓不放的手，耐心要耗尽了，他干脆没好气道，“快放手，别让我说第三遍。”

“你！”罗恩都快气炸了，直接就想向着德拉科冲过去，被布雷斯和诺特眼疾手快的拦了下来。

罗恩显然跟哈利想到一块去了，都以为马尔福是要来收回胸针的。

哈利从没感觉这么难受过，他看着德拉科毫不留情一点转圜的余地都不给的表情，终于死寂般的把手慢慢拿了下来，垂下眼睛不再去看任何人，静静的等待着最后死刑的宣判。

他一直都在期待着九月一日能跟德拉科再次见面，能跟他上同一所学校，他盼望期待着，却没想到等到的会是绝望。

他的眼睛盯着衣领上的胸针发呆，等着它被它真正的主人收回去的命运。

体内的魔力又隐隐开始不稳躁动起来，直到那只白皙修长的手伸了过来。

哈利想，他该做点什么，他不应该放任事情就这么发展下去，他应该阻止这一切，他不能就这么的失去德拉科。

他该做点什么，他需要做点什么，他必须做点什么，他……

他什么都想不到，他不知道这种时候应该做什么才能挽回一切，不知道该怎么留住心意已决的德拉科。

随着德拉科的手越离越近，哈利体内的魔力也更加狂躁起来，几乎马上就要冲破体内而影响到外界。

直到，那只白皙修长的手抓在了他的衣领上。

暴走的魔力蠢蠢欲动。

那只手略过了他紧盯着的胸针，将他衣领扯开。

暴走的魔力迟疑的停顿。

那只手伸出食指在他胸口戳了两下。

暴动的魔力突然彻底没了发泄点，憋在体内再也冲不出来，只是激烈的翻滚汹涌着，就好像哈利此时的心绪一样。

哈利怔愣的抬起头，就看到德拉科一边用手指戳着他的胸口，脸上还露出疑惑的表情。

他听到他嘟囔着，“奇怪，这也没受伤啊……”

狂躁的魔力一瞬间无声无息的平静了下来，没人知道刚刚差点会发生什么。

哈利只看到德拉科的脸上摆满了不满的问他，“你到底怎么了？”

哈利的心情可谓是大起大落。

而德拉科没听到回答，再次疑惑的开口，“波特？”

哈利慢慢的摇头，“不……没事……”

“没怎么……我是说……我没事……什么事都没有……”

德拉科不信，他这副样子可不是什么事情都没有。

没看到有伤，他重新将波特的衣领理好，心里非常的不爽。

什么事都没有？那摆出那副样子是要干嘛？玩他吗！？

在收回手的时候，他没好气的随手拨了两下那别在衣服上的胸针，然后动作突然顿住，“咦”了一声。

他挑起那枚胸针仔细看了看，“保护魔法被触动了？怎么回事？沙菲克攻击你了？”

说着，他的表情不善了起来，仿佛只要哈利点头，他就去找人去算账一样。

哈利还是摇头，“不，没事，真的没事，Draco……”

说着说着，哈利再也忍不住了，他直接向着德拉科猛扑了过去。

两人本就离得近，哈利这么一扑，德拉科完全没有躲开的余地就被紧紧的抱住了。

被哈利抱住的那一瞬间，德拉科脸上的表情瞬间就裂了。

好样的，还是那个脑子出了问题的巨怪破特！

而正跳脚着的罗恩看到这样的发展整个人当场石化在了原地，手中的馅饼啪叽一声掉在了地上。

而布雷斯和诺特看着被救世主抱住的德拉科，同罗恩一起被石化在了原地。

三个人目光呆滞的看着眼前的一幕，都觉得是自己出现了幻觉。

而潘西原本抱着胳膊在一旁看戏，看到德拉科被抱住后瞬间什么想要去看救世主的心情都没有了。

她尖叫一声冲了上去，拉住德拉科的胳膊就把人往回拽。

“放手！该死的哈利波特！别以为你是救世主就可以抱我们德拉科！德拉科才不是你能肖想的！”

哈利的心情可谓是由阴转晴。

德拉科不光是向着他的！还担心他！跟那个沙菲克所说的完全不一样！果然他没有看错人！

哈利正高兴着呢，哪里肯让一个不认识的女孩子来把他的Draco抢走，搂着德拉科的腰将人死抱在怀里不撒手，心满意足的嗅闻着近在咫尺的香甜的苹果糖的味道。

在听到潘西的话后，他不爽的看过去，视线瞬间和潘西的对上，空气中立刻火花带闪电，为了德拉科的所有权一场无形的战争打响了。

而一旁的布雷斯、诺特和罗恩的表情则更加崩溃了。

他们惊恐的看着面前激烈的场面，心里同时刷屏着一句话。

-真是见鬼了！-

德拉科才觉得真的是见鬼了！

被夹在中间他都要绝望了，场面不出所料的失控了，虽然失控的方向好像不太对劲。

该死的！布雷斯和诺特是死的吗！怎么都不来帮他把这两个家伙拉开！！！

布雷斯表示，他好像知道了什么不该知道的……

诺特表示，他聪明的小脑瓜处理不来这超出理解的现状……

罗恩表示，他的世界观受到了强烈的冲击，急需缓缓……

爸爸，这跟你们告诉我的哈利波特和马尔福不一样啊！

而就在这时，隔间的门被大声的拍响了，隔间内此时却没人去理会。

而门外的人相当的锲而不舍，拍得更用力，好像不开门就会一直拍下去一样。

最后是罗恩一摇一晃的满脸迷幻的把门打开，在门外看到了那个刚刚见过的目中无人的女孩。

只见女孩挑起眉垫起脚看向里面，看到隔间内乱成一团的现场，她好半天才慢悠悠的道，“哇哦，这里可真是热闹…”

“好吧，我只是来提醒你们，我问过司机了，马上就要到站了，你们最好赶紧换上长袍。”

说完最后看了一眼混乱的场面，就准备离开了。

而被潘西和波特搞到绝望的德拉科听到了门口传来的声音，他在人要走的瞬间完全不顾形象的嚎了一嗓子，“等等！别走！！！”

梅林啊！是格兰杰！

自从战后时常跟格兰杰相处的他，对于此人的靠谱程度的认知和信任全呈几何倍式增长，在现在他简直仿佛见到了救星。

格兰杰啊！快来把你们的黄金男孩带走！快来救救他吧！

这个破特实在是太可怕了，他招架不住啊！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虐虐哈利的小心脏，再给个甜头，完美。


	18. 火车到站

赫敏意外的懂了德拉科叫住她的意思，她离开的步子收回，干脆利落转身走向混乱的现场，一手拉一个的就把哈利和潘西给分开了。

德拉科感激的看着赫敏，离波特和潘西远了点，接着跟格兰杰道了声谢。

他拍着胸脯推着格兰杰一起走回布雷斯几人的旁边，惊魂未定。

真是噩梦，他果然就不该过来找破特！

被强行分开的潘西和哈利不满的看向赫敏，哈利再次走向德拉科。

而稍微平复了下心情的德拉科没去管其他人，转而向着赫敏绅士的伸出了一只手问好。

“非常感谢你的帮忙，这位美丽的女士，我是马尔福，德拉科-马尔福，不知是否有这个荣幸能够认识你？”

非常正式的自我介绍，让哈利几个人惊奇的看着德拉科，就连布雷斯他们都满心疑惑，毕竟格兰杰可不是什么出名到能让马尔福亲自结交的姓氏。

赫敏同样受宠若惊，面前的人一看就是个好家族出来的小少爷，而翻遍了书本的她当然知道马尔福在巫师界的地位。

她的脸微微羞红，眨了眨眼有些局促的回握住对方伸出的手，“当然，我是说，我的荣幸，赫敏-格兰杰，很高兴认识你。”

德拉科从容的施了一礼，“格兰杰小姐，希望你在霍格沃茨过的愉快，遇到任何问题都可以来找我，我是不会介意帮助一位聪明美丽的女士的。”

说完后，他转身对布雷斯几人说，“既然已经见过“救世主”了，我想我们可以回去了？”

然而布雷斯等人还没从一个接一个的冲击中回过神来，谁也没有回应他。

德拉科扶额，而赫敏则对他刚刚施放在门上的咒语非常感兴趣，他干脆就和格兰杰聊了起来。

他主动结交格兰杰当然是有原因的。

先不说格兰杰在三人组里面的靠谱程度，就说格兰杰的知识储备量就真的是让人不得不佩服，想当年他可是从来没有考赢过这位永远的年级第一。

格兰杰接触魔法的时间并没有他长，这就足以看出她的天分和努力，甚至他自己那套纯血至上的观念被打破很大程度都是因为格兰杰的存在。

而格兰杰又是后期的战争英雄，甚至在斯科皮的那件意外发生前，她就已经要升到魔法部的副部长了。

他相信自己如果在那个时间线还活着的话，是能看到格兰杰成为魔法部部长的那一天的。

这样的人如果不去结交，那他就真的白活了这么多年了。

不管是家族的培训教会他的，还是作为一个合格的斯莱特林，合格的马尔福，与格兰杰友好相处都会是一个正确的选择。

为了马尔福家的荣耀长存，为了战后还能最大限度确保马尔福家的利益，他怎么可能会放过一切对自己有利的东西？

就算格兰杰是麻瓜出身的巫师，就算他还记忆深刻这位万事通当年狠狠给了自己一拳，但这些都不会成为妨碍他的阻碍。

他早就善于筹谋，也懂得权衡利弊，他当然也渴望权力，拥有野心，也会为了达到目的不择手段，这些才是真正刻在他骨子里的品质。

而他上一世重进魔法部以后也做的很好，不是吗？

这一世，一定不会比之前更糟了。

潘西已经在皱着眉回想格兰杰到底是哪一个家族了，但是怎么想也想不到，甚至去看赫敏身上的穿着，也没有任何一处能显现出她的纯血出身，这让她心里隐隐有了个模糊的猜测，但是她并不想承认。

布雷斯和诺特则要想的更多。

在脑海中过完一大堆纯血家族没有找到格兰杰这个姓后，他们就已经怀疑她是混血或者是……麻瓜种了。

因为他们的社交圈集中在纯血家族里面，以前没有和太多混血和麻瓜种的人接触过，所以这还是布雷斯第一次看到德拉科如此不加掩饰的明确表明立场。

而这显然会让他和诺特深想一些，从而调整自己对待他人的态度。

毕竟，不知不觉间，他们确实是隐隐以马尔福为首的。

这边德拉科和赫敏两个学神级别的人顺利的聊了起来。

因为后来在魔法部跟格兰杰打交道的时候不少，所以德拉科对此其实非常习惯，而格兰杰此时就算才只有十一岁，但她的知识储备量远远超出了德拉科的想象，就从她背完了全部教科书参考书就能窥见一般。

格兰杰的水平已经比正常和她同龄的高出了非常多了，只要再系统的学习，她的优秀是毋庸置疑的。

他也终于知道自己当年为什么永远考不过格兰杰了。

不过为了更远的将来的利益，他不介意给格兰杰一些指导，毕竟有些东西不是说死板的按着书照本宣科就可以的。

而他相信格兰杰越厉害越靠谱，波特未来对付起伏地魔来也一定会轻松不少。

哈利此时已经来到了德拉科的身边，看着德拉科和赫敏相谈甚欢的模样，心里不乏泛起了酸。

不是专门过来找他的吗？为什么反而不理他把他晾在一边？

而且德拉科对赫敏自我介绍的时候，比起当时跟他介绍自己时正式了那么多！甚至丝毫没有犹豫就主动说了自己的全名！

他当初可是把德拉科惹生气了才知道了名字的！

越想心里越是冒酸水，他干脆拉住德拉科的手拽了拽，把他的注意力成功拉过来后，摆出了笑眯眯的表情说道，“你刚刚说，你是专门来看我的？”

德拉科的注意力果然被转移了，他随意的点了点头，“沙菲克跑到我那里告状去了，顺便，我的朋友们也很想来看一看“大名鼎鼎的救世主”，整个火车上的人可都在讨论你。”

哈利半点没有因为德拉科带着人来围观他表示出一丝一毫的不高兴来，他继续笑着说道，“你担心我？”

德拉科闻言瞬间露出惊恐的表情，“怎么可能！？你在说什么梦话破特，我会担心你？”

说着继续摆出不屑的表情来。

哈利笑得更开心了，已经了解了些德拉科的性格后，他这样的回答简直就是明晃晃的肯定了。

被波特一针见血的戳破了心事，德拉科彻底不想在这里继续待下去了，招呼着布雷斯几人就想要赶紧离开。

“火车马上就要到站了，我们要回车厢换衣服了，学校见吧，波特。”说完转身就想走，结果被哈利一把给拉了回来。

“不是专门来看我的吗？就这么走了你们的目的岂不是没有达到？”

“我知道大家找我想看什么，我不介意的，Draco，而且我觉得我和你的，嗯，朋友？也可以认识一下？”

哈利说到德拉科的朋友时心里不免又不舒服起来，德拉科可是明确的表示过不要和他做朋友的！

这回不等德拉科拒绝，布雷斯就率先上前来，“和大名鼎鼎的救世主认识的机会可是难得的，我是布雷斯-扎比尼，你好啊哈利波特，看起来你跟我们的小王子关系不错嘛。”

小王子？哈利心里认可这个对德拉科的形容，但是他更想德拉科是他一个人的小王子。

诺特也淡淡的开口，“西奥多-诺特。”

眼看着众人都开始自我介绍了，德拉科顺手指向潘西，“那是潘西-帕金森。”

哈利也把罗恩拉了过来，“这是罗恩，罗恩-韦斯莱。”

他介绍完之后稍微有点紧张，毕竟沙菲克对罗恩的意见看起来很大，还用此来挑拨他和德拉科的关系，而沙菲克又说过德拉科跟他们是“一样”的。

德拉科扫了眼罗恩，撇撇嘴，“当然，红头发，韦斯莱，我想没人会认不出他们的。”

但他也就只说了这么多，就不再去看罗恩了。

这让哈利偷偷松了口气，毕竟罗恩是他新认识的朋友，他们家的人还热情的帮了他的忙，他是不想看着两方人起冲突的。

德拉科也没想再跟他们起什么冲突，黄金三人组里除了格兰杰外，他其实都不是很想再去招惹。

但奈何这一世的波特莫名其妙的有点缠着他。

是因为6岁时的那次意外见面导致的吗？这可真是个意料之外的麻烦变化。

哈利拨了两下自己额前的碎发，“所以，你们是想看这个吗？每一个找到这里来的人都只想看看这个。”

“你给他们看了？”德拉科听到哈利的话后眯起了眼睛危险的问道。

“当然没有！”哈利笑的更开心了。

“但你的朋友们要是想看，我说过我不介意的。”

“他们不想看。”德拉科抬高下巴，直接一锤定音。

可显然唯恐天下不乱的布雷斯赶紧接口，“谁说的！如果有机会当然想看看了，毕竟没人不好奇这个。”他点了点自己的额头，“我们可都是听着“哈利波特”的故事长大的。”

“而且德拉科，我可记得你小时候跟诺特都特别沉迷救世主的故事来着。”

“闭嘴！布雷斯！”

“我们确实当时经常一起讨论你，哈利波特。”诺特点头表示了肯定。

哈利眼睛亮晶晶的看向德拉科，“真的？”

“我说了，给我闭嘴！”

眼看小少爷就要恼羞成怒了，几个人见好就收，默契十足。

哈利也没有食言，说给看伤疤就给看伤疤。

只不过他在一众人的注视下，转而拉着德拉科的手放在额头上，撩起额前的头发，让那修长温热的手指落到他的伤疤上。

伤疤露了出来，可是没人去欣赏那道疤了。

布雷斯几人呆滞的看着哈利的动作，只有哈利自己非常的镇定自若。

他感受着伤疤上温热的手指覆在上面的感受，舒服的在心底喟叹了一声。

他怀念这样的感觉很久了，如同6岁那年一样，德拉科的手覆在他的伤疤上时，让他感到特别的舒服且放松。

德拉科同样对波特的动作露出见了鬼的表情，当碰到那道疤的时候，他的指尖都感觉烫了起来。

他惊得把手猛地抽了回来，“你发什么神经，破特！”

“你们不是想看这个伤疤吗？”

“你自己没手吗？你拉我干什么？”

“你就不想摸一摸吗？”

“有病啊你！”德拉科气冲冲的对着波特吼了一声，转身就走。

这回不给任何人拦住他的机会，一溜烟就跑没了影，把布雷斯几人全都甩在了身后。

哈利看着德拉科落荒而逃的背影笑呵呵的，心里直惋惜，Draco可真是不经逗，不过真是太可爱了！

赫敏在一旁看的是啧啧称奇，眼看着德拉科离开了，她也耸耸肩准备走了，只是临走前对着罗恩指了指自己的鼻子，“你这里有块脏东西。”说完，头也不回的离开了。

布雷斯也是满脸发现新大陆的表情，摇着头低声嘟囔着，“这个哈利波特不简单啊，救世主的段位竟然这么高的吗？”

眼看着德拉科已经跑没影了，布雷斯和诺特一脸恍惚的拽着已经撸起袖子准备跟哈利波特干一架的潘西追了上去。

离开的时候还能听见潘西的怒吼，“哈利波特！给我收回你的眼睛！我劝你离德拉科远一点！”

而外面一堆想要看热闹又不知道具体发生了什么的人，都以为救世主和来找茬的马尔福等人闹掰了。

甚至以为马尔福跟之前来的沙菲克一样，碰了一鼻子灰，没在救世主这里讨到好，最后灰溜溜的走了。

德拉科回到车厢后，就开始暴力换长袍，等布雷斯几人回到了车厢后，恶狠狠的瞪了他们一眼。

布雷斯偷笑，德拉科更恼。

“布-雷-斯-扎-比-尼！”

布雷斯没忍住噗的彻底笑了起来，边笑边举手投降，“错了错了，真的错了，我刚刚不该接茬的，别生气了嗯？”

说着殷勤的给德拉科整理身上的袍子，可嘴上的笑完全没有收敛的意思。

梅林啊，我们的小少爷怎么这么可爱，这让他万分不舍得小少爷被那位救世主给拱了。

他算是看出来了，那位救世主对他们的德拉科的态度非常不对劲，可能救世主自己还没意识到，但他还能看不出来吗？那个救世主是想泡他们的小少爷啊！

不行，这可不行，就算暂时不考虑阵营问题，就说他看人的眼光，德拉科完全就不是那位救世主的对手！

那个救世主可没有表面看上去那么天真那么白，德拉科肯定玩不过他！

他可不能让对方那么轻易就得逞，他得保证他们的小少爷不会受到伤害，更别说德拉科对哈利波特有没有那个意思还两说呢。

而且看上去比起救世主，德拉科对那个叫格兰杰的女孩要更殷勤一些，毕竟都主动去结识人家了。

但是其实德拉科对哈利波特的反应也有哪里怪怪的。

说实话，他还几乎没有见过情绪这么外露到炸毛失态的德拉科。

布雷斯摸着下巴思索起来，看来这事儿得好好跟西奥多商量商量了，总之，他们的小少爷值得最好的！

这边，德拉科等人走了后，哈利在的隔间就空了下来。

罗恩一脸吃了屎味怪味豆的表情看着哈利。

“哈利？你还好吗？你确定你没有被人下什么奇怪的恶咒吗？”

哈利瞥了罗恩一眼，“淡定罗恩，你不觉得德拉科非常可爱吗？而且显然我说对了，德拉科跟沙菲克是不一样的。”

罗恩咽咽吐沫，回想起刚刚发生的一切。

马尔福可不可爱他不知道，但确实跟他印象中的不太一样。

他觉得这一路上受到的冲击和惊吓实在太多了。

他不光看到救世主哈利波特和未来的准斯莱特林们相处和谐，几个典型的纯血甚至完全没有要对他进行人身攻击的意思，而他还看到马尔福对一个不是纯血的人表达了友好！

这些全部都超出了他原本的认知，甚至罕见的开始思考起来他爸爸说的是不是都是完全正确的。

毕竟耳听为虚，眼见为实，亲眼看见的冲击显然比起听来的要影响更大。

就在他们刚换好长袍后，列车播报的声音响了起来。

“再过五分钟列车就要到达霍格沃茨了，请将你们的行李留在车上，我们会替你们送到学校。”

哈利和罗恩将桌子上剩下的零食塞进口袋后，随着过道上的人流朝外涌去。

列车放慢了速度，最后终于停了下来。

他们下到一个又黑又小的站台上，夜里的寒气让众人打了个寒噤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写着写着发现了个小bug，一直都在叫诺特来着，但是跟德拉科关系好其实应该称呼名字了，但是诺特叫起来实在太顺嘴，一时之间竟然没有察觉到不对。之前的我不太想改了，以后注意～


	19. 分院

下车后，德拉科用魔杖给布雷斯几个人施了个保暖咒，然后跟着海格沿着一条陡峭狭窄的小路走下坡去。

这一路并不好走，路面很滑，磕磕绊绊的，每隔几米才有一盏昏黄的路灯来照亮地方，每个人都走的非常小心。

哈利下车后就开始找德拉科，得益于德拉科那头亮眼的金发，让他能就着那微弱的光线一下子就看到了人在哪里。

他原本是想要挤到德拉科的旁边，但奈何周围的人太多，想要挤过去非常的困难。

他只能一边艰难的连滑带溜的跟着海格往前走，一边尽可能的拉着罗恩向德拉科的附近一点点挪过去。

等他好不容易挪到了德拉科的前面时，还没等他松口气和德拉科打招呼，脚下就是一滑，险些就要摔倒。

就在这时后背被一只手及时的撑了一下，让他成功的站稳。

他条件反射的回头道谢，一转头就对上了一脸嘲讽不屑的看着他的德拉科。

知道是德拉科扶住了他，哈利扬起一个笑容来。

他就保持着在德拉科前面左侧一点的位置，垂在身侧的右手向后一探，准确的将身后那只温暖柔软的手紧紧的抓在了手里。

他不由分说的牵着那只手随着人流继续向前走去。

德拉科被波特牵住手后，眼皮狠狠的跳了两下，他用力挣了几下没能挣开，反而因为他这么一挣扎，让波特握的更紧了。

他不爽的瞪了眼走在他前面的波特的背影一眼，感觉到牵着自己的手冰凉，好半天后才不情不愿的掏出魔杖，对着波特的后腰狠狠的捅了两下，惹得哈利“嘶”的一声，不得不回过头来看他。

德拉科这才感觉扳回一城，得意的抬起下巴哼了一声。

哈利无奈的看着他，感觉到自己身上的凉意此时完全散去了，反而开始觉得暖和起来，在这寒冷的夜色里，怎么想都是德拉科刚刚做了什么。

他牵着德拉科的手微微用力，将人往自己的方向一带，德拉科失去平衡撞在了波特的肩膀上，两人此时也终于并肩了。

“破特！”德拉科小声的不满的喊道。

哈利笑了笑，没有说话，安静的牵着人向前走着。

天色已经完全暗了下来，小路上人又多又不好走，所有人都只注意着脚下小心翼翼的前进。

没有人发现，人群中有两个男孩手牵着手紧挨着走在一起，地面上的影子依偎纠缠，就像命运的交织，和谐又紧密。

一路上德拉科低头看着地面就是不去看身旁的波特，黑暗中红透的耳尖没有被任何人捕捉到，无人说话的路上让他能够清晰的捕捉到自己那不太正常的心跳声。

他在心里默默的告诉自己，这没什么，只是被波特牵手而已，又不是第一次了，他到底在紧张什么？那只是个十一岁的小孩！

德拉科偷偷的深呼吸几口气，这时海格的声音响了起来。

“拐过这个弯，你们马上就要第一次看到霍格沃茨了！”

随着他的话音落下，周围瞬间传来此起彼伏的惊呼声，德拉科和哈利几乎是同一时间无意识的握紧了彼此的手，抬起头来向前望去。

小路的尽头出现了一片黑色的湖泊，湖的对岸高高的山坡上耸立着一座巍峨的城堡，城堡上塔尖林立，一扇扇窗口在星空下闪烁。

霍格沃茨……

又回到这里了。

德拉科失神的望着远处的城堡，心里怀念和紧张交织。

再次回到霍格沃茨，证明一切都要即将开始。

这个未来他到底能走到哪里？又能改变到什么程度呢？

他走神的状态是被布雷斯叫醒的。

他瞬间回过神来，不动声色的挣脱了波特的手，将波特往罗恩那边一推，自己则快速跟着布雷斯上了一条小船。

最后，他，布雷斯，西奥多，潘西坐一个。

克拉布和高尔坐一个。

哈利则和罗恩，赫敏，纳威上了同一个。

哈利坐在船上哀怨的看着另一条船上德拉科的背影。

他原本想要一直在德拉科的身边来着，结果没想到刚刚看到霍格沃茨的城堡太过于震撼，竟是被德拉科给趁机逃掉了。

坐完船又走了一段，他们终于来到了霍格沃茨的门口，聚在了一扇巨大的橡木门前，由麦格教授领着前往大厅另一头的空屋里。

当麦格教授讲完话离开后，紧张的小巫师们瞬间开始窃窃私语起来。

哈利终于有机会再次走到德拉科旁边了，他忐忑的问道，“Draco，你知道他们要怎么给我们分院吗？”

一旁的罗恩这时插进话来，“通过一种测试吧？弗雷德说对我们的伤害很大，但我想他是在开玩笑。”

罗恩的声音不低，周围的人听到后也紧张起来，没有人再说话，只除了赫敏口中念念有词地背诵着她学过的咒语。

哈利也瞬间紧张起来，他看向德拉科，不安的小声道，“测试？可是我什么都不会怎么办……”

“Draco你肯定没问题，你会的那么多，一定想去哪里都行，怎么办，我还想和你一起分到斯莱特林的。”

德拉科惊恐的看向哈利，“你想干嘛？你疯了？给我滚去格兰芬多波特，我可不想在斯莱特林见到一个圣人救世主。”

哈利不满的皱眉，坚定的道，“可我想和你一起。”

德拉科复杂的看向波特，“你想也没用，又不是你说的算的。”

“那也不是你说的算的！我可以求他们把我分到斯莱特林！”

眼看着哈利固执的认定了就是要去斯莱特林，德拉科没由来的感到一阵不安。

波特的好运气总是很玄乎，他不得不担心因为他的原因真的导致波特的分院出现意外变化，那顶破帽子在他眼里也不是完全靠谱。

他不由得正了正脸色，严肃的对着哈利道，“你不能去斯莱特林，你的身份在那里太危险了，你根本不知道有多少人想要对付你，还记得沙菲克吗？那只是其中之一而已，格兰芬多是最适合你，也是对你来说最安全的地方，不要乱想了。”

哈利并不接受德拉科给的这个说辞，虽然德拉科语气很严肃，但他还是不服气，“我能保护好自己，我也能对付的了那个沙菲克！”

“用什么？命吗？”德拉科说着突然爆发，一把揪起波特的衣领将他按到了旁边的墙上，另一只手撑在他脸侧的墙壁上。

高尔和克拉布微微一挪脚步，就用高大的身子完美的挡住了其他人发现这里的可能，也把罗恩拦在了外侧。

罗恩有些担忧的看着高壮男孩们的身后。

但最后因为火车上对德拉科的印象没有那么的糟糕，看了两眼后就继续忐忑的等待即将到来的分院了。

这边德拉科直直的看着波特那双固执到让人讨厌的绿色眼睛，他压低声音道，“你以为他们知道你绝不可能是黑魔王阵营里的人后，对付你是跟你表哥那样的小打小闹吗？”

“而你要是进了斯莱特林，你说邓布利多会不会忌惮你，更何况你还会蛇……”

德拉科把“蛇佬腔”几个字硬生生的咽下去，“斯莱特林的继承人，“下一个黑魔王”，我想到时候会这样想的人绝对不少，怕是提前除掉你都有可能发生，那个时候你要怎么保护自己？你怎么在黑白两边找到平衡保住自己？你现在又会什么？还是你还想靠着你那好运气？”

哈利怔愣的看着近乎咄咄逼人的德拉科，说不出话来。

他没想到德拉科的脑子里会想这么复杂的东西，他就只是单纯的想和他在一起，想更接近他一些而已。

他只是想要和他一起上课，住同一个宿舍，变得像他和他的朋友们那样亲密，他从来没有想过这么多……

但他还是下意识的回道，“我没有……我从来没有什么好运气。”

德拉科还要说的话突然哽住，他想起波特能活到现在是用他母亲的命保护下来的，那不是运气。

他垂下眼睛，好一阵后才再次开口，“对不起，我……”

紧紧揪着波特衣领的手缓缓松开，撑在墙上的手也放了下来，他低着头站在哈利的面前，两个人一时之间谁也没有再开口说话。

哈利觉得德拉科现在的状态不对，他担心的叫了声，“Draco？”

德拉科抬眸，哈利怔住了。

他不知道该怎么形容此刻内心的震撼。

他撞进了德拉科那双灰蓝色的眼睛里，而那双眸子里面的情绪是那么的压抑又沉重。

他第一次见到这样的德拉科。

这样的德拉科让他心疼，让他想要将人抱住，想要给他依靠，想要告诉他，不论发生什么，还有他能帮他抗。

他不知道明明跟他同龄，而且明显家庭条件非常好又备受宠爱的德拉科为什么会有这样的压抑到仿佛经历了绝望般的情绪出现。

可是此刻他什么都说不出来，也什么都做不了，对方眼中的情绪压的他不能动作分毫，就连一个简单的拥抱他都没办法做到。

德拉科努力的平复着自己心里的不安，重生后一直以来积压的焦虑在这一刻爆发了出来，让他没能控制好自己的情绪。

他疲惫的错开面前那双透彻的绿眸，轻声道，“波特，你必须安全的活着，你的命我赌不起，别让我为此担心，好吗？”

哈利只感觉自己的心里一阵翻涌，灼热的热浪冲撞的他胸口生疼，他这回什么也没有再反驳，只是保证一般的用力点了头。

就在他们两个说话的时候，一群幽灵早就飘了出来引起了小巫师们的骚动，当德拉科和哈利从克拉布和高尔的身后走出来时，只看到了幽灵们飘走的背影，麦格教授已经回来了。

“排成单行，现在，跟着我走。”麦格教授对着他们说道。

他们走出房间，穿过门厅，经过一道双开门进入豪华的餐厅。

餐厅是哈利从未见过想到过的富丽堂皇，可是他却完全没了心情去欣赏这壮观神奇的一幕，他甚至都不再紧张分院了。

他的脑海中一直回荡着德拉科刚刚的话和他那压抑绝望的模样，他不由得再次看向德拉科的方向，看到他好好在前面的身影后，心里才略微放下心来了一点。

这时，麦格教授往一只四脚凳上放了一顶破旧的尖顶巫师帽。

等那帽子唱完歌后，分院正式开始了。

认识的人中赫敏是最先被叫道的，她去了格兰芬多。

找蟾蜍的纳威也去了格兰芬多，之后就是。

“Draco Malfoy！”

德拉科淡定的走上前去，他丝毫不慌张，坐定到椅子上后，就如同上一次一样，帽子几乎刚碰到他的头发丝就尖叫道：“斯莱特林！”

他抬了抬眉毛，满意的挑起嘴角露出一抹高傲的笑意，回头看向布雷斯、西奥多和潘西几人，对他们之前担心他会被分到拉文克劳表现出十足的嘲笑。

他的视线最后略过波特，两人的眼神相撞，他微微点了下头后，向着斯莱特林长桌走去。

桌子上已经留好了他的位置，毕竟马尔福家的继承人今年会入学的消息这些人肯定早就收到并做好了准备。

坐好后，他看向台上，斯内普教授的视线正好看过来，他颔首打了个招呼，斯内普教授微微点头，看起来对此也很满意的样子。

接着西奥多和潘西也过来了。

又在几个名字后，终于轮到了哈利波特。

在叫出这个名字的时候，整个大厅都安静了下来。

德拉科默默注视着波特坐到凳子上，带上了那顶帽子。

就像上一世一样，那个帽子在波特头上的时间意外的长，当那顶帽子高声喊出“格兰芬多！”的时候，德拉科几乎是瞬间松了口气，甚至还偷偷的鼓了两下掌。

殊不知他这个小动作被斯内普和邓布利多看到了眼里。

德拉科只看到波特在摘掉帽子的时候向着他的方向看了一眼，接着走向了格兰芬多长桌，那里正在高声的欢呼着他的到来。

最后就是罗恩，毫无疑问格兰芬多，布雷斯，斯莱特林。

分院结束后，校长讲话，宴会开始。

吃饱喝足，校长又说了一堆注意事项，期间德拉科偷偷看了看奇洛被包起来的后脑勺，一阵心悸。

伏地魔就在那里……

他的目标，独角兽的血和魔法石……

四楼的走廊吗……

唱完了校歌后，大家终于能回寝休息了。

德拉科早就累了，甚至都想提前离席了，奈何他今天才刚入学，不能单独走，让他甚感疲惫。

就在他跟在回斯莱特林地窖队伍的末尾，慢慢的快要挪出餐厅的时候，那边同样也跟着队伍快要走到餐厅门口的哈利就看到了他。

哈利小心的也挪到了队伍末尾，走到了德拉科的身边，两个人注意着，没有引起其他人的注意。

哈利抿了抿唇，开口小声说道，“分院帽想要把我分到斯莱特林……”

他顿了一下，继续说，“他说斯莱特林能让我成大器，帮我走向辉煌。”

德拉科听完后脸上露出诧异的表情。

哈利继续说道，“我跟他说我不要去斯莱特林，他最后让我去了格兰芬多。”

德拉科这时内心不由得庆幸了起来，庆幸自己当时的预感。

要是那顶帽子真的是会考虑学生意愿的话，那按照波特之前那想要来斯莱特林的执着，没准他真的就能来！

他该说什么？幸好，幸好……

哈利看向德拉科，“我这次听了你的话，是不是可以有个奖励？”

德拉科讶异，“你想要什么？”

“嗯……”

“刚刚吃饭的时候，我的伤疤突然疼了。”哈利突然前言不搭后语的说了一句。

“疼了？”德拉科疑惑，都已经成疤痕了怎么还会疼？

“嗯。”哈利说着点了点自己的伤疤处，绿宝石般的眼睛直勾勾的盯着德拉科看，缓缓的，轻声道，“一个晚安吻怎么样？”

“什么？”德拉科不确定，以为自己幻听了。

“咳，没什么，我是说，奖励，那就抱一下？”他小心的试探道。

自从分院之前德拉科表现出那让人担心的状态后，哈利就想做些更亲近的举动确认对方还好好的在那里。

那种不安直到现在都还没能消除，急需消解，但是连他自己都没想到，他最后会说出那样的话来。

这时两方的队伍都已经走出了餐厅门口，德拉科耸了下肩，拉住波特的手腕轻轻一带，就到了餐厅大门后的一处死角。

哈利还没反应过来发生了什么，他额前的头发就被撩了起来，德拉科精致的面容突然在眼前迅速放大。

只见对方微微垫起了脚，柔软温暖的唇瓣就落在了他额头上那道闪电形伤疤上。

很轻很轻的一个吻，一触即分，但那股暖意却从伤疤处一路流进了哈利的心里，蔓延到了全身。

他怔愣的抬起手按在伤疤处，原本温暖的温度开始变得灼烫起来，连带着他的脸整个烧了起来。

德拉科却一脸自然，做完后留下一句晚安就干脆利落的转身离开，跟上前方斯莱特林的队伍回去了，徒留下哈利一个人还待在原地久久回不过神。

德拉科给晚安吻给的毫无心理压力，想当年斯科皮也总是会缠着他要，他也乐意宠着，而11岁的波特在他眼里就是个孩子。

虽然是波特！但只要把对方当成小孩一切就简单多了。

这边哈利捂着额头恍恍惚惚的追上队伍回到了格兰芬多寝室，倒在床上的时候脑子里还是一片浆糊。

他现在所有的感官都集中在了那道伤疤上。

唇瓣覆上来时温软的触感，微凉的吐息，德拉科靠近时那抹香甜的苹果糖味道。

“天啊……Draco……”哈利呢喃着，猛地用被子狠狠的盖住了自己的头，把自己裹了起来。

在黑暗狭窄的被子中，鼻尖仿佛还残留着属于德拉科的味道，淡淡的青苹果糖的味道仿佛将他整个人都包围住。

他用双手捂住自己滚烫的脸，感觉整个身体都已经烧了起来，让他久久无法平息。

来到霍格沃茨的第一天，看样子注定是个不眠夜了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈利：我想让你做我老婆，你却把我当儿子！
> 
> 抱抱已经不能满足我了！（大声）


	20. 魔药课

哈利不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，只知道第二天和罗恩走在学校里时，脑子都还是迷迷糊糊的。

罗恩他们对此并没有怀疑，毕竟霍格沃茨里面实在太神奇了，又是刚入学，所有人都处在兴奋的状态，并不是只有哈利一个人这样。

而其实从第二天出了寝室以后，哈利还遇到了让他很困扰的事情。

一路上他都会听到紧追着他的窃窃私语声，走廊上遇到的所有人都会专门停下脚步死死地盯着他看。

而比在火车上面的情况还要夸张的是，数不清的学生们在教室外边排着长队，踮着脚尖，就想一睹他的真面目。

哈利对此感到特别的不适，那些目光让他感觉自己就像动物园里面的猴子一样被人围观。

而这一天他也没有能够见到德拉科，他一天的时间几乎都花在了上课和找教室上面。

霍格沃茨会动的楼梯，不知什么时候就会突然钻出来捣乱的皮皮鬼，费尔奇和他的猫，这些都让哈利费尽心神。

而在一年级，格兰芬多和斯莱特林只有一节课是在一起上的，他最多只能在餐厅隔着长桌远远的望一眼那颗金色的脑袋，甚至连招呼都没能打上。

这不由得让他忍不住去想他拒绝去斯莱特林的决定是不是做错了。

他真的很想每天都能见到德拉科，每节课都和德拉科一起上。

这也让他开始万分期待起周五的两节魔药课了，那节课是和斯莱特林一起的。

虽然，魔药的味道在很早之前就给他留下了不可磨灭的糟糕印象，而他在开学宴时还感觉到斯莱特林的院长，魔药学的教授也好像非常的不喜欢他。

要不是魔药课能和德拉科一起上，他想他是绝对不会期待这门课的。

开学的几天里，最让哈利高兴的便是周三的时候，德拉科竟然专门来找他了！

他们已经两天没有见面没有说过任何话了！

虽然这次他们也没有能说上几句话，德拉科只是把一个笔记本塞到了他的手里，并且用警告的口吻让他在周五的魔药课前将里面的内容全部背下来，然后就走了。

拿着笔记本的哈利痛苦并快乐着。

他欣喜于这是德拉科给他的！德拉科专门来见他了！

但是笔记上面的内容也确实是又多又枯燥，想要全部背下来可是让哈利费了好大一番力气。

周五前的两天为了背完那本笔记本，哈利简直痛不欲生，本来就乱的头发更是在这两天炸成了一窝。

周五这天的早上，哈利还罕见的收到了一张纸条，是海格约他下午没课后去他的小屋喝茶。

他想，等魔药课结束后，他可以问问德拉科要不要和他一起去。

魔药课是在地下教室里上的，他早早的就到了教室，但是却还是没能坐到德拉科的旁边。

德拉科旁边的位置已经坐满了，扎比尼和诺特等人坐在德拉科的前后左右，将他牢牢的围在了中间。

而那个叫帕金森的女孩紧挨着德拉科，这让他感到有点不爽。

更甚至那个女孩在看到他后，还又往德拉科的身边挪近了些，然后格外挑衅的看了他一眼。

这还不算什么，最让他泄气的，是德拉科全程都没有看他一眼。

哈利有些气呼呼又哀怨的和罗恩另找位置坐下。

教室里斯莱特林和格兰芬多泾渭分明，这也让他在进入学校后，又一次的感受到了两个学院之间的矛盾和对立。

他坐在座位上看着德拉科的背影，强迫自己忽略掉心里的不安，他默默让自己坚定信念。

就算他没有能力改变两个学院长年以来的对立状态，他也一定，一定不会跟德拉科对立的！

开始上课后，斯内普拿起了名册。

当点到哈利波特的名字时停了下来。

“哦，是的，哈利波特，这是我们新来的――鼎鼎大名的人物啊。”

教室里所有人的视线瞬间集中在了哈利的身上。

哈利紧张不已，但他却看到了德拉科也回过了头来看向他，并且给了他一个做好准备的眼神。

这让哈利感到疑惑。

准备？准备好什么？

很快他就知道了。

在斯内普说完了一长串开场白后，紧接着就点了他的名字。

“波特！如果我把水仙根粉末加入艾草浸液会得到什么？”

突然的提问把哈利吓了一跳，他一时之间没有反应过来，茫然的看向斯内普。

直到他听到一声熟悉的轻咳，是德拉科的声音。

他瞬间回过神来，拿着笔记本死记硬背了两天的成果出现了，他几乎是下意识的说出了答案。

“水仙根粉和艾草加在一起可以配制成一种效力很强的安眠药，就是一服生死水，先生。”

斯内普板着脸，突然撑在桌子上凑近他，而后带着强烈的压迫感一动不动的盯着他的眼睛看。

哈利觉得他好像是想要看出他作弊的证据，他强迫自己不要把视线从斯内普那双冷漠的眼睛上移开。

好一会儿后斯内普才再次开口，“也许这只是侥幸，让我们再试一次吧。”

“如果我要你去给我找一块牛黄，你会到哪里去找？”

“牛的胃里，先生。”

斯内普没有停顿紧接着继续，“那你再说说舟形乌头和狼毒乌头有什么区别？”

“他们没有区别。”

当他全部回答上来后，教室里鸦雀无声，连赫敏都一脸诧异的看向他。

罗恩皱着一张脸，倒是没太感到意外。

这两天只要一有空，就能听到哈利像是念咒一样的拿着那本笔记本硬背，那些内容连他都快要听到能记住了。

他想到那本笔记是马尔福送给哈利的，罗恩不由得向斯莱特林的方向看去。

他想，也许这个马尔福真的是个不太一样的斯莱特林。

斯内普没有再继续为难哈利，只是脸色异常的难看，他转身对着整个教室斥道，“你们为什么不把这些都记下来？”

哈利坐下后，深深地呼了口气，然后眼睛亮晶晶的看向德拉科。

德拉科真的是他的天使！要不是那本笔记，他今天一定会出糗！

斯内普绝对是想要针对他不想让他好过，幸亏他有为他着想的Draco！

德拉科后来就没再去看波特了，只是在听到哈利回答出来那些问题后，眼里浮出了些许笑意。

魔药课继续上下去，但格兰芬多们的处境并没有因此改善多少。

他们两人一组，调制一种治疗疥疮的简单药水。

直到上手后，哈利才知道做魔药有多难，他对此一窍不通，几乎所有的学生都挨了斯内普的批评，只除了德拉科。

德拉科完美的完成了魔药的制作，熟练的手法让斯内普都露出了满意的表情，这让哈利不由得想到了德拉科之前给他的那些五颜六色的魔药。

那些难不成都是Draco亲手为他做的？

想到这里，他在心里感到佩服的同时，又觉得一股暖意流遍全身，也对自己没有因为那些魔药变态的味道而不去喝的选择万分庆幸。

那可是德拉科的心意！怎么能浪费呢！

然而这堂魔药课注定不会顺利上完。

纳威中途把坩埚打翻了，他全身都浸透了药水，胳膊和腿上到处是红肿的疥疮，痛得他哇哇乱叫。

斯内普大怒，收拾残局的时候还趁机扣了波特两分，让明明什么都没做的哈利郁闷不已。

哈利听到德拉科轻笑的声音，他赶紧跟在德拉科的旁边和他们一起离开教室。

走在德拉科身边，哈利低落的说道，“斯内普不喜欢我。”

“你应该叫教授，波特。”德拉科撇了他一眼。

哈利叹了口气，不是很情愿的道，“好吧。”

然后他快速的转移了话题，“谢谢你，Draco，要是没有那本笔记，我今天一定会死的很惨。”

“那真是可惜了，早知道就不给你了。”

哈利听完却笑了起来。

德拉科永远都是这样，做了什么好事自己都不承认，但德拉科不说，不代表他不会记在心里。

“海格约我一会儿去他的小屋喝茶，你能一起来吗？”哈利期待的问道。

德拉科的脸上瞬间露出了嫌弃的表情，“那里能有什么好茶？恕我想象不出来，你还是自己去“享受”吧。”

德拉科拒绝了波特后向着另一个方向离开，克拉布和高尔紧跟在他身后的高大身影挡住了还想要再争取一下的哈利。

最后只有他和罗恩一起到了海格的小屋。

另一边，德拉科熟门熟路的去了图书馆，一年级的课程对他来说简直就是浪费时间，他还有更要紧的事情需要做。

早在来到学校的第二天，他就找斯内普教授要了借书许可，斯内普对于他想要泡在图书馆的举动丝毫不感到意外。

而在图书馆里，他也毫不意外的看到了格兰杰，有时候没有位置了，两人还会搭个伙坐在一起。

对此布雷斯还啧啧的感叹，说他们两个不应该到格兰芬多和斯莱特林，都应该滚去拉文克劳才对。

赫敏对于和他坐在一起意外的表现的有点拘谨，不过稍微一想他就想到了。

想必这位聪明的女巫已经知道斯莱特林，准确的说是纯血巫师对于像她这样的麻瓜出身的巫师是个什么态度了吧。

他没有对此去解释一些什么，那完全没有必要。

他不会否认自己以前确实看不起格兰杰，还无数次的侮辱了她，那些都是真实发生过的，他不能因为这一世还没发生，就去为自己辩解什么。

他甚至希望格兰杰心里能清楚他和其他斯莱特林并没有什么不同，就是个恶劣的混蛋，这还让他能感到好受一些，和她相处起来可能他自己也会更自在。

话说回来，现在他除了要为了以后做的准备烦恼外，最让他头疼的就是沙菲克了。

他感觉沙菲克就像是替代了这个时间的他一样，什么挑衅的事全让他给做了。

在旁边看着沙菲克闹事，就像看着小时候混蛋的自己。

说实话那种感觉真是不太好。

不过不同的大概是，沙菲克比起他小时候还要更恶劣吧，这可实在算不上是什么好消息。

这次没了他顶在前面挑事，他有预感，挑衅波特的事情沙菲克一定也不会放过。

最近就因为他和格兰杰走的近了些，沙菲克还挑拨了一拨人，看上去都对他很有意见的样子。

毕竟现在的斯莱特林还不完全是他能说了算的，好多事情他都插不上手也管不了。

德拉科默默准备把掌握斯莱特林实权的时间尽快提早一些。

他原本没想这么快出风头的，考虑到他现在才刚刚入学，在众人眼里他只是个空有马尔福的名头背景的小孩而已。

那些人让着他怕他，但肯定不是服他本身，这当然是不够的。

斯莱特林在战后的处境他是想要尽可能的尽自己的一份力去改善一些的。

不是伏地魔的死忠的那些人要是能尽可能的争取到他们这边是最好的。

他知道当初有很多人其实并不想站到伏地魔那边，但外界的形势显然已经把他们推到了无法选择的阵地。

现在时间还早，也许他可以做到更多。

起码，布雷斯的家庭是中立的不用他担心，但是潘西、西奥多、格雷戈里、文森特，他这一次想要保住他们。

如果未来他还能有斯科皮的话，小蝎子入学后所面对的处境也能更友好一点。

现在，为了不会因为沙菲克的添乱或者其他因素而出现什么意外的情况，他要让自己尽快的在斯莱特林内部得到实权。 

几天后，公共休息室里贴出了启事。

格兰芬多和斯莱特林要一起上飞行课。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 题外，说一个要是德拉科没有强硬的劝哈利不要去斯莱特林的场合。
> 
> 德拉科复杂的看向波特，“你想也没用，又不是你说的算的。”
> 
> “那也不是你说的算的！我可以求他们把我分到斯莱特林！”
> 
> 德拉科露出不屑的表情。
> 
> 然后哈利坐上凳子带上分院帽。
> 
> 【难。非常难。看得出很有勇气。心地也不坏。有天分，格兰芬多很适合你。】
> 
> 【哦，我的天哪，不错―― 你有急于证明自己的强烈愿望，在斯莱特林你能成大器，你知道，在你一念之间，斯莱特林能帮助你走向辉煌。】
> 
> 【那么，很有意思…我该把你分到哪里去呢？】
> 
> 哈利紧紧抓住凳子边，心里想：“我要去斯莱特林，我要去斯莱特林，求你让我去斯莱特林，不去格兰芬多，不去格兰芬多……”
> 
> 【不去格兰芬多，对吧？拿定主意了吗？这毫无疑问―― 有你想要一起的人？他很重要？有意思，那好，既然你已经拿定主意―― 那就最好去斯莱特林吧！】
> 
> 分院帽：“斯莱特林！”
> 
> 大厅，寂静无声。
> 
> 斯内普，死亡凝视。
> 
> 德拉科，我人没了。
> 
> 成功分进斯莱特林的哈利高兴的跑向斯莱特林长桌，坐到德拉科的旁边邀功似的说道，
> 
> “分院帽说我适合格兰芬多和斯莱特林，我求他把我分到斯莱特林了，我们以后能一直在一起啦！”
> 
> 德拉科颤抖的掏出魔杖，“阿瓦达！！！！！！！”
> 
> 哈哈哈这本要是写完了，下本可以考虑开个蛇哈，想想也是很有意思～


	21. 飞行课

飞行课的消息对于哈利来说简直就是惊喜，他一直盼望着学习飞行，现在又知道这节课会和德拉科一起上，更是喜上加喜。

哈利从通知贴出来后就一直兴奋期待着，终于，周四到了。

德拉科和身边兴奋不已的斯莱特林同学们一起向上课的场地走去时，听到他们正激情澎湃的谈论着斯莱特林魁地奇连胜的事情。

他没什么兴趣的想，魁地奇啊……

从今年开始，斯莱特林的连胜就要被打破了。

被有史以来第一个还是一年级生就破格进入院队的，年龄最小的找球手——哈利波特。

他还记得当时知道波特竟然进了院队的消息后他心里有多么嫉妒波特。

飞行是当时的他最喜欢的，也自认是自己最拿的出手的一项本事。

德拉科牵起嘴角自嘲一笑，不再去想以前的事。

伏地魔被打败以后，他就再没碰过扫帚了，更别说去打魁地奇了。

他现在也对飞行没了什么兴趣，他已经好久都找不到当年那种在空中自由肆意的去追逐的感觉了。

更何况……

现在他只要一骑上扫帚，就不受控制的回想起有求必应屋里面的大火。

他总会觉得下一秒炙热的厉火就会从背后将他吞噬，连个渣都不剩。

这样的情况别说什么自由追逐了，不要恐慌的从扫帚上摔下来就已经是万幸了。

这一世，他是不打算再进入斯莱特林魁地奇球队了。

只要短暂的在飞行课上飞一会儿，撑过课程他就满足了。

好在这种症状还没有严重到让他连短时飞行都做不到的程度。

要他说，反正无论如何也赢不过波特，他也没有必要专门去浪费时间，有那点时间也许他能多查几本书为未来做更周全的准备。

更何况，魁地奇球队的训练也实在是非常的耗费时间，他现在根本没有那么多时间能够匀给练习。

更不用说他自己本身的情况，也已经打不了魁地奇了。

当他们到达场地的时候，格兰芬多的人还没有来。

布雷斯摸着下巴道，“德拉科你应该早就会了吧？卢修斯叔叔可给你买过不少飞天扫帚。”

德拉科漫不经心的点点头，他当然早就会了，就算是在上一世，他这个时候也早就在自家庄园不知道飞过多少次了。

布雷斯看着德拉科兴致缺缺的样子，惊奇的问，“你难道不喜欢飞吗？你家里那么多扫帚，几乎每次一出新款你就有，我还以为你非常喜欢呢。”

德拉科沉默了片刻，“还行吧，谈不上喜欢。”起码现在已经不了……

布雷斯说的那些飞天扫帚都是卢修斯买给他的，父亲看他整天泡在书堆里，要不就是做魔药要不就是训练，完全没有任何娱乐活动，就恨不得想要把飞天扫帚怼在他的眼前让他出去飞一圈。

但是德拉科完全没有搭理自家老父亲的一片苦心。

不一会儿格兰芬多的人就到了。

几乎是在格兰芬多出现的瞬间，沙菲克就打头迎了上去。

完全不出意料，沙菲克凭借一己之力扛起了拉仇恨的大旗，在格兰芬多的雷区反复横跳。

哈利本来兴奋的想要冲到德拉科的旁边，结果半道就被人拦住，还被挑衅侮辱了一番。

他这个暴脾气一下子就上来了，这个讨厌的沙菲克不光嘴上说话难听，还妨碍他去找德拉科！不能忍！

而被激起怒火的不止他一个，两个学院的学生瞬间吵成了一团，就差动起手来了。

就当两个学院的学生们一个个的开始掏出魔杖准备打起来的时候，霍琦夫人到了。

德拉科全程事不关己的站在远处冷眼旁观，也不让潘西他们上去凑热闹。

他看着沙菲克去挑衅波特，看到波特愤怒厌恶的表情，看到……

纳威隆巴顿衣兜里面半掉不掉的记忆球。

德拉科沉默了一瞬。

他想起了一件被自己遗忘掉的事情。

实在是太久远以前的事情了，也不怪他忘掉，甚至现在还能想起来就已经是万幸了。

他记起，当年波特能在一年级就破格进入魁地奇球队成为最年轻的找球手，好像是托了他当时把记忆球给扔掉的福？

波特为了去追被他扔掉的记忆球，在麦格教授的办公室窗前来了个高难度俯冲飞行抓球，成功展现出了他在飞行上面的卓越天赋。

嗯，这可真是……

他发誓当年他真的只是想看波特的笑话，完全没想到他运气能那么好！

哈呀，现在想起了还是好气。

明明只是想看波特出洋相，结果还为人家做了嫁衣，自己却什么好处都没捞着，连好戏都没看到。

果然，波特一定是克他的。

不过……

这次他要是选择不去扔那颗球，波特是不是就有可能没办法在一年级的时候成为找球手了？

只是飞一小会儿而已，他应该撑得住吧……

德拉科内心纠结着，飞行课此时也已经开始了。

几十把飞天扫帚整整齐齐地排放在地上，霍琦夫人要他们每个人都站到一把飞天扫帚旁边。

哈利终于有机会到德拉科旁边了，他不由分说的霸占了德拉科旁边的那把扫帚，满意的抬头想跟德拉科说话。

结果就看到德拉科像是看巨怪一样的看着他。

不光是德拉科，抬眼一看，发现几乎所有人都正目不转睛的盯着他看，哈利有些不明所以，疑惑的看着德拉科。

德拉科憋了半天，挤出一句，“傻子。”

然后转头不再看他，顺便警告的扫了眼自己学院的学生们。

其他斯莱特林立刻移开了视线，而格兰芬多们都用一种看勇士的眼神看着哈利。

其实在两院的人选择站位的时候，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的学生们一个比一个自觉，自动分成了两拨，一红一绿泾渭分明，这可以说是他们之间的一条隐性规则。

但是哈利却站到了德拉科的旁边，也就是站到了斯莱特林的领地里。

可谓是万绿丛中一点红，相当显眼。

罗恩原本紧张的看着哈利，看到德拉科保护的举动，瞬间松了口气。

有马尔福在，哈利应该没事的吧……

接着，霍琦夫人让他们对着地上破破烂烂的扫除喊“起来”。

只有德拉科和哈利，还有少数几个人的扫帚成功的跳到了手里。

然后便是正式骑上扫帚了。

哈利这节课上的非常高兴，这算是他第一次在德拉科的旁边真正的和他一起上的一节课，还是他期待已久的飞行课。

但是有纳威隆巴顿存在的课，如果没有出现点意外，那才是不正常的。

当纳威骑着扫帚失控的越飞越高，最后从高空啪的摔下来的时候，他们知道这节飞行课要提前结束了。

德拉科在纳威从空中摔下来的瞬间，避开所有人用早就藏在袖子中做好准备的魔杖快速又准确的施了一个漂浮咒。

纳威安全的落到了地上，但是他的脸色煞白，看上去已经吓坏了。

他的精神状态显然急需要安抚，霍琦夫人还是把他送去了医疗室。

这边，德拉科的举动没有被任何人发现。

其实要说德拉科有多好心，他还真的没有。

他这次救隆巴顿只是因为这个小胖子当年确实给他留下了很深的印象。

伏地魔那条在他面前吃了不知道多少人的蝰蛇纳吉尼，是被隆巴顿一剑杀死的。

说实话，他当时甚至想要鼓掌。

天知道那条蛇给他带去了多少心理阴影，以至于重生回来后看到家里餐厅的餐桌时差点当场就吐了，甚至连着好几天都吃不下去饭，他的噩梦中也时常会出现那条蛇或是把人咬的血肉模糊或是干脆生吞活人的场景。

那种阴影可不是简单就能消除掉的，现在后遗症都还在。

还好后来卢修斯和纳西莎看出他分外不喜欢那张桌子，换了个新的，这才让他好受了一点。

而作为杀了那条蛇的隆巴顿，德拉科不介意暗中稍微帮他一把。

那么，下一步，德拉科的眼睛扫向刚刚隆巴顿摔下来的地方，寻找掉在地上的记忆球。

但是那颗球却并没有掉在草地上。正当德拉科疑惑的时候，就听到了旁边的喧闹声。

转头就看到沙菲克手里拿着什么，正对着一群格兰芬多嘲笑着隆巴顿，他旁边的其他斯莱特林们也附和着。

好样的，是记忆球，沙菲克的手可真他妈的快。

德拉科没忍住在心里爆了句粗，那头波特已经上前去了。

只见波特板着脸压低声音道，“拿过来，沙菲克。”

周围所有人的声音都停住，他们一起看向了哈利。

沙菲克把玩着手里的记忆球，提高声音道，

“看啊，大名鼎鼎的哈利波特要为了蠢货隆巴顿出头了，真不愧是救-世-主啊，你想要这个？有本事就来拿啊！”

说着，他用魔杖指挥着那颗球漂浮在空中，看上去想要这样去逗弄哈利。

哈利看着漂浮在空中的球，沉下了脸。

如果他真的去追那个球，可以想象他到时候会有多滑稽。

那就是沙菲克的目的，让他在众人面前丢尽脸面，侧面说明他没有一点本事，只能愚蠢的被斯莱特林玩弄。

这让他感到非常的生气，他今天已经忍沙菲克很久了，而他们还擅自拿了隆巴顿的东西，他心中的正义感正在节节攀升。

就在他想冲上去教训沙菲克的时候，原本在空中的记忆球突然转变了轨迹，向着另外一个方向飞去。

他跟着看去，正好看到那颗记忆球落到了德拉科的手中。

哈利刚想松一口气对德拉科露出一个笑容来的时候，德拉科却一边抛着手中的记忆球，一边淡淡的对着他说，

“没错波特，想要拿到这个就要拿出些本事来。”

说着，德拉科就骑上了扫帚，飞到了空中，悬浮在一棵栎树的树梢平行的高度，俯视着下面的他。

“敢来拿吗？波特！”

德拉科的表情冷漠的对他喊道，语气中甚至还带着丝丝的恶意，那不是他熟悉的德拉科，但是……

哈利说不出来那种感觉，他又觉得这样的事情他做起来毫无违和。

一旁的斯莱特林们都开始起哄喝彩，甚至在为德拉科拍手叫好，就连沙菲克都哈哈的笑了起来。

哈利的眉头狠狠一皱，他不知道德拉科为什么要和他反着来，为什么非但不帮他，还跟沙菲克一样做出这种事情来。

德拉科此时的举动无疑是在告诉所有人，他这次不是站在他这边的，而是站到了沙菲克那边？

这让他感到无比的恼火，有种被背叛的怒意冲了上来。

他抓起他的扫帚就要飞上去。

“不行！”赫敏突然对他喊道。

“霍琦夫人叫我们不要动，你会给我们大家带来麻烦的。

”哈利没有理她，他骑上飞天扫帚，用力蹬了一下地面，升了上去，他发现自己无师自通了一样技能。

飞行，对于他来说竟然这么容易，这么美妙。

他把飞天扫帚又抬起了一些，让它飞得更高，他听见地面上传来尖叫声和大喘气声，还听到了罗恩发出的敬佩的喊叫。

他向着德拉科飞去。

德拉科没有看他，只是一直看着地面。

他飞过去后直接沉着脸开口，“德拉科，拿过来，你不该这么做。”

“哦，是吗？你管的可真宽啊波特，我想怎么做就怎么做。”

德拉科说着，突然一只手放开了扫帚，那让哈利的心突然提了一下，生怕德拉科摔下去。

但很快他就没工夫担心了。

只见德拉科就这样在空中抛了一下手中的球，对着他道，“既然想要，就看你能不能拿到了。”

他说着，把记忆球猛地向前扔去，然后自己则转头迅速的飞回到了地面上。

哈利那一刻只觉得气血上涌，他从来没有这么生气过，他也从来没有想过德拉科竟然会做出这样的事情来！

他没有跟着德拉科下去，他的目光跟随着那颗在他眼里仿佛放慢了速度的记忆球，然后前倾身体，想要将它抓住。

一眨眼的工夫，他加速俯冲了下去，追赶着记忆球，风声混杂着地面的尖叫声，只见他伸出手去，在马上就要撞上一面玻璃之前，及时把扫帚把扳直，手心里稳稳地攥住了那颗记忆球。

抓住记忆球后，哈利落回到地面上，他拿着记忆球，第一件事就是寻找德拉科在哪。

德拉科此时正靠在一棵树上，脸上没什么表情的看着他，也不知道意不意外他成功拿到了记忆球。

但是哈利此时满脑子满胸口的都是愤怒，他怒气冲冲的向着德拉科快步走去。

就在这时，一声愤怒的声音喊了起来，“哈利-波特！”

但是哈利完全没去管那个声音，他直接走到德拉科的面前，一把揪起了他的领子，绿色的眼睛里面盛满了怒火。

“德拉科！你知不知道自己在做什么！”

德拉科抬了抬眼皮，扯起一抹似笑非笑的弧度，“当然，波特。”

“你！”哈利喘着粗气，一眨不眨的盯着德拉科看，然后在那一刻像是想了很多又好像什么都没想，对着德拉科脱口而出，

“你真让我失望，马尔福。”

这是哈利第一次叫德拉科的姓，德拉科的脸在哈利话音落下时僵了一瞬，而后又迅速恢复了正常。

他抬手一点一点的把哈利揪在他领子上的手掰开，把自己解救了出来，然后慢条斯理的整理好衣服，站定后笑着道，“我很好奇，波特。”

“你为什么会一直对我存有期待？你以为我是什么人？我可是一个马尔福。”

“该死的，你……”哈利反应过来自己说了什么，可德拉科的态度让他感到心凉，但是后面的话他没能继续说出来，赶过来的麦格教授愤怒的打断了他。

“你怎么敢！你！你知不知道你会摔断脖子的！”

“不是他的错，教授……”一旁有人想替哈利说话，但是被麦格教授打断了。

“可是沙菲克和马尔福……”

“别说了，好了，波特，跟我来。”

麦格教授不听任何人的解释，带着哈利大步的朝城堡走去。

沙菲克和几个斯莱特林对着哈利的背影露出幸灾乐祸的表情。

哈利隐隐听到“退学”、“开除”等词语，这个时候他才突然开始恐慌起来，身子忍不住的发抖。

他会被开除的！

德拉科……德拉科为什么要这么做……为什么要这么对他……

哈利感到伤心又难过，也是第一次对德拉科有了难以消下去的失望和愤怒的情绪。

他忍不住想去找德拉科对质，想要和他吵一架，想要知道他到底对于自己是怎么想的。

自从认识德拉科之后，每一次都是他在主动，德拉科永远在抗拒他，或者说是被动的忍耐着他的存在。

他自己心里总是希望得到德拉科的回应的，也认为德拉科的态度一定会转变。

可是……自从来到霍格沃茨以后，对立感，矛盾感实在是太重了，就算他自己如何去坚定信念，另一方如果完全不配合的话，他也无计可施。

他一直都庆幸着，虽然格兰芬多和斯莱特林关系僵硬，但开学以来他从来没有跟德拉科对立起来过，德拉科也总是嘴上不说但默默的护着他。

直到……今天……

他一直都认定德拉科是个非常非常好的人，他对自己那么好，嘴硬心软，真实的他就是个善良的人。

他自认为德拉科是跟那些整日找茬挑衅的斯莱特林多数人是不同的，也觉得德拉科不是达力那样会欺凌别人的人。

今天这件事却彻底打碎了德拉科在他心里那层虚构的镜面，这让他不知道该如何是好。

他从小就是被达力欺负大的，所以他最讨厌的其实就是这样的事情，也因此他完全不能不感到愤怒。

而虽然周围所有人都在说马尔福怎么怎么样，斯莱特林怎么怎么样，但他都不去在意，坚定自己心中认定的。

但说的人多了，他不免也会想偏。

今天德拉科的做法更是让他没法不去在意。

德拉科竟然想要他被开除！

他明明知道自己有多期待来到霍格沃茨，他明明知道他在姨妈家过的是什么样的日子，为什么突然就要这样对他呢？他认识的德拉科明明不会这么做的……

其实，他心里一直都在期待着，期待自己看到的，认定的是正确的。

但是为什么呢，德拉科为什么要亲自打破这一切呢？

他只是……他只是想和德拉科做朋友而已，为什么会这么难呢？

他想，他之后一定要去找到德拉科，他要问他最后一次。

如果德拉科再次拒绝他，真的一点都不想和他做朋友的话，他以后就再也不去打扰他了吧……

毕竟他也不想要去做那个烦人的招人厌恶的狗皮膏药，还是被德拉科厌烦的。

也许德拉科从一开始说的就是对的，他们……不是一路人。

哈利被麦格教授带走后，德拉科这边的情况却并没有结束。

罗恩在哈利走后紧跟着冲到了他的面前，德拉科偷偷翻了个白眼。

罗恩愤怒的指着他怒吼道，“马尔福！你在做什么！哈利会因此被开除的！”

“哦——是吗，那可真是令人愉快。”德拉科拖着长调道。

罗恩气的整个脸通红了起来，他继续愤怒的吼道，“亏我还以为你会有什么不同的马尔福！我就知道！你们这群邪恶的斯莱特林全都是一个样！我爸爸说的没错！你们就是一群可恶阴险的毒蛇！没一个好东西！神秘人的走狗！”

“罗恩韦斯莱！”赫敏在一旁尖叫的喊道。

布雷斯等人也直接站到了德拉科的前面，把人牢牢的挡在身后，沉着脸看着愤怒的罗恩。

“注意你的话韦斯莱，我想一个血统叛……”

“布雷斯，走了。”德拉科打断了布雷斯的话，也不理其他人，转身离开。

回去的一路上，布雷斯和西奥多面色沉重的看着德拉科，他们脸上的表情是毫不掩饰的担心。

布雷斯斟酌着小心翼翼的问道，“德拉科，你怎么了？你没事吧？”

“我能有什么事？”德拉科心不在焉的回道。

布雷斯和西奥多对视一眼，心下更是担忧。

今天这事确实不像是他们熟悉的那个德拉科会做的，看到德拉科做出这样的事来连他们都诧异不已。

而且德拉科现在的状态也感觉不太对劲。

还有他跟那个哈利波特的关系……

一直没说话的潘西突然开了口，“德拉科，你的脸色怎么这么白？是哪里不舒服吗？”

德拉科好笑的看了潘西一眼，“我本来就这么白好吗？”

说完后，他打发其他人回去，“我要去图书馆了。”

说完，脚步一转，脱离众人离开了。

潘西几个人看着德拉科离开的背影，谁的表情也没有放松下来。

德拉科可顾不上去想潘西几个人心里是怎么想的了。

他快步的走在走廊里，甩开身后的布雷斯等人后，脚下一转就随便进了一间盥洗室。

他掏出魔杖快速的施了几个锁门咒和闭耳塞听，确保不会有人闯进来后，冲到了洗手台前把水开到了最大，双手撑在水池两边，直接干呕了起来。

“呕——咳咳，咳咳咳。”

哗啦啦——哗啦啦——

水声伴随着干呕咳嗽声，充斥着整个盥洗室中。

德拉科的身上全是冷汗，骑上扫帚的后遗症比他想象的要严重一点。

他现在只觉得厉火好像已经烧到了他的身上一样，他把脸放在凉水下冲着，好像这样就能够把厉火浇灭。

过了不知道多久，德拉科才堪堪缓过来了一点，他抬起头来，镜子中的他脸色煞白，有那么一瞬间，他感觉这一幕和6年级的自己重叠了起来。

他几乎是下一秒就慌乱的用力掀起左胳膊上的袖子，当看到那里白皙的没有任何图案标记时，反复确认了好几遍后，才狠狠的喘了口气，直接一屁股虚脱的坐到了地上。

此时的他头发湿答答的垂下来贴在苍白的脸上，衣服几乎都已经被水浸湿透了，但他完全没有去管自己的仪态，只是闭上眼睛，靠着身后的台子，让自己慢慢恢复到正常的状态。

突然在这时，一道尖细的声音响起，“看啊，是一个漂亮的男孩，一个狼狈的男孩，你看起来可真惨。”

德拉科连眼睛都没睁开，就叫出了对方的名字，“桃金娘。”

“哦！你知道我！”

“安静，好吗？我想我现在不太舒服。”

“是的，我看出来了，嗯……好吧……那好吧……”

桃金娘说着围在德拉科的旁边飘着转悠了起来。德拉科没理她，甚至早就对此感到习惯了。

当初整个6年级，可能陪着他最多的就是桃金娘了，他那个时候没有任何可以倾诉绝望的对象，只有桃金娘在一个劲的安慰着他。

现在再见到她，他都感觉每次在自己狼狈的时候，桃金娘都能神奇的找到他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 甜完了，是时候搞一波新事情了！


	22. 懊恼

德拉科在盥洗室一个人坐了好一阵，终于将身体的应激反应缓解了过来。

他睁开眼睛，桃金娘此时还没有离开。

德拉科慢慢的站起身来，拿出魔杖对着自己点了几下，将衣服和头发烘干后，对着桃金娘说道，“能帮我保密吗？不要说出你刚刚看到的。”

“嗯？什么？”桃金娘听到声音飘过来看着他，“刚刚看到的，是啊，是啊，你刚刚的样子看起来真惨，就像是……就像是悲惨又痛苦的桃金娘一样！呜呜呜！”

桃金娘说着说着突然哭了起来，她大声哭泣着，绕着德拉科转了一圈后，一头钻进了马桶里离开了。

德拉科看着桃金娘消失的方向，头疼的叹了口气，他转身对着镜子整理好着装，确保不会被人看出任何不对后，离开了盥洗室。

另一边，哈利脚步虚浮的走出麦格教授的办公室，心里五味杂陈。

他原本以为自己肯定会被开除了，但是事情却在后来生生来了个急转。

他非但没有被开除，还破格进入了格兰芬多魁地奇球队，成为了一名找球手！

这样的发展简直超出了他的想象。

晚饭的时候，他第一时间向斯莱特林长桌上看去，却没有看到德拉科的身影。

哈利忧心忡忡的在餐桌前坐下，把自己成为找球手的事情告诉了罗恩。

罗恩那时正要把一块牛排腰子馅饼往嘴里送，送到一半就忘记了，看着哈利震惊的道，“找球手？可是你是一年级学生，梅林的胡子！你一定是许多年以来年龄最小的院队选手了！”

“是一个世纪以来，伍德告诉我的。”哈利也拿了个馅饼吃了起来。

而罗恩呆呆的坐在那里张着嘴看着哈利，突然，他像是想到了什么，猛地一拍桌子。

“梅林！马尔福不会是故意那么做的吧！？为了把你送进院队！？”

“不不不不不，一定是我想多了，他怎么就能确定麦格教授会破格让你进入院队呢，这次只是因为你运气好才没让他们能够得逞而已！”

罗恩说着，还肯定的点了两下头，像是在说服自己一样。

哈利吃着馅饼的动作也随着罗恩的话停了下来。

他垂下眼睛，把吃了一半的馅饼放下，胃里翻搅着，让他瞬间没有了食欲。

“其实……”哈利踌躇的说道。

“我也有这个感觉……当时我被愤怒冲昏了头，可是冷静下来后……”

哈利不安的看着罗恩，就在这时，从医疗室出来的纳威走到了哈利他们旁边。

纳威犹犹豫豫的站在他们旁边，支支吾吾的道，“你们，嗯……有看到马尔福吗？说实话，他是斯莱特林，也不太好接近的感觉，这让我很害怕，但是我觉得不去见他不行……”

哈利闻言皱起了眉，他看着纳威问道，“你要找德拉科做什么？”

“哦……我……我想跟他道个谢……从扫帚下摔下来的时候，我感觉我的身体突然变轻了，那个时候我碰巧看到了他袖子里面的魔杖正对着我，我想应该是他做了什么救了我……要是没有他，从那么高的地方摔下来我肯定会死的。”

纳威的话让哈利和罗恩瞬间都没了声音。

等纳威离开后，哈利垂头丧气的坐着，他对自己感到非常的失望。

他今天真的是太冲动了，无论德拉科为什么要那么做，无论原因是什么，无论德拉科是好心还是恶意，他都不该直接对他发脾气，也绝对不该不去相信他。

明明德拉科为他做了那么多，他却……

他甚至当时还准备以后不再去打扰德拉科，还认为德拉科一直说的他们不是一路人的说法是正确的！

他当时的脑子一定是被巨怪踩过了！

今天是他第一次控制不住情绪的和德拉科生气。

他为什么那个时候就不能好好的冷静的去想想德拉科不可能是那样的人呢？

为什么就想不到德拉科那么做一定是有什么原因的呢？

德拉科什么时候伤害过他？反而他却伤害到了德拉科。

如果德拉科真的是为了他才那么做的，那他又做了什么？

哈利自打从麦格教授那里离开后，就已经开始懊恼了，现在情况加剧，他更加的唾弃自己。

哈利再也吃不进去东西了，他想赶快去找到德拉科，去跟他当面道歉，去弥补自己犯下的错误，求得德拉科的原谅。

罗恩看着哈利，嘴巴一张一合，结结巴巴的也说不出话来。

他的理智告诉他，马尔福那么做一定没有他们想的这么深层的原因，他就是和沙菲克一样在给哈利找麻烦。

但是因为之前和马尔福的几次还算友好的见面以及刚刚纳威隆巴顿的话，心里的天平已经更偏向了另一个可能。

罗恩控制不住的把脸皱成了一团，他今天还直接骂了马尔福！

梅林的臭袜子啊！要是马尔福真的是为了哈利才这么做的……

马尔福是不是有病！做这么让人误解的事情之前就不会事先打个招呼或者解释一下什么的吗！

现在好了，麻烦大了！

说这么多，其实说白了，还是他们没有坚定不移的去相信马尔福而已。

两个人正低落着，弗雷德和乔治过来问候了他们的新找球手。

当他们离开后，哈利看到了布雷斯几个人进入了餐厅的身影。

他立刻站了起来就往过跑，把要走向斯莱特林长桌的布雷斯几人拦了下来。

他看了一圈，没有看到德拉科。

“扎比尼，德拉科呢？”

“德拉科？你该叫他马尔福，哈利波特。”布雷斯嗤笑了一声。

“而且德拉科在哪里都跟你没关系，你最好离我们远一点，毕竟我们这些邪恶的，阴险可恶的斯莱特林保不准就会做出什么坏事来，就像今天的飞行课一样。”

布雷斯说话丝毫不留情，语气冷硬又嘲讽，看向哈利的眼睛里全是不屑，他说完后直接用肩膀把哈利狠狠撞开就走远了。

潘西跟在布雷斯的旁边，路过哈利的时候抬着下巴对着哈利冷冷的哼了一声。

西奥多却在哈利的身前停了下来，他冷淡的对着他说了句话，

“你也很令我失望，哈利波特。”说完后就不再多看哈利一眼的离开。

哈利听到那句话后完全僵在了原地，寒意从脚底窜了上来。

他今天……才刚刚对德拉科说过一样的话……

哈利失魂落魄的坐回到餐桌旁，罗恩拍了拍他的肩膀。

让人心情不好的事情一件接着一件，那边布雷斯几个人刚坐到斯莱特林长桌上，下一秒沙菲克也进入餐厅走到了哈利这里。

只见沙菲克扯高气昂的看着他，“要被开除了吗哈利波特？今天马尔福做的可真是不错，该说真不愧是马尔福吗，一出手就这么厉害，倒是我之前小看他了。”

哈利冷冷地看着他，阴沉着脸，把手指捏得直晌。

“嘿，别用那么可怕的表情看着我，小心我到时候叫马尔福来收拾你！”

“混蛋！”哈利猛地站起身来，举着拳头就想冲着沙菲克那张脸打上去。

沙菲克连忙往后退，“你想好了哈利波特，教授们都在主宾席上呢，你难道想现在就离开霍格沃茨吗？当然，我随时愿意单独与你较量。”

哈利也想到了主宾席上的教授们，他捏着拳头恨恨的放了下来，但是眼睛还是恶狠狠的看着沙菲克。

沙菲克继续道，“如果你想，就在今晚，巫师之间的决斗，只用魔杖，不许接触，怎么样？我想你应该知道巫师决斗？”

“他当然知道！”罗恩这时插话道，“我是他的助手，你的助手是谁？”

“当然是马尔福，我会叫上马尔福一起来的，就在午夜，奖品陈列室见面怎么样？那里从来不锁门。”

沙菲克走后，罗恩和哈利沉默了下来。

“巫师决斗是怎么回事？助手又是什么意思？”哈利问道。

“助手就是，如果你死了，助手就接着上。”罗恩轻描淡写地说。

哈利的脸色瞬间难看了起来，他郁闷的道，“他竟然让德拉科当他的助手，你说德拉科真的会去吗？那我们就可以在晚上见到德拉科了，我们一定要问问今天飞行课到底是怎么回事，我还必须要向德拉科道歉……”

罗恩连连点头，“决斗你也不用太紧张，人们只有跟真正的巫师进行正规的决斗时才会死，你和沙菲克懂的魔法太少，不会真正伤着对方的，实在不行，你就用拳头揍他，狠狠的教训教训他！”

就在罗恩挥着拳头说着的时候，突然一道声音插了进来。

“对不起，打扰一下。”

他们俩抬头一看，是赫敏-格兰杰。

“我听到了你们之前的谈话……”

“你们不能去，学校是禁止夜游的，如果你们被抓到了，会给格兰芬多扣很多分的，我可不想让你们把我用转移咒语从麦格教授那里弄来的分数全部丢光。”

“而且……我也不认为马尔福会违反校规去夜游，这一定是沙菲克骗你们的，据我所知，马尔福和沙菲克的关系并不好。”

“你怎么知道？你很了解德拉科？”哈利忍不住问道。

赫敏瞥了一眼哈利，“总之，我也相信马尔福今天会那么做一定是有原因的，也许他真的是想要把你送进院队，你们可能没有注意到，马尔福扔那颗记忆球的时候，像是专门选定了一个方向……”

“……”

“看你们的表情你们肯定也猜到了方向是哪里，虽然我也很同意你们去找马尔福问清楚，但请不要是在今天的午-夜。”

赫敏说完后想走，但在临走前她又停下脚步补了一句，“马尔福从空中下来之后脸色就不太对劲，可能是身体不舒服，我也没有在图书馆见到他。”

赫敏也不知道是想提醒他们什么，说完后就离开了。

晚上，哈利一直辗转反侧的等待着午夜的到来。

另一边，沙菲克一回到斯莱特林休息室就找到了德拉科，得意洋洋的把自己的计划说了一遍，总得来说，和他上一世做的大同小异。

放波特的鸽子，提前告诉费尔奇，让他们夜游被抓住。

德拉科表情不悦的去警告沙菲克不要乱借他的势，他并没有同意这件事，也不想参与，更不要说这种事情并不是沙菲克能擅自替他做主的。

今天的德拉科其实已经很疲惫了，从盥洗室出来后，他就直接回来休息了，却不想现在又摊上了一件麻烦事。

德拉科暗啧一声，波特的麻烦体质真是永远都不会变。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈利：别问，问就是后悔。
> 
> 我写文规律大概就是制造一个矛盾然后下一秒就甜回来了。
> 
> 哈利冲动→矛盾
> 
> 补救→加倍的甜回来
> 
> 以后哈利还会有冲动到口不择言的时候（很多），都是我写的，先赔个不是，不爽就骂我就好！


	23. 午夜决斗

哈利躺在床上，脑海中想着白天发生的事情。

他想到德拉科比平时还要苍白的脸色，想到赫敏说他可能身体不舒服，想到自己当时对德拉科脱口而出的那些伤人的话。

哈利烦躁的吐了口浊气，睁着眼睛等待着午夜的到来。

他不知道晚上德拉科会不会去，但他希望能早一点见到他。

而马上就要违反校规又或者可能会被费尔奇和洛丽丝夫人抓住，甚至是决斗的挑起者沙菲克都已经完全不在他的考虑范围之内了。 

他只想尽快的挽救自己的错误。

“十一点半了，哈利，我们得走了。”终于，罗恩低声说道。

哈利迅速起身换好了长袍，和罗恩悄声离开房间。

德拉科浅眠到接近午夜的时候睁开了眼睛。

他蹑手蹑脚的起身，给了自己一个无声无息，确保布雷斯没有要醒来的迹象后，离开了寝室。

当他到达奖品陈列室的时候，波特已经等在那里了。

他听到了好几个人说话的声音。

“他们迟到了，也许他们不敢来了。”这是韦斯莱的声音。

“我告诉过你们，那是沙菲克骗你们的，这是个陷阱！马尔福甚至可能都不知道这件事！我们必须赶紧回去，沙菲克一定提前告了状，我们再待下去会被抓住的！”这是格兰杰的声音。

“真是聪明，格兰杰。”德拉科突然出了声，他从黑暗中走了出来。

“德拉科……”哈利小声的叫了一声，但是德拉科没有理他。

“哈利！你看他们来了！咦？怎么只有你一个人？马尔福？”罗恩指着他问。

“来欣赏一下你们的蠢样，这种事情我当然不能错过不是吗？”德拉科嘲讽的说。

罗恩脸有些发红，他小声嘀咕着，“他就是跟沙菲克一伙的，才不会是之前想的那样呢……”

罗恩的声音很小，德拉科没听清他在说什么。

这时赫敏再次开了口，“所以我猜对了，沙菲克骗了他们，你是来提醒我们的，马尔福。”她直接用的陈述句。

德拉科不屑的哼了一声，“我说了，我只是来看你们笑话的。”

赫敏一脸已经看穿了他的表情。

一直没说话的哈利又叫了一声，“Draco……”

可是他的声音又被另一个声音给盖了过去。

“马……马尔福……那个……我想说……今天飞行课……谢……谢谢你！”一直沉默着的纳威突然开口。

他涨红着一张脸，磕磕巴巴的像是鼓起了全部的勇气，才终于把这句话说了出来。

说完后他狠狠的松了口气，接着道，“我之后想去找你的……但是……但是我不知道斯莱特林休息室在哪……其他的人也……很……很可怕……我害怕……”

随着纳威的话，德拉科眼皮狠狠的跳了一下，他面上强装无事的道，“你在说什么？上午是把你的脑子摔傻了吗？”

“我……我……”纳威红着脸支吾着说不出话来。

德拉科赶紧岔开了这个话题，“你们怎么来了这么多人，知道凭你们的三脚猫功夫打不赢沙菲克所以打算人数取胜吗？”

“不过很遗憾，沙菲克是不会来了，或者你们可能更想要见到费尔奇？”

“你不是来了吗？马尔福。”罗恩翻着白眼道。

“所以你是想和我来场决斗？好啊，随时奉陪。”德拉科有些蠢蠢欲动，果然，他还是看韦斯莱不爽！

“Draco！我们不是想来和你决斗的，我想为今天飞行课上的事向你道歉，那些话我不是真心的……我……”

德拉科只是淡淡的瞥了哈利一眼，他没有等哈利把后面的话说完，直接打断他，“听，有什么声音……”

这时，所有人都听到了隔壁房间传来的声音。

“到处闻闻，我亲爱的，他们可能躲在哪个角落里。”

“是费尔奇，快走！”德拉科压低声音道。

哈利又被打断了话，德拉科还如此明显的不想理他，哈利心里更是紧了紧。

但现在已经不再是能继续开口的好时机，他一边紧张的对着其他人打着手势，让他们跟着他，自己则直接冲到德拉科的旁边一把拉住了他的手腕，“跟着我。”

他们悄没声息地走向远离费尔奇声音的门，纳威的长袍刚刚掠过拐角，他们就听到费尔奇走进了奖品陈列室。

“他们就在这里的什么地方，大概躲起来了。”费尔奇低声嘟哝着道。

“走这边！”哈利不出声地对大家说，所有人都被吓住了，他们沿着一道摆满了盔甲的走廊往前走，费尔奇离他们也越来越近了。

突然，纳威忍不住发出了一声恐怖的尖叫，他撒腿就跑，结果被绊了一下，带着罗恩摔在了一套盔甲上，瞬间发出了巨大的声响。

后边费尔奇听到声音后迅速的赶过来。

德拉科当机立断，一手一个的将罗恩和赫敏推进一个盔甲里面，隆巴顿一个，并警告他们不要出声，又用魔杖放了几个无声无息和幻身咒。

他这边刚放完，哈利紧接着把他也拽进了一个盔甲里，当他们进去后，费尔奇正好赶到。

德拉科无声的给他和哈利两个人放魔咒，确保不会发生什么意外导致被费尔奇发现。

盔甲里面的空间非常狭窄，此时又挤了两个人进去，德拉科和哈利的身体紧紧的贴在一起，他们面对着面，双方甚至都能感觉到对方身上的体温和喷洒出来的温热呼吸。

哈利的手几乎是无意识的环住了德拉科细瘦的腰，他的手臂微微用力，就让德拉科贴的他更近，两人的中间几乎没有缝隙。

哈利的眼睛慢慢变得有些迷离，近在咫尺的像苹果糖一样甜甜的味道萦绕充斥在他的周围，存在感十足的占据了他全部心神。

他忍不住偷偷深吸了一口气，嗅闻着那好闻的味道。

“Draco……”他压低声音叫了一声。

德拉科刚扭过头透过盔甲上的缝隙观察着外面费尔奇的动向，没有注意到哈利的小动作，他听到波特的声音后皱着眉不耐的嘘了一声，“小点声，波特。”

哈利静了静，果然没再出声，但只有他知道自己现在甚至想要把脸埋进德拉科的脖颈处，去更近距离的闻那甜甜的让人无比喜欢的味道。

过了一小会儿后哈利才回过神来，他借着盔甲缝隙透进来的一点微弱的光，看着德拉科精致但难掩苍白的面容，再次没忍住开口道，“Draco，赫敏说今天看到你的脸色不好，你现在的脸色也好白，是身体不舒服吗？你没事吧？要不一会儿我送你去医疗室？”

“安静！”德拉科回头瞪了他一眼。

哈利抿起唇，干脆头一偏，把嘴直接贴在了德拉科的耳朵上，用气音说道，“听我说好吗Draco？不要不理我，我只是担心你，我还想要跟你道歉……”

哈利没等德拉科回复他，不间断地继续说着，

“今天的事情真的对不起，我不是故意的……那个时候我真的非常的生气，你选择了帮那个沙菲克对付我，我很害怕，也很嫉妒，我甚至觉得你背叛了我……但是我真的没想过要对你说那些话……我也不该不相信你，就算你要害我我也不该生气的，Draco，对不起，我真的错了，我可以有一个被原谅的机会吗？你想让我做什么都行……”

哈利的声音明明细若蚊声，却因为紧贴着他的耳朵而让那声音变得异常的清晰。

德拉科几乎在哈利开口的瞬间就感觉有一股麻意从他的耳朵一路滑向了他的尾椎，半个身子立刻就酥麻了。

哈利的唇整个贴在了他的耳朵上，随着他说话，温热的气息呼呼的打在他的耳朵里，德拉科只觉得又痒又有着说不出来的不适，他闷哼一声，身子甚至都软了一下，只能靠在波特的身上支撑。

这样说话离得太近了……

上一世就连和阿斯托利亚都没有这样亲密过……

德拉科感受到身体不受控制的麻意，咬紧唇低咒，耳朵！该死的敏感点！

德拉科的呼吸变得不太均匀，他偏头想要躲开近在咫尺的哈利，强撑着语气不善的道，“救世主也会说对不起？救世主难道不是做什么都是对的吗？你跟我道什么歉？离我远点。”

他说着，还推了推哈利，但碍于盔甲里就这么点空间，完全没起到什么效果。

而哈利，他再次就着盔甲露出的一点缝隙渗透进来的那微弱的光，近距离的，眼睁睁的看到德拉科那只白皙的耳朵一眨眼间就透出了可爱的粉色。

而那颜色还在慢慢的变深，一点点的染成诱人的红色，红红的耳垂甚至感觉都能滴出血来。

他屏住呼吸，几乎已经忘记了该怎么去呼吸。

哈利说不出来此刻是个什么感受，他只觉得心里酥酥麻麻的，他总觉得现在的他应该做些什么才对。

比方说，含住那可爱诱人的红通通的耳垂……

但是他想不明白自己为什么会想要那样做，德拉科又不是真的糖果，虽然他的味道真的很甜。

他不理解，所以最后他只是抬手捏住了德拉科的耳垂。

德拉科的身子在哈利的手碰上来的瞬间猛地颤了一下。

哈利的手的温度要比他发烫的耳朵凉多了，那股凉意突然袭来很刺激也很吓人。

他一把打开哈利的手，瞪着眼睛惊诧的看着他，好在他还记得外面还有费尔奇，才没有直接将波特给踹出去。

“你又在发什么疯！管好你的手！”

哈利松开，抓了两把自己的头发，“对不起，但你的耳朵好红。”

“闭嘴！破特！”

正好这个时候费尔奇因为没有找到人离开了这里，德拉科赶紧跳出了盔甲，把其他几个人也从盔甲里面拽了出来，黑着一张脸道，“好了巨怪们，夜游结束，赶紧回去。”

说着转身就要率先离开，哈利赶紧开口，“所以Draco，你愿意给我一个得到原谅的机会吗？”

德拉科刚要不客气地开口，就听见一扇门的球形把手突然嘎啦啦的一响，什么东西从他们面前的一间教室里蹿了出来。

是皮皮鬼。

皮皮鬼一看见他们，就开心地尖声怪叫，“讨厌的新生，半夜三更到处乱逛，啧啧啧，淘气，淘气，你们会被抓起来的，我应该去告诉费尔奇，应该。”

他的眼睛里却闪烁着调皮的光芒，“这是为了你们好，知道吗？”

“滚开。”罗恩对着皮皮鬼凶狠地说，他还使劲的打了他一下。

皮皮鬼瞬间吼了起来，“学生不睡觉！学生不睡觉！”

这下好了，德拉科也走不了了，他再次被波特拽着手腕开始狂奔了起来，最后一直逃到了走廊尽头，重重地撞在一扇被锁上的门上时才停下。

而费尔奇正在循着皮皮鬼的声音尽快的赶来。

“完了！我们完蛋了！死到临头了！”罗恩呜咽着说。

德拉科简直想大骂韦斯莱蠢货！

脚步声越来越近，这个时候赫敏突然夺过了哈利的魔杖，敲了敲身后门的门锁低声说道：“阿拉霍洞开！”

锁咔哒一响，门突然开了，他们一拥而入，赶紧把门关上，将耳朵贴在上面，听着外面的声音。

费尔奇跟皮皮鬼吵了起来，哈利松了口气，“我想我们不会有事了……”

他说话的时候，突然感觉德拉科原本被他抓着手腕的手突然一个挣脱翻转，反而紧紧的把他的手给抓在了手里，还用了很大的力气。

他疑惑的看向德拉科，“Draco？怎么了？”

结果他一转身，就看见了……

一条怪物般的大狗！

这条狗大到填满了从天花板到地板的所有空间！

它有三个脑袋，三双滴溜溜转动的凶恶的眼睛，三个鼻子，正朝他们的方向抽搐、颤抖！还有三个流着口水的嘴巴，口水像黏糊糊的绳子，从泛黄的狗牙上挂落下来。

它正一动不动地站在那里，六只眼睛都盯着他们。

几个人吓得一步步的后退，开门，逃出，哈利砰地把门关上，回到走廊里，紧紧拉住德拉科的手撒腿就跑。

几个人不知道跑了多久后停了下来，哈利上气不接下气的道，“刚刚那是四楼的走廊！邓布利多教授说禁止入内的那个！”

“显而易见，真是疯了！”德拉科同样喘息着道，他再次在心里咒骂了无数遍邓布利多。

他！竟然！把那种东西放在学校里！

他简直不用脑子都能想到，那种危险又吓人的生物一定是那个海格的！

梅林啊，他甚至控制不住想要支持父亲把邓布利多拉下来了！

这时赫敏的气也喘匀了，她紧跟着说道，“你们看到了吗？它站在一个活板门上，它是在看守着什么东西！”

德拉科在赫敏话音落下的瞬间就想到了，除了魔法石还能是什么？

所以说，哈利波特在这学期结束的时候，去面对的就是那个怪物？！

德拉科第一次对救世主所谓的冒险经历有了一个全新的，清晰的概念和认知。

哇哦，惊险刺激又动人心魄的冒险游戏，格兰芬多最大的乐趣。

个鬼！

那是冒险吗？！那是在玩命！！！

他才一年级！

魔咒都没会几个！

就算有格兰杰也不够！

邓布利多就算想要磨练救世主，也不是这么胡来的啊！

万一玩脱了呢！？他最好能保证波特不会在这里就挂掉！他还等着他打败伏地魔呢！

想到这他直接反身一把揪住波特的领子拉进自己，干脆警告的低吼道，“破特！你给我离那个走廊远一点听到没有！你要是敢自己跑去冒你的险我保证你-就-死-定-了！”

哈利被德拉科突然的生气给吓住了，他茫然的看着德拉科愤怒的脸，一时之间反应不过来，甚至都没有回话。

好在这个时候罗恩出声了。

虽然他是被赫敏突然一把给推上前来的。

罗恩哎哟了一声，先是回头狠瞪了一眼赫敏，才抬着手对德拉科说道，“嘿，冷静，兄弟！冷静……”

“那什么……我是说……我是想说……咳，就是……白天的时候的那些话，我道歉……对不起，你……你是个好斯莱特林！”罗恩憋了半天脸憋的通红最后蹦出了这么一句话来。

德拉科看着罗恩，慢慢的睁大了他的眼睛，揪着哈利衣领的手都松了下来。

他觉得自己今天一定是太累了，累到已经开始出现幻觉了。

之前被隆巴顿道谢他就不说什么了，连波特和韦斯莱都一个接一个的来跟他道歉！？

还有这个黄鼠狼是在说什么？！

是个好斯莱特林？

他-是个-好-斯莱特林！？

侮辱！

这他妈的是侮辱！

“真是疯了！闭嘴吧你！ “德拉科崩溃了，他不想再跟这群格兰芬多巨怪们待在一起了，他受不了了！

他干脆头也不回的赶紧逃离了这里，离开前还最后撂了一句狠话，“我记住你了黄鼠狼！你给我等着！”

罗恩目瞪口呆的看着德拉科离开的背影，呆滞的问着旁边的几个人，“他他他，他刚刚叫我什么！？”

没有一个人回答他。

过了好一会后，罗恩愤怒的一蹦三尺高。

“哦！该死的混蛋马尔福！我要收回我刚刚的道歉！！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哦！这该死的一年级！什么都做不了！（摔！）


	24. 光轮2000

德拉科回去后用凉水冲了把脸，他双手支在洗漱台上，好半天都没有冷静下来。

他现在甚至不知道是韦斯莱的道歉带给他的冲击大还是波特带给他的冲击大。

他甩了两下手，将冰凉的手贴在自己的耳朵上，怔愣着站了好一会。

之前被波特紧贴着说话的那只耳朵温度还没有降下来，那热度烫到了他的手心，连苍白的脸上都不受控制的浮起了一抹红晕。

德拉科无意识的捏着自己的耳垂，他发现自己竟然在回想着波特当时对他说的那些话……

那个时候因为被放大的感官而让他没能仔细去想波特说的内容，直到现在，他才发现他其实全都听进去了。

那个笨蛋……真是……

圣人波特。

德拉科深吸了口气，将眼中要浮上来的情绪压下。

他其实对于飞行课上的事没有什么负面的感觉。

要他说，当时波特和韦斯莱对他表现出的态度才该是最正常的才对。

他也从没想过要为自己去辩解什么。

就像之前对格兰杰的态度一样，他上一世确实做过这样的事，那个时候的他可没安什么好心，所以根本没有什么需要波特反过来道歉这一说。

他也只是因为知道波特最后肯定会进院队才顺势又推了一把。

更何况上一世就是因为他的原因，波特才能提前破格进入院队的，没道理重来一次因为他这个变数而导致波特那里损失了这么一个好机会。

不能否认，波特适合飞行，他是天生的找球手，他抓金色飞贼的时候，是耀眼的。

第二天，在餐厅门口的时候，德拉科就被一直守在那里的波特给成功的拦了下来。

布雷斯，诺特和潘西黑着脸眼睁睁的看着德拉科被波特给拉走了。

他们拐到一个角落里，德拉科抱着手臂冷漠脸，“干嘛？”

哈利兴致勃勃的把关于海格和古灵阁失窃的关系以及三头犬看守的就是那个丢失的小包裹的事情讲给德拉科听。

最后只见哈利叹了口气，“就是不知道那个小包裹里面的东西到底是什么。”

德拉科继续冷漠脸，“说完了？”

哈利立刻摇头，“当然没有！我……其实我找你是想说，你还没有告诉我你愿不愿意给我一个得到原谅的机会。”

德拉科瞬间头疼了，他刚刚就应该在看到波特的第一眼赶紧溜走才对。

“你并不需要道歉，波特，你完全没有做错任何事情。”

“而且你还记得吗？是我差点让你被开除的，你反过来跟我道歉不觉得可笑吗？我可对你没有丝毫的歉意，明白？”

哈利连忙反驳，“我们都知道那是你为了我……”

“不！”德拉科及时打断他，“当然不是，你想太多了波特，你要是还有点脑子就该知道，我不是为了你那么做的！”

“别把人想的太好了，离我远点，不然我不知道下一次为了能让你被开除还会做出什么事来，下一次你可就没这么好运了。”

他说完后，转身就要离开，半秒都不想再跟波特待下去。

只是离开前他还是对着哈利丢下了一句话，“你最好还记得我那天晚上跟你说的话，别去打那条走廊的主意，不管那里看守着的是什么，都跟你没有关系。”

哈利看着德拉科离开的背影失落不已，德拉科肯定就是不想原谅他！

他最后那句话明明还是在关心他，却不想和自己多待。

他到底要怎么办才能让德拉科原谅他呢？

要是再这样下去，以后德拉科都不再理他了可怎么办……

他得想想办法。

结果之后的一周果然如同哈利所预感的那样，他跟德拉科几乎没有任何的交集。

他还发现德拉科在有意的躲着他，就连在一起的课，他们都没有说上任何话，甚至德拉科连个眼神都不给他。

德拉科的周围永远围着好多人，让哈利连个突破点都没有。

他也是第一次感受到，原来在诺大的霍格沃茨里面，想要跟另一个没有交集竟然会这么容易。

哈利的心情肉眼可见的萎靡低落，他虽然想行动起来让德拉科看到他认错的诚意，但奈何他见不到人近不了身，现在谈什么都是白扯。

就这么过了一周，期间沙菲克因为发现他竟然还在霍格沃茨，更是不甘心的想方设法的继续找茬，这更让哈利烦上加烦。

连续一周的坏心情，让哈利做什么都没了兴致。

但是这一天在餐厅吃饭的时候，哈利却得到了一个意外的惊喜。

他拿着麦格教授送给他的光轮2000，在罗恩羡慕和沙菲克不可置信的目光中，心中突然就有了个想法。

这次，这次他一定要成功！

就在第一次参加完魁地奇的训练，晚餐后，哈利拿着扫帚偷偷的跟着一个斯莱特林学生找到了斯莱特林公共休息室的入口。

他看到那个学生在一道空荡荡、湿乎乎的石墙前停下，嘴里念了个单词，应该是口令。

然后石门徐徐敞开。

哈利躲在暗处，时不时就能看到有斯莱特林学生回来或出去。

但他现在却还不能出去，他还是知道自己一个格兰芬多是不能就那么大摇大摆的出现在斯莱特林的地盘的，那不光会给自己找麻烦，也许还会给德拉科带去麻烦。

他在暗处蹲了好久，希望能偷听到谁说出的口令，可是一直都没能成功。

一直等到天色完全暗了下来后，斯莱特林休息室已经很少再有人出入了。

安静的时间越来越长，哈利也越来越焦急。

此时的时间已经快要到宵禁了。

他终于小心的从暗处走出，走到石墙前，抬头皱着脸小心的试着说了几个单词。

毫无意外，石门并没有为他打开。

现在该怎么办才好呢。

哈利不甘心就这么放弃，就在他左思右想琢磨着办法的时候，突然一个声音在身后响起，吓得他整个人都抖了一下。

“哈利波特？你在这里鬼鬼祟祟的干什么？”

哈利回过头去，发现在他身后的人并不陌生。

是常在德拉科身边的，叫西奥多-诺特的那个。

“我……”

见到是诺特后，哈利不由得松了口气，心中再次浮现起希望来。

“我想找德拉科，你……你能帮我叫他出来一下吗？”

西奥多皱起眉怀疑的看着哈利，“这都已经要宵禁了，这么晚你找他做什么？有什么事白天不能说吗？”

哈利抬手挠了两把自己的乱发，不太好意思的道，“你也知道，德拉科他躲着我，白天我也根本堵不到人……”

“所以你就跑来了我们的公共休息室？你刚刚不会是想擅自闯进我们休息室吧？”

“嗯？哦不，不不不，当然不是！”哈利赶紧摆手，“我又不知道你们的口令，我只是在想你们的入口有没有什么可以直接通知里面的方法而已。”

哈利说的有些心虚，西奥多也不知道信了没，反正他点了下头，“既然德拉科不想见你，你就离他远点吧，不要给他找麻烦，我想我们斯莱特林和你们的界限经过上一次应该已经很明确了才是，那么，你可以离开了，哈利波特。”

“上次那是个误会！不，我是说，上次是我的错，我真的很想跟你们，跟德拉科道个歉。”

“我知道你是德拉科的朋友，你能去告诉他我来找他了吗？他要是拒绝见我，我立刻就离开，但能给我一个机会吗？”

“我真的对那天的事情，非常！非常的后悔！”

西奥多没有立刻说话，他定定的看了哈利好一会儿，哈利的手心都开始出汗了。

一会儿后，西奥多用纯血家族特有的拖着长调的方式说，“现在已经要到宵禁时间了，我想现在并不是适合你们见面的时候，斯莱特林可没有和格兰芬多一起夜游的好习惯，你下次可以早点来，那么我或许会去问一下德拉科的。”

这完全就是拒绝了，哈利直接慌了，他不能错过这个机会！

他赶紧整个人堵在石墙前面，让诺特也没办法进入休息室，然后极快的说道，“不会耽误很长时间的！我就跟他道个歉！离宵禁还有一点时间，肯定足够的！拜托你了！”

西奥多抱着双臂，居高临下的看了会儿哈利的表情，像是在观察什么。

终于，他点了头，“好吧，我会跟他说你在门口等着他的，他可能会出来，也可能会拒绝你，如果他拒绝见你，是没有人会再来专门通知你的。”

哈利连连点头，表示一点都不介意，他会在这里等着的！

他让开道，诺特没有让他能听到口令，石门打开，诺特的身影消失在了入口处。

哈利就在石墙旁边蹲了下来。

他相信只要诺特告诉了德拉科，德拉科一定会出来的！

时间一分一秒的流逝，宵禁的时间早就已经到了，但是石门却还是一直纹丝不动。

没有任何的动静，也没有任何人从里面出来。

哈利抱着膝盖蹲在地上，安静的等待着。

走廊的光线越来越暗，黑暗将他的身影吞噬，他心里知道德拉科这就是拒绝见他的意思了，就算再等下去德拉科也不会出现。

但他没有动，他不会就这么放弃的。

再等等……再等一会儿……就算……就算今天等不到，以后他可以每天都来这里蹲他，直到德拉科肯不躲着他见他的那一天。

夜晚的霍格沃茨很黑很冷，哈利感觉全身都已经变得僵硬了，但无论什么都没有心里无法控制的涌上来的难过令人难受。

哈利想，因为他当时的冲动，他搞砸了一切。

他不想德拉科再也不理他，他最喜欢的就是和德拉科在一起的时候。

他发现，就算之前自己心里怎么去想若是德拉科再拒绝他，他就不去打扰他了。

可是想一想和能不能做得到是两码事。

他做不到。

就在哈利几乎要靠在身后冰冷的墙上睡着的时候，安静的走廊里突然响起了什么声音。

他迷迷糊糊的睁眼，侧头一看，发现石门打开了！

就着休息室里微弱的火光，他看到了一头金色的头发。

那一瞬间哈利觉得自己的眼眶都湿了起来，他就那么呆呆的蹲在原地，仰着头看着走出来的德拉科，心中瞬间什么委屈难过全都没有了，只知道脸上控制不住的扬起了一个大大的笑脸。

德拉科一出来就看到了蹲在墙边的不明物体。

意识到那是波特后，他简直想扒开波特的脑子看看里面是不是除了草就没有其他东西了。

诺特告诉他波特在门口的时候，德拉科想也没想就拒绝出去见他。

他本来就打算这一世一定要跟波特保持距离，飞行课的事正好能把6岁那次的意外掰回正轨。

但显然，他想错了。

波特并没有因为他的态度和学校里面存在的对立状况而选择放弃，真是该死的固执。

所以为什么上一世他那么渴望哈利波特的友谊的时候，却被毫不留情的拒绝了。

现在他不想要了，波特却开始反过来缠着他了？

他走到波特旁边，看着他那副蠢样气就不打一处来，抬脚没好气的踢了他一脚，“笑什么，跟个傻子似的。”

“哎哟！”哈利一屁股坐到了地上，长时间的蹲姿让他的腿又麻又僵，难受极了。

但他没管腿上的不适，就那么坐在地上扬着脸笑得开心。

“Draco，你出来见我了。”

“……”德拉科无语了一瞬，他没想出来见他的，他都跟诺特明确的拒绝了！

只是躺在床上要睡的时候，却总是觉得不太放心，想着就出来看一眼。

结果还是看到了只愚蠢的小巨怪。

他没忍住又轻踢了哈利一下，“你到底要干嘛，有话快说！”

“嗷……别，别，腿麻了！”哈利呲牙咧嘴，一手拿着自己的扫帚，支着地艰难的重新站了起来。

“我说了，我是来道歉的！”

“我也说过了，你并不需要道歉，现在，赶紧回去你们格兰芬多塔楼，我们斯莱特林就算是走廊也不欢迎你。”

“别这么说嘛，Draco，你看这个！”哈利说着，把自己手上的扫帚献宝似的拿到德拉科的眼前。

“麦格教授给我的，最新款的光轮2000！”

德拉科没什么兴趣的点点头，“所以？”

哈利笑了笑，抓住德拉科的手腕，“跟我来。”

他们就在夜晚穿梭在城堡中，“惊险”的躲过费尔奇和巡夜的教授，最后哈利把德拉科带出了城堡。

德拉科站在寒风里，脸色不太好看的给自己和波特一人一个温暖咒。

波特这个笨蛋竟然就敢毫无措施的大摇大摆的在夜晚的城堡里乱晃！

要不是他，他们早就被抓住了！

但哈利此时想不到那么多，他把光轮2000递给德拉科，“我那天看到了，你飞的特别好，这是最新款的，你不想试试吗？”

德拉科没有接，他深呼吸，“并不，波特，只要我想，我可以拥有每一款飞天扫帚，你自己留着玩吧，现在，我不会陪你再胡闹了，我要回去睡觉了。”

“可是……”

哈利还想说什么，德拉科却一副彻底被你打败了的语气打断了他的话。

“好了，好了，我知道了，我接受你的“道歉”了，我“原谅”你，满意了吗？我可以回去了吗？”

哈利不说话了，他安静下来，看了德拉科一会儿，突然道，“你是不是害怕了？”

“什么？”德拉科没反应过来，不知道波特在说什么。

哈利眼神怀疑的看着德拉科，“那天，赫敏告诉我，你从空中下来后脸色就不太好。”

“后来我回想了一下，我骑着扫帚追上你的时候，你的脸色已经开始不对了。”

“所以，你是害怕了吗？恐高？还是害怕会摔……”

“够了波特！你在开什么玩笑？我怎么可能会害怕？我玩飞天扫帚的时候你还不知道在哪呢！”

“那就证明给我看。”哈利不松口，执着的道。

德拉科噎住，他紧了紧手心，看了眼哈利的光轮2000，几秒后他转身就走，“凭什么？我还不需要向你证明什么。”

转身的德拉科没有看到波特看着他深思的眼睛。

德拉科刚往回走了两步，突然听到耳边传来一股风声，转头就看到哈利骑着扫帚飞到了他的旁边，并且向着他伸出了一只手。

“好吧，你没有害怕。”哈利这么说道。

“我只是因为得到了最新款的光轮2000非常兴奋而已，好的东西我想要分享给你，也觉得这是个能够缓解我们关系的好办法。”

“我觉得这样做也许能让你开心一点，然后你可能就会原谅我了，我说了，我是来道歉的。”

“Draco，我不能什么都没做就死的不明不白的，你就让我表现一次，好吗？我的飞行技术还不错，伍德夸了我半天，应该没问题的。”

“所以，Draco，上来吧，我想带你飞一次。”

德拉科停在原地，看着波特对他伸出来的手，好半天都没有动静。

不知过了多久，德拉科才垂下眼睑，轻叹一声，“败给你了。”

然后避开波特伸过来的那只手，对他努了努下巴，“让开吧。”

哈利的眼睛瞬间亮了，他有些遗憾的收回没有被握住的手，自己往后挪了挪，“Draco，你坐前面，你在后面我怕你会掉下去。”

德拉科撇撇嘴，没发表什么意见，腿一迈一跨骑到了扫帚上。

哈利几乎是在德拉科上去的瞬间，一手紧紧钳住了德拉科的腰，一手握着扫帚把，脚一蹬地嗖的飞了起来。

哈利感觉到德拉科在扫帚飞起来的瞬间身体僵硬了不少，他把人搂的更紧，下巴搁在德拉科的肩膀上，深深地吸了一口气，然后专心控制着方向。

德拉科几乎整个人都窝在了哈利的怀里。

哈利没有飞的太快，他带着德拉科在操场上，霍格沃茨天台，塔楼，黑湖上空，禁林外围，整整飞了一圈。

两人谁都没有说话，除了耳边的风声外分外安静，他们只是在飞行中默默欣赏着霍格沃茨的夜晚。

德拉科感受着背后贴着他的温度，神情恍然。

他们已经在扫帚上飞了很久了，但是他却完全没有感觉到一点的难受不适。

他甚至不能去否认，在他身后的波特带给了他足够的安全感。

他仿佛潜意识里面就认定，只要波特在这里，不管追着他的是厉火或是什么，波特都会去救他，也能救他。

哈利波特就是这样的人不是吗？

当时在有求必应屋，那个时候他们可是真真正正的对立阵营，他却还是救了他的命。

想到这里，德拉科抢过了扫帚的操控权，直接加速带着身后的波特高速飞行了起来。

哈利诧异了一瞬，什么都没说，只是把环着德拉科腰上的手臂收的更紧后，任由他去掌控扫帚。

德拉科已经很久没有这么畅快的飞一次了，如果可以的话，他甚至想追一次金色飞贼。

飞行是能让人心情变好的，也能有效的缓解压力，德拉科的精神肉眼可见的放松了下来。

他最后操控着扫帚停在了天文塔的上空，抬头望着霍格沃茨头顶璀璨的星空，嘴角无意识的挂上了一抹浅笑。

这个夜晚还算不错。他这样想到。

突然，他抬手对着一个方向一指，对着哈利道，“看那里。”

哈利疑惑的顺着德拉科指的方向看了过去，满天的星辰中，德拉科用手指虚空描绘了一个形状，轻轻的说，“那是天龙座。”

哈利不再去看星星，他转回头来，眼睛一眨不眨的看着德拉科。

好一会儿后，听到他轻声附和道，“他真亮。”

德拉科嘴角笑意更深，只见他骄傲的抬了抬下巴，“当然。”

哈利轻笑出声，眼睛再也没有从德拉科的身上移开过。

璀璨的星空中。

只有你是最亮的那一颗。


	25. 证明

两人从扫帚上下来后心情都不错，德拉科甚至亲自把哈利送回了格兰芬多塔楼。

照他看来，要是自己不送可能他一转身的功夫波特就被费尔奇或者哪位教授抓住了。

为免节外生枝，德拉科决定做一次好人，当作是波特让他难得的又体验了一把飞行乐趣的报酬好了。

哈利的心情则更好，德拉科专门送他回去，而且看上去心情也不错，他这就算是成功了吧？

德拉科应该已经原谅他了吧？

回去的路上，两人小声的说着话。

哈利有些期待的问，“Draco，你之后会进入院队吗？”

德拉科想都没想的摇头，否定了。

哈利疑惑的问，“为什么？你刚刚飞的那么好，你要是也能进院队，以后我们两个就可以一起飞还能一起比赛了。”

德拉科瞥了眼哈利，最后只是平静的道，“我还有事情要做，魁地奇的训练太浪费时间了，也很费精力，所以进院队就算了吧。”

哈利闻言略显失落地点点头，不过他转念一想就想开了，“没关系，Draco，就算不能在赛场上见，我们平时也可以一起飞的，当然，或者我带你飞也可以！”

德拉科嗤笑一声，把波特往前一推，“别想那些没用的，快回去睡觉，明天你要是迟到了可跟我一点关系也没有。”

哈利一看，这才发现他们已经到了胖夫人的画像前了。

跟德拉科一起的时间总是过的这么快，明明他还没有和德拉科待够呢，就已经又要分开了。

哈利分外不舍，德拉科却干脆的转身就要走。

波特的眼神让他鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了！

“嗯？等等！Draco！”

哈利没想到德拉科说走就走，连个告别都没有，赶紧将人叫住。

德拉科黑着脸回头，“还有什么事？”

哈利轻咳一声，“就是那个，我是想说，嗯……你真的原谅我了吧？之后也不会再躲着我避开我了？”

德拉科忍不住叹了口气，“不会了，快进去，我要走了，都这么晚了。”

哈利点点头，在原地踌躇了一会儿，终于鼓起勇气小声道，“那，你能证明一下吗？你虽然说你原谅我了，但我还是不放心……”

德拉科简直想直接给波特一个昏昏倒地把人扔进格兰芬多休息室里面。

他怎么这么多事！

德拉科没好气道，“我说是就是，你还想怎么证明？”

哈利赶紧抬手撩起了自己额前的头发，用手指点了点自己额头上的那个标志性伤疤，绿宝石般的眼睛满含期待的看着德拉科。

德拉科沉默了一下，他意外的看懂了波特的意思。

嘴角忍不住抽了一下，他心里偷偷的翻个白眼外加叹气，最后还是认命的上前。

他踮起脚对着波特额头的伤疤吻了一下，跟上次一样，一触即分。

他重新站直后无奈道，“满意了？”

哈利笑眯着眼睛点点头，然后在德拉科反应过来之前，拉着他的手微微倾身，唇瓣印上，同样落了一吻在德拉科的额头上。

做完后，哈利愉快的道，“晚安，Draco。”

德拉科怔在原地，耳朵和脸肉眼可见的快速泛上了红晕，他最后几乎是慌乱无比的丢下了句“晚安”后，就落荒而逃了。

哈利一直看着德拉科的背影消失不见后才舍得收回目光。

他微微抿了下唇，回想了下刚刚的感觉，同时又想到了德拉科的反应，便情不自禁的偷偷笑弯了眼睛。

“又红了……”

“真可爱……”

德拉科奔回斯莱特林休息室的一路上都在给自己疯狂洗脑。

那就是个孩子！他还没有成年！只是一个小孩给的晚安吻而已！快想想斯科皮！就跟斯科皮的性质是一模一样的！

梅林啊……但那是波特！

该死的，为什么他自己给晚安吻的时候就能把人当孩子没有一点心理障碍，反过来就这么别扭了呢！

真是！该死的！巨怪！破特！

等他回到寝室的时候，他的情绪才堪堪恢复了正常。

现在除了他的耳朵还有点红以外已经看不出任何不对了。

让他没想到的是，布雷斯竟然还没睡。

他一进屋布雷斯就立刻把他的全身都打量了一个遍，接着就一个接一个的问题接踵而至。

“去见哈利波特了？”

“怎么这么晚才回来？”

“离宵禁可是已经过了很久了，没想到你还有和格兰芬多夜游的兴/致。”

“不是跟我们说了不去见他的吗？”

“你们在外面那么长时间都做什么了？”

“道个歉需要这么久吗？”

“你有看看现在几点了吗！？”

德拉科诧异的看着布雷斯，惊异道，“哦——布雷斯，你现在就像个独守空房的怨妇在盘问他夜不归宿的丈夫。”

布雷斯额角蹦出了一个井字，他脸色不善的看着德拉科，“从实招来！”

德拉科噗嗤一笑，“不就是和波特出去吗？你这么紧张做什么？还专门熬到这么晚不睡等着我回来专门来盘问我？原来我们的未来浪子对我这么上心啊……”

布雷斯瞪了他一眼，这回换德拉科投降了。

“好吧，好吧，我就是出去看看，结果波特还没走……他带着他的光轮2000来道歉了，用了点时间，就是这样。”

布雷斯疑惑脸，“光轮2000？那个新出的飞天扫帚？哈利波特为什么会有那个？所以你是出去飞了一圈？”

德拉科轻咳了一声，点头，“对，就是这样，他破格成为了格兰芬多的找球手，麦格教授给了他一把新扫帚。”

“布雷斯此时已经成功被转移了注意力，他惊奇道，”他可是才一年级，所以他上次没非但没被退学，反而还破格进了院队？”

“这在霍格沃茨也算是头一个了吧，啧啧啧，真不愧是救世主。”

“不过……一直等在外面没走吗？还把刚拿到的最新款的扫帚给你骑？”

“好吧……算他还有点诚意。”

德拉科无奈，“放心了？那就赶紧闭上你的眼睛，睡觉。”

布雷斯勉强满意，重新钻回了被窝。

德拉科以为这茬就这么过去了。

结果没想到第二天他一大早面对的，竟然是西奥多。

西奥多似笑非笑的看着他，一声声的反问就砸向了他。

“你才不会出去见他？”

“跟格兰芬多夜游？”

“半夜出去骑扫帚？”

“可以的，看来救世主的诚意打动了你，他成功的得到了我们斯莱特林小王子的原谅。”

德拉科有些尴尬的干笑了几声，“好了，就是这样，快闭嘴吧西奥多。”

自从这天后，德拉科果然说到做到，不再躲着波特了。

他算是发现了，波特那个认死理的是不会轻易放弃的，跟他反着来反而会更麻烦。

那么与其这样，他到还不如先顺其自然。

跟波特的相处从9岁那个意外开始一切轨迹就都变了，他也明白了他不能再一味的按照之前自己定下的去实施远离波特计划了。

之后的日子步入了平静的正轨，每个人都开始忙碌了起来。

德拉科已经开始在斯莱特林内部一点点的收拢权力了，这是个需要长期经营的活，但他不缺这个耐心。

这期间他的研究和实验也没有停下来，每天几乎就是上课，图书馆，斯莱特林内部聚会几头跑，而他的优秀也成功的被更多人看在了眼里。

波特那边同样也不轻松，他除了要应付各门功课和家庭作业外，还有额外的魁地奇训练。

也是真正开始魁地奇训练后，哈利才明白了当时德拉科跟他说的费时间又费精力是怎么一回事。

那确实是……非常辛苦。

所以，当时间悄悄流逝了两个多月后，哈利都有种万分神奇的感觉。

除了和德拉科在一起的时候，他还从来没有感觉到时间会过的这么快。

而一晃眼，万圣节就快要到了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲到了！（大声！）


	26. 万圣节前夜

当德拉科发现万圣节快要到了的时候，他是没觉得这个节日是有什么特殊的，反而是在图书馆碰到格兰杰的时候感觉她有些不对劲。

等后来波特来找他的时候，他就顺嘴问了一下。

波特告诉他，自从午夜决斗那天以后，罗恩和赫敏之间就有点怪怪的。

德拉科露出了恍然大悟的表情，但心里不免嘀咕。

一年级那两人就已经有苗头了吗？这是不是也太小了？

哈利不懂德拉科恍悟了什么，继续道，“后来我从麦格教授那里得到了新的扫帚还破格进入了院队后，赫敏就不怎么理我和罗恩了，她觉得我们违反了校规还把那当成是奖励，这显然让她很看不惯。”

德拉科听完哈利说的后就不再上心了，在他印象里黄金三人组是永远都不会分开的，这一点小事，没准回头他们就又好的无话不说了。

再说格兰杰和韦斯莱，那两个人后来都结婚了，他一点都不觉得他们的感情会出什么问题。

这件事就算这么过去了。

在万圣节前夕的时候，哈利这边又出了些小插曲。

罗恩把赫敏惹哭了。

那天在弗立维教授的魔法课上，他们可以学习漂浮咒了，当时罗恩和赫敏分到了一组。

而那节课下课之后，罗恩说了些赫敏的坏话，还被踩给听到了，哈利看到赫敏哭着撞了罗恩一下跑掉了。

当天晚上，哈利拉着罗恩去找德拉科一起参加万圣节前夜的晚宴，在见到德拉科之前，他和罗恩无意间听到佩蒂尔对她的朋友拉文德说，赫敏在女厕所里哭的伤心，还不让别人去安慰她。

听了这话，罗恩占领非常不自在。

然而当等他们找到德拉科一起走进被打扮的五光十色的餐厅的时候，立刻就把赫敏忘到了脑后。

餐厅内部被布置的万圣节气息浓/郁。就在他们吃着东西享受着愉快的晚宴的时候，突然，奇洛教授一头冲进了餐厅里。

他的大围巾歪戴在头上，全身满是惊恐的神色。

看到奇洛满脸惊恐的冲进来的瞬间，德拉科脑海深处的记忆同时被激活。

他记得……

好像……

在第一学年的万圣节时，有巨怪出现在了学校里？

梅林的臭袜子！因为上一世他跟着回到了斯莱特林关闭继续了动画片的晚宴，期间也没有看到碰到过巨怪，那一天很平常的就过去了，导致他完全没留下什么深刻的印象。

但是现在再来看，就不得不让他多想一些了。

比方说，那巨怪肯定是奇洛干的，或者更准确的说，是伏地魔让他做的。

为了什么？为了分散人们的注意力然后进入到四楼走廊的那间屋子里吗？

看样子奇洛已经知道魔法石就在那里了。

德拉科有些紧张起来，但转念想到那头看守着入口的三头犬，莫名的又放心了一些。

邓布利多想必也不会允许伏地魔成功拿到魔法石的，而且他记得曾经之后奇洛也一直还在霍格沃茨，那肯定是没有得手的，暂时应该还不会出什么问题。

想清楚这些后，他放下心来，跟着级长准备回到前面。

结果好死不死的，德拉科跟着全体走着的时候，一眼就看到了两个鬼鬼祟祟混进赫奇帕奇队伍想要溜走的……

格兰芬多！

哦！该死的破特！

他又在搞什么！？急着去见他的巨怪亲戚吗！？？

眼看着那两人就要跑没影了，德拉科太阳穴一跳一跳的，他黑着脸跟布雷斯打了声招呼呼后，也钻出了人群跟了上上去。

当德拉科赶到的时候，正好听到一个声凄厉的，惊恐万状的叫声！

他赶紧跑过去，就看到了同样奔过去的韦斯莱和波特！

德拉科和他们汇合后愤怒的拒绝道，“蠢货！你们在做什么！听到有巨怪还瞎跑！就这么迫不及待的想死吗！？”

哈利冲到有尖叫声响起的门前，紧张的拧动钥匙，一边笨拙的把门拉开，看到德拉科后惊喜万分的喊道，“ Draco！”

哈利把门拉开，语速极快的向德拉科解释，“是赫敏！赫敏没有来参加宴会，我们想来找她提醒她，但是我们碰到了巨怪，就想把它锁在门里，我们成功了！但是显然，锁进去的房间好巧不巧就是女厕所，赫敏在这……”

门穿过哈利的话也被打开，众人也都看清了里面的景象。

赫敏正缩在对面的墙边，似乎随时都有可能晕倒的样子，而巨怪正在朝她逼近，试图的木棍把水池撞得与墙脱开。

他们一起冲了进去。

德拉科皱眉嫌弃的捂住自己的鼻子，这味道难闻到他想立刻吐出来。

他拿出魔杖就放了好几个攻击魔咒过去，却因为他现在身体年龄还太小，魔咒的强度达不到应有的预期，魔力的量也不支撑，只够让巨怪吃痛和转移了注意了。

他一边放着魔咒一边冲着波特和韦斯莱吼道，“你们快去找教授过来！我应该还能撑一会儿，快点！”

哈利哪里肯留德拉科一个人在这里面对巨怪，他坚决拒绝，然后孤注一掷地喊道，“不！我们不走！我们来把它搞糊涂！”

说着，哈利抓起了一个水龙头，使劲朝木板扔去。

德拉科：“……”

？？？

等等。

怎么搞？

现在的最优解难道不是很快找到教授处理这种情况吗？他们一起来什么！那巨怪是一年级小巫师能对付的吗！？

他就暂且不说了，好歹他会的知道的多，就算因为年龄和身体的限制暂时没办法一次性解决巨怪，但保命肯定是没问题，想想办法放倒巨怪也不是不可能。

但他和韦斯莱呢？

一年级的小鬼！

留在这里是想干嘛！？

而这时成功被德拉科的魔咒和哈利刚刚弄出来的声音转移了注意力的巨怪，在离赫敏几步远的地方停住了。

只见它笨拙地转过身来，丑陋的小眼睛一眼就注意到上了哈利。

它迟疑了一下，然后便朝着哈利走来，一边举起了手里的木棍。

德拉科瞬间就要把人往身后拽，拉着哈利就想跑。

这个时候罗恩从房间的另一边大声对着巨怪大喊，同时把一根金属管朝巨怪扔去。

巨怪又停住了脚步，转向了罗恩，哈利这时却直接从德拉科的身后跑出来，速度快的德拉科完全没拉住，人就已经绕到了巨怪的身后了。

德拉科愤怒了，该死的不要命的格兰芬多！！！

哈利跑到巨怪后面后着急的对着赫敏喊道，“过来，快跑，快跑！”

但是赫敏吓得动弹不得，仍然紧紧地贴在里面，嘴巴惊恐地张得老大。

这个时候巨怪离罗恩已经很近了，哈利只能先想办法救另一边的罗恩。

德拉科站在原地深呼吸了几次，让自己从愤怒中冷静下来，稍微一思索后，就找机会跑到了格兰杰旁边，把她先拖了出来。

就在他救格兰杰的时候，罗恩和哈利还在和巨怪斗智斗勇。

当德拉科成功把格兰杰拖出来后，他就准备招呼那两个还在吸引巨怪关注的赶紧跑。

结果一回头，他就和赫敏一起吓呆了，他们目瞪口呆的看着里面的场景。

……

巨怪最后是被韦斯莱灵机一动的“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨”飞起来的木棍打晕的。

他必须承认愚蠢的黄鼠狼也是有智商上线的时候的。

但是波特的智商可能是在同一时间被巨怪吃掉了。

也可能波特的智商和韦斯莱的智商两者不可兼得。

说实话，活了这么久，他也是第一次见一个巫师跟巨怪搞/肉/搏的。

也是头一次知道，魔杖除了能发射魔咒之外，还能“这么”用……

不得不说，那可真是太恶心了。

他现在考虑重新实施波特远离计划还来得及吗？

好了，他决定以后绝对！！！波特近身他的三米以内！！！

他眼睁睁的看着，波特弯下了腰，从巨怪的鼻子里拔出了那根魔杖，那上面还沾着一大块一大块恶心的物质。

然后他……把魔杖放在巨怪的裤子上擦了擦。

德拉科甚至在那一瞬间松了口气。

他该说什么？他该庆幸波特没有直接擦在他自己的裤子上吗！？？

自从拖出格兰杰回头正好看到哈利跳到了巨怪的身上后，德拉科就感觉波特后续的每一个举动都是在挑战他的神经。

当波特拿着擦好的魔杖走向他时，他受不了的第一时间给波特放了一打的清理一新。

同时他决定，他以后绝对！绝对不会再把自己的魔杖给波特用了！！！

也是在这时，他突然就原谅了自己那根轻易易了主的山楂木魔杖。

并且想让它好好看看，跟了波特之后就是这个下场！看它以后还敢不敢瞎认主人！

哈利被德拉科用咒语清理干净，身上沾到的异味也不见了，魔杖也不再粘粘糊糊，他走向德拉科放松了神经道，“德拉科，谢谢！”

德拉科却连忙忙一提，同时后退几步语调颤抖的道，“停！别过来！离我远点！！！”

哈利委屈的停下脚步，眼巴巴的看着德拉科嫌弃的表情，自己抬手闻了闻衣服。

没有味道啊，明明德拉科已经帮他整理好了啊？

就在这时，突然传来一阵猛烈的撞门声和响亮的脚步声。

随后麦格教授冲进了房间，后面紧跟着斯内普，奇洛在最后。

奇洛只朝巨怪看了一眼，就发出了一阵无力的抽泣，坐在一个抽水马桶上，紧紧攥住自己的胸口。

斯内普则弯腰去看巨怪，同时意味深长的扫了德拉科一眼。

德拉科瞬间后背寒毛直竖，乖巧站好不敢多话，导致的降低自己的存在感当个透明人。

麦格教授看着他们，哈利从未见过她这么生气的样子。

“你们到底在玩什么鬼把戏？”麦格教授的声音里带着冷冰冰的愤怒。

最后是赫敏骗了教授，一人承担了全部责任。

而这次不光是哈利和罗恩一人被加了五分，连德拉科都被加了五分。

只不过最后他是心惊胆战的跟在斯内普教授后面回去的。

德拉科心想，他完了。

果然，波特什么的，以后该躲还是躲着走吧……

自从这天后，格兰芬多黄金三人组正式建立了深厚的友谊，经历了巨怪事件的他们关系突飞猛进。

但同样经历了巨怪事件的德拉科，却从那天后再次开始躲着哈利走了起来。

别说跟三人组建立友谊了，他简直对自己那夭折的波特远离计划痛心不已，没有比的想要恢复实施！

哈利难过极了，明明好不容易让德拉科不再干预他拒绝他的接近了，结果这才过了两个多月，就好像一切都又回到了最初，这让他感到自己的失落。

时间进入了十一月后。

魁地奇赛季要开始了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科：我裂开了。
> 
> 冬青木：我承受了太多。
> 
> 山楂木：锅从天上来，委屈。
> 
> 哈-一夜回到解放前-利
> 
> 万圣节约会你们还满意吗？


	27. 比赛前

德拉科被巨怪事件吓坏了，他从来没想过波特的冒险活动全都是这么惊险的。

这些事在上一世的时候肯定也发生过，所以在他不知道的时候，一年级的波特就已经面对过三头犬，斗过巨怪，天知道他之后还做过了什么。

该死的，就波特那惹麻烦的体质，他早就该看出来端倪的！

为了防止自己再被卷入到波特的冒险事件中，德拉科决定还是少跟波特接触的好。

然而可惜的是，自从上次他躲着波特这么干过了一次之后，波特现在堵他非常有一手。

波特总是能在他猝不及防又想不到的时候突然冒出来，让他无处可躲。

每当这种时候，德拉科绝对会让波特离他一米远，不然别想跟他说话。

哈利要第一次参加魁地奇比赛的前一天，又一次成功的堵到了德拉科。

他委屈巴巴的站在德拉科一米远外，眨巴着自己那双无辜的绿眼睛。

“Draco，已经过去这么久了，我保证我身上一点巨怪的味道都没有了！不信的话你来检查一下也好啊。”

德拉科不松口，哈利表情更委屈了，“我明天就要上场比赛了。”

“所以？”德拉科冷漠道。

“我紧张！”

这回德拉科摆出来诧异的表情，忍不住的开口嘲讽道，“都敢跟巨怪肉/搏了，区区一个魁地奇还能让你紧张？”

哈利显然也想起了当时自己的举动，他不好意思的抓了抓自己头顶的乱发，“那不一样，当时那不是情况紧急嘛……”

边说着哈利边往前挪去，小心的想要靠近德拉科。

德拉科就往后退，哈利近一步，他就退一步，最后退到了墙边，他就拿起魔杖顶在波特的胸口把他往后推。

“别过来！离远点，远点。”

哈利这次不打算顺从的退开，他抬手把胸口那根魔杖一拨，借着德拉科失去平衡的力道趁机整个人直接扒在了德拉科的身上。

他一手抱住德拉科细瘦的腰，另一只手抬起放到了德拉科的脑袋上，然后微微使力就把德拉科的头往自己的肩膀上按去。

“Draco你闻，真的没有怪味了！”

当德拉科的鼻子撞到波特坚//硬的肩膀上面的时候，他整个人都是懵的。

与此同时，淡淡的青草香味扑面而来，他几乎是无意识的嗅了两下。

青草、阳光、生机，确实像是波特应该有的味道。

不对，他在做什么！？

德拉科反应过来后挣扎着想要抬起头来，然而波特的手死死的按在他的脑袋上！

“该死的！你在干嘛！快放手！”

哈利不放，他偏要让德拉科承认他身上真的没有怪味才会放开他，不想要再给他任何理由躲开自己了！

“怎么样？虽然肯定是没有你身上的味道好闻，但我敢保证你肯定没再闻到任何与巨怪类似的味道了！”

“你就是个巨怪！！！快给我放手！”

终于，在德拉科气急败坏的怒吼着“没有任何怪味了！不会再躲着你了！”之后，才得以成功的逃离了波特的掌心。

他怒气冲冲的捋顺着自己被波特弄乱的头发，看着又成功打破距离的哈利嘴角含笑满意的看着他的模样，忍不住抬脚就想踹他一脚。

哈利这次预料到了德拉科的动作，灵巧的躲开。

“嘿，现在我们可以好好聊聊了吧？”

德拉科冷笑，“你认真的吗破特？是什么让你以为在你那么做之后我还会跟你好-好-聊-聊！？”

“还不是因为你最近躲我躲得太厉害了……”哈利嘀咕着。

继续道，“我认真的，我们来聊聊吧，明天是我第一次参加魁地奇比赛，我真的很紧张。”

“斯内普还把我的《魁地奇溯源》没收了，你还有什么其他能够缓解紧张的方法吗？或者其实只要能跟你多待一会儿就行……”

“斯内普教授没收了你的书？”德拉科注意力偏了一下，他略感疑惑的问道。

哈利点点头，这时他环顾一圈四周，再次凑近了德拉科，压低了声音说道，“我刚刚来之前想去找斯内普把书要回来，你猜我看到了什么。”

“什么？”德拉科被勾起了好奇心。

“斯内普的腿受伤了！”

“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“斯内普教授受伤了？严重吗？”德拉科赶紧问道，甚至已经在想一会儿要不要去趟斯内普教授的办公室，看看有没有他能帮得上忙的事。

哈利不知道德拉科在想什么，他继续神秘兮兮的道，“万圣节前夕，他想从那条三个脑袋的大狗身边通过！我和罗恩那天看到他了，他正要往那里去！”

“他是在寻找大狗看守的那件东西！我敢打赌，是他放那头巨怪进来的，为了转移人们的注意力！”

德拉科听到这里可算是听出不对来了，他没忍住敲了敲波特的头，“所以你怀疑斯内普教授？”

“不是我怀疑，但他太可疑了不是吗？”

“斯内普教授不会害你的，我想你也许可以换个角度想想，比如奇洛？”德拉科不着痕迹的提醒道。

但哈利对此显然不屑一顾，奇洛在他眼里就是一个胆小怪异的教授，根本不像是有胆子做出这种事情的人来，而且他身上浓郁的大蒜味让所有学生都恨不得都离他远远的。

德拉科想要打消波特对斯内普教授的怀疑，但因为斯内普总是针对哈利，劝说起来还真是不容易。

在斯内普的事情上没有办法达成共识，很快的他们的话题又再次回到了即将开始的魁地奇比赛上。

哈利显得又紧张又兴奋，“Draco，你说我们会赢吗？”

德拉科撇嘴，毫不留情道，“我希望你们不会赢。”

这个时候哈利才反应过来，他和德拉科不是一起的，他们是两个学院，并且他第一场对战的就是斯莱特林。

哈利立刻更紧张了起来，他小心翼翼的道，“那我要是成功抓到了飞贼赢了比赛，你会生气吗？”

德拉科嗤了一声，“怎么？我生气难不成你还要放水不成？”

“当然不会！”哈利想也没想的道，说完后才尴尬的咳了两声。

“我只是怕你到时候又不理我了。”

德拉科哼了一声，“你也太看的起自己了破特，你怎么不想我们斯莱特林能够连胜不是没有原因的，很大可能输的会是你，到时候你可别跑到我这里来哭鼻子。”

哈利一听不乐意了，他坚定的对德拉科道，“我一定能抓住金色飞贼的！我会赢的！”

他的眼睛亮晶晶的，里面充满了势在必得信心和难掩的激动，一看就对明天的比赛充满了期待。

“Draco，你明天一定要好好看着我的表现！说不定我就是打破你们斯莱特林记录的那个人！”

德拉科神情复杂的看着波特，他还真的是……

想到波特明天会赢了斯莱特林，德拉科不由得一阵不爽。

他也不得不开口提醒他道，“我是不会为你加油的。”

“还有你一个一年级的找球手到底是哪里来的自信？我们斯莱特林可不是好对付的，也许没等你抓到飞贼你就遍体鳞伤的从扫帚上摔下来了。”

哈利也是知道德拉科肯定不会公然给他加油的，他们都会为各自的学院争取荣誉。

不过就算心里明白这些，这个时候他还是不免控诉着说，“Draco，我明天可是第一次上场，你难道都不打算鼓励鼓励我吗？你这样一说我要更紧张了。”

德拉科想了想，勉强开口道，“那祝你好运。”

哈利吐吐舌头，眼睛一转，道，“不然你答应我，要是明天我真的能成功抓到金色飞贼赢了比赛，你就满足我一个愿望怎么样？”

德拉科感觉莫名其妙，“我为什么要答应你？你赢了我们还想让我满足你一个愿望？”

哈利理所当然的说，“你都不能给我加油，也不鼓励我，我觉得这个要求一点也不过分。”

“你放心，我肯定不会提什么过分的要求的，对你来说特别简单就能做到！”

“我不要，凭什么我要答应你这个。”德拉科坚定的拒绝。

哈利想了想，泄气的道，“那你答应我，如果是我们赢了，你到时候不会生气不理我也行。”

德拉科被哈利的话噎住，他没好气道，“你脑子里面的草什么时候能除一除？再说，斯莱特林要是真的输给了格-兰-芬-多！我为什么不能生气！”

“你看！我就说你会生气的！”哈利一副被我说中了的表情。

“不行，你必须答应我！如果我赢了你要是生气了还不理我的话，你就必须得答应我一个条件！”

“什么！？”德拉科不可置信，波特竟然这么不讲理的吗？

“就这么定了！我明天一定会赢的，你等着看吧！”

“你是在挑衅我吗！？破特！”

德拉科的火气一下子就窜上来了，有那么一瞬间，他甚至后悔自己不进院队的选择了。

他真想在赛场上好好去挫一挫这个该死的破特的锐气！

而哈利今天完美的达成了他来找德拉科的目的，也不敢再多待，趁着德拉科完全发怒前赶紧求生欲极强的跑回去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈利又开始套路小龙了。


	28. 魁地奇比赛

因为波特的一打岔，德拉科也忘了去找斯内普教授看看他受伤情况的事。

第二天一早，天气晴朗而寒冷，每个人都期待着一场精彩的魁地奇比赛。

餐厅里。

“你必须吃几口早饭。”

“吃一点儿烤面包吧。” 

“哈利，你需要保持旺盛的体力。”

哈利身边一个接一个的人劝他吃点东西，可他此时却一点食欲都没有。

他紧张坏了，再过一个小时，他就要走向赛场了。

而他昨天才冒着惹德拉科生气的后果硬着头皮为自己要来了一个“小愿望”，希望今天千万不要输才好。

到了十一点钟，哈利换上了他们鲜红色的魁地奇队服。

魁地奇比赛开始了。

德拉科坐在斯莱特林的看台上，心不在焉的看着球场，周围的叫喊声吵得他头疼。

对于一场已经知道自己队伍会输的比赛，他的兴趣并不大。

他看着波特骑上了扫帚，那把光轮2000。

当比赛开始后，德拉科将目光落到赛场上。

他就这么沉默的坐在热闹的观众中，与周围的热闹格格不入。

德拉科这一刻感觉周围的一切仿佛在他的眼中蒙上了一层纱，眼前的画面被分成了两段，分隔出了两种截然不同的感情。

一段是他以前经历过的，跟周围兴奋紧张激动的人们一样的心情。

一段却是现在这样仿佛局外人般的平静。

这样的对比让他有些恍惚。

视线的焦距无意识的放在了赛场上最小的那抹鲜红色的身影上。

德拉科仿佛能回忆起跟波特的每一场比赛。

只要一个眼神一个动作，他就能知道波特有没有找到飞贼，然后想要阻止他，抢先他，赢过他。

他仿佛还能记起每次落后一步输了比赛后的不甘。

然而这种感觉已经在后来被渐渐的磨平了。

他学习考试考不过麻瓜种的格兰杰，其他地方也从来没有赢过波特。

突然的，他就不想再看下去了。

他站起身，准备提前离开。

反正已经知道结果了不是吗？

可是就在他转身想要离开时，周围的观众突然之间全都骚//乱了起来，他们一个个抬手指着赛场。

德拉科疑惑的回头看去，就看到了波特的飞天扫帚正在不停地翻腾打滚！

那把扫帚一阵疯狂的扭动，波特被它甩了下来，现在仅用一只手抓住扫帚把，悬在了空中。

德拉科：“……”

！！！

他昨天是不是才说了波特会从扫帚上掉下来……

如果他之后选占卜学也许能得个O也说不定。

看着悬在空中要掉不掉的波特，德拉科的心也紧跟着悬了起来。

快想想，快想想，一年级的魁地奇比赛波特后来怎么样了？进医疗翼了吗？

……

该死的！波特进医疗翼的次数实在太多了，他已经记不清一年级的魁地奇他到底有没有从空中摔下来了！他只记得他成功抓到了飞贼！

所以他从高空摔下来是这次还是二年级还是三年级还是……

每个年级？？？

这么一细算，德拉科的表情渐渐变得一言难尽起来。

不愧是波特，真是多灾多难……

就在这时，他眼尖的看到格兰杰正往教授观看席的方向跑，他瞬间想到了什么，立刻向着奇洛的位置看去。

果然，他看到奇洛正紧紧地盯着波特的方向，嘴动着像是一直在念着什么咒语！

德拉科略一思索后也紧跟在格兰杰后面跑向了教授席。

当格兰杰烧了斯内普教授的袍子出来的时候，正好被德拉科堵了个正着。

德拉科看了看混乱的教授观看席。

又看了眼被烧了袍子惊怒着的斯内普教授。

又看到了狼狈的摔到了前排座位的奇洛。

才回过头看向他面前的女孩，发自内心的困惑道，“你在干什么？”

赫敏干咳了一声，她把德拉科拉到一边，指指赛场，“你看！”

德拉科顺着一看，就发现波特此时已经爬回了扫帚上，那把扫帚看上去已经恢复了正常，他正飞快地向地面俯冲。

等哈利落到地上后，他双手捂着嘴一阵咳嗽，然后一个金色的东西落进了他的手掌。

德拉科看到金色飞贼从波特的嘴里吐出来的时候，脸上没能控制住再次露出了无比嫌弃的表情。

也不知道是因为波特抓住金色飞贼的方式过于与众不同，还是因为波特差点从扫帚上掉下来的事情让德拉科的紧张感占了上风，又或者是格兰杰带给他的冲击过于剧烈。

总之，这一切冲淡了他对于格兰芬多赢得了比赛的不爽。

比赛结束后，德拉科没能回去，他被赫敏拉着和波特、韦斯莱一起到了海格的小屋。

他先是嫌弃了一番这里的环境，之后勉强找了个能坐的地方，听格兰杰讲述她从望远镜里面看到的事情。

德拉科对于黄金三人组日常怀疑他们院长的行为都快免疫了，此时他忍不住对另一件事啧啧称奇。

“你烧了斯内普教授的袍子。”

“梅林的胡子啊，你竟然烧了斯内普教授的袍子！”德拉科忍不住重复了两遍。

“果然，你会被分到格兰芬多不是没有原因的。”德拉科对着赫敏说完，忍不住抬手摸了两下自己的鼻子，想起了自己上一世挨的那一拳。

赫敏没有理他的感叹，他们几个人坚定的认为这件事是斯内普做的。

这次不用德拉科反驳，连海格都不认可他们的说法。

“斯内普是霍格沃茨的老师，他决不会做那样的事！你们错了！斯内普决不可能想要害死一个学生的！”

听到海格为斯内普教授的辩护，德拉科对海格的印象终于改观了一些。

然而，紧接着当海格说漏嘴了尼可勒梅后，德拉科的表情就僵住了。

好在，那三个格兰芬多还不知道尼可勒梅是谁。

德拉科罕见的端起了海格泡的茶，掩饰性的抿了一口。

前几次跟着波特的经历让他意识到，波特的那些“冒险”存在着很大的问题！

他可不想还没对上伏地魔呢，巨怪破特就先死在了其他什么莫名其妙的地方。

当波特几人问他听没听说过尼可勒梅的时候，他毫不心虚的道，“嗯——我也不知道呢。”

虽然格兰杰和波特都用怀疑的眼神看着他，但德拉科的表情没有丝毫的破绽，他镇定自若的并没有让他们看出什么来。

那天之后，三人组就开始寻找尼可勒梅的线索和资料了。

这期间德拉科也没放弃坚持自己信任斯内普的说法。

他不指望三个格兰芬多能轻易转移目标的去相信斯内普教授，但起码也要让奇洛也成为他们的一个怀疑对象，提防着点准没错。

奇洛这次敢在这么多人的场合下对波特出手，谁知道私下里还会做出什么事来。

德拉科还专门警告波特不要一个人跟奇洛待着，能躲就躲着。

哈利这边除了尼可勒梅的事情外，比起不用德拉科说他也会去躲着的奇洛之外，他更关心另外一件事。

当天他们从海格小屋离开的时候已经晚上了，罗恩和赫敏先回去了，留下了德拉科和哈利一起走。

在他们也要分别之前，哈利一路上既忐忑又期待的看着德拉科，眼睛瞟来瞟去的，在回寝的分道口处才终于蓄好了勇气开了口，

“Draco，我抓到了金色飞贼。”

哈利的话一出口，德拉科脸上嫌弃的表情就再次出现了，“抓？你管那叫抓？”

“裁判没说不行。”哈利忍不住笑了笑，又道，“所以你还记得我们昨天说的，你要答应我一个愿望的事吗？”

德拉科抱着双臂皱眉看着波特，本来也没想着要答应他，不过他还是象征性的回了句，“你先说说看好了。”

“就是……那个……”哈利突然扭捏了起来，半天说不出个什么来，让德拉科看的眉头直皱。

“你又犯什么毛病了？”

哈利看出德拉科耐心快没了，心一横，小声道，“就是，那什么……嗯……以后每天都有一个晚安吻，可以吗？”

德拉科没了声，他表情莫名的看着波特，“这就是你所谓的愿望？”

哈利点点头，“很简单的，对吧？我说了是你很容易就能做到的事情，我怎么可能专门找了借口想让你答应我然后就是为了去为难你呢？”

这下换德拉科纠结了。

哈利提的这个确实是个无伤大雅的“小愿望”，就算他不绕弯子直接跟他说他都是有可能答应的。

但是。

他忍不住想起了上一次波特给他的那个晚安吻……

耳根控制不住的又是一红，而后他坚定的道，“也不是不行，但只能我给你！”

“为什么？”哈利诧异的道，他想过德拉科可能不会答应他，但没想过会是单方的。

“没有为什么。”

“可是……”哈利迟疑了，他也想给德拉科晚安吻的。

“没有可是！”德拉科迅速打断。

哈利看着德拉科那副坚定的表情，为了防止连他自己的晚安吻也要没有了，他赶紧点头同意。

然后他开心的撩起了自己额前的头发，睁着那双翡翠色的绿眼睛眼巴巴的看着德拉科。

德拉科的表情扭曲了一下，没忍住先抬起手对着波特那头乱糟糟的脑袋狠狠拍了一下。

“嗷——”

德拉科在哈利呼痛的声音中垫起脚，快速的在他额头上的伤疤处落了一吻。

当哈利感受到额头上的暖意后，呼痛的声音立刻停下，眯着眼开心的笑了起来。

这下他终于满意了。

“晚安，Draco。”

德拉科白了他一眼，“嗯”了一声就离开了。

而站在原地看着德拉科走掉的哈利忍不住对着他的背影喊道，“Draco！别忘了明天的！我会去找你的！”

德拉科：“……”

现在反悔还来不来得及？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈利:我就想要个晚安吻我容易嘛我。


	29. 布雷斯和德拉科

从这天之后，哈利雷打不动的在每晚睡前一定会找到德拉科享受一个晚安吻再走。

哈利白天的时候除了上课就是和赫敏、罗恩一起到图书馆寻找尼可勒梅的资料。

德拉科并没有参与到他们的行动中去。

白天的时候德拉科一般都和斯莱特林的人在一起，见到哈利几个也全当做不熟。

哈利只能在要晚安吻的时候才能把人堵到。

哈利泡在图书馆有一搭没一搭的翻着书，总是忍不住叹气。

他早就听说赫敏经常会和德拉科一起在图书馆看书，可是为什么他来了之后却从来没有能和德拉科一起过。

德拉科表示并不想帮助他们找到尼可勒梅的资料，但他其实也并没有离开图书馆，只是已经拿到了斯内普教授给的借书条的他跟波特几个人待的区域不同罢了。

时间很快来到了十二月中旬。

德拉科在圣诞节前收到了一封他没想到的家信。

看完父亲在信中写到的内容后，德拉科深深地皱起了眉头。

结果就是在哈利填写圣诞节留校过节的名单时，意外看到了德拉科的名字！

那让哈利又惊讶又惊喜。

他以为德拉科是一定会回家过节的，但现在他忍不住的欣喜起来。

这说明今年的圣诞节他可以和德拉科一起过了！

哈利确信今年的圣诞节一定会是他过的最开心的一次。

反观德拉科就没那么开心了。

父亲竟然让他留在学校过圣诞节！

在学校！过圣诞节！不回家！

这在上一世可是从来没有发生过的事情。

德拉科盯着手里的信恨不得把信给看穿了。

信上的内容其实写的很简单，只是交代了父亲和母亲在圣诞节有另外的安排，只能委屈他今年在学校度过，还让他跟霍格沃茨的朋友好好相处，过一个愉快地属于小巫师的圣诞节。

德拉科着重看着“霍格沃茨的朋友”几个字陷入了沉思。

父亲不会不知道布雷斯他们圣诞节是一定会回家去的，那么这个“朋友”指的是谁就很引人深思了……

希望不会是他想的那样。

其实回不回家过圣诞对德拉科来说并没有多大的影响。

作为一个成年人，在学校过还是在家过没什么差别，节日带给他的兴奋感已经很少了。

只是在学校他就还是没办法短暂躲过一个波特，连个休息时间都不给他，原本他还计划圣诞节在家久违的放松一下来着。

不过最近最让他头疼的反倒不是每天都要见一面的波特，而是他的室友——布雷斯。

因为布雷斯他甚至都顾不上去管能不能回家的事了，心里万分盼望圣诞节假期能快点到来，好让布雷斯能赶紧回家！

这不，又来了……

再一次没能成功避开自己的室友，德拉科头疼的被布雷斯拦在回休息室前的某条人少的走廊上。

“布雷斯，我说过很多次了，你真的想多了，我只是在练习，那些都只是成品罢了。”

布雷斯沉着脸没有认同德拉科的回答，“我们都知道你的魔药本事有多强，但这不足以让我相信你。德拉科，跟我说实话。”

“哦——拜托，布雷斯，你知道我不止制作过你看到的那些魔药。”

布雷斯冷笑一声点头道，“是不止，让我想想都有什么……”

这样的对话在这两天上演了无数次。

德拉科不知道布雷斯是怎么发现又如何察觉到的，他明明每次都很小心，存放那些魔药的地方也都很隐蔽才对。

就在布雷斯开始又一次的盘问他的时候，每日定点来要晚安吻的哈利好巧不巧的赶了个及时。

哈利今天提前了一些过来，没想到正好追上了还没回到休息室的德拉科。

他一看到德拉科的背影，眼睛一亮就想跑上前去，却发现德拉科和那个叫扎比尼的没有直接回休息室，反而拐到了一旁的走廊里。

哈利心下疑惑，压下看到那两人熟稔又亲密的样子时心里涌上来的说不清的不太舒服的感觉后，想要直接跑上前的脚步顿了顿，最后改为轻手轻脚的走了过去。

他走到拐角想要看看他们两个人不回休息室反而单独到这里来是在干什么。

刚躲好哈利就听到了那边传过来的声音。

是扎比尼在和德拉科说话。

扎比尼的声音让哈利忍不住皱起了眉头。

扎比尼此时说话的语气让哈利感到很不舒服。

他不喜欢有人用这样的语气跟德拉科说话，听上去就好像是在质问他。

凭什么有人能这样跟德拉科说话？他以为他是谁？温柔一点不会吗？吓到德拉科了怎么办！？

但是这还不是让哈利最不爽的。

最让他不爽的是，扎比尼那样说话，德拉科竟然每一句都回的那么的有耐心！

也完全看不出有被冒犯到要生气的迹象！

哈利心想要是他这样和德拉科说话，德拉科肯定转头就不再理他了。

哈利心里顿时郁闷了起来。

但很快他就顾不上想别的了，那边的对话吸引了他的注意。

“让我想想都有什么……”

“无梦酣睡剂、催眠药、生死水？”

“好好回答我的问题德拉科！这些魔药是不是你在喝？”

德拉科勉强撑住表面上的镇定，“你怎么会这么想布雷斯？我说了，我真的没有。”

布雷斯的脸色异常的严肃，“不要骗我，德拉科，从我发现之后我已经观察了很久了，他们的数量在减少，若是你没有喝，只是练习用，那么那些减少的魔药去哪了？或者你告诉我你用那些魔药做了什么？”

德拉科沉默，想要现想一个能糊弄过去的理由。

而布雷斯这时深呼吸了一口气，他让自己的表情平缓下来，脸色没有之前那么难看后放轻声音道，“证明，德拉科，我需要你的证明，你知道这很严重，那些都是很强效的安眠药，若真的是你在喝……”

“我不懂，你跟我一样，我们才十一岁，我不知道你为什么会需要靠那些魔药才能入睡？”

“卢修斯叔叔和西茜阿姨知道这件事……”

“好了，好了，够了布雷斯，我证明，我那里的魔药你都可以拿走，好吗？你可以看着我，直到你相信我真的没有为止。”

布雷斯后面的话被打断了，他看了德拉科一眼，“那你近段时间也不可以偷着去制作任何魔药，你现在的能力完全能够应付魔药考试，不要让我发现你去了八楼。”

德拉科无声的跟布雷斯僵持了片刻，最后还是点头同意了这个提议。

布雷斯最后道，“我知道你圣诞节不会回家，别想着熬过这一小段时间就行，我会找人帮我看着你的，听说哈利波特圣诞节也会留在学校……”

德拉科这下终于忍不住抬手按了按眉心，“布雷斯，你知道你现在这样很烦人吗？”

布雷斯双手用力按在德拉科的肩膀上，强迫德拉科看着他的眼睛，“你知道我为什么要这样。”

德拉科抬起头，两人对视了片刻，最终还是德拉科垮了肩膀泄了气，“行……好……都听你的，这样你总满意了吧？我只希望你能快点打消你“不切实际”的怀疑，我并不想耽误太多我的魔药学习进度。”

布雷斯定定的看了他半晌，点头，“当然，只要你真的没喝那些。”

德拉科心里无奈的叹了口气。

他当然知道布雷斯是在关心他。

斯莱特林总是很重视他们认可的友谊，虽然一般他们的表达方式大多时候都很含蓄。

但看布雷斯今天已经外露成这样了，这就让他完全没办法对布雷斯摆冷脸或生气或去欺骗敷衍他。

看来“睡眠魔药”真的只能停一段时间了，德拉科无力的想。

圣诞节的时候想办法避开波特应该不难，他总不可能晚上一直跟到斯莱特林的寝室来吧？到时候他还是可以偷偷喝的。

在圣诞假期的时候恢复恢复精神，再开学后想必布雷斯的怀疑也已经打消的差不多了，以后他再小心谨慎点，不要再被发现就行了。

只是在假期前的一段时间而已，他咬咬牙坚持一下应该不会有什么问题的……吧？

德拉科心里其实也没什么底，他只能尽量让自己撑住。

此时躲着的哈利眼睛犹如化成实质的刀子一般盯在扎比尼放在德拉科肩膀上的手上，但是他的心里却不由自主的思考着刚刚他们的对话。

无梦酣睡剂？催眠药？生死水？

扎比尼是在怀疑德拉科在喝那些魔药？

哈利一直躲到德拉科和扎比尼离开，又等了一会儿后才装作刚来的样子去找德拉科要了今日份的晚安吻。

等到哈利要完晚安吻回到寝室后，他第一时间用最快的速度翻找出了德拉科在开学初时给他的那本笔记本。

扎比尼说的几种魔药里面，他只对生死水的印象还比较深，这还多亏了斯内普在第一节魔药课的时候专门提问过这个问题。

哈利拿着笔记本翻找着，他记得生死水是……

……

一种效力很强的安眠药。

无梦酣睡剂——

可使服用者沉入无梦的睡眠。

催眠药……

使服用者迅速进入短时间的深度睡眠。

哈利把听到的几种魔药一一和笔记对应，最后看着这些魔药的介绍皱起了眉头。

德拉科在喝这些？他睡不着觉吗？

失眠？严重到需要靠安眠类魔药才能入睡？

他以前从来不知道这个……

是真的吗？Draco……

哈利忍不住担心了起来。

那边德拉科被迫停了药，毫无意外的再次每晚每夜的被梦魇折磨。

为了不让同寝的布雷斯察觉到，德拉科在前半夜一直都在装睡，等到确定布雷斯睡着后，他才会偷偷给自己的床施几个静音咒，这样在他后半夜被噩梦惊醒的时候也不用担心会把布雷斯吵醒。

结果就是德拉科的精神迅速的开始疲惫了起来。

布雷斯那边盯着他，他连活力滋补剂这类的魔药都没办法喝，每天只能用容光焕发确保自己表面看不出什么问题来。

但是这能暂时瞒得过布雷斯，却瞒不过哈利。

哈利看着在他眼里明显变得状态不好的德拉科，心下更是肯定了扎比尼的说法。

这样的德拉科让他非常担心，他必须想想办法才行。

期间哈利到图书馆不光寻找尼可勒梅的资料，还查了一堆关于如何治疗失眠的书籍。

他还找赫敏询问了很多，聪明的赫敏一下子就猜到了什么，她甚至还联想到了更多。

当初第一节飞行课后德拉科的不对劲她也一直都心存怀疑，现在又出现了一个新的线索，这让她有了好几个模糊的猜测。

就在众人各自烦恼忙碌的时候，圣诞节的假期到了。

布雷斯在离校前果然找到了哈利波特，让他在圣诞节期间看着点德拉科。

哈利欣然应允，他当然会这么做，他也一直非常担心德拉科的状况。

而德拉科，他终于偷偷松了一口气。

但是在假期的第一天，他就发现是他又天真了。

很好、很好……

布-雷-斯-扎-比-尼！

我记住你了！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘿嘿，我回来啦～


	30. 圣诞节礼物

留在霍格沃茨过圣诞节的人并不多，就德拉科认识的，除了波特和韦斯莱以外，就是韦斯莱那两个非常擅长恶作剧的哥哥们。

但这些都不重要！

重要的是！跟在他屁股后面堂而皇之的就进入了他寝室的破特！

德拉科黑着脸抱着胸坐在床上，看着略显拘谨的坐在旁边布雷斯床上的波特，咬着牙一字一句的把词往外蹦。

“解释，你在这里做什么！？你为什么会知道我们休息室和寝室的口令？”

哈利看着德拉科露出腼腆一笑，“是扎比尼告诉我的，他说假期期间他可以把他的床暂时借给我，我可以住在这里。”

德拉科的眉头狠狠的抽了一下。

所以，波特要，和他，住在，一个，屋子里！

好样的！布雷斯扎比尼！

“波特——”德拉科深呼吸一口气，拉长语调放慢了语速道。

“你对格兰芬多的寝室不满意吗？有什么意见你其实可以告诉邓布利多校长，我相信他绝对会想办法满足你的。”

“回到你该在的地方，好吗？你要知道，这里是斯莱特林，而你，你是个格兰芬多！”

哈利闻言却立即摇了摇头，“我对格兰芬多的寝室没有什么不满意的，我只是一直都很想和你在一起，你知道这个的。”

“正好假期期间也没有人会管我们，扎比尼也同意了，我们能有机会住在一起不好吗？”

“这样我每天睡醒和睡前看到的第一个人就都是你了！”

“Draco，你知道我一直都期待能和你一个宿舍的……”

“当初要不是你说我一定不能进斯莱特林，也许你的室友就不会是扎比尼而是我了！”

哈利说着眼含期待的看着德拉科。

德拉科不甘愿就这么放弃，他再接再厉的劝到，“你不用回去陪着韦斯莱吗？”

哈利耸了下肩，“罗恩的哥哥也留校了，我想他不并需要我陪着，比起罗恩，我更想要陪着你，Draco。”

“再说，斯莱特林留下来的人还没有格兰芬多的多，就算需要陪也是你更需要一些不是吗？”

德拉科:“……”

当然不是！他才不需要人陪！！！

那边哈利看着德拉科一副正想办法想要把他轰走的样子，眼睛一转，想了想，赶紧又扒拉出来一个更值得信服且让德拉科没办法把他轰出去的理由。

“说起来，扎比尼在离校前专门找到我说让我在假期的时候看着你点，是出什么事了吗Draco？”

德拉科瞬间沉默了下来，他心里已经把布雷斯阿瓦达了无数遍了。

“没什么事，所以你就打算整个假期都住在这里了？”

哈利点点头，然后看上去像是想到了什么笑弯了眼睛，“这样终于可以每天晚上在睡前准时要到晚安吻了，我也不用提前那么久来找你。”

德拉科看了哈利半晌，最后无力的叹了口气，算是接受了波特要短暂住在他寝室的事实。

他的脑子里不由得想着，大不了他去有求必应屋好了，反正布雷斯也不在这里了。

结果他刚这么想完，哈利就又说话了。

“对了Draco，扎比尼还跟我说让我看着你不要往八楼跑，为什么？八楼有什么吗？”

德拉科一口气憋在了胸口上不去下不来，最后他极其哀怨的看了波特一眼，随后表情僵硬的干巴巴的说道，“不，没什么，什么都没有。”

哈利的眼睛闪了闪，但他什么都没说，只是兴奋的站起来开始观察起了德拉科的寝室。

房间里面所有的东西都摆放的井井有条，屋子里面很干净，扎比尼和德拉科两人的区域划分的也很明确，都给对方留下了足够的私人空间。

不得不说德拉科的寝室跟他的寝室给人的感觉是不一样的。

德拉科的房间内略显冷清，但是用品一看就是极其奢华的。

寝室里的篝火长时间的燃烧着，明明身处地窖却非常温暖，完全没有想象中类似魔药教室里一般的阴冷感。

哈利自从到了德拉科的寝室后就一直处在一种说不清的兴奋当中，直到晚上洗漱完要睡觉的时候，他都兴奋的没有丝毫睡意。

这样和德拉科在同一个学校，住同一间寝室的生活才是他最初对霍格沃茨生活的想象！

虽然只是短短的一个假期的时间，但是哈利心里决定他一定会万分珍惜这段时光的。

尤其是晚上他躺在床上享受到了德拉科的晚安吻时！这种感觉简直太幸福了。

他现在实名后悔当初分院的时候没有违背德拉科的意愿孤注一掷的选择进到斯莱特林里来。

若是那样，他以后的每一天都将会体验如同现在这般的幸福的结束与开始！

给完晚安吻后躺回床上开始例行装睡的德拉科听着另一边传来的来回翻身的声音生无可恋。

他忍了忍，没忍住，提高声音道，“睡觉，波特。”

哈利瞬间没声了，好一阵才听到他小声的开口，“对不起Draco，我吵到你了吗？”

“但我得说，我好像有点兴奋的睡不着了……”

“有什么可兴奋的。”德拉科翻了个白眼嘟囔道。

哈利缩在被子里侧着身子看着德拉科那边的方向，心里开心到不行。

他也不知道他为什么会这么兴奋，但是想到旁边那张床上的就是德拉科，他就忍不住的感到高兴。

而且他也没忘了自己此次的目的和担心的事情。

哈利窝在床上不再乱动，只是睁着眼睛看着德拉科那边的方向，企图抓到德拉科不对劲的证据。

但是黑暗的房间完全安静下来后，哈利没能撑多久就真的睡了过去。

德拉科听到那边变得均匀的呼吸声后，偷偷松了口气，然后拿起魔杖施了几个静音咒。

就算波特来到了他的寝室，对德拉科来说其实跟布雷斯还在的时候没什么变化，只不过是怕吵醒的对象换了一个人罢了。

圣诞假期，德拉科心累的发现自己之前完全想错了。

他原先本以为躲开波特会很容易，但是事实上完全就不是这样的！

他现在不光晚上要忍受和波特在一个寝室里，连白天都没什么一个人待的时间！

被哈利强硬拉到格兰芬多休息室看着波特和韦斯莱下巫师棋的德拉科感觉自己可太难了。

他甚至还需要给连巫师棋都没有的波特借一套棋子。

坐在旁边看着两个人下棋的德拉科心不在焉的单手撑着下巴。

虽然他很是看不上韦斯莱用的那副破旧的棋子，但是他也不得不承认，韦斯莱的棋技确实是不错的。

也许有机会可以让他跟布雷斯过几手。德拉科神游的想到。

等到他们玩完以后，德拉科干脆把自己那套棋送给了波特，反正他自己也不玩。

哈利抱着原属于德拉科的巫师棋喜滋滋的跟在德拉科的身后回到了斯莱特林的寝室。

这个假期哈利简直玩疯了，连尼可勒梅都顾不上去想，但是他不会忘记德拉科的事情的。

只是都已经好多天过去了，他却没能发现德拉科有什么异常，哈利只怪自己晚上总是熬不住睡得太早。

圣诞节前夜，哈利躺在床上期待着第二天可以大吃一顿，开开心心地去玩一场，同时又不安自己送给德拉科的圣诞礼物会不会太廉价，德拉科可能会不喜欢。

哈利压根就没想过自己也会收到礼物。

就这样怀着各种期待又担心的心情，哈利享受完晚安吻后就进入了梦乡。

第二天一早，哈利一睁眼看见的就是他床脚边放着的一小堆包裹。

他第一时间转头去看已经醒了的德拉科，“圣诞节快乐，Draco。”

“圣诞快乐，波特。”

德拉科正拿着魔杖将自己这边的礼物进行着分类。

他把关系好的人送的礼物挑出来准备自己拆，其他的就堆放着，等寄回家后列个清单交给家养小精灵处理就好。

哈利跳下床来，看着自己的那堆礼物露出不可思议的表情。

“Draco，我收到了好多礼物……”

德拉科听到后回头看了波特一眼，看着他那副看到礼物的样子后手上的动作顿了顿。

他这一世算是知道了，黄金救世主哈利波特其实是个小可怜，啧。

“快拆开看看吧。”

“嗯……”哈利应了一声，拿起自己那堆礼物最顶上的纸包，然后依次拆了起来。

海格送的笛子、弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈的是一枚五十便士的硬币、赫敏送的一大盒马蹄形巧克力、一件鲜绿色的手编毛衣、还有一大盒自制的乳脂软糖。

还剩最后一个纸包和一个用金红色彩纸包装的异常精美的小盒子。

他知道这么精美的礼物一定是德拉科送给他的。

德拉科给他准备了礼物！

哈利心里雀跃着率先把它拿了起来。

他小心翼翼的撕开包装纸，将盒子打开。

里面是个金色的小东西，而且那东西他格外熟悉。

是一个非常小的金色飞贼。

准确的说，这是个金色飞贼样式的项链挂坠。

哈利小心的把项链拿出来，惊叹的放到眼前看着。

小小的金色飞贼平时是一个圆球，但碰一碰它就会展开翅膀。

小飞贼的做工非常精细，如果将他放大也许可以直接当飞贼使用。

哈利可太喜欢这个礼物了，他把项链吊在眼前怎么看也看不够。

这个时候德拉科走上前来，他一把拿走波特手上的项链，环过哈利的脖子就把项链给他带上了。

哈利怔愣的看着近在咫尺的德拉科，心脏砰砰跳的厉害。

德拉科给哈利把项链戴好后漫不经心的解释金色飞贼项链的用法。

这项链其实有信息传递的功能，他那里有个同款的手链，是和波特这个一套的，只不过他不打算戴在手上而已。

对于为了要晚安吻而每天千方百计的来堵他的波特，德拉科最终决定送他一个这个。

德拉科着重强调了想找他之前可以用这个先告诉他，不仅能防止哈利跑空，也能让德拉科提前有个心理准备。

哈利抬手摸了摸自己脖子上的项链，最后忍不住上前紧紧的抱了德拉科一下。

德拉科黑着脸把波特推开，转身去拆自己的礼物去了。

哈利对着自己的新项链爱不释手，又摸又看了好一阵后才想起来自己还有最后一件礼物没拆。

最后的是一个纸包，分量很轻，一打开之后，里面是某种像液体一样的、银灰色的东西簌簌地滑落到地板上，聚成一堆，闪闪发亮。

同时从那东西里还掉了一张纸条出来。

哈利把纸条捡起来，上面是用一种他从未见过的，细长的、圈圈套圈圈的字体写着几行字。

【你父亲死前留下这件东西给我，现在应该归还给你，好好使用，衷心祝你圣诞快乐。】

父亲……？

哈利看着字条上面的父亲两个字怔愣了许久。

另一边德拉科也在一件件拆着礼物。

父亲母亲的，布雷斯、潘西、西奥多的。

还有高尔和克拉布，其他的还有达芙妮等人的。

让德拉科没想到的是，格兰杰和韦斯莱竟然也给了他礼物。

最后他看到了一个绿色包装的盒子。

他都不用想，直觉这肯定是波特送的了。

德拉科确实有些好奇波特会送给他什么。

他把包装拆开，里面是一大盒糖果，而且清一色的全是青苹果糖，没有其他的口味。

盒子里面还放着一张纸条，德拉科拿起来看了一眼。

上面是波特那并不怎么好看的字体，写着，

【sweet, Merry Christmas 】

德拉科：“……”

他看着那张纸条半晌，没忍住抬头看向哈利。

结果就看到了哈利只剩了一颗脑袋飘在空中。

德拉科：“……”

“？？？”

“！！！”

“what the fu！@#￥%！Po！tter！？”

哈利无辜的把脸转过来，把身上那件银光闪闪的织物脱下。

那是一件隐形衣。

德拉科抱着装满了青苹果糖的盒子黑着脸坐在床上，看着波特在他面前消失出现，消失出现。

德拉科忍无可忍，“玩够了吗？”

哈利正新奇不已的摆弄着能隐身的神奇织物，直到听到德拉科的声音才回过神来。

他转回头，看到了德拉科和……他腿上的盒子。

他忍不住走上前带着忐忑的问道，“不尝一颗看看吗？青苹果的味道，很甜的！”

德拉科：“……”

德拉科随手拿起了一颗糖果，拆开包装纸放进了嘴里。

所以果然刚才是他想太多了吧？一个才十一岁的小孩子而已……

嗯……不过这糖的味道确实还不错。

是挺甜的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然发现写到圣诞节剧情的这两天也正好真的快到圣诞节了呢！～
> 
> 别急别急，哈利很快就会到小龙床上去了！


	31. 厄里斯魔镜

德拉科尝了颗糖果后就让哈利赶紧把隐形衣收起来，他们该去参加圣诞宴会了。

果然到了餐厅之后，哈利的注意力就被各种美食和彩包爆竹给吸引了。

在他们到达餐厅后，已经来了的罗恩对他们挥手打招呼，德拉科跟在波特的身后一起走了过去。

罗恩正和他的哥哥们在一起。

韦斯莱双子一看到德拉科之后就跳到了他的一左一右。

弗雷德:“看啊乔治，是一个斯莱特林！和哈利一起来的！”

“他还是一个马尔福！”乔治紧接着说道。

然后他们异口同声道，“斯莱特林的马尔福！”

“梅林呀梅林，我们的弟弟交了一个斯莱特林的朋友！”

德拉科看着一人一句说起了话的双子，忍不住打断道，“我想我们并不是朋友。”

韦斯莱双子露出了惊奇的表情，弗雷德道，“可你是跟哈利一起来的。”

乔治接话，“我们还看到你们一起玩巫师棋了！”

他们再一次异口同声：“在格兰芬多休息室！”

德拉科被他们的话噎住，他还想要反驳些什么，却在这时被哈利拉住了手一把给拽到了餐桌前。

哈利紧了紧抓着的德拉科的手，坐到餐桌上之后就不动声色的转移了刚刚的话题。

他不想让他们继续去讨论那个了，德拉科直到现在都还在否认他们之间朋友的关系，他也从来没有叫过自己的名字，一直都只是，波特……

哈利一直都强迫自己忽略掉这个，他认为自己总有一天会彻底进入到德拉科的生命中，但现在听到德拉科的否定他还是会感到特别的失落和难过。

他其实也很无力，他不知道他应该做到什么程度才能打动德拉科。

好在宴会开始了，让他没有时间去想更多。

霍格沃茨的圣诞宴会总体来说还是不错的。

他们吃过饭后，哈利拉着德拉科和韦斯莱兄弟们一起来到了操场上。

他们准备在这个下午打一场好玩的雪仗。

德拉科并没有参与进去，虽然他被波特扔了几个雪球感到异常的恼火，但他实在是没有精神去和他们玩什么游戏了。

哈利看出了他的不对劲，没有再逼着德拉科跟他们一起玩。

但是哈利玩了一会儿后总是心不在焉的，他最后还是忍不住跑到了德拉科的身边。

“Draco，你不舒服吗？还是觉得外面太冷了？不然我们先回去吧？”

德拉科看了看明显没有好好玩，却因为担心他而跑过来的哈利，无奈的叹了口气。

真是，圣人波特……

“我没事，你好好玩吧。”德拉科说着，用魔杖给哈利加了一层温暖咒。

哈利被暖意包围，他把脸埋进围巾里，眼里还是溢满了担忧，“真的没事吗？要不然我还是陪你先回去吧，外面太冷了。”

德拉科心想我更希望能一个人回去。

有个波特跟着他一起回去其实和在这里继续待着并没有什么区别。

德拉科拒绝了哈利的提议，把他轰走让他继续玩他的雪球去，自己则找了个地方坐在一边看他们打雪仗。

德拉科看着看着，眼睛就闭上了。

外界嘈杂的环境让他没那么容易沉进梦魇中，虽然只是浅眠，但也能让他一直得不到休息的神经稍微缓解一些疲劳。

在德拉科闭眼浅眠着的时候，那边一直注意着他的哈利轻手轻脚的又走了过来。

哈利蹲在德拉科的身边，看着德拉科浅眠的样子，满脸都写着担忧。

果然，他还是没有睡好吧。

但是在这里睡着能行吗？万一感冒了怎么办？

但是哈利又不忍心把看起来疲惫不已的德拉科叫醒。

最后他把自己脖子上的围巾取了下来，轻轻地围在了德拉科的脖子上。

他还拜托了韦斯莱双子给德拉科多上了几层温暖咒，才一步三回头的继续和罗恩他们打雪仗去了。

哈利他们疯玩了一下午，在他们浑身都湿漉漉冷到不行的时候，才准备回到公共休息室。

当他们结束往回走的时候，浅眠的德拉科也被他们的动静吵醒了。

他睁眼后第一时间不适的扬了扬僵硬的脖子，然后就发现了脖子上的红围巾。

格兰芬多款，不用脑子想都知道这是谁的。

当哈利走到德拉科的身边时，德拉科把围巾从自己的脖子上拿了下来，掏出魔杖给波特扔了几个快干咒和温暖咒后，相当不温柔的把手中的围巾套回到哈利的脖子上，最后甚至还用力的把围巾又裹紧了两圈。

哈利被围巾勒的小脸皱成一团，但他还是眼睛一眨不眨的盯着给他系围巾的德拉科看。

等到德拉科系好后，哈利把自己的脸埋进了温暖的围巾中，扑面而来的淡淡甜味让他忍不住深深地吸了一口气。

有德拉科的味道……

这让他忍不住笑了起来。

德拉科抱着双臂在旁边用看傻儿子一般的眼神看着哈利。

玩够了的一帮人都准备回到休息室去。

哈利和韦斯莱们道了别，和德拉科一起回到了寝室。

一进屋德拉科就把哈利推进了浴室，他自己则坐回床上，倚靠在床柱边昏昏欲睡。

屋子里面的暖炉噼里啪啦，暖意让德拉科忍不住想要沉睡过去。

他其实并不是睡不着，只是睡着之后无限的噩梦让他开始抵触睡眠，又会在被噩梦惊醒后无法继续入睡。

所以想要第二天还能保持精神，生死水或者无梦药剂等魔药对他来说就很重要。

总之，现在没有魔药的夜晚都很难熬很痛苦就是了。

然而他虽然不想睡，但已经很长时间没有得到过高效睡眠的身体已经要撑不住了，他的眼皮越来越重，黑暗侵袭了他。

当哈利从浴室中出来的时候，就看到德拉科把头抵在床柱上紧锁着眉头睡觉的样子。

哈利轻手轻脚的来到德拉科的旁边，一动不动的看了好一会儿德拉科的睡颜后，抬起手来想要抚平德拉科一直紧皱着的眉头。

他看上去睡得很不安稳 ……是在做噩梦吗？

哈利想要安抚德拉科，但当他刚把手碰到德拉科的皮///肤上时，德拉科的身子突然剧///烈的颤///抖///了一下然后猛的睁开了眼睛。

德拉科在波特碰到他的瞬间惊醒了过来。

睁开眼时他眼底的恐惧还没散去，看着眼前的波特甚至下意识的朝后瑟缩着躲了一下。

他一瞬间分不清现在是今夕何夕。

哈利抬起的手就这么僵在了空中。

他看着受到惊吓本能的躲开他的德拉科不知为何心里抽疼了一下。

他又不会伤害他……

所以Draco，不要怕他啊……

德拉科闭了闭眼，让自己回过神来。

哈利缩了缩手指收回了手，努力装作无事的问道，“做噩梦了吗？”

德拉科揉着太阳穴点了点头，他并没有否认。

只是做个噩梦而已，这应该并不稀奇。

德拉科惊醒之后就没再睡了，他和哈利在斯莱特林休息室吃完了晚餐，哈利拉着他一遍遍的试用他收到的新项链，确保这个东西肯定能联系到德拉科。

之后哈利就又去捣鼓他新得到的隐形衣了。

直到该上床睡觉的时间，哈利都没有要停下来的意思。

德拉科强硬的把精力过于旺盛的格兰芬多巨怪轰回床上睡觉，哈利躺在床上点了点额头，等着他的晚安吻。

德拉科俯身吻了一下哈利的额头，动作越来越自然也越来越习惯。

“晚安，睡觉。”

哈利点点头，“晚安，Draco。”然后把那双透彻的绿眸闭上。

德拉科回到自己的床上，开始闭目养神起来。

不知道过了多久，本应该是哈利已经熟睡过去的时间，德拉科却听到波特那边传来了窸窸窣窣的声音。

波特好像下床了？

他刚这么想，自己床边的帷幔就被掀开了。

哈利凑到了他的脑袋旁边小声的叫他，“Draco？Draco？”

德拉科闭着眼睛装睡，并不想理他，谁知道波特又在搞什么。

结果哈利完全不放弃，这次他直接开始摇他的肩膀，“Draco，我知道你还没睡，醒一醒，听我说。”

德拉科听到哈利的话后心里一紧，波特难道是发现什么了吗？为什么这么肯定他没睡？

德拉科最终还是睁开了眼睛，表情不太友善的看着哈利。

哈利看到他睁眼后那双清明的毫无睡意的灰蓝色眸子，心想果然如此。

但他没有说这个，转而让自己摆出兴奋的表情开口问道，“Draco，你想不想去夜游？我想试试那件隐形衣，要不要一起？”

德拉科听到哈利的话后瞬间翻了个白眼。

听听，夜游，多么的格兰芬多。

德拉科干脆的拒绝，“你自己去吧，我想你可能会更想要“独自”使用你的隐形衣来一场夜晚的冒险。”他专门放了重音在独自上。

但是哈利却顺势坐到了德拉科的床边，拉着他的胳膊把他给拽了起来。

“其实第一次使用隐形衣我更想和你一起。”

德拉科被迫坐起身后把自己的胳膊从哈利手中抽回来，“可惜我并不想再和你一起夜游了，我要睡觉了波特。”

哈利看起来格外失望的低下头，“真的不能陪我一起吗？没有你陪我我可能刚出去就会被费尔奇抓住了。”

“而且这件隐形衣我也不知道到底是谁送给我的，我也不能确定它是不是真的可以不被人发现，但是送给我这件东西的人说这是我爸爸留给我的……”

哈利后面的话没有继续说完德拉科就已经投降了。

波特要开始卖可怜了！

老父亲心态的德拉科完全受不了这个。

最后他还是和波特一起藏在隐形衣下，半夜去游荡漆黑又寒冷的霍格沃茨。

他跟着波特去了禁书区，被波特手贱抽出的一本会喊叫的书吓到，惊动了费尔奇和斯内普教授，最后他们一起逃到了一间废弃的教室里。

德拉科从隐形衣下钻出来，挥着手咳嗽着挥开房间里呛人的灰尘，而哈利已经被房间里面的另一件东西震惊到一动不动了。

废弃的教室里面除了一些歪倒的桌椅外，最显眼的就是他们正面的墙上，放着一面非常气派的镜子。

那面镜子的高度直达天花板，华丽的金色镜框，底下是两只爪子形的脚支撑着。

德拉科只看了一眼镜子顶部上刻着的字就知道那是什么了。

厄里斯魔镜，能照出心中渴望。

他停在远处没有上前，而哈利已经被那面镜子吸引，他走上前去站到镜子的前面，然后惊愕又怔愣的看着镜子里面。

他在镜子里面看到了好多人。

一个有着深红色头发的非常美丽的女人站在他的身后，对着他微笑招手。

她的眼睛和他的一模一样……

站在女人身边的是个黑头发的高大的男人，那个男人戴着眼镜，头发乱蓬蓬的。

和他的头发一样不听话……

那个男人正用手搂住那个美丽的女人。

哈利先伸手在自己的身后摸索着，接着忍不住低声唤道，“妈妈？爸爸？”

镜子里面的人都看着他，对他亲切地微笑着，女人甚至又是哭又是笑的看着他。

哈利感觉自己的眼眶在发热。

他贪婪的看着自己父母的样子，好一阵后才将视线转向镜子里面的其他人。

那些都是他的家人，他从没见过的家人。

他的双手紧紧按在镜子的玻璃上，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着镜子里面，就好像他希望能够扑进去和他们待在一起一样。

镜子里面都是他不认识的人，但他知道他们是他的家人，他还看到了几个长得和他的爸爸妈妈都不像的人站在后面。

渐渐的，哈利发现镜子里面的人好像还在慢慢增多着，他甚至还看到了罗恩的哥哥，还有邓布利多校长，一个看打扮像是赫奇帕奇的学长，一个有着蝙蝠一样的耳朵和突出的大眼睛的长相奇怪的生物，还有斯内普！？

忽然的，哈利的眼睛瞥到了一抹金色。

对于那抹颜色他永远都是那么的敏感。

他忍不住喃喃的叫道，“Draco？”

德拉科疑惑的看着明显已经沉迷在镜子中的哈利，不咸不淡的应了一声，“嗯。”

听到他的声音后哈利却猛地回过头来，然后脑袋就开始在他和镜子上来回转换。

德拉科皱眉走上前，“怎么了？”

哈利张着嘴指指德拉科又指指镜子，“你……我看到你了……一个，比现在大好多的你……”

德拉科诧异的挑眉，“你说你在镜子里面看到我了？”

哈利点头，他又把头转回到镜子上，“还有好多人，我看到了，我的爸爸妈妈……他们在对我微笑。”

哈利说着扬起一个掺杂着喜悦和忧伤的笑，他指了指镜子，声音忍不住带上了丝哭腔。

“Draco你看，这是我的妈妈，这是我的爸爸，还有那里，你就站在那里，在那边的阴影里，你为什么要站的那么远？”

德拉科神情复杂的看着哈利，斟酌了半天后还是道，“波特，我看不到你看到的东西。”

哈利好半天才疑惑的看向德拉科，显然没听懂这是什么意思。

德拉科拍了拍他的肩膀，轻声道，“我们回去吧？”

哈利扭回头看着镜子，“可是我还想看看我的父母……”

知道哈利父母死因的德拉科说不出拒绝的话来，他甚至不想在今天就残忍的告诉波特那些都是虚假的幻象，那些只是照出了他心中最渴望的东西，并不是真实存在的。

他看着波特的样子说不出口，又想到上一世他对波特说过那么多侮辱他家人的话。

同样有过孩子也失去过父母的他现在知道自己当初都说了多么混蛋的话。

德拉科现在更是觉得波特会讨厌他会拒绝他完全就是应该的，那都是他应得的。

就在这时哈利突然让开了位置。

“你刚刚是说你看不到我看到的东西？”

“难道每个人看到的东西都不一样吗？这个镜子很神奇，Draco，你也来看看你看到的会是什么吧。”

德拉科摇头就拒绝了，他不需要看这个，他知道他想要的是什么。

但是波特让开位置后镜面上就出现了属于他的画面。

德拉科只匆匆的瞥了一眼就转身走到了墙边，他清了块干净的地方背靠着墙坐下，准备在这里等着波特。

哈利再次回到镜子前。

德拉科仰着头靠在背后的墙上闭上了眼睛，刚刚的匆匆一瞥间他还是看到了很多。

镜子里面有他的父母，有奢华温馨的马尔福庄园，有纯真又开心的笑着的斯科皮，还有他自己的模样，手臂上光洁的没有丝毫丑陋的标记存在。

他还看到了波特。

同样已经成年的波特。

德拉科不知道为什么波特会看到成年后的自己，他也不知道在他心里的渴望里又为什么会看到波特的存在。

他猜想他可能还是一直没能释怀于最初没有得到救世主的友谊这件事吧。

多可笑，重活一次依旧无法释怀。

他现在对波特在“朋友”关系上的放任又何尝不是想要弥补些什么？

但有些事就是这样，耿耿于怀，却又无法弥补。

他知道自己是没有资格的，他还渴望这些做什么呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞节快乐呀！


	32. 梦魇

哈利最后干脆坐在了镜子前，一直凝视着镜子里面自己的家人。

但看着看着，他的目光就不由自主的移向了站在阴影中的那个人。

哈利看着镜子中一直站在阴影里的德拉科，不禁失落又疑惑的想，为什么德拉科连在镜子里面都要离自己那么远？

他想让他们的距离近一点，更近一点。

他这么想着，镜子中的德拉科竟然真的从阴影中走出来了！

哈利看着德拉科慢慢的走到了他的身边。

准确的说，是镜子里面的他的身边。

在镜子中的自己已经不是他现在的样子了。

他的样子看上去好像也成年了？

他长得很高，比成年的德拉科还要高一些，也比德拉科要健壮的多。

然后哈利看到镜子中的自己在德拉科走过来之后，伸手自然地搂住了他的腰，微微一使力就让人跌入到了自己的怀里来。

他看到德拉科因为他的动作而不满的皱眉，抬头。

而他自己却趁机低下头去，搂在德拉科腰间的手用力箍紧像是防止人逃掉，而后他的唇就重重的压在了德拉科的唇上！

镜子里面成年的德拉科像是被他的举动惊到了，他开始反抗了起来，苍白的脸也泛起了红晕。

哈利还看到成年的自己被德拉科用腿狠狠顶踢了好几下。

但是镜中的他并没有因此将人放开，反而不断的加深着这一吻。

德拉科的眼里充满着羞窘，但他挣扎了一会儿发现挣不开后，就像是放弃了一样，干脆顺从的抬着头趴在他的怀里迎着他的亲吻。

而在他们旁边的家人们都微笑的看着这一幕。

哈利也被眼前的画面惊到了。

他的脑袋轰的一声炸了。

他感觉自己有些理解不了那个画面。

他亲了德拉科。

亲的是嘴！

那可跟晚安吻的蜻蜓点水一点都不一样！

他看到自己在碾///磨着去品尝着德拉科的唇，缱///绻又缠///绵……

就算他还小，他也知道那样的亲吻代表着什么意思。

他曾经也在电视上面看到过，甚至也看到过姨父和姨妈……

虽然那画面并没有他和德拉科看起来的那么美好。

但是，他和……Draco？

哈利感觉自己的心脏砰砰砰的剧烈跳动了起来。

他的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着镜子中的自己和德拉科看，那画面让他不知所措又没来由的口干舌燥。

跟Draco……

接吻。

哈利忍不住去回想每天吻在他额头上面柔软温热的唇落在他的嘴上会是什么感觉……

当他看着镜子发起呆甚至想象着自己亲在德拉科的唇上的模样时，心脏跳动的更加失控起来。

而在镜子中的他们终于分了开来，他看到成年的德拉科羞红着脸瞪了镜子外面的自己一眼，然后把脸埋进了成年自己的胸膛里，看上去像是羞得不想面对别人了。

真是可爱的要命的反应。

而镜子中的自己把德拉科抱紧后，对着镜外的他笑了笑，像是在鼓励自己一样。

哈利怔愣的看着镜子里的自己，鼓励他？

他下意识的抿了下唇，当他意识到自己想了什么后又惊的猛地彻底回过了神来。

哈利的脸上迅速地爬上了红晕，而镜子中自己的母亲已经掩着嘴看着他们乐呵呵地笑了起来，那让他更觉得窘迫。

哈利觉得自己现在的心情肯定跟镜子里面成年的德拉科是一样的。

哈利红着脸羞窘的看着镜子，终于忍不住心虚的回头想要看看真实的德拉科。

结果他一转头就被吓到了，瞬间他就再也顾不上镜子中看到的“匪夷所思”的画面，起身赶紧跑到了德拉科的身边。

“Draco？Draco？你怎么了？”

德拉科此时正蜷缩着身子躺在墙角，他的身体正在发着抖。

哈利用力地摇着德拉科的肩膀，试图把他叫醒。

“Draco？你怎么了？醒醒！快醒醒！”

德拉科的全身已经被冷汗浸透了，他蜷缩着颤抖着，整个人看起来分外的不安。

哈利着急的把人拉起拽到自己的怀里紧紧抱住，一遍又一遍的急切地叫着德拉科的名字。

但是德拉科完全没有要转醒的迹象，哈利简直快要急死了。

他这下彻底确认了德拉科的问题，而且这比他想象的要严重的多了！

哈利再也顾不上什么镜子了，只知道一个劲的想要去安抚德拉科，试图让他能好受一些，恢复过来。

他甚至已经开始想他该怎么把德拉科送去医疗室了。

而德拉科，他其实本来只是靠着墙闭着眼想着些乱七八糟东西。

但是之前就已经有过预兆，他的精神已经无法支撑他继续熬下去了，最终他没能忍住睡意直接睡着了。

德拉科几乎在睡着后的第一时间就直接陷入了深层的睡眠中，那里等待着他的是无数黑暗的回忆，梦魇转瞬间将他吞没。

哈利把人紧紧的抱在怀里，一遍遍的叫着德拉科的名字。

德拉科不知道是不是感觉到了有人的靠近，几乎是凭着本能无意识的往哈利的怀里钻着，这让哈利把人抱得更紧。

哈利感觉到德拉科是在害怕。

他在不安，在发抖……

Draco到底梦到了什么？

哈利轻轻的拍着德拉科的后背忍不住的去想，他把脸凑到德拉科的耳边，一遍遍的叫着德拉科的名字，想要德拉科能听到他的声音醒过来。

德拉科好像确实听到了，他紧闭着眼睛呢喃着，“波特？”

哈利听到声音后惊喜的抬头，立刻回道，“是我，Draco，是我，我在，你醒了吗？”

德拉科没有醒，只见他在波特回话以后一把揪住了哈利的衣服，呼吸变得急促起来，口中还在一遍遍地叫着哈利的名字。

哈利跟着一遍遍的应着声，但当他看到德拉科的脸上滑下来的眼泪时，他整个人怔在了原地，手足无措的彻底不知道该怎么办才好了。

Draco哭了？

但他只愣了一小会儿，就赶紧手忙脚乱的抬手将德拉科脸上的泪水擦掉，叫着德拉科的声音更加急切。

“Draco？我在，是我，哈利，醒醒好吗？别哭……”

而紧紧抓着哈利衣服的德拉科带着哭腔梦呓了起来。

哈利听到德拉科还在说着什么，他赶紧把耳朵贴过去听德拉科在说什么，然而听到的内容让哈利的心完全揪在了一起。

“疼……好疼……”

他在喊疼？

“对不起……对不起……我……”

道歉？Draco在对谁道歉？

“波特……对不起……”

是对他？为什么？

“我必须……我不能……我不行……他会杀了我的……”

谁？谁要杀你？威胁？

“父亲……”

“别……不要！妈妈！”

“不要！不要！”

“放过他们……是我……都是我……是我该死……求你……”

“Draco！”哈利听到这里再也听不下去了，他大声的打断德拉科的话，想要把他叫醒。

但是德拉科此时哪里听得到外界的声音，梦境中重复着他最不愿面对的画面。

神锋无影一遍遍的打在身上，疼痛从灵魂和神经传到他的身上。

父亲的离世，母亲的遇袭，身边最亲近之人一个接一个的离开。

他什么都做不到，什么也做不了。

与之前不同，陷在噩梦中却没能让他惊醒过来，被压抑已久的梦魇试图将他拖入到更深的绝望中。

德拉科看到自己失败了，斯科皮没有活下来。

连斯科皮都离开了……他还要如何坚持下去呢？

他还在坚持什么呢？

没有家人的马尔福算什么？

德拉科在梦魇中迷茫了起来，黑暗在不停的将他吞噬，他的周围慢慢的不剩一丝亮光。

哈利发现德拉科发抖的更厉害，他赶紧把人用力的抱得更紧，看着还在不停地小声呓语着的人，哈利简直都要被自己给气死了！

他每天都和德拉科睡在同一个屋子里面，却一点不对都没有发现！

德拉科每天晚上都是这样的吗？

他到底做了什么噩梦？

他在害怕什么？他为什么喊疼？为什么对他道歉？又有谁在威胁他？为什么要哭的这么……

哈利不知道如何形容他感受到的情绪，他只知道自己在听到德拉科说出的话后只能感受到无与伦比的心疼。

甚至这一刻铺天盖地的愧疚感将他席卷了起来，就好像他真的伤害过德拉科一样。

但他怎么可能去伤害德拉科呢？这明明是他最想保护的人。

然而哈利忍不住想起了下午德拉科在惊醒时看向他时那双灰蓝色的眼睛里面带着的恐惧 。

还有那本能的瑟缩躲避的动作。

哈利低头，没有思考的用唇将德拉科脸上的泪痕吻去。

他不想看到他害怕自己的样子，也不想看到他伤心哭泣的样子。

他一定会保护德拉科的，无论发生什么。

哈利冷静了下来，他抬手将德拉科额头上面的冷汗擦掉，轻轻拍着他的背，凑到他的耳边小声的安抚。

“Draco？听得到吗？”

“没事了，好吗？别怕，我不会伤害你的。”

“你不需要道歉，尤其不需要跟我道歉，我不怪你，没事的，不论发生什么都有我在，虽然我现在还没有你厉害，但我发誓我会拼上性命保护你的。

“所以别害怕了，好吗？Draco？”

哈利一遍遍的在德拉科的耳边承诺着保证着，他忍不住去亲吻德拉科的头发，额头，脸颊，把人紧紧的抱在怀里，试图让德拉科能感受到他。

不知道是不是他的话起了作用，还是德拉科真的感受到了他的安抚，他真的渐渐安静了下来。

德拉科又小声的叫了好几遍哈利的名字，哈利连忙应道，接着德拉科就把脸埋进了哈利的怀里，不断颤抖着的身体也慢慢的平静了下来。

一会儿后，均匀的呼吸声响起，这时他才像是真的安稳的睡着了的样子。

哈利看着平静下来的德拉科，又小声的小心翼翼地叫了几遍德拉科的名字，发现他真的不像是还陷在噩梦中的样子后，才狠狠的松了口气。

他抬手摸了摸德拉科的头，抬眼望向镜子的方向，对着镜子低声道，“我还会再来的。”

说完后，他把隐形衣盖在了两人的身上，给德拉科用了一个漂浮咒，半抱着人离开了这间房间。

哈利抱着轻飘飘没什么重量的德拉科回到斯莱特林的寝室，有了咒语可以防止德拉科被他的动作弄醒。

哈利将人小心地放到床上后，自己也脱了鞋爬了上去。

他躺在德拉科的旁边，然后重新将人抱住，让德拉科重新趴在他的怀里。

他的唇落在德拉科金色的发顶上，手上还在不停的轻拍着他的后背，像是哄着一个宝宝一样安抚人入睡。

第二天。

当德拉科睁开眼睛醒来的时候，他一时之间完全搞不清楚他在哪，现在又是什么情况。

他一抬头，结果就看到了波特睡着的脸，而自己的手还紧紧的揪着波特胸前的衣服，他人也被波特横在他腰上的手抱着！

好半天后德拉科才意识到现在这是在他的床上。

记忆慢慢回笼。

他记得昨天晚上他陪着波特去夜游来着？

后来发生了什么？

他怎么回来的？为什么波特会睡在他的床上！？

这种感觉就跟喝酒喝多了第二天断片了一样难受。

德拉科一动不动的盯着波特近在咫尺的脸想了半天，才想起来他们后来到了一个有镜子的房间，而自己因为要等波特最后不小心睡着了。

等等……

睡着了！？

德拉科一个激灵，这下他完全清醒了。

他是在波特面前露馅了吗？

完蛋了。

德拉科表情难看的想，要不直接给波特来个一忘皆空吧。

但是比起那个可能即将被一忘皆空的波特，他现在才更像是被一忘皆空了的那个。

他完全记不起来昨天晚上的事了怎么办？他甚至不知道自己到底有没有做噩梦！

没意外的话肯定是有的吧？

但是为什么他没有中途惊醒过来？

而现在的感觉就像是以往吃过睡眠魔药好好的睡了一觉的感觉，精神上累积的疲惫都一扫而空了。

所以到底发生了什么？

他到底怎么从那个房间回到寝室的？

还有最最重要的……

波特为什么会睡在他的床上！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 信息量巨大的一章，我不知道你们怎么想，但是我超爱这种剧情！我爽了！！！舒坦且安详的脸。
> 
> 哈利终于到了德拉科的床上，并且以后也要在了！


	33. 睡吧，Draco

“哎哟！”

睡得好好的突然被一脚踹下床的哈利揉着屁股坐起身来，茫然的看向床上黑着一张脸的德拉科。

“早上好啊Draco，怎么了？”

“怎-么-了？”德拉科眯着眼审视地盯着地上的波特看，把他从头到脚的扫视了一个遍后，拿出魔杖对着哈利的方向阴森森的开口，“昨天晚上……”

“嗯？”哈利揉了揉自己乱糟糟的头发站起身来，迷茫的道，“昨天晚上怎么了吗？”

“哦对，昨天晚上你在那个房间睡着了，我用了漂浮咒把你搬回来的，可累死我了。”

“哦——漂浮咒。”德拉科拿着魔杖的手没动，继续定定的看着哈利。

哈利眨了两下宝石般的绿眼睛，歪头疑惑道，“Draco，你拿魔杖指着我做什么？”

德拉科闻言露出了一抹阴森的笑意，“没什么，然后呢，你用漂浮咒把我搬回来之后。”

哈利想了一下，小心翼翼的开口道，“然后……我把你放到了你的床上，但是你一直抓着我不让我走，我就在你床上睡了一晚上。”

德拉科的表情这下僵住了，他不可置信的睁大眼睛，“你说什么！？”

“我-抓着你！”

“不-让-你-走！？”

哈利点点头，低下头把自己胸前衣服上被抓皱的痕迹指给德拉科看。

“你看我的衣服，还皱着呢。”

“说起来，你是不是做噩梦了？昨天晚上看上去睡得非常不安稳，还很害怕的样子，我猜你肯定做了很可怕的噩梦，我可是哄了好久你才安静下来的。”

“你还哄我！？”德拉科原本还因为波特只是觉得他做了噩梦没有想更多而松了口气，结果听到这里后他再也忍不住崩溃的咆哮了一声，拿着魔杖气的高喊。

“一忘皆！”

哈利眼看情况不对，反应极快地一溜烟的跑进了浴室里，徒留德拉科卡着后半句咒语没地使。

他还能听到跑进浴室里的哈利大喊着，“你干什么Draco！？”

德拉科充满杀气的看着浴室紧闭的门，蠢蠢欲动的想要把门炸开。

拉着波特不让他走？

他怎么可能……

但想到今天早上醒来的时候他确实是揪着波特的衣服的……

德拉科深呼吸了好几下，最后还是愤愤地放下了魔杖，烦躁的揉乱了自己的头发。

但是他怎么可能！！！

波特还真的成功把他给“哄！“睡着了！？

梅林的臭袜子！真是见了鬼了！

另一边逃进浴室里面的哈利拍了拍胸口，贴在门上的后背出了一层冷汗。

他站了一会儿听到门外没有动静了，才小心地把门拉开一条小缝，看到德拉科已经把魔杖放下了，瞬间重重的松了口气。

还好他反应快。

哈利知道德拉科要瞒着所有人肯定是不希望他的情况被人发现的，那么他就必须要装作什么都没有发现的样子。

哈利洗漱完后，又偷偷开了个缝先看了看外面德拉科的情绪有没有缓过来，才小心翼翼的重新走了出去。

果不其然，德拉科并没有给他好脸色，但是哈利乐天的想，起码德拉科没想着对他施魔咒了，他直觉刚刚德拉科要给他用的咒语肯定不是什么好的。

一忘皆什么？等赫敏回来后他得问问才行。

等他和德拉科到了餐厅之后，哈利把镜子的事情告诉了罗恩，并和罗恩约好了今天晚上带着他一起去那面镜子前看看。

德拉科原本不想再陪着波特去一次了，昨天晚上后面发生的事情实在是太失控了。

但是波特和韦斯莱的对话打消了德拉科不去的想法。

罗恩好奇的跟哈利说道，“那面镜子里或许只能出现死人，唉，真惭愧，我们还没有找到勒梅的资料。”

哈利摇摇头，“应该不是这样的，我还看到了Draco，只不过是成年的样子，哦对了，我还看到了你哥哥。”

罗恩惊讶的看向哈利，“你还看到了我哥哥？为什么你会看到我哥哥？”

哈利摇头表示不清楚。

德拉科听到这里后却是心头一震，他抓着波特的肩膀把他的身子转过来面对自己，紧锁着眉严肃的看着哈利，“你昨天怎么不说你还看到了其他人！除了韦斯莱的哥哥呢？你还看到谁了？”

哈利不明白德拉科为什么这么激动，他被吓了一跳，磕磕绊绊的道，“嗯……还有邓布利多校长？还有好多人我都不认识，我记得有一个赫奇帕奇的学长，但我真的不认识他。”

“哦，我其实还看到了斯内普，说真的，虽然我认识他，但我并不想看到他。”

“……”德拉科好半天没说话。

他定定的看了波特半晌，眼神越来越复杂，里面的审视和怀疑也越来越重。

哈利被德拉科看的心里有些发毛，他小声叫道，“Draco？”

德拉科放开他，转头沉浸在了自己的思考里。

晚上，他们一起来到厄里斯魔镜所在的房间后，德拉科第一件事就是把韦斯莱推到了镜子前，然后死死的盯着他，冷着声音问，“说说，你看到了什么。”

罗恩被德拉科冷硬的态度吓到，被直接推上来让他感到有些不自在，但他还是看向了镜子里。

“嗯……我看到了我自己？我好像大了一些，梅林，我戴着比尔以前的那种徽章，我是男生学生会主席！我的手里还举着学院杯和魁地奇杯！我还是魁地奇队的队长呢！”

他说完后兴奋的看向德拉科和哈利，“这面镜子是不是预示着未来？”

德拉科完全不关心那些，他皱眉看着罗恩，“你没看到你的哥哥？乔治还是弗雷德的？”

罗恩奇怪的看着他，“没有啊，我甚至没看到一个我们家的人。”

德拉科点点头，不去管罗恩没看够还想多看看那辉煌场景的表情，重新把波特拉回到镜子前。

“你来，给我说你都看到了谁，不认识的就描绘出来，一个都不能少，详细的，明白？”

哈利同样不明所以，但看着德拉科严肃的模样，还是重新看向了镜子，他恋恋不舍的把目光从自己父母的身上移开，才抬头一个个的指了起来。

他这次看到德拉科站在他的旁边了，成年的自己搂着德拉科的腰，他又想到了昨天晚上看到的景象，脸微微泛上红晕，不自然的轻咳一声，快速的指了一下道，“这是你。”

接着才开始一个个描绘那些他或熟悉或陌生的人。

德拉科也看着镜子的方向，就好像他真的同样能看到镜子中哈利看到的景象一样。

德拉科默数着，然后将其一个一个的跟自己知道的对应起来。

邓布利多、斯内普、小天狼星布莱克、卢平、

塞德里克迪戈里、韦斯莱双子、唐克斯、

小精灵模样的……这应该是多比。

……

等到哈利一个个描述完后，他看向沉思着的德拉科，有些不安的问道，“Draco，你难道认得这些人吗？”

“这些人怎么了？我为什么会看到他们？”

德拉科从沉思中回过神来，他摇摇头，“没什么，我也不认识，只是有些奇怪而已，不用在意。”

哈利和罗恩对视了一眼，他们都不相信德拉科此时的说辞。

哈利觉得德拉科藏着很多很多的秘密，那让他感觉自己离德拉科很远。

他又回头看了眼镜子，他看到了镜子中的自己对他露出鼓励的眼神。

哈利握了握拳头，走到德拉科的身边，拉住他的手，“已经很晚了，今天就先到这里吧，我们该回去睡觉了。罗恩，你说呢？”

“嗯？啊，好。”罗恩点点头，他们披上隐形衣一起快速的离开了这里。

德拉科顺从的被哈利拉着，他的心思早就飘远了。

对于波特在镜子中看到的人，德拉科想了很多种可能。

波特在镜子中看到的人，没有意外是在上一世死掉的对波特来说比较重要或者印象深刻的一些人。

他不知道为什么会有自己，可能是因为他们怎么说也对立了7年，足够让哈利波特对他印象深一些吧。

而凭着他这一世和波特的相处，德拉科能肯定波特确实不知道未来的事情，他的样子也完全不是装出来的。

波特在镜子中看到的东西，更像是残留在他灵魂或者意识里面的东西折射出来的一样。

也许波特的潜意识里面还保留着一部分像他一样的上一世的记忆也说不定。

而因为有韦斯莱看到的景象在旁对比，让他排除了“重生”对于其他人的影响。

所以波特确实是特殊的，他是不一样的。

但是为什么？

这不可能又是哈利波特所携带的光环效应吧？

德拉科不是很认可这种毫无根据的想法。

也许他这次的重生并没有他想象中的那么简单。

不管是9岁那年那件奇怪的魔力暴动把他拽到了波特身边的事情，还是波特在镜子中看到的东西，都不得不让他多想一些。

他的重生和这些事情之间到底有没有关系？

他和哈利波特之间又有着什么联系呢？

未解的谜团越来越多了，他得搞清这一切，不然实在没办法让人安心。

等回到寝室后，德拉科洗漱完就钻进了被子里，看着头顶放空着自己，想要理顺自己的思路。

结果没一会他突然感觉身边一沉，接着一个人就钻进了他的被窝里。

德拉科被吓了一跳，他一转头，就在黑暗中对上了哈利波特的那双绿眸。

德拉科沉默了一瞬，条件反射的抬脚就要把人踹下去，哈利眼疾手快的侧躺着双手环住德拉科的腰把人紧紧抱住。

“诶等等Draco！”

德拉科黑着脸，他现在也顾不上去想什么重生什么联系的了，他咬着牙道，“放手-破特！”

哈利摇头，“我放手了你又踹我怎么办？”

德拉科深呼吸，平复自己想要用个阿瓦达的心，“所以，你在干嘛？你最好能有个好的解释，不然我不介意你到休息室睡一晚上，或者滚回你的格兰芬多塔楼！”

哈利抱着德拉科的手没有放开，而是晃了晃自己的脑袋，把额前的碎发摇开，然后看着德拉科道，“晚安吻，Draco，你忘了。”

德拉科噎住，他喃喃着，“好吧，好吧，晚安吻，见鬼的晚安吻。”

说着，抬头对着哈利的额头吻了一下。

哈利满足的笑笑，然后抬手把德拉科的头一把按到了自己的胸口上，“好了，睡吧Draco，晚安。”

德拉科：……

？？？

“破—特！”

德拉科挣扎起来，哈利把人牢牢的按着，不让他抬起头来，抱着人的另一只手已经开始轻轻的拍在德拉科的后背上了。

“别闹了Draco，快睡觉吧，我怕你今天还做噩梦，我得把你哄睡着了才能安心。”

“该死的！不需要！快放手！我才不会做噩梦！滚下去！”

“还是Draco你想要我给你唱个摇篮曲才能睡？摇篮曲我还是会唱的。”

“都说了你给我滚下去！不！你给我滚出去！！！”

两个人在床上折腾了半天，最后德拉科还是没能逃过波特的魔爪。

他的头抵在哈利的胸膛上，听着那里传来的心跳声，心里一个劲的劝自己要冷静。

哈利波特还需要打赢伏地魔的，不能冲动，不能冲动！

但他最后还是气的用头狠狠的撞了一下哈利的胸口。

听到波特传来的闷哼声，德拉科才觉得爽快了一些。

哈利疼得呲牙咧嘴，他抬手摸了摸德拉科的额头。

撞的这么使劲自己也不嫌疼吗。

然后他干脆低头在德拉科的额头上吧唧一声响亮的亲了一口，“给你一个晚安吻，可以睡了吗？说真的，我已经很困了。”

德拉科的耳根肉眼可见的迅速蹿红，他猛地挣扎的更厉害起来，哈利一边按着德拉科防止他逃走，另一只手不老实的捏在了德拉科的耳垂上。

德拉科的身子瞬间因为哈利的动作颤了一下，挣扎的动作也因为这一下直接停了下来。

哈利看着静下来的德拉科，直觉不妙，他感觉德拉科要恼羞成怒了！

想到这他赶紧双手把人搂的更紧，嘴巴一张一合竟然真的开口唱起了摇篮曲。

德拉科这下是彻底沉默了，他也不挣扎了也不说话了，只是好一阵后哈利听到了他凶巴巴的声音。

“闭嘴，难听死了。”

哈利瞬间把嘴巴闭上，他在黑暗中看了看德拉科趴在他胸前没了动静的金色脑袋，试探的松了一些手，然后重新轻轻拍打在他的后背上，就像是昨天晚上安抚哄人入睡那样。

“睡吧，Draco。”

德拉科没有再说话，不知过了多久后，哈利听到怀里传来了均匀的呼吸声。

他松了口气。

只是对于他来说，真正要做的现在才刚刚开始。

毫无意外的，德拉科在睡着没多久后就再次陷入了噩梦中。

哈利一回生二回熟的把做着噩梦不安的直往他怀里钻的德拉科紧紧抱住，然后像昨天一样不停的安抚着他。

他无数次的去亲吻德拉科流着泪的眼睛，心疼的吻去他脸上的泪痕，一遍遍的在他耳边做着保证。

直到确认人已经从噩梦中出来，彻底安稳的睡着后，哈利才让自己同样沉入到睡眠中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为哈利以后每天都能爬床打下基础


	34. 渴望

第二天德拉科醒来睁开眼，面对着与前一天同样的情况，同样的姿势，同样的人，他彻底无语了。

昨天晚上的事情让他感到头疼，而这一次也真的证实了波特真的可以让他睡个安稳的好觉。

他虽然不想承认，但是事实确实就是这样。

真是见鬼。

之后的日子哈利每天都会爬到他的床上来睡，彻底把布雷斯的床给无情的舍弃了。

而德拉科后来也没再说什么，意外的默许了哈利的行为。

哈利还是每天晚上会往厄里斯魔镜那里跑，就算罗恩劝他不要再去也没用。

德拉科在陪了波特两天后就不再跟着他一起去了，有那每天夜游干巴巴的等着波特的时间他干点什么不好？反正波特也不会出事。

而德拉科能放心的最主要的原因其实是波特每天并不会在镜子那里待的太久，每次都会赶在他开始犯困之前就回来，所以他倒也不是太担心。

这天哈利再次披着隐形衣来到镜子前，先跟爸爸妈妈打了个招呼后，就席地而坐，仰脸看着大人模样的自己和德拉科的互动。

他们在镜子里面很亲密，有时在拌嘴，在吵架，他虽然听不到声音，但却感觉很熟悉很真实。

他知道Draco一定又在说些口不对心的话气他，而镜子里的自己也有生气的时候，然后和德拉科对扔一些恶作剧咒语。

有时候他们又紧密的抱在一起亲///吻着，他们看着对方的目光都是温柔的带着暖意的，他们的嘴角也都带着幸福的笑意。

镜子中的他们很灵动，那画面让他忍不住的向往。

就在他像往常一样沉浸在镜子里面的景象中时，一个声音突然的在他身后响起。

“这么说，你又来了，哈利？”

哈利被吓了一跳，他朝后看去，就发现邓布利多校长正坐在墙边的一张桌子上。

他立刻紧张的道，“我很抱歉，先生……我没有看到你在这。”

邓布利多只是微笑的打趣了他一声，这让哈利稍微松了口气。

紧接着，邓布利多继续说道，“看来你已经发现了厄里斯魔镜的乐趣。”

哈利闻言回头看了眼镜子，“我不知道它叫这个名字，先生。”

“那看来小马尔福还没有告诉你，不过我猜想你已经知道它的魔力了吧？”

“嗯……”哈利没有意外于德拉科知道厄里斯魔镜的事情，他斟酌思考了一下后道：“它让我看到了我的家人……镜子让我看到了我想要的东西，是这样吗，先生？”

邓布利多微笑着轻轻地说，“对，也不对。”

“它使我们看到的是我们内心深处最迫切、最强烈的渴望。”

“渴望？”哈利不由得喃喃出声。

“原来是这样吗……”

他渴望Draco。

这是当然，这点他早就知道了。

但此刻他又更明晰更确定了一件事情。

他渴望他与Draco的关系是……

镜子中的画面浮现在脑海里，他不由得再次回头向镜子看去。

紧紧挨在一起的两个人对着他微笑了起来，哈利看着亲密无间的两个人怔了怔神。

邓布利多担心哈利继续沉迷在镜子的假象中，开口说道，“明天镜子就要搬到一个新的地方了，哈利，我请你不要再去找它。”

“如果你哪天碰巧看见它，你要有心理准备。”

“沉湎于虚幻的梦想，而忘记现实的生活，这是毫无益处的，你要千万记住。”

“好了，我想你该披上你那件神奇的隐形衣回去睡觉了，你也不想让小马尔福等你太久的，对吗？”

哈利最后深深的看了镜子一眼，移开了目光，站了起来，“是的，当然，先生，我知道了，我会在现实中努力的。”

直到哈利披着隐形衣离开，邓布利多都还站在原地没有动。

他看着哈利离开的方向，眼睛里少见的浮现出了些许的疑惑。

……

努力？

邓布利多想着哈利说的最后一句话，不禁沉思了起来。

哈利回到寝室的时候，德拉科正靠在床头看着书，听到他的动静连眼皮都没抬一下，只是不急不缓的道，“今天有点早啊。”

哈利收拾好自己后熟门熟路的爬上床到德拉科的另一侧，探着头先去看了眼德拉科手中书上的内容，然后就把视线落到了他的脸上后道，“我遇到了邓布利多教授。”

闻言，德拉科看着书的头终于舍得抬起来了。

“哦？这么说你夜游被抓到了？邓布利多没关你个禁闭吗？真可惜你遇到的不是斯内普教授。”

哈利瞬间无语了片刻，他略过德拉科的话转而说道，“邓布利多教授说那面镜子叫厄里斯魔镜，能让我们看到内心深处最迫切、最强烈的渴望。”

这下轮到德拉科不说话了，他微微皱眉看着哈利，眼睛里有他自己都没察觉到的流露而出的担心。

“你……”他不知道该怎么问，他其实一直都想找个什么机会把那面镜子的作用告诉波特，但是一想到波特那副渴望家人的样子他就开不了口，结果就一直拖到了现在。

最后他只能尽量小心的问道，“波特？你还好吗？”

哈利根本不知道德拉科在担心什么，他只是盯着德拉科的眼睛道，“我在镜子里面看到的是你，Draco，你知道这是什么意思，我的渴望是你。”

德拉科一时之间没搞懂哈利话中是什么意思，他疑惑的反驳道，“你看到的不只是我。”

哈利摇头，“你是不一样的。”

“有什么不一样？”德拉科越来越疑惑了，波特的反应好像跟他想象中的不太一样，还有，他现在到底在说什么？

哈利没再说话，两个人沉默的对视了半晌，哈利突然倾身把德拉科手中的书抽走放到床头，身体直接一扑就扑到了德拉科的身上。

哈利的双手从德拉科的腰间穿过，手臂一环把人抱住，然后把下巴搭在了德拉科的肩膀上微微侧着头轻声说道，“Draco，我想以后一直跟你在一起。”

德拉科有点不自在的偏了偏头，躲开耳边温热的气息。

然后才看向扑在他身上抱着他的人，忍不住翻了个白眼。

他已经开始习惯波特动不动就扑上来抱他的举动了，他实在怀疑波特跟格兰杰和韦斯莱他们也经常这么搂搂抱抱的吗？

这么想着，他却是调整了身子让两个人的姿势变得更舒服了一些，然后才回道：“你总想着跟我在一起干什么？我觉得你更应该去找韦斯莱才对，我看你可是很喜欢他们那一家。”

哈利终于忍不住叹了口气，手臂环的更紧了一些，“我最喜欢的是你，你为什么总是把我往外推啊？好多次了，我明明只想跟你一起。”

德拉科被哈利直白的话弄得有点脸红，但想到波特现在就是个小孩，他倒也没去深想什么。

他冷哼了一声，“那你以后可别后悔。”

“当然不会。”哈利肯定道。

德拉科没把哈利的话放在心上，觉得波特的状态也不像是有问题的样子，看了看自己已经被放到了床头的书后干脆说道，“要睡觉吗？”

哈利其实还想说点什么，但最后只是点了点头，松开了抱着德拉科的手，侧着身子躺好。

德拉科把灯关掉后，俯身在哈利的额头上吻了一下，然后自然的把自己窝到了哈利的怀里。

“晚安。”

“晚安。”哈利重新把人抱好，同样低头印了一吻上去。

这几天的同床共枕让德拉科在不知不觉间已经习惯了这些举动，甚至没有察觉到他和哈利之间或许有些过于亲密了。

假期的时光总是短暂的，不知不觉间开学的日子就临近了。

自从哈利不再每天去看镜子后，他盯着德拉科的时间就开始无限变长。

哈利觉得自己怎么看都看不够，德拉科长得可真好看。

每天被哈利用炙热又诡异的目光盯着让德拉科觉得哪哪儿都不得劲，他万分盼望着假期能快点结束，他就可以尽早摆脱这诡异的场面了。

真心感谢他们两个学院没有多少重叠的课。

大部分学生都是开学前一天回来的，包括赫敏，也包括布雷斯。

开学以后，黄金三人组就再次开始了他们查找尼可勒梅的行动，这也让德拉科无形的减少了不少被波特紧盯着的压力。

但是让德拉科都感到诧异的是，开学后的每天晚上，波特还会披着他的隐形衣溜到他的寝室，看架势像是以后都不打算回他的格兰芬多寝住着了。

因为是晚上溜过来的，早上又会早醒一些提前离开，导致布雷斯一直都不知道他的寝室还住了第三个人，而那个人还睡在他室友的床上！并且那两人还是抱着的！

德拉科在这里就只能感叹救世主精力丰沛了。

因为哈利的“功劳”，德拉科的表现良好，布雷斯终于肯暂时放下怀疑，把他的魔药全都还给了他。

德拉科为自己终于可以继续熬魔药和能去有求必应屋感到由衷的喜悦。

他正事的实验进展都因此被迫耽误了不少，他得把进度赶回来才行。

而这些睡眠类魔药，德拉科现在其实已经用不到它们了，它们被他随手放在了床头的柜子里，用来以防万一。

说实话，他真的很久都没有能睡的这么好过了，谁又喜欢整天睡不好被噩梦折磨精神呢？

也因此他放任允许了波特爬他床和他一起睡，甚至是非常亲密的相拥而眠。

虽然这整件事情都让人感到很不可思议，但是不得不说，波特真的很好用。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈利-人形安眠药-波特  
> 我来啦我来啦我来啦久等啦各位！


	35. 金色飞贼

在哈利继续投入到查找尼可勒梅的资料时，他也没忘了另一件事情。

赫敏回来以后他就忍不住旁敲侧击的问了一些他关心的问题。

比方说，Draco吃的那些魔药有什么副作用，什么样的人会依赖那些魔药。

赫敏先是诧异于哈利询问的是超出他们年级很多的知识，而敏锐的她又立刻联想到了问题的关键，进而有了更深的猜测。

“是Draco？”她的语气可以称得上是肯定。

哈利并不想让太多人知道这件事，他知道德拉科并不想让别人发现。

他没有回答，但是赫敏看他的反应就已经确定了，只是非常贴心的没有继续追问。

“依赖睡眠魔药是很严重的事情，这就像麻瓜用的安眠药一样，最可能的是他有心理上的疾病，我觉得真的应该让教授或者他的家人知道才行，盲目的依赖药物不是解决病情的方法，他需要得到专业的治疗。”

哈利其实也是这么觉得的，但是他却摇了摇头，“我想暂时已经没事了，我会让他以后都不用再喝那些魔药的。”

赫敏显然不太赞同，哈利又不是医生，他能有什么办法？

结果某一天，她无意中的发现了哈利每天晚上都会跑到斯莱特林寝室住的事情。

虽然她有听说过整个圣诞节假期哈利都是住在德拉科的宿舍里的，但是，现在已经开学了啊，德拉科的室友也回来了啊，他去了睡地上吗！？

说实话，以赫敏对德拉科的了解，他不认为德拉科会同意让哈利上他的床睡。

不明真相的赫敏从此以后经常用怀疑又探究的眼神看着哈利，甚想得个答案。

没多久后，魁地奇的训练又开始了，哈利的时间也变得紧张了起来。

每天在训练后他都累的不想多动一下，但尽管如此，他还是坚持不懈的撑到宵禁后去找德拉科。

对于这样的哈利，连德拉科都觉得要感动了，他也劝过波特其实不用每天往过跑，现在布雷斯已经把魔药还给他了，就算波特不在他也不至于那么难熬。

但是哈利非常坚持，坚决不退步。

他不想让德拉科再吃那些睡眠魔药了。

德拉科这下也看不过眼了，让一个小孩子为了他休息不好他还是感觉挺别扭的。

就算那个人是波特……

就因为那个人是波特！

这天，德拉科在宵禁后的第一时间用了圣诞节送给波特的配套小金色飞贼联系了人。

哈利没一会儿就惊讶万分的冲出了休息室，而德拉科此时正等在格兰芬多休息室的外面。

哈利刚想要问什么，德拉科没给他这个机会，用魔杖施了两个幻身咒和静音咒就拉住哈利的胳膊带着人穿梭在楼梯间。

哈利一路上都想问德拉科要带他去哪里，同时他又忍不住的感到欣喜不已。

这算是德拉科第一次主动来找他吧？

德拉科有想要跟他分享的事情了，他的世界允许自己靠近一些了。

想到这里哈利开心的觉得什么疲惫感都没有了。

直到他们停在了一面什么都没有的墙壁前。

只见德拉科在墙的前面来回走了三次，之后神奇的事情发生了。

墙上突然出现了一扇大门。

德拉科拉着哈利的胳膊进到门内。

进到了有求必应屋，德拉科终于允许哈利说话了。

哈利被这间神奇的屋子惊艳到，忍不住的询问起来。

德拉科简单的解释了一遍，接着便径直走到了床边，“以后宵禁后我会在你们休息室前面等着你，这段时间晚上就到这儿住，你可以多睡一会儿了。”

听到这里，哈利哪里会不知道德拉科这是在拐着弯的关心他！

他瞬间喜笑颜开，小跑两步后一个加速冲刺就冲过去紧紧地抱住了德拉科，还顺势把人扑倒在了床上。

“谢谢你，Draco。”

德拉科的耳朵有些微微发红，偏过脸把身上的人推到一边，“又不是为了你。”

哈利笑眯眯的没有反驳，他知道德拉科又开始口是心非了。

不过有求必应屋的存在确实让他感到非常的神奇，他也瞬间想通了有的时候找不到德拉科他可能就是到这里来了。

这之后哈利的魁地奇训练变得越来越辛苦了。

伍德几乎变成了一个训练狂，只为了能够让他们赢得下一场对赫奇帕奇的比赛。

那样的话他们就能在学院杯中战胜斯莱特林队了，按学长们的话来说，这可是七年以来的第一次。

但比起这个，更让哈利在意的是，下一场比赛竟然是斯内普做裁判！

哈利、赫敏和罗恩一致认为斯内普想要在比赛上对他下手。

德拉科已经习惯了三人组对斯内普教授的各种揣测，他甚至都懒得去纠正辩论什么了，只是让他没想到的是，那三个人在这期间竟然真的查到了尼可勒梅的资料！

还是在巧克力蛙片上。

黄金三人组的狗屎运。

随着三人组的调查有了进展，德拉科也思考起了他一直在想的事情。

一个给波特的补课计划。

自从有了夜游碰到三头犬，魁地奇比赛上扫帚失控等事件，他就觉得波特的生命真的危险，一个不注意可能就完蛋了，更别说他将要面对的对手是黑魔王伏地魔。

现在三人组已经查到了魔法石，这就表示可能已经离他们将要展开的那场惊心动魄的冒险之旅不远了。

他是真的害怕事情出现什么意外，邓布利多不怕玩脱，但是他可不敢堵，他也赌不起。

补课这件事看来得尽快提上日程了，就是不知道该怎么跟波特说才好。

突然就要补课还学的是超出年级的那么多的内容怎么想都很可疑……

时间来到了比赛这天。

格兰芬多对赫奇帕奇，几乎全校的人都来参加了，甚至连邓布利多都出现在了观众席上。

哈利紧张的心情瞬间放松了一些。

有邓布利多在，他相信斯内普绝对不敢伤害他的，他要做的就是，尽可能快速的抓住金色飞贼，不给斯内普有偏袒赫奇帕奇的机会。

比赛开始五分钟，哈利一个漂亮的俯冲，金飞贼被他抓到了手里。

他成功了！他甚至还刷新了一个新的记录！

他不再只是空有一个响亮的名字，而是做了一件真正值得他自豪的事情！

看台上的人们沸腾了，所有人都在欢呼尖叫着，而哈利迎着欢呼的人群举高手里的飞贼，在大家庆祝着的时候，一个摆尾冲向了斯莱特林观众席。

就连德拉科都心里发酸的感叹着波特的飞行天赋时，突然看到了冲向他们这边的身影，他的心里顿时一个咯噔。

他甚至想要立刻来个移形换影，但是此时波特已经停在了他的面前。

只见哈利坐在光轮2000上，伸出了那只抓着金色飞贼的手放到了德拉科的面前。

他丝毫不理会周围关注着他的目光，只是专注的看着他眼前的这个人道，“送给你，作为项链的回礼。”

德拉科望进哈利的眼睛里，挑了挑眉后大方的接过了那“送“给他的金色飞贼。

哈利瞬间开心的笑了起来，那模样甚至好像比赢了比赛还要让他高兴一样。

德拉科拿着手中的飞贼不屑的撇撇嘴，不知道波特为什么突然搞这么一出，面上还带着点嫌弃的道，“最后不还是得还给球队。”

而布雷斯和西奥多此时正在一旁目瞪口呆的看着这一幕。

准确的说，发现这边动静的所有人都在目瞪口呆的看着这一幕。

一直关注着哈利的邓布利多突然之间明白了什么，这段时间来的疑惑终于得以解开。

他看着两个孩子，眼里闪着精光，不由得呵呵笑了起来。

而斯内普那因为快速结束比赛而黑沉着的脸此刻变得更阴沉了。

德拉科话说是那么说的，拿着金色飞贼表面上嫌弃又不屑，可最后那枚金色飞贼还是永远的成为了德拉科马尔福的所有物。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 霍格沃茨的魁地奇球好像是反复利用的，我们默认哈利吞的那只金色飞贼被收起来换掉了，不影响后续关键剧情走向。  
> 不送心上人金色飞贼的找球手算什么找球手！


	36. 补课

时间回到当下，德拉科握着手中的金色飞贼，努力忍住不让自己的嘴角向上扬起。

他把金探子收了起来，看着还骑在扫帚上对着他一脸傻笑的人抬了抬下巴，“你还在这里做什么？你不会以为我会因为你赢了比赛而感到高兴吧？”

“听好了波特，就算你赢了这一场也没用，今年的魁地奇杯还会是斯莱特林的。”

哈利闻言却没有任何的不悦，反而脑子里面转了个弯。

他想了想后，回头看了一眼球场，就看到了因为他抓住金色飞贼而兴奋的冲到赛场上庆祝欢呼着的格兰芬多同学们，但显然他们没有找到他们冲下来的目标。

这样的场景让哈利肯定了自己心里的猜测，他刚刚试探着摸索了德拉科话中藏起来的意思。

刚刚那句话翻译过来的意思可能就是，他现在不该待在这里了，因为还有人等着想要为他的胜利庆祝。

德拉科的话永远都不会直白的表达，一句话里能拐七八个弯，如果不去琢磨就会被表象所骗，但他的行为却时常跟出口刁钻的话不相符。

哈利觉得斯莱特林的说话方式好像都是这样的，而德拉科尤其严重，这一点其实他很难理解，但好在他现在已经慢慢学着去揣摩德拉科话中藏起来的意思了。

虽然他的冲动劲儿可能这辈子都改不了，但不代表他不会吸取经验，他不想发生太多次类似「飞行课」那样的事件了。

想明白了之后，哈利笑了笑，调转了扫帚的方向，“我知道了，我一会儿再来找你。”

说着，他骑着扫帚重新冲回了球场，迎接他的是跑过来的格兰芬多们把他抬起来抛到天上，罗恩和赫敏在远处一边跳着一边欢呼雀跃。

这种感觉真的很美好，很幸福。

而德拉科这边，哈利离开后，他的麻烦才算开始。

不说格兰芬多赢了这一场后的分数反超让斯莱特林们心里不悦，就说波特刚刚的举动，可是被不少人看在了眼里。

瞧，现在麻烦不就找上来了吗？

“哈利波特跟你的关系看起来不错啊？马尔福。”

德拉科的脸上这次连伪装的客套都没有了，全然的冷意和不待见，“那你的眼睛想必瞎的厉害，沙菲克，需要我把你送去给庞弗雷夫人看看吗？”

“哼，最好是这样，我可是注意到了，你最近鬼鬼祟祟的，本来我还不想管，但若是跟哈利波特有关……你最好记得，我会盯着你的。”

沙菲克的话音几乎刚落的瞬间，德拉科就一把拽住了对方的领子，他挑衅的看着眼前的人，声音里泛着冷意，“你以为你在跟谁说话？我提醒过你认清自己，盯着我？你配吗？”

沙菲克被揪着领子脸憋的通红，但他却没生气，反而笑了一下，紧接着用着只有他和德拉科两个人才能听到的声音说，“当然。”

“先别急，马尔福，我清楚你知道的东西不少，你能理解我的做法，也清楚现在的形势，我们是一样的。”

“话是这么说，但是我不得不担心啊，你们马尔福是出了名的狡猾，我觉得实在是有必要看着点你和哈利波特，我要替那位……”他再次压低了些声音，“看着你们的忠诚。”

德拉科眼里的冷意更甚，他一把推开沙菲克，把人推了个踉跄差点摔倒。

他看着抓着领子咳个不停的人，掸了掸手上不存在的灰，眼睛里面全是不屑。

沙菲克比他想象的还要难缠，明明才是个孩子，可偏执的忠诚甚至让他联想到了贝拉姨妈。

死忠食死徒对下一代的教育可真的是让人吃惊，但德拉科还不会将这人放在眼里。

一个上一世连个印象都没留给他的人，还口出狂言想要盯着他？甚至一副如果发现马尔福“不忠”就要替伏地魔铲除叛徒的模样？

他以为他是小巴蒂还是谁？有那个本事吗？

不过话又说回来，确实，目前来说跟波特交好对他在斯莱特林内部其实没什么好处，甚至麻烦还要更多。

尤其等伏地魔真的复活后，为了得到重用或者保命，谁知道他们这些人会被逼的做出什么事情来。

沙菲克倒是提醒他了，起码在表面上，他和波特并不能显得太友好。

想到这，他看了一眼重新打理好自己的沙菲克，双手插在兜里痞气十足的开口道，“你算个什么东西？你最好还记得你面前的人是马尔福。”

“跟波特关系好？开什么玩笑。”德拉科说着嘲讽的嗤笑了一声。

沙菲克却不依不饶，“那刚刚哈利波特过来又是做什么？”

“你连这都看不出来吗？你的眼睛留着有什么用？”

“那明显就是挑衅！炫耀！是宣战！该死的破特！”

“你们也一样，一群废物！都让人舞到我面前来了！没用的东西还敢找我讨说法？”

时隔已久的操起老本行的德拉科嘴皮子越来越利索，傲慢自大目中无人的欠揍样任谁看了不得说一句，是个马尔福。

在他旁边的布雷斯几人鲜少看到这样的德拉科，他们甚至难得的终于在这样的德拉科身上看到了些孩子气和活力。

不过就算是这样也无法阻止布雷斯内心的吐槽。

说这些话之前有本事先把你收起来的金色飞贼还回去啊！

沙菲克定定的看了德拉科半晌，从面上他确实再看不出什么破绽之后，就不再自讨没趣的离开了。

马尔福说话恶劣起来还真的挺难招架的。

德拉科说话的声音不小，算是给了斯莱特林们一个态度，但是他也并不担心。

在他布好网的时候，拉拢到他这一边的人当然会知道他真正的态度，但这种事情现在这个阶段还是越少人知道越好。

这边发生的插曲其他学院的人都不太清楚，散场后，德拉科没看到波特的身影，猜想他们可能有什么庆祝会，就和布雷斯一起先回去了。

而哈利，他终于从球场离开后，还需要先把他的光轮2000送回扫帚棚，然后才能去找德拉科。

可是就在他刚到扫帚棚时，看到了一个戴着兜帽的身影迅速的走下了城堡的正门台阶，飞快地直奔禁林而去。

哈利认出了那个身影，那是斯内普……

他不做停顿，立刻悄无声息地骑着扫帚跟了上去。

晚上，有求必应屋里。

哈利想了半天，还是决定把他的发现也告诉德拉科。

他其实已经偷偷决定魔法石的事情不让德拉科参与进来了，他不想让德拉科遇到任何可能的危险。

但是德拉科一直都很相信斯内普，他怕不告诉他斯内普的邪恶计划，德拉科会因此吃亏。

德拉科听了哈利的话后没有说什么，但显然他今晚睡得明显要晚了一些。

给波特的补课计划果然还是做吧。睡前，他心里做了决定。

没几天，德拉科就看到格兰杰开始制作复习计划了，他立刻抓住机会加入了制定计划的一员中。

这下头疼的就是哈利和罗恩了。

让他们感到崩溃的是，赫敏好歹只是自己要复习顺便唠叨他们也要这么做，而德拉科的计划直接就是针对他们的！

三人组里显然只有赫敏一个人对此由衷的感到开心。

时间不等人，趁着这个机会德拉科终于把自己要给波特补课的计划实施了起来，他也没忘了带上三人组里的另外两个人。

不说韦斯莱，他真心的认为靠谱的格兰杰会的东西越多越好！

这之后，哈利不光要应付老师们留的一大堆作业，还要在德拉科另外布置的内容上下功夫。

好在虽然累了点，但德拉科布置的都是些实际操作的练习，那显然比起记背和写作业有趣的多了。

虽然功课繁重，但是哈利每天又多了一件非常期待的事情。

那就是每晚在有求必应屋，睡前德拉科会抽出时间来单独教他一段时间。

没有罗恩和赫敏，只有他。

那个时候德拉科的眼睛里只有自己，专注而认真，他不得不承认他非常享受那个时刻。

在这期间，哈利还发现了自己除了飞行之外的天赋。

他的实战相当的如鱼得水，不管是反应还是咒语的使用，这让他感到非常的惊喜。

他知道自己越强才越能保护好德拉科，这不禁让他对自己想要赶上德拉科的进度变的有信心了不少。

德拉科对此虽然感叹，但也不觉得意外。

不提他打赢了伏地魔的事情，就看其他，这位可是未来的傲罗，没点能力真的说不过去。

除了德拉科布置的训练以外，为了完成功课和复习，他们最近更多的时间是泡在图书馆里的。

这天，他们竟然在图书馆里看到了海格。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下个剧情点来咯~


	37. 龙蛋

海格出现在图书馆还一副躲躲闪闪的样子不免让人感到怀疑，这一下子就引起了哈利几个人的注意。

“他把什么藏在背后？”赫敏若有所思地问。

“会和魔法石有关吗？等着，我去看看。”早就看书看的不耐烦的罗恩立刻说道。

德拉科一开始没有将这个插曲放在心上，手上拿着从禁书区借出来的书专心的看着，没有理会分神的其他人。

自从波特几个人查到了尼可勒梅后，他们总是对各种小事情报以极高的怀疑和好奇心。

没一会儿，罗恩回来了，他的怀里还抱着一大堆书。

“是龙！”

罗恩把书扔到桌子上后压低声音说道，“海格在查找关于龙的资料！”

这句话成功的把德拉科的注意力吸引了过来。

龙。

这个关键词让德拉科的思绪飘远。

看来海格已经拿到了龙蛋了。

他还记得以前的这个时候他偷偷跟着波特到海格小屋看到了那条刚刚孵出来的龙，但是当时因为隔着窗户，他并没有看的多么真切。

但是现在……

他的手指轻轻点在书页上。

一条龙……

一条即将孵化的龙……

这个机会可是非常难得的，重来一次他怎么能再次错过呢。

他这下彻底看不进去手中的书了。

罗恩几个人正在看着抱回来的那些书，都是关于如何孵化和养龙的。

哈利看着那些书道，“海格一直想要一条龙，我第一次见到他时，他就对我这么说过。”

罗恩：“但那是犯法的。”

赫敏：“那么海格到底想做什么呢？” 

德拉科就在这时啪的一声把书合上，“走，我们过去看看。”

头一次见德拉科如此积极的模样震惊到了其他三个人，他们互相对看了一眼，收好了桌子上的东西后跟着德拉科一起来到了海格的小屋。

几个人到了海格的小屋后，哈利没有拐弯抹角，直接问了他现在最关心的问题。

——守护魔法石的除了路威还有什么其他机关？

在他们说着魔法石的时候，德拉科已经开始环顾整个房间了，最后他的视线定格在了炉火上。

其他几个人说了一会儿后就被房间里面的温度热到不行，哈利注意到海格朝壁炉那边扫了一眼，他们也同样注意到了炉火。

“海格，那是什么？”

当所有人看向壁炉的时候，他们就已经都知道那是什么了。

在炉火的正中央，水壶的下面，卧着一只黑糊糊的大蛋。

几个人蹲到火炉边上，观察起那只大蛋来。

海格说，这是一条挪威脊背龙。

德拉科一眨不眨的看着那只龙蛋，眼睛里面仿佛在闪着光。

他的样子不光哈利看出来他很喜欢这只龙蛋，就连海格都看出来了。

对于相同的爱好，单纯的海格这回彻底扔下了本就变得摇摆不定的偏见，和德拉科你一言我一语的讨论起了龙的品种和孵养，他们竟然意外的在此刻聊的非常投机。

德拉科的眼睛一直没有从龙蛋上移开，对于站在了他旁边的海格也少了以往的嫌弃，“我不得不说，你摆弄的那些个足以让你被开除的危险生物里面只有这个还算是有点品位。”

海格同样看着那只龙蛋说道，“它一定会是个可爱的小家伙的，我已经迫不及待想看到它了。”

“是啊。”德拉科应和着，他看着龙蛋，过了一会儿后突然问道，“我以后可以每天都过来看看它吗？”

“哦——当然，当然可以。”海格莫名的觉得有点受宠若惊。

三人组在一旁看着德拉科和海格满脸复杂。

他们小声的讨论了起来。

罗恩：“他们知道养龙是犯法的吧？被人发现了可怎么办？”

赫敏叹气，“还是在一个木头房子里。”

哈利：“Draco好像很喜欢，我刚刚跟他说话他都没有理我。”

罗恩&赫敏：“……”

从这天之后，德拉科只要一有空闲时间就一定会往海格小屋跑，哈利想要找到德拉科都不用去想其他的地方，到猎场小屋抓人就够了。

明明只是一只龙蛋，都还没有孵化出来，到底有什么有趣的？

近日来连续被德拉科冷落的哈利积怨腹诽着。

德拉科沉迷照顾龙蛋，很多事情甚至都被他暂时搁置了，显然他也把沙菲克说要盯着他和波特的事情给抛到了脑后。

这就让想要抓到他们把柄的沙菲克找到了机会。

而德拉科现在更关注的事情是这条龙之后的去处。

海格那里肯定不是长久之地，最正常的做法是把它送走，送到专门照料龙的人手上，但是……

但是他得承认，他非常想要养龙！

养一条龙！想想就让人心潮澎湃好吗？

但他也早已不是以前那个肆意任性的他了，在有了这个想法以后，他就一直在琢磨思考，分析各种利弊和可能。

养这条龙会给父亲带去什么麻烦，会不会有可能因此让马尔福被人抓住把柄，这些都是需要好好考量的。

但是理智上这么分析着，心里却真的是喜欢的不行。

也许他可以先探探父亲的口风再做决定。

终于，到了小龙出壳的这天。

海格给哈利传了纸条，等哈利等人到了小屋的时候，德拉科早就已经守在了龙蛋的旁边。

哈利看龙出壳的好奇劲儿都因为德拉科没有把注意力放在他身上分毫而大打折扣。

他走到德拉科的旁边一言不发的坐下，看到德拉科好像压根就没注意到他的到来，心里愈发郁结。

“快要出来了。”海格难掩兴奋的对他们说道。

龙蛋躺在桌上，上面有一条深深的裂缝，有什么东西在里面不停地动着，传出一阵咔嗒咔嗒的声音。

大家不由得屏息注视着它。

过了一阵儿后，随着一阵刺耳的擦刮声，蛋终于裂开了。

一条乌黑的小龙在桌上摇摇摆摆地扑腾着，德拉科忍不住感叹了一声。

哈利也看着这条刚出生的小龙，真心觉得它并不好看，哈利觉得它就像一把皱巴巴的黑伞。

小龙打了个喷嚏，鼻子里喷出几点火星。

“它很漂亮，是不是？”海格喃喃地说。

德拉科同样痴迷的附和着他。

哈利撇撇嘴，他的新鲜劲儿已经没有了，他更在意德拉科的注意力全都被那条该死的……

好吧原谅他这么说，但他已经受够了。

德拉科的注意力全都被那条该死的龙夺走了！

这时，海格伸出手摸了摸小龙的脑袋，小龙一口咬住了他的手指，露出尖尖的长牙，他顿时兴奋的道，“你们快看，它认识它的妈妈！”

德拉科趁机也上手抚摸了两下，“那么我是它的爸爸，我们该给他取个名字。”

哈利这下彻底不乐意了，他想都没想的立刻接道，“那我要做它的父亲！”

德拉科有点诧异哈利突然来的兴致，之前他可没见波特对这条龙有多么上心，到现在却要抢着要身份。

德拉科摸着小龙对哈利的做法感到不太高兴，“它已经有爸爸了，没你的份儿了波特。”

哈利坚定的道，“爸爸是爸爸，父亲是父亲，这不冲突。”

德拉科：？？？

波特又在说什么鬼话？

赫敏一言难尽的看着哈利，好半天后才强迫自己转回正题。

“所以挪威脊背龙长得到底有多快？”

一条龙长得有多快，他们很快就知道了。

很快，非常快。

短短一个星期，它的长度已经是原来的三倍了。

小龙正式孵出来后，德拉科的激情比之以前还要更加热烈，哈利觉得要不是他每天强硬的把人拽走，德拉科简直都要住在海格这里了！

一星期后，哈利终于忍不住说道，“它长得太快了，再过两个星期，它就会变得跟你的房子一样长，你们不能把它一直养在这里，要是被发现了就完蛋了，我们应该把他放掉。”

德拉科还没有说什么，海格最先不同意，“我不能，它太小了，会死掉的。”

“我……我知道我不能永远养着它，可我不能就这样把它扔掉啊……我决定叫它诺伯了，你们看，它现在真的认识它的妈妈！”

海格说着说着啜泣了起来，泪水模糊了他的眼睛。

德拉科一言不发的沉思着，心里最终做了决定。

他清了清嗓子换来所有人的注意，“我想……也许我可以问问我的爸爸。”

“当然。”他说着看向了罗恩，“只要你的爸爸不要碍事，我想我们家要养一条龙并不是什么难事。”

罗恩闻言被噎了一下，他父亲和马尔福的父亲在工作上面的对立他还是有所耳闻的。

但他并不反对马尔福的做法，赶紧保证道，“我肯定不会告密的！”

哈利却还是不同意的样子，“你们可以照顾的了它吗？它以后该回到野生环境里去。”

赫敏也赞同哈利的说法，“私自养龙是犯法的，你们还记得吗？”

德拉科耸耸肩，“我只是试着问问看，如果我的父亲同意了，那么其他的事情就不用担心了，你们要相信一个马尔福的能力。”

“总之，我会先给我父亲写封信的。”

哈利看到德拉科已经做了决定的样子，不再说话了。

他闷闷不乐的看向诺伯，心里积攒的郁气让他忍不住想要上手戳它两下。

都怪你，把Draco的注意力都抢走了。

但还没等他碰到诺伯，他的手突然被德拉科一把抓住。

“嘿，小心点，有毒的。”

德拉科及时的把哈利的手拉开，防止了他被诺伯给咬一口。

波特可没有海格那么皮糙肉厚的，被带毒的牙齿咬上一下不肿个两周都对不起诺伯身为龙的身份。

与此同时，罗恩的一声惨叫响起在了海格小屋里。

“嗷——！”

看到哈利准备摸小龙，同样手痒痒的罗恩却没有提醒他及时把他拉开的人，结果非常悲惨的被诺伯咬了一口。

哈利看着罗恩顿时觉得有些哭笑不得，他的手还被德拉科抓在手里。

他现在甚至不知道自己应该先紧张罗恩的伤势还是该开心德拉科对他的在意。

这是不是说明德拉科其实一直都有注意着他？

德拉科紧张自己会受伤。

那么他还是比龙要重要一点的，对吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然最开始说本文是原著电影混合，但我是按着原著来顺剧情的，所以可能写下来内容走向会更偏原著一些。


	38. 送龙

罗恩的手被咬了之后果不其然在第二天肿了起来。

状况比预想的还要严重，他甚至必须要住在医疗翼了。

而德拉科在决定了的当天晚上就给卢修斯写了信，其实他心里也比较没底，毕竟要养的是一条龙，不是别的什么其他的东西。

但是当他收到父亲的回信时，却忍不住笑了起来，心中暖意上涌。

他的父亲总是会满足他各种无理的要求，用他们的方式爱着他。

卢修斯的回信很简单，上面标明了时间，说到时候会派家养小精灵过来。

当卢修斯收到德拉科寄的信的时候他还感到挺意外的，毕竟这可是他家小龙罕见的主动向他寻求帮助，或者说是提出心愿。

要知道对于他家过于懂事的小龙，卢修斯是多么盼望他能尽情的跟自己撒娇任性。

而现在他的宝贝小龙好不同意向父亲提一次愿望，卢修斯哪里会不同意，星星月亮他都能给他的小龙摘来，何况只是条龙。

养龙的事情就这么定了下来。

海格知道诺伯要去德拉科的家里后很高兴，但同时他也很伤心，因为他的诺伯要离开他被送走了，之后他就见不到了。

看海格那副伤心的样子，德拉科都忍不住上前去安慰他，毕竟除了海格以外，德拉科其实也非常的不舍，他觉得他跟海格的心情是差不多的。

虽然龙定下来是养在了他们家，但是起码整个学期，他不回家的话同样也看不到诺伯了。

德拉科甚至安慰海格，让他定期可以去他们家看看诺伯，毕竟海格可是诺伯的妈妈。

龙就要被送走的事情让海格和德拉科两个人的情绪肉眼可见的低落了下来，而这种低落的情绪在要把龙送走的前一天晚上达到了顶峰。

这期间里哈利为了能让德拉科恢复精神开心起来想了不知道多少种方法，但是没有一个是成功的，德拉科的心根本就不在他的身上。

终于，哈利彻底看不下去了。

晚上，有求必应屋里。

在德拉科例行给完哈利晚安吻后，哈利却突然一个翻身把他压在了身下，同时一只手捏住了他的下巴。

德拉科躺着，不明所以的看着压在他身上的哈利，“你干什么？”

说着，他有点不适的偏了偏头，抬手就想要把捏在他下巴上的手拍掉。

哈利微微用力，捏着德拉科的下巴把他的脸直直的转向自己。

“Draco，看着我。”

德拉科停下动作，皱眉看着哈利，眼睛里面的疑惑越来越重，甚至顾不上再去想龙的事情。

然后他就看到波特先是一言不发的盯着他看，接着他脸上的表情慢慢开始变得越来越委屈，那双绿宝石般的眼眸里面甚至浮上了控诉和祈求。

德拉科：？？？

他瞬间更茫然了。

终于，他就听到波特开口了。

“Draco，你看看我好不好……”

听到哈利的这句话之后，德拉科的第一反应就是以为他出了什么问题，原本想要把波特的手从自己下巴上面扯下来的动作直接转了个弯一把捏住了哈利的脸。

他一边掰着哈利的脸一边观察，最后皱眉不解道，“你怎么了？哪里不舒服？” 

哈利沉默了一下，“没……不是……”

“……”

“Draco……你非常喜欢龙吗？”

德拉科不知道话题为什么跳到了这里，但是他没有任何迟疑的道，“当然，那可是龙，谁会不喜欢龙呢？”

“那我呢？”

“你什么？”

“不，没什么……”

哈利也不知道该怎么说，他也没想到自己在临门一脚的时候莫名退却了。

其实对他而言，他对感情什么的也还是懵懵懂懂的状态，但他清楚知道他想和德拉科更加的亲近亲密一些。

他很喜欢德拉科，他也知道了自己想要和德拉科成为像厄里斯魔镜里面的那种关系。

但是他是这么想的，德拉科对此又是什么态度呢？

他跟自己的心情会是一样的吗？

而且他还知道德拉科甚至都不想跟自己成为朋友，那么另一种关系呢？他对自己到底是怎么看的？

太多的不确定让他不再敢直白的问出来，对于德拉科到底喜不喜欢自己，他甚至害怕听到任何否定的答案。

话语最终在舌尖滚了两圈后化作了一句，“诺伯虽然要走了，但我会一直陪着你的。”

德拉科听到哈利的话后心跳不由得微微加快，他把手重新放了下来，再次偏头避开了哈利的眼睛。

“哦，是吗……”

他不知道该说什么了，波特怎么可能会一直陪着他？又陪着他做什么？他们本就是两个世界的人。

哈利不知道德拉科在想什么，他肯定的“嗯”了一声，“所以开心一点吧，还有我在呢，我不会离开你的。”

德拉科深呼吸，他觉得现在的气氛有点诡异，对话也非常诡异，所以他最后干脆用了点儿力把身上的人给推了下去，别开话题的话紧随其后。

“莫名其妙的，算了，我就当你是在安慰我了。”

哈利勉强笑了笑，重新撑起身子在德拉科的额头上落了一吻后，像往常一样把人捞进怀里，“嗯，睡吧，晚安。”

第二天就到了要送走诺伯的日子了。

晚上，哈利、赫敏和德拉科一起等到了卢修斯派来的家养小精灵，他们一起去到了海格的小屋。

海格已经做好了准备，诺伯被装进了一只大板条箱里，他还准备了许多老鼠和白兰地酒。

海格的情绪看起来非常低落。

“再见，诺伯，妈妈会去看你的。”说着，他就忍不住抽抽搭搭地哭了起来。

德拉科等海格做好告别之后把箱子给到家养小精灵，小精灵对着他非常恭敬的深深鞠了一躬后啪的一声消失在了原地。

成功把龙送走之后，德拉科的情绪显然也没有多么高，他同样非常舍不得，甚至不想去搭理格兰杰询问他家养小精灵的事情。

他情绪不高的跟在哈利的身后往回走，哈利看着他的样子心里不知道已经叹了多少回气了。

然而很快的，他们就没功夫去想那些了。

就在他们走到城堡前时，他们竟然被费尔奇抓住了！

费尔奇出现的非常突然，就像是提前知道他们会出现而专门藏在了那里就等着他们落网一样。

费尔奇抓到他们后把他们带到了麦格教授的书房，但此时麦格教授并不在这里。

比起脸色发白的赫敏和紧张的哈利，德拉科此刻要显得闲适不少，虽然他也很惊讶费尔奇能够精准的抓到他们。

没一会儿，麦格教授回来了，她的身后还跟着纳威隆巴顿。

“哈利！”纳威一看见他们几个就脱口而出道，“我一直在找你们，想给你们提个醒，我听见沙菲克向费尔奇通风报信说你们夜游跑出来了……”

德拉科听到纳威的话后暗啧了一声。

沙菲克……他竟然把这个人给忘了。

这下他知道为什么费尔奇能抓到他们了。

不过他并没有感到多么的生气，他对这次的事情还是有些印象的。

不说当时格兰芬多被扣了150分让他非常幸灾乐祸外，自己同样被扣了分再加上去到禁林的劳动惩罚让他对此事记忆深刻。

更何况，他后期的分析如果没有出错的话，波特会在禁林里正面对上伏地魔。

像这样的事件能不去干预就不要去干预，那对他来说变故太大了。

所以虽然这次沙菲克阴到了他们，但德拉科并没有放在心上，他把这看做是必然发生的重要事件。

但是……

直面伏地魔，波特没问题吧……

也不怪得他会这么担心，因为当初他根本不知道在他逃走之后波特到底是怎么脱身的。

不论如何，这次不管发生什么他可不会再逃了，怎么说他也没办法再做到把波特一个人留在危险下了。

此时的情况跟德拉科记忆当中的一模一样，他们被麦格教授骂了一顿后每人被扣了50分。

从麦格教授那里出来后，格兰芬多的三个人情绪肉眼可见的低落，甚至到了有求必应屋以后，哈利都无法入睡了。

这下好了，这回换成了德拉科去安慰哈利了，真可谓是风水轮流转。

德拉科对于被扣分的事情其实并没有多么的在意，毕竟他是知道在学期末的时候，邓布利多会想方设法的把格兰芬多丢掉的分数都给加回去的。

要知道当年一年级学期末的那次加分真的有够让他印象深刻的。

而比起格兰芬多被扣的150分，他的那50分都算不上什么了，更何况在斯莱特林里面也没有人敢因为这种事情嚼他的舌根。

但是哈利显然就不一样了，第二天事情慢慢的传开后，他一下子就变成了众矢之的。

原本最受欢迎、最受敬佩的人物之一，一下子给学院丢了这么多分数，就连其他学院的人对他的脸色都不好，大家都不想让斯莱特林再拿学院杯。

而反观斯莱特林们，见到哈利后总是会嘲讽的“感谢他”，那让他的心里越发的不舒服。

哈利得承认他虽然喜欢德拉科，但不代表他也喜欢别的斯莱特林。

这一段时间他过的非常不好，他甚至想过要退出魁地奇球队，最后被德拉科打着脑袋骂了笨蛋。

德拉科无奈的安慰他说分数都会回来的。

但哈利并没有那么好的心态。

要知道那可是150分，哪会有那么容易就再次加回来。 

但是德拉科让他不要去在意，甚至还一脸肯定的对他保证道他最后的分数一定都会回来的。

哈利只能认为这是德拉科在试图安慰他了。

虽然德拉科来安慰他确实让他感觉好受了不少。

其实最安慰他的是德拉科在斯莱特林里并没有遭遇到像他一样的待遇，这让他不免松了口气。

又过了几天后，终于，他们等来了麦格教授通知他们关禁闭的纸条。

【禁闭从今晚十一点开始，在门厅找费尔奇先生。】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于送龙的剧情，原著是哈利几个人披着隐形衣去送的，电影里面是邓布利多把龙送走了。  
> 禁闭扣分这里，原著是哈利赫敏还有纳威一起被罚，德拉科被扣了20分加禁闭，没有罗恩，电影里是三人组加德拉科。  
> （不由自主总结了一下）  
> 举手！想要反馈！


	39. 禁林

夜里十一点，纳威，赫敏，哈利还有德拉科在门厅集合，然后被费尔奇领到海格的身边。

今晚的目的地是禁林。

哈利在看到海格后明显松了口气，但德拉科可没有他那么乐观。

就算这次他不再怕禁林里会有狼人，他也很紧张那比狼人还要可怕的人物。

他深呼吸一口气，面容严肃的默默跟着海格走到了禁林边缘。

“看到那个闪光的东西了吗？”海格指着禁林小路的地上说道，“银白色的那个，那是独角兽的血。”

“有一只独角兽被什么东西打伤了，伤得很严重，这已经是一个星期里的第二次了，上个星期我就发现死了一只，我们要争取找到那个可怜的独角兽，使它摆脱痛苦。”

德拉科的手指无意识的蜷缩了一下，他看着地上的血迹微微失神。

是黑魔王……

“现在，”海格继续说道，“我们要兵分两路，分头顺着血迹寻找，记着，不要离开小路。”

“那么，我、赫敏和纳威走一路，哈利，你和马尔福一起，带着牙牙走另一条路，虽然牙牙是个胆小鬼，但我想你没问题的对吧，哈利？”

哈利转头看了一眼身旁从出来到现在就一直没说过一句话的德拉科，直觉他这会儿不太对劲，心里不由得担心了起来。

哈利对着海格点了点头，一手牵过了牙牙后，忍不住凑到德拉科的耳边小声问道，“你还好吗，Draco？”

哈利的声音让德拉科回过神来，他收回看着血迹的视线，勉强点了下头。

哈利看着德拉科在黑暗中也掩不住苍白的脸，心里的担心更甚，另一只空着的手伸过去把德拉科的手牵在了手中，“别怕，我们一起。”

德拉科这下彻底回神了，他顿了一下后猛地把手抽了回来，脸色难看的对着哈利呵道，“谁怕了！”

他怎么可能还会怕？他这是紧张，只是紧张……

哈利哭笑不得的握了握空了的手心，叹了口气。

明明手都凉成那样了，还嘴硬。

这时海格的声音再次响起，“好了，如果谁找到了独角兽，就发射绿色火花，如果遇到了麻烦，就发射红色火花，大家多加小心，我们走吧。”

没一会儿，他们就来到了岔路口。

禁林里面很黑很寂静，此时只能依靠着德拉科手中拿着的提灯勉强看清方向。

安静的环境让德拉科变得更紧张了，他知道禁林里面潜伏着的是什么人，甚至极大可能他们会再次遇到……

握着提灯的指尖用力到发白，黑暗阴森的环境让他不由得想起了黑魔王复活后的那段黑暗压抑的日子。

他的紧张被哈利彻底察觉到了，哈利忍不住道，“Draco，你害怕的话可以拉着我，我会保护你的。”

听到这话，德拉科紧张的心情瞬间被冲散了不少，他翻了个白眼，“我才没有怕，不会是你怕了吧破特？”

说着，他把自己空着的那只手向着哈利伸了过去，摆出一副大度的样子，“既然害怕了，我可以勉为其难让你拉着我。”

哼，笨蛋破特根本不知道禁林里面等着他们的是什么！就会说大话！到时候是他保护他还差不多。

哈利看着眼前的手轻轻笑了笑，对于德拉科的话不置可否。

他们两个现在的样子到底是谁更害怕一些真的是一目了然。

但他也不废话，也不去解释，干脆的把德拉科的手抓在了手心，牵着人小心的往禁林中心走去。

德拉科没想到波特竟然没有反驳他，这让他顿时备感不自在，最让他别扭的是来自波特手心的温度在这个时候给了他一些安心感，这让他更加纠结要不要把手抽回来了。

但是随着他们越走越深，德拉科纠结的心情就被冲散了，只是更紧张的观察着周围的环境。

哈利把德拉科的手包在手心里后，试图用自己的温度把那冰凉的手捂暖，结果走着走着，他发现德拉科竟然无意识的紧紧地反握住了他的手。

哈利微微侧头，借着微弱的光看向德拉科，便瞧见了他那副紧张的模样。

他确实没有想到德拉科的胆子会这么小，毕竟德拉科平时看起来都是一副运筹帷幄的小大人模样。

看着德拉科害怕的样子，哈利想着转移一下他的注意力可能会让他感觉好一些。

稍稍沉吟了一阵后，他突然开口问道，“Draco，你有喜欢的人吗？”

德拉科听到哈利的话后反应了一下后才明白了他口中说的喜欢指的是什么，他不由得讽刺的笑了一声，“你才多大就谈喜欢。”

“有吗？”哈利追问道。

德拉科沉默了下来，他想了想，阿斯托利亚的身影一闪而过，但他知道那不是最终的答案。

这让他一时之间还真的不知道该怎么去回答了，干脆反问了回去，“你难道已经有喜欢的人了？是哪个姑娘让黄金男孩开窍了？”

哈利抿嘴，不去理会德拉科的调侃，他偏着头看着旁边的树，不太清晰的声音响起，“嗯……其实，我发现我喜欢男的。”

德拉科的注意力这下确实被成功的转移了，他被哈利的话呛到了。

他忍不住晃了晃手里的提灯，心累的道，“虽然……但是，好吧，我得说现在不是开玩笑的时候，波特。”

他就知道，才一年级就聊什么喜欢的话题都是不靠谱的。

他才不会信波特刚刚说的话，他可是知道波特未来会跟韦斯莱家的红鼬结婚的，他甚至还记得某一学年波特看着秋·张时候的蠢样。

哈利波特喜欢男的？世纪大笑话。

他就把这当做是这个一年级小鬼胡乱说的玩笑话了，虽然这一点也不好笑。

哈利低头看着地面，沉默的走了一段路后，他的声音突然在安静的禁林里再次响起，“不是玩笑，我说的是真的。”

德拉科摇摇头，不想再陪着波特继续这个没营养的话题。

哈利看着德拉科的样子，心里难掩失望，终于，他还是忍不住问道，“Draco，你会喜欢男孩子吗？”

德拉科睨了他一眼，耸耸肩，“不会吧，不过谁知道呢。”

喜欢男人什么的，他从来没有想过，纯血巫师家庭一般都会选择和另一个纯血家族联姻。

有用的，或有感情的，但是要延续血统的。

就算在战后，他们的第一选择依然会是纯血统。

德拉科没有深想过这些事情，最后跟利亚在一起也是缘分到了，毕竟在当时的情况下，他们在各方面都很适合。

如果他真的喜欢了一个男巫……

德拉科想他可能也并不会因此感到多么烦恼，巫师们对于同性相恋并没有那么在意。

说起来，他好像记得纯血统的男巫师是有孕育子嗣的几率的，虽然很小。

甚至他也听说过一些给男巫师用的生子魔药的存在。

不知不觉思路就跑偏了，哈利想要转移他注意力的方法成功了。

但是德拉科的回答却让哈利觉得喉咙发紧到难受，他再也说不出任何一句话来，两个人之间再次安静了下来，只能听到风吹过树枝的缝隙响起的诡异声响，伴随着牙牙时不时呜呜咽咽的声音。

德拉科从短暂的神游中回神后就察觉到了哈利的情绪不太对，但现在他已经没有功夫再去想波特怎么了，因为此时地上的血迹变得越来越密。

再向前一点，透过纠结缠绕的树枝，能看到里面有一片空地，一只独角兽正虚弱的倒在那里。

德拉科在第一时间发射了绿色的信号，这也同样换回了哈利的注意。

他们看着奄奄一息的独角兽，停在了原地。

那是一幅极其震撼的景象，美丽而凄惨。

德拉科发现那只独角兽并没有死，还有着一口气。

他沉思了一下，慢慢跨近一步想要走上前去。

结果就在他刚往前走了两步时，一个带着兜帽的黑影突然从灌木里闪出，他在地上缓缓地爬行，像一头渐渐逼近的野兽。

德拉科心中的警铃在瞬间响到了最大，他用最快的反应速度对着天上发出了红色的火花，接着一道防御咒带着他慌乱中从领口上一把扯下来的胸针护符扔到了独角兽的身上。

防御咒和护符在一瞬间阻挡了伏着身子想要吸独角兽血喝的黑影人，这也让那个黑影人的注意力在瞬间锁定了不远处的他们。

德拉科在扔完东西后就立刻拽着哈利就跑，同时把牵着牙牙的绳子从哈利手里扯开，牙牙呜咽一声后率先朝着一个方向跑走。

果断的判断和反应是德拉科成长的体现，德拉科知道现在这个时候他们能做的就是跑，但若是能让伏地魔的主魂持续虚脱就更好了。

他不是想要救那头独角兽，他只是想要试着阻碍伏地魔恢复力量。

目前来说一切都还很顺利，接下来只要撑到和海格他们汇合就足够了。

被打断吸血的黑影愤怒的追向他们，德拉科拽着哈利向着牙牙跑走的方向跑。

却不想这个时候哈利突然捂着额头喊叫了起来，德拉科只觉得手臂一沉，他们两个就一起摔在了地上，手中的提灯摔滚到了一边。

哈利的突发状况让德拉科应接不暇，这么一耽误的功夫，身后的黑影已经快速的爬向了他们。

哈利头疼的倒在地上动不了，德拉科紧张又焦急的叫他试图把他拉起来，“波特？破特？破特！？”

眼看着黑影离他们越来越近，德拉科扔了两个攻击咒都被对方快速的躲了过去，最后他没办法，只能甩了几个盔甲护身后背对着黑影挡在哈利的身前，闭上眼紧紧抱着波特，等待着他最后最有可能面临的结局。

他可不觉得他的防御咒真的能挡住黑魔王多久，就算现在的黑魔王只能寄居在人的后脑上苟延残喘。

德拉科不知道当初波特是怎么度过这次危机的，但对于他来说，他能做的就只有这个了，希望之后波特能找到机会顺利逃掉。

并不是他有了什么大无畏的牺牲精神，只是……早就该结束了不是吗？

他知道的，没有了他一切才会更好。

但起码现在这个世界不能少了“救世主”。

更何况他本来对于这次意料之外的重生就抱着将信将疑的态度，趁着现在他还没有对此抱有特别大的能够改变未来的希望，彻底离开其实也不算太难受。

早脱身早解放不是吗？

他甚至还奢侈的又重新度过了一次童年，已经没什么可不满意的了。

至于波特……

就当是还他一命了。

哈利捂着头，只觉得剧痛穿过了他的头部，伤疤好像着了火一般，他的视线模糊，疼的连动一下都困难，但他听到了德拉科焦急的叫着他的声音。

他艰难的顶着剧痛试图睁开眼睛，好不容易睁开了一条小缝，模糊映入眼睛里面的就是那逼近的黑影和闭着眼睛挡在他身前的Draco。

当他看到那个黑影逼近了德拉科时，那一瞬间心里的恐惧恐慌攀到了顶峰。

“不……”

“快跑……别管我。”

“快跑，Draco……”

“不……别……不要伤害他……”

树林里隐隐传来了马蹄小跑的声音，哈利的眼睛里看到了不断逼近的黑影和另一个从他头顶越过的身影。

但是他此时已经完全陷入在了恐慌中。

一种将要失去Draco的窒息感让他痛不欲生。

他不能失去眼前的这个人。

没有任何人可以伤害他。

没有谁能再次将他从他的身边夺走。

已经错过一次了，已经失去过一次了，不能再一次……

哈利根本不知道自己在这时都想了些什么，他只是抬起了手臂，双手穿过了德拉科的腰，狠狠的把人按在了自己的怀里。

与此同时，他的身边无风自动，地上的枝叶缓缓飘起，无形的气流以他为中心缓缓流转起来。

那些气流的转动越来越快，在从哈利头顶越过的身影刚要扑到黑影身上时，气流猛的向外扩散，一瞬间哈利身边的所有东西全部被波及。

地上的提灯发出几声咔嚓的声音彻底破碎，马人和黑影同一时间一起被那霸道强劲的魔力气流掀飞。

像是没想到这样的变故，黑影被掀飞后不做任何停留的快速钻进了禁林深处，马人站在魔力波及不到的范围外，一手撑着树凝神看着那里的两个人。

他等待着那狂躁的魔力有了平息的迹象时，才微微上前一步，对着哈利说道，“冷静点，已经没事了。”

“嗯。”哈利只是抬眼看了马人一眼，就不再管他，只是把怀里的人抱的更紧。

他的头已经不疼了，但他还没从刚刚的恐慌中回神。

差一点失去德拉科的事情让他从心底深处感到害怕。

Draco明明一直都怕的要死，在遇到危险的时候却还挡在他的前面。

他自己口口声声说着要保护他，却反而让他处在了危险中。

哈利对自己感到太失望了。

德拉科一开始闭着眼睛等了半天，结果什么也没等到。

当他被波特按在怀里的时候他终于发现了不对，可是那时已经晚了。

他的头被按在哈利的胸膛上，根本不知道外界是什么情况，直到他听到了一个陌生的声音。

他想抬头看看现在是什么情况，有人来救他们了？伏地魔已经走了吗？却突然听到了波特凑到他耳边低喃的声音。

“Draco，我很害怕。”

德拉科这下真的震惊了，他还以为圣人波特永远不知道害怕是什么呢。

就在这个时候，他感觉身上的禁锢松了一些，他终于能成功的抬起头来了。

结果下一秒，他的下巴就被人狠狠的掐住了。

他看向波特，对上了那双通红的布满血丝的眼睛。

哈利掐着他的下巴，一字一顿的说道，“不准，不准你以后再这么做。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章很多私设嗯……  
> 呜呜呜我昨天把更新时间给睡过去了，哭哭，这是两章份。


	40. 独角兽

德拉科被哈利的样子震到了，他一时之间不知道该作何反应。

“听到没有！”哈利像头被激怒的狮子一样低吼道。

“嗯……嗯。”德拉科下意识的应道，他从来没有见过这样的波特，这让他谨慎的不敢多说其他的话。

哈利却没有那么轻易就放过他，他这次真的被吓到了，那个带着兜帽的黑影没有吓到他，但是德拉科却实实在在的把他吓到了。

“保证，我要你发誓，发誓你以后绝对不会再这样做！”

德拉科其实不太理解哈利这么激动的原因，他觉得现在并不是该纠结这种事情的时候，因此他想尽快让这件事过去。

“好吧，但你最好先放开我。”他抬了抬脸，想要避开掐在他下巴上的手，波特这次用的力气有点大。

好在这个时候马人走了过来，成功的让德拉科顺利避过了这个话题脱了身。

他把视线转向马人，“是你救了我们。”

德拉科原本用的是肯定句，然而马人却摇了摇头。

他先是看向了哈利，目光停留在哈利额头上的那道伤疤上，“你就是波特家的那个男孩。”

被打断的哈利不太高兴。

而马人说完后沉思了片刻，眼中好似闪过了一丝不解，然后他把目光落到了德拉科的身上。

看到德拉科之后，他的表情变得更加晦涩不明。

他凝神仔细的打量着德拉科，那目光让德拉科觉得不太舒服，他无意识的往哈利的方向靠了靠，没有发现哈利在第一时间呈保护状的把他揽在了怀里。

哈利抱紧德拉科的腰戒备的看着突然沉默的马人。

好一阵后，马人终于开了口。

他看着德拉科道，“星象在六年前发生了很大的变化。”

德拉科的身体僵住了，他几乎在瞬间就抓住了马人话中的关键。

六年前……是他重生的时间……

“你是逆行的变数。”他肯定的道。

“就连我们也不知道这到底是好是坏，但我想你需要知道这些，反抗天意的改变是有着代价的。”

德拉科听到这里后脸色不免变得难看了起来。

哈利听不懂马人的话，不解的插话道，“你在说什么？”

“祝你好运，不要忘记，火星依然明亮。”

马人说完后才终于舍得把目光从德拉科的身上移开，他再次看向了哈利。

“你们最好回到海格身边去，森林里这个时候不太安全，特别是对你来说。”

“我叫费伦泽，你们会骑马吗？这样我们可以快一些。”

他一边说着，一边弯下了前腿，把身体放低。

哈利懂了费伦泽的意思，他稍微思索了一下后，就牵着德拉科想要爬到他的背上去。

但是德拉科突然拽住了哈利，“等等。”

他转回身重新跑到了独角兽的身边，“它还活着，但我想它可能撑不了多久了。”

他蹲下身，动作熟练的从口袋中拿了一大堆魔药出来。

德拉科一个个的比对着，最后挑出来两瓶试着喂到了独角兽的嘴边。

和上一世不同，因为德拉科及时扔过去的防御咒和护符，伏地魔没能再次喝到它的血，让它堪堪保住了一条命。

但若是就这么放着不管，它可能坚持不到救助它的人来就会失血过多死亡了。

德拉科的魔药也只是能把它的命吊住，止止血，但就算是这些在这个时候也是极为重要的。

在他做完了这一切后，站起身准备重新走到马人那里时，却不想他的后腰突然被顶了一下。

他回过头去，发现竟然是独角兽正小幅度的对着他点着头。

也许它是在表达感谢，德拉科猜想到。

一旁的费伦泽在这时开了口，“它想要给你一点谢礼。”

这下轮到德拉科诧异了，他并不觉得自己做了什么，他的初衷也并不是单纯的为了独角兽。

他看向独角兽，发现它正看着自己。

德拉科顿了下，本想拒绝，但最后他还是从口袋里拿出了一个空瓶子递到了独角兽的面前。

只见独角兽艰难的抬起了前脚，德拉科赶紧将瓶子放低，独角兽把前腿上还在滴着血的伤口放到了瓶口上方，直到伤口伴随着德拉科给的魔药的药效起作用止住流血，瓶子里也已经有了小半瓶的血液。

独角兽的血。

自愿给出的，不带着诅咒的……

这瓶血液有多贵重又有着什么样的效果德拉科哪里会不知道，他甚至突然觉得手中的东西有些烫手。

这可是伏地魔梦寐以求的东西……

可以说不止是伏地魔。

能够延续生命的……

梅林啊……

德拉科回神后把瓶子小心的收了起来，他颔首对独角兽表达了感谢，然后恍惚的走回到哈利身边，被拉着一起爬到了费伦泽的背上。

就在这时，从空地另一边又传来了更多的马蹄声。

又有两个马人出现了，罗南和贝恩从树丛中冲了出来。

“费伦泽！”贝恩一出现就怒吼道，“你竟然让人骑在你的背上！”

费伦泽闻言回道，“你看清楚他们是谁。”

贝恩在看到德拉科后显得极其不安的用脚刨着地，“逆行者。”

但很快的，他们的话题又偏到了其他地方吵了起来。

两方的对话很不愉快，费伦泽最后说完后就带着哈利和德拉科向树林深处冲去了，把另外两个马人撇在了后面。

他们在树林中穿行，直到穿过一片特别茂密的树丛时，费伦泽突然停下了脚步。

“你们知道独角兽的血可以做什么用吗？”

德拉科没说话，这一晚上发生的事情都有些太过于超出他的预料了。

哈利看了眼德拉科后摇了摇头， “不知道，我们在魔药课上只用了它的角和尾巴毛。”

“独角兽的血可以延续你的生命，即使你已经奄奄一息。”

“但是如果你为了挽救自己的生命，而屠杀了一个纯洁的、柔弱无助的生命，那么从它的血碰到你嘴唇的那一刻起，你拥有的将是一条半死不活的生命，一条被诅咒的生命。”

哈利立刻就懂了费伦泽说的是什么。

是那个带兜帽的黑影。

“但是一条半死不活的生命是“他”能够满足的吗？如果只是用它拖延你的生命，好让你能够喝到另一种东西，一种能使你长生不老的东西。”

“哈利波特，你知道那是什么吗？”

“魔法石！”哈利立刻想到。

“那么有谁想要紧紧抓住生命不放，等待时机东山再起，你不会想不到的。”

费伦泽引导的话点到为止，哈利嘴边的“伏地魔”堪堪脱口而出，而费伦泽此时已经看向了德拉科。

“独角兽主动献出的血液是没有诅咒的，收好它，不要让不该得到他的人拿到，好好使用。”

费伦泽说完后，哈利和德拉科就看到赫敏和海格沿着小路向他们跑来。

回去的路上他们谁也没有说一句话，哈利和德拉科先把赫敏和纳威送回了休息室后，一起回到了有求必应屋。

晚上，哈利比以往还要更紧的把人抱在怀里，自己却迟迟的没有睡着。

禁林里发生的一切回放在他的脑海里。

后怕，疑惑，猜想充斥着他的脑袋。

最后，他暗暗下了一个决定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 粗略估计还有三章左右结束一年级。


	41. 保护魔法石

第二天，德拉科就发现格兰芬多三人组私底下嘀嘀咕咕的。

哈利专门背着德拉科把在禁林里面遇到的事情挑着重点说给他的好友们听。

“禁林里面的那个黑影就是伏地魔，斯内普想要替伏地魔弄到魔法石，伏地魔就在森林里等着。”

“当时他想要杀死我……费伦泽是来救我们的，他最后提醒了我伏地魔要卷土重来。”

罗恩紧张的咽了咽唾沫，“这太可怕了，但是你能不能别再说那个名字了！”他压低了声音，仿佛担心伏地魔会听见似的。

“所以我现在就只能等着斯内普去偷魔法石，然后伏地魔就会到这儿来……”

伏地魔找上来之后会做什么，他们几个人都已经想到了。

“哈利……”赫敏担忧又害怕的看着哈利，想要说些什么来安慰他。

哈利也确实变得忧心忡忡的，但当他在德拉科的面前时，却尽量的把他内心的不安隐藏了起来。

他已经下定决心了，无论如何他都不会把德拉科拉到危险中，他要让德拉科远离这些事情。

至于伏地魔，那有他自己忧心就够了。

但就算哈利隐藏的再好，德拉科也还是看出了他的不对劲。

比方说，哈利这些天里几乎是废寝忘食的投入到了学习中，无论是赫敏制定的复习计划还是德拉科的提高训练，他都格外的认真用心。

但如果说他这么做只是因为被禁林那日的事情吓到了想要多学一些保命的技能的话，那么当德拉科发现哈利的精神状态变得越来越差，甚至在某天晚上他是被做了噩梦的哈利给吵醒的时候，他就彻底发觉事情已经不对劲了。

按理来说被发现晚上会做噩梦的人是他才对，结果现在情况竟然发生了反转，被噩梦折磨的人变成了哈利。

相对的，德拉科的状况比起之前来说其实已经好了非常多了。

也许是习惯了哈利的安抚，也许是感觉到了安全，他睡着之后已经平静了很多，有波特在甚至被惊醒都没有再发生过。

德拉科点亮了床头的灯，把陷在噩梦中的哈利给摇醒。

他半坐起身，撑在哈利的上方，看着出了一头冷汗的哈利睁开眼睛后直接问道，“噩梦？”

哈利急促的呼吸还没有平复，当他的视线终于聚焦在他上方的德拉科的脸上时，他几乎第一时间伸手把眼前的人紧紧的抱在了怀里。

德拉科没有料到哈利突然的动作，一下子失了平衡摔在了他的身上。

“你干什么！”他忍不住斥了一声，却在感觉到对方微微发抖的身子时消了火气。

“Draco？Draco……别吓我。”

德拉科听到哈利的话后满头黑线，他现在才是被吓到的那个好吗？

哈利抱着怀里的人，迟迟没有平息下来内心的恐惧。

自从禁林那日后，他每天晚上都会做噩梦。

梦到那个带着兜帽的黑影袭向德拉科，然后德拉科就那么消失在了他的面前。

生不见人死不见尸，无论他怎么找都再也找不到他，他就那么消失在了自己的生命中。

那让他每每醒来后都还感觉心有余悸，那种感受实在是太过真实了，真实到让他分不清梦境和现实。

德拉科没有挣扎，这种情况在这段时间里发生了不止一次。

原先他还没有在意，但现在看来是出什么问题了。

他静静的趴在哈利的身上等着他缓过来。

等到哈利终于完全清醒过来后，德拉科才重新撑起了身子。

哈利也放开了他，抬起一只手揉着额头上的伤疤。

这些天伤疤的疼痛一直纠缠着他，又烧又疼，非常的难受。

就在哈利揉着额头试图缓解那令人烦躁的疼痛时，一只微凉的手顶替了他手的位置，按在了他的伤疤上，轻轻的揉了起来。

不得不说那让他感觉非常的舒服，哈利睁开眼，看着德拉科忍不住笑了一下。

“怎么回事？”德拉科按揉着哈利的额头问道。

“就是头疼，很难受。” 哈利放下手重新闭上了眼睛，享受德拉科带给他的舒适。

“去医疗翼看看吧。”

哈利立刻摇了摇头，“不是生病，没事的，我大概知道是怎么回事。”

德拉科并没有因此放心，他边揉着哈利的伤疤边思索着。

这不是波特第一次喊伤疤疼了，这道疤痕是伏地魔的阿瓦达索命咒留下的，难不成是有什么后遗症存在吗？

他又给哈利揉了一会儿后，哈利再次睁开了眼睛。

“已经好多了，躺下来吧。”

德拉科“嗯”了一声，重新把灯关掉，他们面对面侧躺着，哈利把手放到了德拉科的脑后，让两个人额头抵着额头。

“Draco，我刚刚梦到你消失了，那很可怕。”

闻言，德拉科的眉心一跳，他望进哈利那双在黑暗中依然明亮的绿眼睛里，不知怎的就把心里话说了出来，“我消失了不好吗？”

哈利当即愣了一下，紧接着心里的怒火就控制不住的翻涌而上，“当然不好！没有比那更糟糕的了！你怎么会说这种话！”

德拉科不说话了，他就那么静静的在黑暗中看着哈利。

哈利没了睡意，“为什么说那种话？你在想什么？”

德拉科的脸上没有什么情绪，他轻轻摇了摇头，“没什么，随便说的而已，快睡觉吧。”

说着，他重新抬起手，落到哈利的伤疤上再次按揉了起来，看上去并不想让哈利继续刚刚的话题。

哈利被德拉科那句话闹得很是不安，他本应该睡不着的，但这些天他实在被噩梦和疼痛折磨的没有休息好，按揉在额头上的手让他的精神不自觉的慢慢放松，没一会儿竟然率先撑不住睡了过去。

德拉科在黑暗中静静的看着哈利的睡脸，没有人知道他此刻在想着什么。

时间慢慢流逝，终于，学期末的考试来临了。

哈利强迫自己全心全意的投入到考试中，但他根本不知道自己是怎么通过那些考试的，他每天需要担心和上心的事情太多了。

而在考试结束后，哈利终于想通了一个重要的关键点——诺伯。

事情的结果也正如他们所料，海格把制服路威的方法告诉了一个陌生人，他们一致认为那不是斯内普就是伏地魔。

而在这种危机的时刻，邓布利多教授竟然离开了学校！

三人组最终决定晚上一起行动，他们要提前拿到魔法石，不能让伏地魔得逞。

晚饭后，哈利找了借口支开了德拉科，回到格兰芬多休息室，和赫敏和罗恩一起等待宵禁的时间。

三个人都很紧张，尽可能的做着最后的准备。

休息室中的人渐渐减少，赫敏翻着笔记忍不住问道，“哈利，你没有把这些事情告诉马尔福吗？”

哈利沉默了一瞬，很快就坚定的回道，“不需要，你们也一定不要告诉他，这件事我们要保密。”

罗恩面露不解，“可是，为什么？你们的关系不是很好吗？这么重要的事情瞒着他没关系吗？”

哈利没有说话，垂下了眼睛。

赫敏悠悠的叹了口气，拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，“可能就是因为关系很好的原因吧。”

罗恩：“……”

虽然是这么说，赫敏还是不太放心的道，“万一事情没有瞒住被他知道了，哈利，你有想过那个时候该怎么跟他解释吗？你们关系那么好却把他排在了外面，他到时候该怎么想……”

哈利深呼吸了一口气，他不是没有想过这个问题，但比起那些，德拉科的安全在他这里要更加的重要。

“时间差不多了，我去拿隐形衣。”哈利不再谈这个话题。

他们准备好后，却在这时出现了一个小插曲。

最后这个“小插曲”被赫敏用统统石化解决了。

三个人成功的穿越了活板门，惊险但顺利的度过了教授们留下的一个个关卡。

等到最后一个房间时，哈利一个人穿过了黑色的火焰，等在里面的……

不是斯内普，甚至不是伏地魔，而是——

奇洛！

哈利没有想到他们的猜测错了那么多，斯内普竟然试图保护他？而奇洛却是伏地魔的人，所有的一切都是他做的。

直到这个时候哈利才想起来德拉科其实一直都在坚定的强调斯内普没有问题，他认为奇洛更加可疑，但可惜的是哈利他们并没有相信。

震惊过后，哈利就看到奇洛打了个响指，半空中凭空出现了几条绳索。

有德拉科帮他训练，哈利勉强躲避了几番，然而最终却还是被束缚了起来。

论魔法和魔咒的运用，一年级的他还不是奇洛的对手。

从和奇洛的斗智斗勇，到看到伏地魔出现在奇洛的后脑上。

哈利揣着从厄里斯魔镜里拿到的魔法石，奋力的冲向黑色火焰的大门，然而却被奇洛一把抓住撞翻在地。

他的额头此时又开始剧烈的疼了起来，钻心地疼痛让他忍不住的大喊，他觉得自己的脑袋仿佛要裂成两半。

奇洛死死的压在他的身上，他拼命的挣扎着，脖子又被狠狠的掐住。

瞬间，他的伤疤又是一阵更剧烈的疼痛，那让他眼前开始发黑，危机惹得他周身看不见的魔力气流在上空躁动不安的流动。

当奇洛被伏地魔下令干掉他准备对他放个死咒时，哈利正上方的空气突然开始扭曲，紧接着一个身影凭空掉了下来，正好砸在了压着他的奇洛身上。

冲击把奇洛撞倒在一边，哈利趁机立刻捂着喉咙咳嗽着艰难的爬了起来，然后毫不迟疑的冲向了突然出现狼狈的摔倒在地上的人前，双手颤抖的把人牢牢的护在自己的身后。

此时他的眼前依然发黑，但却不能影响他捕捉到那抹耀眼的金色。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科:我是谁？我在哪？我在干什么？


	42. 奇洛和伏地魔

德拉科毫无预兆的摔到地上让他忍不住痛呼了一声，完全不知道突然之间发生了什么。

他满脸懵逼的抬起头来，就看到一个身影向他冲了过来，挡住了周围的光线。

所以现在这到底是什么情况？

他刚刚正靠在床头看着书，突然之间感到一阵眩晕感涌上来，下一秒他就仿佛用了幻影移形一样，突兀的离开了宿舍摔到了地上。

刚刚他是不是还砸到了什么？

这种感觉对他来说并不陌生，一瞬间就让他想起了9岁那年莫名其妙到了女贞路遇见波特的那次意外。

所以类似的意外是又发生了吗？

他略显狼狈的想要从地上爬起来，眼睛适应着光线终于看清了冲到他面前的人是谁。

是波特，毫不意外。

但……

波特此时的样子吓到德拉科了，他浑身狼狈不堪，上面又是伤又是血的，让德拉科的心一下子提了起来。

搞什么！？

心中的警铃立即拉响，他立刻环顾四周，当他看到奇洛痛苦的捂着手正嘟囔着什么，还有那已经露在了外面的后脑勺时，他的脸色刷的一下子变得极其苍白。

当他清楚的看到一张丑陋的脸在奇洛的后脑勺上说话时，那一瞬间他没有任何犹豫和思考的一把将扑到他面前的波特用力的拽到了自己的身后，随即立刻摆出了备战的姿势。

但是令他感到绝望的是，他的魔杖不在身上！

F*u**c*k！！！！

这种突发状况是他完全没有预料到的，他甚至身上还穿着睡衣！

所以这种情况就算他过来了又能怎么样！白给吗！？

德拉科紧张的抓紧了波特的手臂，大脑迅速的运转了起来。

他的出现显然奇洛和伏地魔都很诧异，当德拉科和伏地魔对视上的瞬间，凉意从后背爬上，对伏地魔的恐惧久违的再次出现。

他此时甚至觉得有些喘不过气来，冷汗顺着脸颊留下，对他而言最黑暗的记忆一股脑的涌了上来，身体先于他的思考本能的用起了大脑封闭术。

比起以前单纯的对黑魔王的畏惧，现在他感受到的更多的是，恨意，憎恶，反感和无力。

好在大脑封闭术让他浮躁的情绪全都压了下去。

他挡在哈利的前面，小心的慢慢往门的方向挪去，心里争分夺秒的盘算着自己现在的情况可以勉强使出来哪几个足以保住波特那条小命的无杖魔法。

见鬼的！邓布利多到底在搞什么！破特的麻烦就不能少一点吗！

“看看，这是谁……”伏地魔看着他开了口。

“你和你的父亲真像，卢修斯，我狡猾的朋友。”

德拉科全身的肌肉紧绷了起来，他的嘴唇颤抖着，大脑飞速的运转，继续向着门口挪去的同时，他放任自己露出害怕的表情来，哆嗦着问道，“奇洛教授？这是哪里？你怎么……你……”

他看起来像是吓坏了，眼尾发红，嘴唇和脸苍白，说话的声音都带着颤。

“哦——别害怕，别害怕……孩子，告诉我，你叫什么？”

德拉科喉结滚动了两下，发出一声呜咽声，接着磕磕绊绊的回答，“Draco……Malfoy……”

“Draco，好孩子，虽然卢修斯没有对他的主人尽心，但我愿意给他一个机会。”

“来，把哈利波特口袋里的东西拿出来，交给我，你的父亲会为你感到骄傲的。”

德拉科还是一副被吓到的样子，此时他们终于挪到了门的正前方。

他回头看向哈利，脸上适时的露出茫然的表情来。

“波特？”说着，他往哈利的方向走了两步，踌躇了两下后把手伸到了哈利的口袋里。

哈利没有动，他垂着头看着德拉科用手握住了魔法石。

本来他的头就疼得要死，德拉科的突然出现也成功的吓到他了，但是刚刚伏地魔话中的意思却更加的让他无法接受。

德拉科的父亲真的是……

哈利不知道自己该怎么消化这一点，他看着德拉科把手从他的口袋中拿了出去。

口袋里面空了，但是哈利却疑惑的还能感觉到石头的重量。

当他听到德拉科声音颤抖的对伏地魔说，“先生，里面什么都没有……”

伏地魔没有任何意外的震怒了，“不要想着骗我！还是说你们已经彻底背叛了我！奇洛！”

哈利就在这时深深的呼吸了一口气，他把还想说什么的德拉科重新拽到自己的身后去。

刚准备拖延时间跟伏地魔诡辩一番的德拉科被拽了一个踉跄，接着他就看到波特一句话不说的突然直接向着奇洛冲了过去！！！！

What the hell！！！

见鬼的该死的就会找死的傻哔—格兰芬多破特！！！

当他看到波特直接跳到了奇洛的身上，双手抓向奇洛的脸不放，而奇洛立刻开始痛苦的嚎叫的时候，莫名的，眼前的场景和之前万圣节时在女盥洗室内勇斗巨怪的场景重合到了一起。

德拉科的脸上已经没有了任何害怕恐惧的模样，站在原地面无表情的看着眼前的这一幕。

他麻了。

哈利在之前就敏锐的发现了，奇洛被他抓住后看起来非常的痛苦，他还跟伏地魔说不能抓住自己，他要利用这个。

而现在，他成功的发现额头的疼痛减轻了，而奇洛，正在痛苦地惨叫着，他的脸上冒起了一个个的水泡，哈利明白自己赌对了。

只要碰到奇洛裸露在外的皮肤，他就会感到剧痛难忍，这是他们活下来的希望。

不管德拉科他们家到底是什么情况，他都已经自己发过誓不能让德拉科受到任何伤害！他必须做到这个！

哈利死死地抓着奇洛，不管奇洛如何挣扎都不肯撒手，奇洛惨叫着拼命想把哈利甩掉。

哈利的头痛再次变得越来越剧烈，他的眼前又开始发黑，只能听见奇洛恐怖的尖叫和伏地魔恶狠狠的咆哮：“杀死他！杀死他！”

他渐渐开始使不上力气了，他感到奇洛的手臂挣脱了他，他摔在了地上，这让他感到恐慌。

不可以，不能失败，Draco还在……

他没有发现奇洛的惨叫声已经消失了，在他想要再次挣扎着起身时，模糊的视线中他看到了一个虚影咆哮着飞快的冲向了他，而在那个虚影将要冲到自己面前之前，却被一抹金色阻拦了下来。 

陷入黑暗前，他恐惧的意识到那是德拉科，他甚至感觉到了胸口上传来的重量和一声闷哼声。

德拉科又挡在了他的身前……

该死的……该死的他为什么这么没用！那是哈利在昏迷前最后的念头。

德拉科看着波特虽然鲁莽的冲了上去，但是奇洛痛苦的没有办法反击的样子心里极为震惊。

但很快他就想到了这是波特身上保护魔法的作用，也终于知道了为什么一个一年级什么都不会的救世主就能成功击退一次伏地魔。

但，这样也行？

德拉科看着奇洛因为保护魔咒的力量浑身发红不停的起着水泡，最后整个身体生生碎成了灰。

就在他以为一切都结束了的时候，突然看到了从奇洛的身体里飘出来的黑色的灵魂体。

在伏地魔的灵魂向着哈利冲去时，他的行动快过了脑子，想都没想的就挡了过去，那股冲击让他失去了意识。

当他醒来的时候，入目的一片白让他意识到自己在医疗翼，耳边是父亲焦急又担心的叫着他名字的声音，他的手被包在柔软的温暖中，那是母亲。

他偏头看了看，对着父亲和母亲安抚的笑了笑。 卢修斯和纳西莎同时松了口气。

他们被吓坏了。

因为德拉科刚醒，他们并没有问他到底发生了什么，但是在德拉科觉得自己已经没什么大碍了后，他就拉着父亲和母亲一起去到了校长室。

卢修斯本来以为他家小龙是想趁着父母都在有人撑腰想要跟学校讨个说法，毕竟在学校遇到了这么危险的情况！

他们本来也有这个意向，却不想到了校长室后，还没等卢修斯摆出架子，德拉科跟邓布利多的一句“伏地魔”让他和西茜僵在了原地。

卢修斯忍不住呵道，“Draco！”

德拉科没理他。

邓布利多也没有想到小马尔福会毫不拐弯抹角的直入正题，更何况是这种对马尔福家来说应该算比较避讳的话题。

听到德拉科口中的“伏地魔”一词，他的眼中精光闪过，往嘴里塞了颗糖果呵呵笑了两下，却没有立刻接上德拉科的话，反而问道，“我更好奇你当时是怎么出现在那里的。”

德拉科耸耸肩，“很可惜，我也并不是很清楚，但我想这会是一场漫长的谈话，校长不请我们坐下吗？”

“当然，当然。”邓布利多也不太能猜到德拉科到底想干什么，几个人坐下来后，一场诡异的由一年级小巫师主导的谈判开始了。

谈话的最后，德拉科忍了半天最终还是没忍住，“先生，就算哈利波特是你们口中的救世主，他也才11岁，你知道的吧？”

不管怎么想，德拉科都觉得让一个连基础咒语都没掌握的小巫师正面对上伏地魔根本就是胡闹！

就算那个伏地魔虚弱的只能活在别人的后脑勺上！

以前他总是跟着父亲说邓布利多是个老疯子，现在他真心的认可了这个说法。

在邓布利多将马尔福一家子送走之后，他都忍不住感叹于小马尔福的优秀。

明明才11岁，就已经丝毫不输给他的父亲了。 

过分的优秀，表现和透露出来的意向也都让他感到震惊。

一个有意转变阵营的马尔福……

再加上哈利和小马尔福互相对彼此都很上心的样子。

真不知道这些到底是好是坏……

校长室陷入了长久的安静中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科：所以要我是来干什么的？最佳观影区近距离看波特大战伏地魔吗？谢邀，但我已经看过决战了！  
> 没有意外的话下章结束一年级！


	43. 学院杯（一年级完）

哈利感觉自己在下坠，不停的下坠，不知多久后，他隐隐看到了一个金色的东西在他的头顶上闪烁着。

金色的……

Draco……

Draco！

他猛地睁开了眼睛，然而头顶的金色消失了，眼前的景象慢慢的清晰了起来，他看到了邓布利多校长笑眯眯的脸。

“下午好，哈利。”邓布利多对着他说道。

哈利呆呆地看着他，大脑还没有反应过来现在是什么情况，但没多久他就回过了神来，紧接着慌张的喊道，“先生！Draco！快救Draco！！！是伏地魔！快救——”

“不要激动，哈利，镇定一点，小马尔福没事，如果你愿意，我想他一会儿会来看你的。”

“那……魔法石？”哈利完全不清楚在那之后事情到底变成什么样了，他只能挑着想到的重点问道。

邓布利多安抚了他，和他聊了魔法石，谈了伏地魔，谈了他的母亲，谈了很多哈利困惑的想要知道的事情。

在邓布利多走后，他恳求庞弗雷夫人让他见见Draco。

一顿好说歹说后，庞弗雷夫人终于同意了。

德拉科是和赫敏、罗恩一起进来的。

当他走到床边后，哈利立刻一把将他的手紧紧地抓在了手里。

感觉到手中的真实感，眼睛在他的身上逡巡了一圈，看到他不像是有事的样子后重重的松了口气，然后才看向他的两个好朋友。

“哈利！太好了，你终于醒了。”赫敏来到他的旁边后立刻说道。

罗恩也显而易见的放松了下来，“现在整个学校都在谈论这件事，当时到底是怎么个情况？马尔福他什么都不说。”

哈利看向德拉科，德拉科耸耸肩，“真是不好意思了，但我其实也不是很清楚当时到底是怎么一回事，更不用说这是你们的“伟大”冒险，而不该是我的，不是吗？”

听到他的话，哈利抓着德拉科的手没忍住紧了一下，心里瞬间紧张了起来，就连赫敏和罗恩都尴尬的不说话了。

然而德拉科只是在陈述事实而已，他根本没有自己被三人组排挤出去的不舒服感，甚至都没有想到这个层面上去。

对他来说，这本来就不该是他参与进来的事件，谁知道最后怎么会出现那样的意外。

但是哈利几个人可不这么想，他们都觉得德拉科肯定是因为他们没有将这次行动告诉他而心里有了疙瘩生气了。

哈利紧张的试图解释，“Draco，我只是不想让你遇到危险……”

“哦，是吗，所以你冲向奇洛还是为了我了？哼，圣人破特，该说你还真是命大吗？”

德拉科的语气并不好，他后来怎么想，都觉得波特当时的做法真的是太鲁莽了！

不管是最后冲向奇洛也好，还是他们试图保护魔法石而擅自行动也好。

更何况波特当时根本不知道自己身上的保护魔法，他就敢那么做！就真的那么不怕死吗？还真把自己当大难不死的男孩了？

越想德拉科的脸色就越难看，哈利终于控制不住的开始慌了。

当时他下定决心不让德拉科掺和到危险中的时候就有想过他可能会生气，但虽然早有预料，然而当真的发生后他还是免不了的感到了慌乱，这也让他没有注意到德拉科从头至尾都没有把自己的手从他的手中抽回去。

赫敏和罗恩这个时候也意识到气氛越来越不好了，赶紧出来打圆场。

罗恩赶紧问，“所以最后一个房间里面到底发生了什么？”

哈利的眼睛看着德拉科，观察着他的表情，然后把所有的一切原原本本地讲给他们听。

奇洛、厄里斯魔镜、魔法石和伏地魔，罗恩和赫敏听得非常专心。

因为有德拉科在，哈利甚至将前面几个房间发生的事情也都讲了一遍，赫敏和罗恩在一旁配合补充着。

德拉科静静的听着，这些内容和他在战后看的那些有关救世主的伟大冒险一类的书籍里面描述并没有多少出入，除了一些细节上。

但后人采访记录的书籍并不如当事人讲述来的详细，德拉科听着听着就忍不住再次腹诽起了邓布利多。

这次的事真的是让他对邓布利多的意见更大了，他绝对不会承认这种情绪是因为破特。

所有的情况都讲完后，罗恩对着哈利说道，“记得明天来参加年终宴会，分数已经都算出来了，斯莱特林得了第一名。”

他看了德拉科一眼继续说，“不过宴会上的东西还是挺好吃的。”

德拉科翻了个白眼，终于重新放缓了语气，“去吧，明天的宴会会有惊喜。”

三个人一起好奇的看向他，但德拉科又不吭声了。

哈利没有追问，他让赫敏和罗恩先回去，他想要和德拉科单独聊一会儿。

赫敏和罗恩善解人意的离开了，医疗翼里这时就剩下了他们两个。

哈利看着两个好友的身影离开后，握着德拉科的手轻轻拽了两下，声音难掩忐忑和低落的开了口，“对不起，Draco，我真的不想让你参与到有危险的事情里来，我真的怕你受伤……”

说到这里后他深呼吸了一口气，继续道，“但我不知道为什么……我真的不知道为什么在我遇到危险时会把你强制招过来，就像第一次见到你的时候一样。”

“但这次跟那次一点都不一样，我没想过会这样……这都怪我，对不起。”

“……”

德拉科沉默了，他不自在的把头偏向一边不再看哈利，“你以为你是谁，我还用不着你为我担心。”

说完后，两个人陷入了诡异的沉默中。

好一阵后德拉科率先再次开口，“看来，梅林认为我比你更厉害一点，偶尔保护保护你其实也没什么……也许你以后遇到类似的情况可以试着想着我来救你？当然，不会再发生没有魔杖用的情况了。”

哈利想都没想的就拒绝了，“不要，我不喜欢这样，我想保护你，而不是在明知道有危险的情况下还把你也拉过来。”

他看着德拉科极其认真的道，“虽然我不知道为什么会这样，但我会想办法查清楚原因控制住的，我不想再看到你因为我而处在危险当中了，我真的害怕失去你。”

德拉科看着哈利的眼睛，真挚的绿眸让他张了张口说不出话来，哈利的话让他的耳朵发了烧，直直的烫进了心里。

可是等他再次开口时，他的声音里却没了温度，“你听到伏地魔说的话了，我们家……”

“Draco。”哈利想要打断他。

德拉科却不给他逃避的选项，“波特，你该认清现实了，一切应该回到正轨，我们是不可能成为朋友的，你根本不用为我想那么多，明白了吗？”

“不是……Dra……”

“好好休息吧。”德拉科根本不给哈利回话的机会，说完后把手抽了回来就迅速离开了医疗翼。

哈利没能追上德拉科，他烦躁的用力捶了下床板。

没有等他从挫败中回神，这时海格来了。

海格送给了他一本他父母的相册，那让他郁闷的心情稍稍好受了一些，但在海格走了之后，下一个进到医疗翼来的人，就没有那么友好了。

哈利不知道他该摆出什么表情和态度来面对——德拉科的父亲。

卢修斯在那天从邓布利多那里离开后就一直烦躁不已，他想来想去，都认为不该再让小龙和哈利波特待在一起了。

如果黑魔王真的还活着，那么一个马尔福和哈利波特关系太密切就太危险了，就算他们真的有意转换阵营，但在真正决定之前也需要确保安全，更何况这些事情就不该是他家小龙应该参与进去的。

卢修斯来找哈利波特没有其他多余的废话，他就是去敲打救世主的。

离他家小龙远一点！

哈利当时还没有想到那么深，他只是以为因为自己让德拉科遇险了所以他的家人来警告自己了，这并不是多么不能理解的事情。

但是哈利虽然对这次的事情也很自责，却也从来没有想过要离开德拉科，卢修斯冷冰冰的话让他感到了愤怒和不甘。

他不能因为这个就放弃，他做的一切努力都不是为了把德拉科推离自己的，他想要的是靠近。

在卢修斯表明了来意后，哈利倔强又坚定的直视着卢修斯，“如果，如果我能证明我的能力呢？如果我能保护好他呢？”

卢修斯的脸色变得很难看，他重重的敲了下手中的手杖，“总之，你给我离Draco远一点。”

说完后他转身就要离开，哈利对着他的背影喊道，“我会证明给你看的！”

卢修斯离开的步伐变得更快。

第二天，哈利来到礼堂，礼堂里用代表着斯莱特林的绿色和银色装饰一新，以庆祝他们连续七年赢得了学院杯冠军。

他走进礼堂，第一时间去寻找着德拉科的身影，却发现随着他的出现礼堂里面突然变得鸦雀无声，然后突然每个人又开始高声说话，然而人们很明显的都站起来盯着他看。

那让哈利很不自在，他努力忽视掉别人，找到了德拉科的身影，但是德拉科完全没有看向他。

疏离的态度一目了然，感觉一夕之间就又回到了最初难以靠近的时候。

他失落的走到罗恩和赫敏身边，两个人担心的看着他。

当邓布利多开始计算最终的学院分后，哈利看着头顶的悬垂彩带变成了金红色，代表着格兰芬多的狮子跃然于上，他却丝毫感觉不到拿到学院杯这项荣誉的喜悦。

他的心里只有一个念头，完了。

他几乎在邓布利多话落的瞬间就立刻看向了斯莱特林长桌，找到了那颗金色的脑袋。

他看到德拉科单手支着下巴抬着头看着上方那些变成了金红色的横幅，脸上看不出表情来，但哈利知道那肯定不是高兴，那副模样落在他的眼里就是失落和失望。

他想大声告诉大家那天德拉科也在，他想质问邓布利多为什么不给斯莱特林也加分，他想告诉所有人赢了学院杯的是斯莱特林。

可是欢呼的众人没人能听到他的声音，他的心里变得异常难受。

所有人都在庆贺着，与一片低迷的斯莱特林形成了强烈的对比。

那很刺眼，哈利想。

好不容易熬到乱糟糟的宴会结束后，他却再也找不到德拉科的身影了。

邓布利多表示他当然是不会给斯莱特林加分的，毕竟那天小马尔福可是专门提出了要把他出现在最后一个房间和哈利一起的事情给瞒下来。

邓布利多能理解他为什么这么做，但不得不说，一个11岁的孩子就能做到这一点真的很不容易。

德拉科必然是不可能明晃晃的告诉所有人他和哈利波特一起冒险了。

不说其他学院的，光是斯莱特林的人就够他受的了，就算那样会为斯莱特林赢得荣誉也一样。

想想沙菲克吧，要是让沙菲克那一批人知道了这件事，那后果简直不堪设想。

更何况他知道邓布利多要用这件事为哈利波特造势，他不会去阻碍这些的，毕竟这些都是波特拼上命赢得的，那是他应得的。

自从昨天在医疗翼和波特再次划清界限后，德拉科就不准备再和波特离得太近了，当然也包括每晚和波特一起睡在有求必应屋。

反正也要放假了，他的睡眠魔药又要派上用场了。

他没有理会小金色飞贼一直传过来的讯息，而这个时候，哈利正披着隐形衣蹲在斯莱特林休息室外的门边，手里抓着与德拉科配对的金色飞贼的项链，盼望着收到回应。

斯莱特林的口令早就换了好几次了，他现在根本不知道是什么，又因为时间已经很晚了，没有任何一个可以让他跟进去的人出现。

哈利的心里非常的不舒服，接连发生的事让他知道德拉科对他肯定有了嫌隙，他想好好解释这些，他不想他们之间有隔阂。

但是无论如何，这些都要能够见到德拉科才有用。

他等啊等，一直等到他撑不住靠着墙睡着了，也没有等来德拉科。

黑暗中，德拉科从阴影中走出，看着靠睡在墙边的哈利叹了口气。

他走上前，蹲下身，把哈利身上的隐形衣给他裹紧，然后半抱着人用魔杖把人漂浮起来，送回到了格兰芬多塔楼。

出来接人的罗恩满脸无奈的应下德拉科的要求，第二天不情不愿的告诉哈利是他把他从斯莱特林门口搬回来的。

一直到放假，哈利都没有能再跟德拉科说上一句话，就算他每天坚持不懈的往斯莱特林休息室跑，而他很不明白罗恩为什么每天都要把他搬回来，他还想在早上直接堵德拉科呢。

放假前他唯一能接触到有关德拉科的，就只有赫敏翻来覆去说德拉科比他高了一名考了全年级第一这件事了。

对于哈利而言，一个让他分外郁闷的假期开始了。

**一年级完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为二年级感情升温做铺垫。  
> 一年级结束啦！接下来我要去顺一下二年级的细纲，会停更一小段时间，停更期间随机掉落点梗文，感谢大家这段时间的支持呀！你们留下的反馈是我写下去的动力，真的万分感谢！


	44. 糟糕的假期

放假回家后，卢修斯在第一时间把德拉科叫到书房谈话，关于在最后一个房间里面具体发生的事情，德拉科加了些细节全部告诉了卢修斯。

最后的时候伏地魔没有死，托着他那虚弱的灵魂体逃跑了，哈利波特又一次成功的击退了黑魔王。

德拉科专门强调了波特击退伏地魔的事情，希望能借此机会提示自己的父亲。

卢修斯在德拉科这里再次确认了一遍当时发生的具体事情后，满脸凝重的开始在房间里面来回踱步。

他胳膊上面的黑魔标记在事发当天突然变得微弱，不管是感应还是颜色，这还让他在当时心怀侥幸了一下，现在却直接得到了黑魔王还活着的肯定的回答。

后面更甚至听到了一系列超出预计的事情，更重要的是他家小龙也参与到了这些事情里面，他一开始就不应该放任德拉科太近的去接触哈利波特。

卢修斯并不想让德拉科接触这些事情，一是他还太小，二则是太过危险，现在他不得不对此深思熟虑一番。

德拉科那些话中的意思他怎么可能没有听出来？

所以，在黑魔王回归前，他们必须要做出一个选择来。

哈利波特还是黑魔王？

怎么选，如何选？

卢修斯深呼吸一口气，看向了正坐在沙发上的那超脱年龄般稳重的自己家儿子。

前几日在霍格沃茨校长室内的谈话他到现在都还记忆犹新，尤其是德拉科在当时的表现，以及他的话语中透露出来的态度。

卢修斯敏锐的听出来他的儿子非常信任那个哈利波特，他不知道这是因为他们是同学同龄的关系，还是因为他们关系不错才有的倾向。

但不管是哪一种，如果德拉科一直以来表现的都像个普通的孩子那般的话，卢修斯也不会去思考那么多。但是现在不同，德拉科的一些超出他年龄的想法是非常具有参考价值的，更别说这一次真的能算的上是哈利波特第二次击退了黑魔王。

所以……要压在哈利波特的身上吗？

现在的情形和局势都还没有很清晰，他倒是还有思量的时间，马尔福一定会做出对他们来说最有利的聪明选择。

现在的话，暂时就让他先来探一探哈利波特的能力到底足不足以让他们放弃“强大”的黑魔王转投救世主吧。

再说另一个方面，他们之前已经和邓布利多初步达成了一些共识和合作，但其实双方都清楚，他们彼此之间并没有完全的信任对方，所以这些都还暂时不急，摆在卢修斯面前的是另一件更迫切的事情——魔法部最近的检查。

这段时间查的很严，韦斯莱那边搞了个突然袭击，挨家检查有没有人私藏黑魔法物品和非法物品，而韦斯莱最想抓的就是他们家的把柄。

他是打算先处理掉一批家里的黑魔法物品和非法物品的，而现今他手上最棘手的就是当初黑魔王留给他的一本日记本。

如果黑魔王真的没有死的话，按理说这件东西是必然要好好保存的，起码不能留下把柄在黑魔王的手上。

但是，在现在已经和邓布利多初步谈过话之后，这本日记就既不能继续留在他们家，却也不能按他原先预想好的方法去处理这个东西了。

卢修斯不免感到惋惜，亏他还想了一个既可以嫁祸给韦斯莱又能赶走邓布利多一箭三雕的好方法，真是可惜了。

而趁着这次在书房中的详谈，德拉科试探的想要把伏地魔的那本日记本要过来，结果当然是失败的。

卢修斯怎么可能会把伏地魔留下来的不知道藏着什么危险的日记本拿给自己儿子随便玩？就算德拉科表现的再如何成熟在他心里他都还只是个孩子，这要是出了事情那还了得？

德拉科无奈之下只得暂时放弃，但也不免忍不住提醒卢修斯不要做出像上一世那样的事情来，尽可能避免他的父亲离开霍格沃茨的董事会，但在私下里，德拉科还是偷偷计划了一番如何在这个假期把日记本从父亲那里搞到手。

但他没有想到的是，他这里还没能找到机会，卢修斯就已经提前把那烫手山芋想好新的办法处理好了。

那天晚上卢修斯和德拉科谈完后从书房出来，就和纳西莎一起商量了一番，最后他们敲定了一个办法，既可以处理掉家里面像日记本这样的非法黑魔法物品，又可以完全让他们从这件事情中脱身，还能躲开韦斯莱那边的检查。

敲定了新的方法后，卢修斯还是忍不住满含可惜的把自己的原计划讲给他亲爱的西茜听，惋惜这么一个能同时拉下好几个人的好方法不能用了，只是他们谁都没有在意一边偷听到了他们一半对话的某个家养小精灵。

德拉科在和卢修斯详谈完之后，就开始了他的假期。

这个假期，他终于能专心做他自己的事情了，在学校里面总是会有各种各样的事情来打扰他，尤其是这一世变得莫名其妙的波特，甩都甩不掉。

现在回了家，他又可以专心的为以后去做准备了，而在家里的效率也比在学校的时候高多了。

更何况不论是各种用品，书籍还是时间，在自己家全都没有了限制，除了再次不能睡个好觉之外，生活是那么的忙碌而美妙。

只除了他时不时总会觉得好像缺了点什么。

直到7月底的时候，德拉科才发现了缺少的东西到底是什么。

这个假期里他竟然没有得到一丁点关于波特的消息，虽然也有他刻意忽视远离的原因在。

但是，连封信都没有？这可跟波特在学校时天天缠着他的举动一点都不一样。

德拉科强迫自己忽略掉涌上来的那股莫名其妙的不舒服感，心里想着不就是波特没有联系他吗？这不才是他所期待的事情吗？更何况上一世他也从来不会跟波特有什么私下的联系。

现在波特已经上了霍格沃茨，认识了韦斯莱他们，铁三角重聚，格兰芬多有他们自己的圈子，以后应该也不用他再去瞎操什么心了。

说回来，他到底为什么要一直去操心波特的事情！他真的是有病！

心里痛骂了自己一番，把那个甚至想要主动给波特写信的自己狠狠骂醒后，德拉科才重新专注回到了自己的事情上面去。

而另一边，哈利可真的是过了一个无比痛苦且糟糕的假期。

他刚一回到德思礼家，他在霍格沃茨的所有东西就全部被锁进了楼梯下那又小又暗的柜子里。

无论是魔杖，还是坩埚，长袍，书籍，他甚至连作业都没有办法做，更惨的是，就连海德薇都被关了起来，他甚至没有办法给任何人寄信联系他们。

哈利一整个假期心里都焦急又难受，本来在学期末的时候，他和德拉科之间的距离就被强行拉开了，他都还没有找到补救的方法，现在甚至这么长时间都没有和对方联系上，这简直比起之前没去上霍格沃茨时等待的那两年还要煎熬。

但是更让哈利难过的是，同样也没有人来联系他。

他每天都会盼着能有一只猫头鹰带着信飞来，罗恩的也好，赫敏的也好，最好是德拉科的信，但是谁的都没有，他仿佛和那个美妙的魔法世界断了联系，去年一年的所有事情好像他的一场梦一样。

他其实能想到德拉科不会再来主动联系他，因为上学期末的事情，德拉科肯定或多或少的对他产生了嫌隙，在糟糕的假期中，他就只能每天思考着该怎么做才能让德拉科重新理他，等新学期见到德拉科后他该说些什么去解释学院杯的事情。

哈利翻出了身上唯一没有被弗农姨夫发现收走的小袋子，那是德拉科送给他的那个，可是里面的东西已经越来越少了，但尽管如此，他依然每天都坚持喝着剩余的魔药，只是没有了补给。

魔药越喝越少，他才知道这东西真的不是无限的，以前肯定是德拉科会及时给他补充上新的，哈利已经快要舍不得再用里面的东西了。

7月31日，他生日的这天，哈利一个人穿过草坪，坐在公园的长凳上，压着嗓子给自己唱一首生日歌。

没有贺卡，没有礼物，没有朋友们的祝福，孤独感和悲伤笼罩着他，他的手里紧紧攥着德拉科送给他的可以双向联系的金飞贼项链，可是这条项链已经很久都没有动静了。

而今天在他生日的这天，这条项链依然安安静静的。

哈利最后只能满含失落的偷偷在心里面许愿，希望哪怕只是在他生日的这天也好，让他得到一些关于德拉科的消息吧。

可是他最终也还是没有等来有关德拉科的消息，却在姨父姨妈把他轰回房间并警告他不许发出一丁点的声音的时候，等来了一个自称叫多比的家养小精灵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我！来！了！二年级开始！久等了！


	45. 逃离德思礼家

当哈利进到房间刚想要扑回到床上的时候，却看到床上已经多了一个“人”，他吓得差点没叫出声来。

那是一个长相很奇特的生物，哈利不知道应该怎么称呼他，那生物和他对视了一眼后，从床上滑了下来，然后对着他深深的鞠了一躬。

“额……你好？”哈利不自然地说。

“哈利·波特！”那个生物尖声叫道，“多比一直想跟您说话，先生……不胜荣幸……”

“谢……谢谢。”哈利虽然不知道这个突然出现在他房间里面的“人”是谁，但他认为此刻并不是见到他的好时候，要知道他这里可不能发出太大的声音，不然弗农姨夫是不会放过他的。

哈利试图想让这个自称多比的生物小点声，他觉得他们的声音楼下肯定听得到，但是显然这个神奇的生物并不能理解他的难处。

他看上去非常的激动且热切，哈利甚至不知道自己说了什么，那个叫多比的家养小精灵——他是这么介绍自己的，突然就开始用头疯狂的撞着窗户和墙。

说实话，哈利被吓坏了，不管是这个小精灵的举动还是他闹出的动静，他觉得弗农姨夫可能下一秒就会破门而入了。

哈利试图让他冷静下来，无比艰难的和他对着话，好在他得到了不少的信息，但是越是询问，疑点就越多。

最后哈利非常生气的发现他整个假期都没有收到一封信全都是因为这个叫多比的小精灵把他的信件全部拦截了下来！

他眼睁睁看着多比抽出了一叠厚厚的信封！

他认出了里面赫敏的字体、认出了罗恩龙飞凤舞的笔迹，认出了海格给他的，这些都还不算，他甚至还看到了德拉科给他的信！

德拉科有主动联系他给他写信！

但是现在好了，因为信件被拦了下来他很可能已经错过了给德拉科回信的时间！哈利几乎可以想象到德拉科彻底不原谅他不再理他的未来了。

这让他焦急不已，心急如焚的伸手就去抢信。

多比原本跳到了哈利够不到的地方，但是哈利急切的动作最终还是让他从多比的手里把德拉科的信给夺了回来。

当哈利把信抢走后多比仿佛要呼吸不上来一般。

其实哈利能那么容易的就把德拉科的信抢回来很大的一个原因是多比并不能真的违抗主人的命令，所以德拉科的信就算他再怎么不想给也没能保下，这就给了哈利可乘之机。

此时多比捂着脸喃喃着，“哦，是小主人的信，坏多比！坏多比把小主人的东西也扣下了！” 

哈利抢回信后就听到了多比的话，“小主人”一词让他心里一跳，但现在他暂时没有心思去追问，只想着立刻把信给拆开。

信打开后哈利才发现这封信的日期是今天的，这让他稍微松了口气，起码时间没有隔的太久，而信的上面也只有简单的一句话。

“生日快乐。”

但就是这么简单的一句话就已经足够让哈利开心的笑起来了。

他细细地看了好几眼信后，将信小心的收好，然后冷下脸看向多比。

多比看到他的脸色后立刻又哭了起来，嘴里叨叨念念着，“哈利波特不要生气，多比是为了哈利波特的安全！哈利波特不能回霍格沃茨！多比都听到了！那是个阴谋！”

哈利这回没有继续去和他谈论霍格沃茨到底会有什么危险的事情，反而问了另一个问题，“你的小主人是德拉科？所以你的主人家是马尔福家，我说的对吗？”

多比的声音突然顿住了，他不哭了也不说话了，但是他也没有回答，就在这个时候弗农姨父重重的跺着脚打开了他的房门，没能让他们的对话继续进行下去。

哈利好不容易勉强应付了姨父，再回头后只得压低声音对这个出现在他房间里面的不速之客道，“小声一点，你看到了，他们真的会杀了我的！你赶紧回去吧，我是不可能不回霍格沃茨的，我也不相信德拉科会害我。”

多比听到他的话后眨巴着眼睛悲哀的说，“那么多比也没有别的选择了。”

哈利的心里顿时响起了警报，不详的预感伴随着向着门冲去然后跑下楼去的多比一起出现。

他感觉自己的嘴里发着干，五脏六腑都仿佛搅在了一起。

一片兵荒马乱之后，等待着他的必然不是什么好的结局。

一封来自魔法部的警告信，弗农姨父知道了他在校外不能使用魔法的事情，这真是太糟糕了，而更糟糕的是他又被锁起来了。

他无法脱身没办法离开，等待着他的可能是被霍格沃茨开除，但在那之前，他可能会先饿死在这里。

哈利吞了佩妮姨妈从活版门的洞口推进来的半碗凉汤，把剩下的倒给海德薇，继续捂着饥肠辘辘的肚子躺回床上，拿起德拉科那封写了生日快乐的信看着。

看着看着哈利就又忍不住笑了起来，空荡荡的胃里传来的难受感都缓解了不少，只要一想到德拉科还会主动联系他，他就觉得这一个假期的郁闷全都消散了。

但是在这之后，他就又想起了那个让他陷入这种境况的小精灵。

多比当时说的那些话到底是什么意思呢？霍格沃茨有危险？难道又是伏地魔？总不能是德拉科真的想要来害他吧……

说真的，如果说是德拉科让多比来警告他的，他可能还会更相信一点。

就在哈利东一头西一头的乱想着的时候，突然听到了窗户边响起“嘎啦嘎啦”的声音，他疑惑的爬起来看，结果竟在窗户外面看到了罗恩的脸！

梅林，他不是在做梦吧？罗恩怎么会出现在这里？

他起身走到窗边，把窗户推上去，看到窗外飞在空中的汽车时震惊的张大了嘴。

“呃……罗恩？你这是？我是说你怎么……？”哈利现在有点混乱。

罗恩从车里探出头，“放假前不是都说好的吗，假期要请你去我家做客！但是我邀请了你12次！你为什么不给我回信？还是我爸爸回来说你在校外用了魔法！不过先不说这些了，我们快点离开这里吧！”

哈利当然不会反对，他正头疼怎么逃走呢，这回托了弗雷德和乔治的福，哈利最终有惊无险的逃出了德思礼家，哈利简直不敢相信这一切。

他摇下车窗，从空中俯视着越来越小的女贞路，只是突然的，他觉得自己好像看到了一抹异常熟悉的金色在下方出现，是那总能牵动他心的颜色。

哈利急忙的将身子更多的探出去，想要看的更清晰一点，但待他再仔细看的时候，却什么也没有了。

是他看错了吗？他还以为是Draco……

不知道是不是因为罗恩找来了女贞路的原因，哈利的心里竟是期待着能看到德拉科也意料之外的突然出现在这里。

坐在一旁的罗恩看到他一直往外探着身子，忍不住拍了拍他，“嘿，你在看什么？别看了，快来跟我说说到底发生了什么！”

罗恩显得很迫不及待，哈利知道罗恩想听的是什么，他又细细看了一圈地面确定真的没有他期待的那抹金色后，才掩饰住心里的失落缩回头把多比的事情讲给了他们听。

“你是说他是马尔福家的？这倒不是没有可能，马尔福家会有家养小精灵并不奇怪。”

“说回来，哈利，你好像跟小马尔福的关系很好？但你现在是在怀疑他吗？”

“什么？当然没有！”哈利听到弗雷德的话后急忙否认，他怎么可能怀疑德拉科？

这时换乔治开了口，“是吗？说到马尔福，我经常听爸爸说起他，卢修斯马尔福是神秘人的死党，神秘人消失后，卢修斯马尔福回来说那事儿与他无关，这是鬼话――爸爸猜他是神秘人的心腹。”

弗雷德在这时又接过话继续说，“虽然你跟小马尔福的关系看上去不错，但我想你应该要知道这些，我们也不想看到小哈利被人利用陷害不是吗？留个心眼总是没错的。”

哈利点点头，并没有去反驳双胞胎的话，他能听得出来他们只是好意的关心他，而话又说回来，关于马尔福家的这些传言，他感觉自己已经听得耳朵都要起茧子了，简直是来一个人就会跟他说一遍！

这些他早就已经知道了！甚至在上学期末的时候他都直接从伏地魔的口中听出来了不少！

这边已经对德拉科改观了不少的罗恩出来打了圆场，他们的话题很快换到了别的地方。

女贞路。

德拉科站在路灯旁的阴影下，抬着头眯眼看着越飞越远的麻瓜汽车。

他是在波特的姨父追过去阻拦他们的时候过来的，当他看到韦斯莱们之后，他就不再打算过去找波特了。

这一个假期韦斯莱总是来他们家突袭检查，虽然德拉科早就对铁三角放下了偏见，但这也不代表他会喜欢韦斯莱家的人，更何况他父亲和韦斯莱之间的矛盾也没有那么简单就能解决，这不是说放下了偏见他们就能友好相处的问题。

他这次会过来女贞路本来也只是因为从父亲那里听说了波特在校外使用了魔法的事情，有些在意到底发生了什么事情就过来看一看而已。

现在看到韦斯莱们来了，波特那里应该也不会有什么事儿了。

德拉科一直看着那辆用魔法改造的麻瓜汽车消失在视野里之后，才启动门钥匙回了马尔福庄园。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 多比:送信不是我本意，真的。


End file.
